solo entre Tu y Yo
by Rockroll.star
Summary: AU, ahora si que esta terminado, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, esto va para todos.
1. Una mala noticia

Capitulo 1: una mala noticia

_Despacio, despacio….un pie delante del otro, _lo dije de modo que nadie me escuchara ya pasaron mas de dos dias postrada en cama que sinceramente fueron los mas aburridos, aprovechando la ausencia de mi esposo recorri los amplios pasillos que daba directo a uno de los patios principales de esa gran mansión, si el me viera por mi actual estado realmente perderia el control de su semblante frio, mostrando una cara colerica y llena de resentimiento, porque en asuntos familiares realmente el, no tiene remedio cuida a nuestra familia (aunque muy reducida) con alma y cuerpo.

Hermoso, esa era la palabra perfecta para describir aquel dia, talves por mi claustro tan sofocante, cualquier cosa del exterior me sorprenderia, "siempre caprichosa", asi me decia una persona que cuidaba arduamente de mi salud, tenia toda mi confianza a pesar de siempre tener un semblante tan parecido al de mi esposo, era muy joven como para ser uno de los mejores doctores, y a pesar de mis intentos fallidos por convertirnos en buenos amigos el siempre era reservado y se limitaba a las revisiones, que últimamente fueron casi a diario, y darme consejos para que la vida de mi hija y la mia no corriera ningun riesgo.

Realmente me agradaba mucho ese chico, el siempre me escucho, aunque ahora fui mucho mas dramática, el siempre escuchaba esperando que el respondiera mi confianza.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en mi rostro imaginando, que dentro de dos meses, mi hermana pequeña llegara, para el nacimiento de mi hija, y asi ella y su doctor favorito se conocieran realmente seria una escena que no se perderia por nada.

Queria salir de ahí, dar una vuelta con rumbo tal ves al hospital central, realmente le daria una sorpresa, ademas los ultimos dias el no habia venido a que la revise, y realmente extrañaba hablar con el, asi que tenia que tener mucho cuidado, ya que aquello en donde vivia mas que una mansión era una fortaleza, tenia que ser muy cautelosa para poder salir de ahí, pero como una invitacion irresistible, nadie se interpuso o la observo en su camino, solo cruzar la reja era lo ultimo que faltaba, y continue con mi camino.

El sol estaba en su punto si no fuera por la ropa ligera que llevaba en esos momentos jamas pudiera dar un paso con esa calor, me vi completamente distraida en una aparador donde exponian unos deliciosos pasteles, en ese momento me dije – genial - el apetito habia vuelto sin piedad, tras un gustito solo faltaba cuatro calles, para llegar a ese edificio, no lo recordaba que era tan enorme, realmente me emocione mucho al sentirme mejor, tanto que mis piernas empezaron a flaquear, me sentia como una chiquilla.

Pero era un poco extraño mi cuerpo completo era el que temblaba ahora, no era emocion, mi frente empapada de sudor comenzaba a darme vueltas muy severas, el brillo del sol detuvo mis delirios cuando mis ojos se posaron en dos enormes orbes verdes que detuvieron mi evidente caida con las pocas fuerzas que e ese momento tenia le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas, - gracias – decia débilmente.

Realmente me parecio muy extraño aquel ser, sutilmente me solto a sabiendas que podia sostenerme, dandome la espalda continuo su camino diciendo en susurro que alcanze a escuchar – cuidate – segui con mi vista en mi objetivo cruzando la calle ya llegaria tal ves, pero mi peso por fin vencio, tranquila, me decia, cuando gritos fue lo que escuchaba acercandose a mi, tranquila, continuaba con mi rezo, no quería que mi esposo se preocupe, fue cuando me di cuenta de mi estado, tirada en medio de la calle, mi hija decia suplicando, fue cuando mi cuerpo sufria calambres interminables el dolor que chocaba contra mi, no senti lo demas, mis pensamientos se enfocaban en mi hija, mi esposo, mi hermana, realmente nunca me perdonaria.

Que sucedió – escuchaba una voz, que en ese momento fue reconfortante, quise decirle como me sentia pero el dolor en mi pecho ahogaba mis palabras, realmente era frustrante, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado y debil…..como odiaba eso. – ¡Hisana-san¡ - fue lo que dijo saque fuerzas para hacerle una unica suplica que senti mi mandibula dislocarse, ya no habia tiempo, - Ichigo…….mi hija – ni las lagrimas salian realmente el dolor me vencia, mi esposo no me lo perdonaria, los amaba tanto,- todo saldra bien – mis ojo comenzaron abrirse, dislumbrando esos ojos color almendrado tan seguros que me dije a mi misma, _si todo saldra…..muy bien._

Un largo pasillo eso era lo que le esperaba, hasta llegar tras esa puerta no hubiera sido nada tortuoso si no fuera por los implementos que tenia que llevar para esa "reunion importante", ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, realmente tenia que ser muy cuidadosa si no queria que el piso fuera su proxima parada. Tenia que tener en cuenta tambien el tiempo que le quedaba era muy reducido. Mientras se aventuraba a aumentar la velocidad de sus taladrantes pasos, pensaba, _ya era suficiente que no les agradase el hecho de ser la segunda al mando, siendo mujer y mucho mas joven que el resto. _Se decia para si tratando de no aumentar la colera del directorio, _lo peor fue que el mismo me nombrara, imbecil. _Una sonrisa melancolica se dislumbraba en su rostro, cuando fue sacada subitamente de sus pensamientos, por cierta mano que se coloco seguramente en su hombro obligandola dar se vuelta casi de inmediato.

Un rostro conteniendo la sorpresa que ahora aguardaba a su mejor amiga, eso realmento no lo esperaba – que sucede Renji – decia dedicandole una mirada para un respuesta urgente, el se perdio un poco en los ojos de esta eran realmente hermosos, y profundos color zafiro, claro que con un brillo completamente debil aun asi los unicos que deseaba ver con esa mirada tan intensa, - tienes una llamada – por fin solto, - eso puede esperar, no crees estamos tarde vamos – decia dandose la vuelta muy molesta, pero el pelirrojo se quejo – es de Japon, tu hermana, creo que es urgente – sus fuerzas flaqueron al escucharlo, no tenia mas opcion asi que siguió el camino que su amigo le indicaba hasta llegar a donde el auricular estaba descolgado esperando a que ella lo tomase.

Hisana, que ocurre? – lo decia de forma paciente para que no se note su apuro, ya la habia llamado muchas veces desde que se entero de su embarazo, pero para cosas extrañas, y eso realmente la estaba irritando, pero habia algo un incomodo silencio fue la respuesta a su pregunta.

Que pasa?- continuo diciendo.

Rukia, soy Baykuya – fue cuando ya entendio la gravedad del asunto, y la razon de la sorpresa de su amigo.

Creia que aquella voz que estaba tan ausente de sentimientos, en realidad no me decia lo que escuchaba tal ves era algun presentimiento extraño que me reportaban por medios de comunicación me sentia muy ajena a lo que tenia que sentir, cuando me percate de lo ultimo que dijo, y volvi a la realidad.

Ella esta aun en terapia intensiva, no sera por mucho tiempo – concluyo con un par de ordenes, entonces algo dentro de mi comenzo a estallar, exigiendo oxigeno para calmar el vacio por dentro, un terrible dolor punzaba entre mis ojos pero intentando detenerlo solo atine a decir.

Bien, espero tu llamada – y sin esperar mas colgue quedandome en el mismo lugar observando la ventana, como si lo que quisiera saber estuviera a traves de esta, Renji no se habia separado de mi siempre apoyandome, y conociendo cada una de mis reacciones, tanto tiempo que las palabras eran innecesarias, asi que se coloco detrás mio colocando ambas manos en mis hombros, casi desfallece toda mi seguridad, pero aun tenia que continuar.

Rukia……yo – decia tranquilamente, no necesitaban que me consolacen siempre fue mi forma de ser.

Tengo que irme – lo decia mas para mi misma, aun me quedaba una duda como tambien un gran trabajo que continuar.

Ire contigo – fue lo que dijo yo gire sobre mi para encontrarme sorpresivamente con una sonrisa, rayos, pense eso realmente no me lo esperaba.


	2. Si no tuviera miedo a la oscuridad

siento mucho la primer publicacion fue un desastre......LO SIENTO... es que como hace mucho que no intento nada nuevo con mi compu.... pero gracias si alguine ya lo leyo porque esto ya creo que publicare lo mas seguido que pueda....

* * *

**Capitulo 2: si no tuviera miedo a la oscuridad no estuviera aquí.**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

Fueron unos días detestables, había aun tanto por hacer, a pesar que escape por un momento para dar un pequeño respiro, debajo de mí aun me esperaba trabajo que terminar, expedientes que cerrar.

Aun me sorprende la facilidad con la que una vida es arrebatada, a pesar de tener una gran responsabilidad de salvarlas………..aun tenia mucho que aprender, dudas rondando en la cabeza, esto no debió suceder, que fue lo que la impulso para llegar hasta ahí?, realmente se sentía mejor para dar un paseo, si personalmente, verifique que ese cambio no debería darse.

Palpando todo mi, (ahora ya empapado), uniforme intentando sacar el ultimo cigarrillo que aun me quedaba, esta búsqueda fue interrumpida por una voz severa muy conocida que llegaba surgiendo del ultimo piso hacia la terraza.

Aun aquí – mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

Pues que mas quieres no pare en mas de cuarenta y ocho horas – realmente estaba cansado.

Baja, aun queda por hacer.

Lo dices por que tu ya terminaste con tus pacientes Uryuu, así que déjame en paz, esta noche igual me quedare en vela no hay razón por que recordádmelo – realmente era mucho lo que me esperaba y ya no quería pensarlo mas.

Tranquilo, si te refieres a los certificados que dejaste a medias, ya están terminados – para mi sorpresa, eso fue lo que dijo – solo falta una ultima ronda antes de que regreses a tu departamento.

Gracias – musite, más por formalidad.

Si pretendes resfriarte con esta nieve, ya no podrás acercártela – tenia razón, aun estaba muy débil como para que se le acerca alguien enfermo.

Se fue, sin decir mas, pero yo lo conocía muy bien, que en estos una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa se le dibujaba cada vez que me veía derrotado por tanto cansancio.

Arrugando el empaque de cigarrillos vació emprendía nuevamente mis labores, _una ultima ronda, _me decía, así que automáticamente mis piernas me llevaron por un corto pasillo, a la derecha daba de lleno un ventanal, a través de esta se vislumbraban decenas de cámaras pequeñas elevadas en lo alto del piso la mayoria vacias, en esta ocasión solo habia una en especial que tenia que visitar.

Pero estaba completamente oscuro, pero aun mis ojos diferenciaban lo que realmente veía – Imposible… -

Solo las luces de los aparatos que la monitoreaban, dando débiles sonidos y parpadeaban de forma sincronizada, dibujaban la silueta de una persona, por un momento creía que era una enfermera que revisa que todo estuviera en orden, con eso quería convencerme a mi mismo, aunque esa sombra no era del nada extraña para mi realmente las horas de insomnio estaban haciendo efecto, realmente creí haberla visto…….._no, es imposible, _me bufe por un momento de mi imaginación, puse mas seguridad en la perilla de la puerta abriéndola de par en par, creyendo que esa ilusión desaparecería al hacer tal acto, pero esa sombra ni se inmuto de mi presencia como una amenaza, hice sonar mis pasos para que sean escuchados, a medida que me acercaba no me cabía la sorpresa que ella estuviera ahí.

Hisana- san?¡- realmente que es lo que estaba diciendo.

Intentando poner una mano tras su espalda teniendo el sumo cuidado que esta no traspasase esta imagen, ella viro hasta mi dedicándome una mirada muy triste, es cuando mis pensamientos dejaron de ser presa del miedo, ahora estaban embelezados, evidentemente era muy parecida a Hisana, pero una esencia sutil la envolvía, delicada en todo su aspecto, una cabellera completamente oscura que daban un contraste muy misterioso con su piel excesivamente blanca, pero me perdí completamente en aquellos ojos, esa mirada tan intensa, el color de sus ojos………… que no podía definirlo aun, fue en ese momento que caí en cuenta que era otra persona, su belleza me pareció muy distinta a la que ya conocía por muchos años, ella era diferente.

Era curioso pero entre nosotros sentí un muro de enorme grosor, frio como el hielo entre los dos, que no me permitiría tocarla, su existencia me parecía muy frágil, pero aquel sentimiento me pedía a gritos que no quería perderla, no, otra vez no.

Disculpe – si, no había ni un poco de similitud.

Ya terminaron las visitas – trate de distanciarme.

Lo siento, acabo de llegar vengo de un viaje muy largo, y solo quería que fuera mi sobrina a la que tuviera que ver primero – esas palabras desatara algo aun más doloroso.

Y usted es…..- di pie para que continuara la conversación, acto seguido dirigí toda mi atención a la recién nacida y a los aparatos que estaban conectados a ella.

Soy kuchiki Ru…..-

Rukia…..verdad –había oído muchas veces ese nombre de la boca de Hisana.

Pero usted como me conoce – realmente estaba sorprendida.

Bueno, fui el doctor de Hisana, tu hermana – realmente costaba mucho intentar ser frió con ella.

Ah- pero creo que para ella muy sencillo.

Realmente siento mucho lo sucedido fue muy repentino y ade..-

No tiene por que decirlo – sonaba dura consigo mismo – no la conocí, prácticamente mi vida estaba separada de ella – realmente no me esperaba escuchar esas razones de familia, aunque en ese momento la veía como un objetivo especifico en la pequeña.

Que era lo que sucedía por un momento tuve la necesidad de abrazarla, y el aire se hacia mas denso como para meterlo a mis pulmones, realmente me estaba afectando la muerte de Hisana.

Cuando intentaba alejar esos entupidos pensamientos ella me dirigió una mirada que jamás olvidaría – por cierto no me dijiste tu nombre – me dedico una sonrisa tranquila en ese momento casi lo olvido pero necesitaba la respuesta rápida para que ella no se vaya – kurosaki Ichigo – decía aun dudando si era mi verdadero nombre.

Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana y sobrina todo este tiempo realmente te lo agradezco –decía sinceramente.

No tienes por que, realmente quise hacer algo para..- ella sentía mi culpa y no había mas que decir.

Pero ahora tendrás que hacerlo la vida de mi sobrina esta en tus manos, cuídala – una ves mas me dedico una sonrisa y desapareció por la puerta.

Cuando deje que se me escapara, estaba lento, muy lento.

Una ves mas dedique una revisión, y al cruzar al otro lado del pasillo la vería a través de los ventanales saliendo del hospital, evidentemente me había concentrado tanto en su hermosos rostro que olvide por completo que llevaba un abrigo oscuro de tres cuartos que ahora perfilaban sus largas piernas, tal vez deseando saber que había debajo de ese abrigo, ya habría otra oportunidad para eso.

Subió a un auto oscuro abierto por un hombre que no hubiera llamado mi atención por no ser por el llamativo color de su cabello, aunque yo no era precisamente la persona para decir esto, le abrió la puerta del coche ambos subieron y desapareció por completo en la encapotada nieve, claro que la volvería a ver me encargaría de que fuera así.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

* * *

cortisimo lo se pero, como recien estoy iniciando...algunas seran larguisimas...y otras..jejeje (escape)....

dejen sus comentarios, agradesco a todo los autores de todos y cada uno de los fics...me encanta


	3. Palabras firmes

Primeramente, agradecimientos a eres el primer Review, en mi vida y no sabes cuanto aprecio esto…XD.

Dejando la emocion a un lado, solo por un momento, tengo que informarles a que…este fic ya fue concluido hace mucho tiempo.

Pero los lectores que ya conocen esta historia ahora pasara a estado de … REEDICION. SIIIIIIII n.n

Entonces continuemos que algunas cosillas cambiaran, *.*

**Capitulo 3: palabras firmes para ****este corazón.**

Esa noche fue muy difícil.

Me propuse dejarme llevar por el momento, no tenia muchas opciones siendo el entierro de mi hermana, debería estar concentrada por el dolor que debería sentir, para que no de una idea de una mujer completamente insensible.

Luego tendría mucho que hacer.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Flash back:

- Escucha, Rukia no es tan sencillo y menos si son dos – decía mi jefe tratando de razonar conmigo.

- Lo se pero entiende no estoy jugando, y además estoy prácticamente fuera de este caso, nadie me informo si hay alguna manera en que pueda ser participe – realmente no me haría cambiar de opinión.

- Es por que la información no es del todo segura, y eres nueva en esto, todos tus meritos que te hicieron llegar hasta aquí no significa que ahora puedas hacerlo todo tu sola – entendía un poco que el realmente no podía hacer mas.

- Ella no esta sola, yo me encargare…, que esto también salga adelante – Renji nunca dejaría de cuidarme, pero realmente lo necesitaba en estos momentos.

- Veré que es lo que hago – como un cumplido de lo que conseguiría, me limite a decir.

- Entonces estará todo listo, mañana partiremos – (notese el sarcasmo) me contuve para tomar un respiro de alivio.

- Vaya sub. Alterna que conseguí – dijo al fin para romper ese incomodo silencio, hizo un ultimo bufido que no alcance oírlo, pero al parecer Renji si y le dedico una mirada asesina, que logro apartar poco después que nos marchamos.

Fue muy poco lo que espere cuando el celular sono, era el con nuevas noticias.

- Rukia ven rápido a mi oficina y sola – realmente hizo mucho énfasis en la última palabra.

- Vuelvo enseguida – deje a Renji solo equipando aun.

Llegue hasta donde el tocando levemente la puerta – pasa – tenia un pequeño temor que fue opacado por la razón que me había llevado hasta ahí.

- Y como fue – no puede ser más cortés.

- Esta bien, aquí tienes – me alcanzo un fólder muy pesado que aun ni lo acababa de abrir y comenzó a informarme.

- Rukia, esta es una tarea vital para este caso espero que entiendas la gravedad del asunto, toda la información complementaria la encontraras ahí – se acercaba a mi, pero no me percate hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros

– si el enemigo supiera la verdadera razón de este viaje y que harás en el, no quiero imaginarme lo que ellos harían – para mi sorpresa el me acogió en sus brazos, no podía dejarme caer, la determinación de ser una persona fuerte, no podía desvanecerse en sus manos, no ahora, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar.

La razon es sencilla…el era un experto seductor.

- Kaien – dono, estaré bien, puedo manejar esto – tenia que olvidarlo en que pensaba no tenia tiempo para esas cosas, mi familia y mi nuevo puesto tenia que ser lo único que estuviera en mi mente.

Pero el no se detenía, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y quería que continuara su mirada aun era peor que su abrazo realmente no podía mas, el hueco en mi pecho se agrandaba, ese vació que solo desprendía calor al sentirlo cerca, calor que invadió mi cuerpo cuando el poso sus labios en mi frente, quedando solo trizas de mi determinación, una lagrima traicionera recorrió mi mejilla, rogando que el no la hubiera visto, rodee mis brazos por su cintura dejando caer el expediente entre nosotros.

- Claro que te cuidaras – dijo apoyando su quijada en mi cabellera – yo estaré ahí para hacerlo.

- ¡¿QUE?¡ – siempre tuve la sensacion de que soy la ultima en enterarme de algunas cosas, pero eso era ridiculo.

Me separe de el al instante – ¿que dijiste.?

- Tranquila – decía devolviéndome el expediente que se estrello en el piso, por ultimo me dedico una mirada segura y llena de tranquilidad, dirigiéndose a su escritorio se despidió – ya, nos volveremos a ver Rukia – chan.-

Fin del flash back

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

- Ya llegamos – Renji me ayudo a salir del auto rumbo al cementerio, vestigios de nieve por todo el suelo indicaban que ya mucha gente por ahí había pasado tal ves éramos los últimos.

- Ya comenzó – no le tome atención a lo que decían, ya entendía el sorprendente parecido con la difunta y el impacto que traía tal hecho, ya que en la ciudad donde mi hermana vivio no la frecuentaba.

Aun así mi vista se detuvo en un punto especifico, ahí estaba Baykuya, sus orbes negros posados en mi con una mirada mezclada entre el dolor y la dulzura casi no pude desviarla, esa mirada me tenia sofocada.

Al virar un poco más allá de la multitud lo vi. Como confundirlo era casi imposible ese cabello lo delataba a donde quiera que vaya, pero una sonrisa espontánea salio de mi rostro, el no me miro, pero deseaba que lo hiciera.

Cuando creí que mis intentos eran en vano, el dirigió hacia mi la misma mirada, con esos ojos tan dulces como la noche anterior a que nos conocimos, paso tan poco tiempo que lo conocí y ya extrañaba la forma en que me miraba, era casi un dejavu.

- Rukia, toma – mi vida seria un caos si Renji no estuviera en ella, la ceremonia continuaba y las flores comenzaron a repartirse y dejarlas en la tumba yo fui la ultima en acercarme.

No quise hacerlo, pero me sentía extraña, no tenia sentido estar ahí, estaba despidiendo a mi única familia, si pero ese mundo al que acompañe a mi hermana tras la su boda nos lleno de tristezas, que por el amor inmenso que tuvo a su esposo pudo ser capaz de soportas

Después de esto que quedaba, ¿soledad?, no podía definir el sentimiento que en esos momentos me llevaban a ver que la realidad era así, estaba completamente sola, con una que otra ilusión insulsa, por un momento me sentí traicionada, pero caí en cuenta que mi vida continuaría exclusivamente para cuidar a ella ahora mi razón de vivir, Yuki, si así se llamaría el legado de Hisana ahora ella seria la única en adentrar en mi mundo, solo ella, esa era la promesa que hacia al pie de la tumba de su madre, jamás la dejaría de proteger.

Terminado esto, se fue acercando para las formalidades de una de las familias mas importantes de toda Japón, la familia Kuchiki, pero fue mas preciso en solamente en presentarse como la cabeza de este, mi protector, cuñado y hermano adoptivo, Kuchiki Baykuya, ese hombre me tenia completamente helada en la nueva mirada que me dirigía.

Tenia que demostrarle todo mi respeto y admiración que le tenia al ser el quien nos acogió, a mi hermana ahí desde pequeñas, concediéndonos el honor de llevar su apellido, aunque fui separada de ella a muy temprana edad por razones, de una instrucción muy avanzada, ahora el seria quien decidiera lo mejor para la pequeña Yuki, y yo solamente cuidaría sus pasos ahora en adelante.

Todos los miembros de esa familia se retiraban tras ellos una gran cantidad de sirvientes, decidí, estar un momento mas con ella.

- Paso bien la noche… –

- ¿Qué? – que tipo de pregunta era esa, cuando me di cuenta de donde venia me quede sorprendida al verlo nuevamente tras de mi.

- Yuki, es muy fuerte –logro sacar una sonrisa aunque le temía a tal reacción.

- Mi hermana te dijo el nombre que ella tendría ¿no? –

- Claro, ella hablaba de eso y de ti todo el tiempo – lo decía observando como terminaba de enterrar la tumba.

- Ya veo, entonces me conoces muy bien – me sentía en desventaja.

- Claro que no, todos dicen que eres idéntica a ella, pero yo no veo ninguna similitud son completamente diferentes – observe su rostro una ves mas, mi hermana jamás debió sentirse sola teniendo a Ichigo de su lado escuchándola siempre.

Quise decir algo pero alguien se nos acerco por la espalda dirigiéndose exclusivamente a el. Fue cuando vi la imagen de una mujer sumamente hermosa, con un aroma de paz y una mirada tan dulce, de cabellera parecida a la de Ichigo, igual de hermoso.

- Ichigo – kun – el aludido miro con mucho asombro a la mujer que tenia a su detrás dedicándole una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

- Madre, crei que llegarias despues – fue cuando comprendí que esa paz que desprendía era tal y como su hijo lo hacia.

- quise ser la primera en despedir a Hisana – san, aunque llegue muy tarde – decía ahora dirigiéndose a mi.

- Madre, ella es Kuchiki Rukia, hermana de Hisana, Rukia ella es mi madre – me dijo colocando una mano en espalda erizándome toda la piel, pero con eso intentaba acercarme un poco mas a ella.

- ¡Oh¡ Rukia-chan realmente lo siento mucho, para lo que desees siempre me tendrás a mi- me decía esto proporcionándome un calido abrazo, en ese momento sentí lo que talvez se suponía tener una madre, me sorprendí mucho.

- Gracias, - quería decir mas pero no habían palabras para todo lo que sentía en esos instantes.

- Madre, podría hoy invitar a Rukia a cenar a la casa – me quede observando incrédula, el me sorprendía mucho mas de lo que me imaginaba.

- Hijo, tal ves ella en estos momentos quiera estar con su familia – decía con muy buenas intenciones.

-Si no fuera mucha molestia quisiera acompañarlos – me escuche diciendo eso, no estaba tan segura de lo que salía de mi boca fuera cierto.

- Claro, claro eres siempre bienvenida- decía apuradamente muy sorprendida, como su hijo.

El camino hacia su casa fue corta, la hicimos caminando me limite a observarlos, madre e hijo realmente su relación era admirable, el solo sonreía al verla denotaba lo mucho que la quería, ella de la misma forma con un amor materno infinito observaba orgullosa de tener un hijo así, mi corazón ahora latía acompasado y tranquilo.

Llegamos a un casa que en la puerta principal existía una pequeña clínica, ya entendí la razón de que su hijo sea doctor seguro que su padre o madre lo eran, al entrar no vi a nadie pero cuando su madre anuncio nuestra llegada un hombre neurótico iba abrazar a su esposa, se detuvo en seco al vernos. Aun así con todas sus fuerzas se fue de lleno a su hijo.

- IIIIIIIIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOO – fue directo hacia el, enserio que no se veían hace años, pero lo mas gracioso fue como se lo quitaba de encima.

- Papa, cálmate asustaras a Rukia – dijo apartándolo muy fácilmente, tal ves años de practica pensé.

-Rukia… ¡RUKIA – CHAN¡, pero si realmente eres hermosa no me digas que el idiota de mi hijo te robo, no puede ser – me dijo sosteniendo alegremente mis manos dando brincos de un lado al otro.

Un tremendo golpe voló hacia su rostro alejándolo de mí por completo, toda su familia ahora tres mujeres nos observaba ni se inmutaban de la manera en que saludaban, esperaban su turno.

- Es que nunca dejas de decir idioteces – decía un Ichigo muy enojado, su ceño creí que no podía fruncirse más. Reí si, reí mucho al observar tal acto, fue un poco extraño nunca había reído así menos delante de tanta gente y todos me miraban un poco asustados.

- Todo esta bien es que, realmente son muy graciosos – decía para dejar de preocuparlos.

- Rukia-chan, soy Yuzu su hermana menor – una jovencita hermosa y muy dulce estaba arrastrándome hasta llegar a la cocina.

- Hola soy Karin también soy su hermana menor – ella era muy su melliza igual de hermosa de cabello negro, y su carácter fuerte se percibia a través de todo su ser.

- ¿Y de donde conoces a Ichi-ni? – preguntaba ahora Yuzu muy animada.

- Rukia era hermana de Hisana-san – su madre se adelanto, nuevamente el silencio reino, realmente eso era incomodo, hasta padre e hijo detuvieron su calurosa bienvenida.

- Cuanto lo siento – dijo Karin agradeciéndole que hubiera continuado.

- Rukia-chan, soy Ishinn Kurosaki, la cabeza de esta familia, director de esta clínica, y serás bienvenida cuando sea a esta casa siéntete como en familia – me dijo cambiando completamente su semblante a uno de padre responsable, protegiendo a su adorada familia.

- Son todo muy amables – fue mi imaginación, o realmente vi como los ojos de la cabeza de los Kurosaki se encendieron como candelas.

- ¡SI, RUKIA- CHAN ES HERMOSA¡ puedes llamarme papa, ¡HIJA MIA¡- intentaba darme un dramático abrazo pero ahora fue Karin quien lo detuvo.

- Suficiente es con escucharte- decía a jalones llevándolo lejos de mi, fue un gran alivio.

Una cena deliciosa, una familia tan calida, todo en ese momento se normalizo en mi interior, estaba tan a gusto ahí me hubiera encantado que mi vida hubiera sido así, era completamente diferente a esos confinados internados e institutos, a esas solitarias oficinas.

Era realmente hermoso, lo que me sorprendió mas aun, fue el hecho de que ningún miembro de la familia Kurosaki mencionara el parecido que tenia con Hisana, a pesar de que ella fue una gran amiga de esta familia. Estaba eternamente agradecida con Ichigo.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

El me acompaño devuelta, quería disfrutar un poco mas de su compañía y decidimos hacer el recorrido caminando hasta que llegamos a la central, entre sus comentarios indico que su departamento quedaba muy cerca de ahí entonces, fue entonces que idee un plan con el fin de no arruinar esa tranquila tarde.

- Espera - dije sacando mi celular marcando un número corto.

- Aja…..si, en la central...aja si ya sabes que decir. Si, si… adiós – colgué y me dirigí a el.

- Ichigo, vendrán por mi mas adelante – vi su rostro completamente sorprendido, un poco molesto se despidió con un dejo de resignación, el corte fue muy abrupto – que bebida es la que mas te gusta – fui directa lo se pero, tenia mis razones.

- Si tuviera a eleccion – medito con la mirada en el cielo – el sake.

- Nos vemos… - entre en el coche, estaba decidido por lo menos esta noche dormiria un poco.

Lo vi alejarse un tanto triste, lo cual me emociono un poco, fue cuando apareció uno de los tantos autos de la familia Kuchiki, cual embarque enseguida.

- Tsumaki, buenas noches, por favor sigue a ese hombre de cabello naranja, por favor hazlo con cuidado -


	4. En mi sitio no hay lugar

Nuevamente gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, la cual me diverti por completo trade mas de lo que me imaginaba, es que como es el primero, me cuesta aprender algunos trucos para actualizar, agradeciendo a ....gracias te quiero mil.

y a todos los queridos lectores y escritores de este loco mundo del fic...

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen.... ni gano nada haciendo este fic.

_Cursiva...conciencia_

* * *

**Capitulo 4: En mi sitio no hay lugar.**

Un giro rotundo dio aquel paseo.

Estaba un poco preocupado, creí que dije algo muy malo para que ella reaccionara de esa manera, fui un tonto.

Esas ideas rondaban en mi cabeza ya en mi departamento decidí acostarme temprano ya que luego de disfrutar mi día libre, el trabajo continuaba.

Tras un trago largo de agua alguien llamo a mi puerta, debe ser mis Queridos amigos con ganas de ir a festejar por ahí, decidí ignorarlo.

Cuando se escucho un toque muy suave llamando nuevamente, no eran ellos, caso contrario tumbarían la puerta dando alaridos de emoción.

Abrí la puerta de manera celosa creyendo que no eran para nada buenas noticias.

La vi ahí en el umbral de la puerta dando una señal, lo logre, su sonrisa era distinta a la de esa tarde tenia un toque de picara, adoraba esa sonrisa.

- Rukia, como…-

- Llegue hasta aquí, gracias a un antiguo y fiel sirviente de mi hermano que siempre me ayudo a enviar encomendados a Hisana, sabia que si te lo pedía seria muy incomodo para ti y para mi, además mande dos mensajes irrevocables a mi hermano y Renji así sabran donde estoy pero que no podían hacer mas, ah…. y eso me recuerda – saco de su bolsillo su celular quitándole la batería dejando encima de la mesa central de la sala, ella realmente era inteligente y muy decidida, no cabía duda alguna.

Abri mi boca para emitir un reclamo a tal atrevimiento, no es que me molestara la idea de tenerla sola…solos, los dos, Por kami…0.o

- Así que abusando un poco de tu buen genio, espero que no me niegues que me quede aquí, en esa mansión toda la familia de mi hermano esta reunida, discutiran toda la noche los nuevos cambios que habrán, será una reunión insulsa para mi – aun no pudiendo salir de mi asombro por fin tome un poco de aire y dije al fin.

- Claro que puedes quedarte, - _detente que estas diciendo_ - pero ¿por que no vas si es una reunión de tu familia? – _si lo que sea pero no le mires a los ojos_ – tal…vez…si – un paquete de mediano tamaño fue lo que puso encima de la mesa y comenzo a abrirlo.

- tal vez… hablen sobre… -_ momento eso acaso esas son… ¿botellas_? - …… - tan solo balbuceaba, que pensaba embrigarse hasta quedar inconciente.

- mmm, asi los vasos… - camino directamente hasta mi cocina, mientras yo terminaba de contar las cuatro botellas que habia sacado.

- ¡¡espera un momento¡¡ - al fin reaccione.

- ¿Qué sucede, no dijiste que el sake es lo que preferirias? – _no me mires asi._

- si, eso dije –

- descuida, estos dias no pude dormir casi nada… asi que mejor remedio – dijo enseñandome un vaso pequeño.

- si… - _es suficiente me voy… (Portazo)_ – ¿que fue eso? -

- Ichigo, ¿vienes? – habia quedado solo hablando en medio de mi cocina.

- y piensas tomar todo eso tú sola –

- Tonto, no me diras que no quieres… -

- Y, ¿Por qué lo haces? –

- como te dije, no duermo en semanas, asi que recorde la fiesta de mi graduación-

- No, me diras que no puedes con la bebida… - contuve la risa al ver su mirada fulminante.

- callate, si no quieres no te oblig… - quedo muda cuando arrebate la bebida de su mano para tomarla de un solo trago.

- Yo no creo que lo necesites, si tanto deseas dormir bien lo puedes hacer en mi cama – mala idea ella me lanzo con lo primero que encontro, nunca crei que el control remoto de mi televison fuera tan… doloroso – ¡ENANA¡, que crees que haces –

- No juegues conmigo Ichigo – por un momento vi como un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas.

- si deseas puedes ir a esa tu reunion tan aburrida – ahora era yo el quien le servia un poco de sake para ella – creo que hablaran sobre Yuki, no deberias estar ahí… - mal idea, su rostro se volvio frio e inquebrantable como cuando la conoci.

- Pues no servirá de nada, tal ves la manden a un internado o algún centro de educación especial, como hicieron conmigo – observo detenidamente la copa que tenia entre sus manos parecia querela destrozar.

- Pero no lo permitiré – me dirigio una mirada muy inquietante - ella no se separara de mi – se puso de pie dirigiendose a la ventana.

- La protegeré, siempre estaré a su lado – nunca había visto tanta seguridad en una mujer, no eran esos palabras que se decían por compromiso, la fuerza que estas tenían, me dejaban sorprendido.

Por cierto Ichigo ¿sabes tocar? – si claro era una mujer muy segura, por poco y casi me ahogo con el sorbo de sake que tomaba. Maldita sea la pervertida herencia genetica de mi padre.

Cuando me di cuenta a lo que se refería era al piano donde ella me hablaba.

- Ah si, ¿pero quieres que lo toque ahora? – sin fuerzas me dirigi hacia ella.

- No, no, solo espero que algún día me enseñes – realmente era hermosa cada movimiento que daba era completamente distinto, ella no tenia nada que ver con esa familia y vaya que los conocia muy bien (suficiente tener que lidiar con Baykuya)

Y por que no decir al resto de las mujeres que conocía, era distinta, nuevamente el impulso de abrazarla llego hacia a mi empujándome delante de ella y sin darme cuenta ya lo estaba por hacer, pero me detuve en el preciso instante.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – tenia que aceptarlo nada de lo que me decía o hacia estaba dentro de lo razonable, cualquier mente pervertida pensaria lo contrario.

- Eh, ah, ¿si?, pero ¿no comiste demasiado en casa? – decidí darle la espalda quería burlarme de ella. – para ser tan enana comes demasiado, o es que el sake comenzo a hacer efecto -

- Y tu con ese cabello queda perfecto con tu personalidad, molesto y desordenado – si mi cabello le molestaba, tendría que conformarse no lo iba a cambiar por ella.

- Así no soy el único fenómeno presente, rarita – se quedo callada, veo que eso si la molesto.

- Ñññññ idiota ñññññññ, tengo hambre –si ella es mayor que mi, había que ver que nueva cosa inventaría ahora.

- Vale, vale no tengo por que hacerla de niñero, anda toma – le alcance el teléfono – pide lo que quieras – espere a que me preguntase lo que debía pedir, como toda chica con la que salia, cuando escuche que corto ya la llamada.

- Ya, esta – lo dijo sentándose en el sofá.

- Eres muy rápida – me senté en el piso a un lado donde ella me observaba, cuando se ladeo buscando algo en sus costados, tenia que ser sincero el negro le sentaba muy bien pero en esa ocasión no era preciso decirlo, la falda se le subio un poco con un movimiento muy suave, aparta tu mirada, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tocarla, aquel efecto de la tela de su vestido denotaba una piel exquisita.

- Hey ¿quieres? – que es lo que pensaba esa mujer, me leía la mente, como sabia que deseaba en esos momentos.

Mi respiración se normalizo la levantar la vista mas seguro, ella sujetaba cuidadosamente un cigarrillo.

- Bueno, espera - me levante ágilmente entrando en mi habitación cogí un gran bulto de lana y la repose en su cabeza – póntela ahora – lo decía en serio si no quería que ese chico tan amable que intentaba ser se comporte como una bestia.

- Esto es una sátira, a mi estatura ¿no?, eres estúpido es enorme – sus ojos no pudieron alcanzar mas tamaño, un sueter color verde olivo muy abrigador, me lo dio mi madre, pero la talla… bien para ella podia ser una tienda de campaña.

- Esta ventilando aun más, así que no te quejes – la mire de reojo, y que estaba haciendo sacándose el vestido¡¡¡, por Dios, a quien deje pasar a mi departamento.

- Eh, ¿que haces? – mantuve la respiración bajo control.

- Pues no esperabas que me lo ponga encima, descerebrado – lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. – Date la vuelta – ahora yo era el pervertido.

Al llegar la comida, esperaba a que ella comenzara a decir algo aunque fuera trivial o sin importancia, pero no, no decía nada solo tenia la vista puesta en su comida.

Me sentí un poco incomodo generalmente era yo el que escuchaba, esta ves es diferente.

Comencé a hablar de lo que habíamos visto en mi casa por la tarde aclarando alguno que otro detalle de mi familia.

Ella poco a poco dejaba aun lado sus aperitivos, escuchándome con toda su atención, dándome el impulso a continuar, me detuve un momento a pensar, lo estará haciendo a propósito, de ella esperar lo que sea era poco.

Pero esta noche dejaría que se saliera con la suya, luego seria yo el que hiciera las preguntas, me distraje un tanto con lo que comía, que en realidad era muy poco lo que había llevado a mi boca, quise ofrecerle a ella un poco ya que era presa inminente del hambre.

Cuando crei que el relato de mi vida llegaba a su fin mire por un momento la mesa, y ahí estaba tres botellas de sake abiertas y vacias.

En que momento lo hizo, ella acabo con todas, y ni cuenta me habia dado, que mujer.

Un poco de apoyo en el respaldo, fue suficiente para que ella quedara profundamente dormida, no me decepcione por su reacción, estos días debieron ser muy difíciles para ella, así que un poco de sueño y unos tragos encima… rayos, ya pasaba mas de la una de la mañana ya debería estar durmiendo.

En fin no quería dejarla ahí, así que la lleve entre mis brazos.

No me sorprendí al notar lo ligera que era, si no estuviera dormida con un brazo hubiera sido suficiente.

Aunque hubiera preferido tenerla así por mas tiempo, decidí recostarla en mi cama cubrirla bien para que no se sintiera extraña cuando se levantara mañana. Tome una manta del armario y me dirigí al sofá, bueno tenia que admitirlo dormir ahí en mi noche libre no era alentador, pero que ella estuviera aquí compensaba las cosas.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Ya había esperado mas de la cuenta, ese entupido no daría presencia esa noche, y esa luz titilante, comenzaba a dar una terrible jaqueca.

- Ya esta terminado, doctor aquí tiene la copia – esa mujer no podía esperar a que procesara la información.

- Vale, borra de inmediato todo los archivos….ah una cosa mas asegúrate de tener esas muestras empaquetadas para mañana – la exigencias de un mercado tan poderoso, no perdonaba a nadie.

Con un pequeño aparato entre mis manos, de gran valor cruce las puertas de mi oficina, alguien esperaba mi regreso, genial, justo a la persona que buscaba.

- Llegas tarde – ya tenia suficiente como para tener algun tipo de consideración.

- Traigo, lo que usted me ordeno – el tono que utilizaba no estaba ayudando en esos momentos.

- Y, ¿acerca del objetivo? –

- No, acerca de alguien que nos llevara hacia el –

- Continua – lo escucharía, desde aquel día sabía que era una pieza digna de confiar.

- El país, que ahora requiere los adelantos, desplegó sus propias investigaciones, como usted sabrá, que este tipo de información que poseemos en estos instantes para ellos hubiera significado meses de investigación –

- El departamento de inteligencia de ese país tuvo algún tipo de ayuda, vale – ya no deseaba escucharlo.

- Si y no, estos pusieron adelante, a un par de jóvenes que lograron llegar a esta conclusión en una semana – mis ojos delataban la sorpresa, ¿una semana?, ese tiempo fue suficiente para desmantelar todas las investigaciones y el rumbo de estas.

- ¿Que es lo que saben? –

- Es muy sencillo, cuando sus especulaciones intentaron dar con el equipo, cometieron un error al querer averiguar el fruto final de su trabajo – su semblante no se modificaba para nada, mientras yo sentia la excitación que esta noticia traía.

- Dando de lleno que el precursor inmediato. – dijo al fin

- ¿Qué?, realmente lo saben, no puede ser…-

- Si, tienen la identidad del científico que asesino a Aizen – sama, y el paradero del verdadero Hougyoku. -

Mi sonrisa no pudo ser mas evidente, realmente ese par era unos genios, la mitad del camino ya estaba hecho. Solo faltaba darles algún incentivo para que nos dirigieran por el camino correcto.

- ¿Que hará Grimmjow? – dijo esto para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

- Dejarlo en tus manos – esa siempre seria mi respuesta, el era uno de mis subordinados mas leal.

- No confiaría a nadie mas esto, cuídala bien……Ulquiorra. -

**_*_0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Aunque no lloraba, mis parpados estaban demasiado pesados.

Como un remolino de viento frió impactando contra mi cuerpo eso fue lo que senti.

Así que me encorve presionando las rodillas contra mi pecho, aun así los espasmos de mi cuerpo me obligaron a sentarme sin apartar mis piernas, tratando de opacar la visión, comencé a mecerme sobre mi.

Que estaba haciendo ahí, era todo inútil, no tenia sentido mi comportamiento, tal ves por que creí que el…solo tal ves.

Un peso adicional, que balanceaba la cama me obligo salir de esa paranoica posición.

- ¡Ichigo¡ – le mire directo, senti vergüenza por el escandalo que hice para que despertara.

- ¿estas bien?, no puedes dormir – era una mal agradecida, con lo duro que era su trabajo y no dejarlo dormir - ¿Una pesadilla?, no es cierto enana –

- ¡¿Qué?¡ - me pregunto mientras se acomodaba al lado mió, me retiraba suavemente la manta a la que me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas, al soltarla me manos quedaron entumecidas.

- Pero, ¿que haces?, idiota – tenia que salir de ahí. Pero me detuvo con un solo brazo atrayéndome hacia el.

- Tranquila, dice que esto funciona – con ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, me acuno en ellos, el contacto calido de sus manos era un alivio y comenzo a masajear suavemente la parte baja de mi nuca, era relajante.

- Eh….Ichigo –

- Si, dime –

- Quien te dijo que esto funcionaba – una pequeña, solo pequeña punzada de celos acudio a mi.

- Mis hermanas, de pequeñas se asustaban por sus pesadillas y solo asi se trataba de calmarlas –

- Pues cualquiera diría, que tienen un hermano pervertido – quería hacerlo enojar.

Pero no todo sale como un lo planea.

Je, je muy graciosa – el calor que emitía su cuerpo era indescriptible, ese aroma, su perfume natural para ser mas exacta tranquilizaba, los pocos nervios que me quedaban, instintivamente mis manos se posaron en su pecho, que a tientas divise que era enorme, rígido, pero en estos momentos no había lugar donde mas deseaba estar……un momento, que estaba haciendo.

- Gracias, Ichigo estoy bien – no estaba segura de lo que hacia, pero levante la mirada (grave error) y me quede estúpidamente perdida en un par de ojos, tan dulces, un poco decepcionados por mi reacción, pero el brillo de estos me decían que todo estaba bien, de un momento al otro me di cuenta que lo necesitaba, a ese hombre de extrañas características, que ni un poco me conocía y me permitió estar en su familia, en su casa y ahora entre sus brazos era la chica mas afortunada.

-

¿Qué sucede? – trataba de sacarme del trance en el que me estaba sumiendo.

- Déjalo, eres tan idiota como para comprenderlo – aunque lo intentase no podía dejar de hablarle así.

- Lo dices en serio – me dedico una sonrisa burlona, echándose de golpe en la cama estirándose lo mas que podía me daba la impresión de que llegaba a crecer mas.

- ¿Pero que haces? – me rostro se encendia, agradecia a todos los cielos que el no lo veia.

- Si no piensas dormir, al menos deja que yo no me rompa la espalda en ese sofá – tenia razón.

Volteándose un poco hacia mi continuo – yo, no se de que va tu familia, pero sea lo que sea las cuidare a las dos, vale – poso su mano sobre la mía. Mi resistencia comenzaba a esfumarse.

No queria ocultarle nada, quería confiar desesperadamente en alguien, pero eso significaba que el también que el cargaría con la culpa. No, no podría permitirlo.

Suspire profundamente, gire con brusquedad, había que ver que el tenia ese don de olvidarse por completo de todo lo ocurría, en realidad no deseaba mentirle, pero por su bien era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Con mucho cuidado, pase ligeramente una de mis manos casi rozando su frente retirando unos cuantos cabellos que la cubrían, aun a esa distancia, el calor de su cuerpo me invitaba a que me acercara.

Aprovechando un poco de su somnolencia intente acortar mas la distancia observándolo como un regalo sumamente hermoso que te dieron en navidad, en efecto la bebida se hacia presente, pero el me detuvo agarrando ligeramente mi muñeca.

- Rukia, no deberia decirte esto – abrio sus ojos, mirandome tranquilamente – pero, si no lo detienes, no podre controlarme – y los volvio a cerrar cayendo rendido.

Ahora si, la brillante cabellera de mi amigo Renji de seguro se quedaria opaca al color de mis mejillas en ese momento.

Me cubri como una niña chiquilla quien no quiere que la regañen.

Estaba nerviosa y no podia creer que era por su culpa, no habra pensado…, no debia tranquilizarme, gire dandole la espalda.

- tranquila todo estara bien – hablo tras de mi, lo que aun me puso mas nerviosa, hace tanto que no sentia esa calidez en mi pecho.

Decidi relajarme, acostumbrandome a la temperatura de su cuerpo, si, lo admito era la primera persona con la que podia decir que estaba en paz y para mi era lo mejor.

* * *

muchas gracias....


	5. No existen los finales felices

**Capitulo 5: No existen los finales felices.**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

_En que estaba pensando__,_ Sali corriendo SOLO de mi departamento, con el pelo casi congelado después de una rápida visita a la ducha.

Había roto el record cruzando en menos de dos minutos todas las especialidades del hospital donde trabajaba, tenia un solo destino, el pabellón de neonatología, departamento de terapia intensiva hoy era su ultimo día en ese lugar, seguro que Rukia fue a verla.

No debia por que desaparecio esta mañana, pero no podía evitar sentirme fatal, la necesitaba y haría lo que sea para que ella se quedasea mi lado.

Eso fue lo que me plantee hasta llegar a las puertas de la antesala de recuperaciones, suspire, pude verla.

Estaba completamente horrorizada al ver que una enfermera le ofrecía a la pequeña para que la cargará en sus brazos.

Para la mala suerte de Rukia, conocía muy bien a esa enfermera, mejor dicho la jefa de enfermeras que no se le podía negar absolutamente nada por el simple hecho que su excesiva alegría era incontrolable.

No pude contener una sonrisa al ver los brazos casi temblando estirados, la enfermera se la coloco suavemente dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, viendo que la situación se había tranquilizado decidí entrar, ya que Rukia estaba de espaldas y completamente distraida con la pequeña, ni se giro para verme.

- Enseguida vuelvo con la cuna Kuchiki – san – dijo esto la enfermera notando mi presencia, al pasar por mi lado me saludo – buenos dias doctor Kurosaki –

- Buenos días Inoue, y gracias – dicho esto la pelirroja se marcho.

Ella volteo, dándome una de las imágenes mas preciosas que pude imaginarme, no puder evitar que mi mente vuele muy lejos de aquí deseando un par de cosas que por el momento eran imposibles.

En que estaba pensando, realmente se veía hermosa, Rukia y la pequeña Yuki entre sus brazos, tenia que abofetearme mentalmente muchas veces antes de dirigirle la palabra.

- ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo? – claro era el maestro de la cortesía.

- Tu mismo me dijiste, que hoy la transfería – estaba en lo cierto, pero esta mañana no encontrarla a mi lado como debería ser me molestaba y mucho.

- Olvídalo, ¿como esta? – no tenia por que reclamar no queria presionarla.

- Y como quieres que lo sepa, es la primera vez que……- fruncí, el entrecejo cuando, ella desvió la mirada pasando por alto mi pregunta.

- …Nii – sama – dijo asustada.

- Rukia – tan frió como de costumbre, me preguntaba como Hisana pudo estar casado con ese hombre tan escaso de sentimientos.

- Hey Rukia el… - paro en seco al notar mi presencia, con una mirada asesina.

A diferencia de el, yo lo recordaba, desde que habian llegado a la ciudad lo acompañaba, pero su nombre…

- Renji…yo – si, ese era su nombre, la noche anterior ella hablo sobre el y su fuerte amistad que tenian desde pequeños.

Una peligrosa afonia se apodero de la sala.

- Ejem… la cuna ya esta aquí – luego se lo agradecería a Inoue por la gran intervención.

- Ah, si toma será mejor llevarla a sala enseguida las acompaño – apenas pude articular, Rukia que aun sujetaba fuertemente a la pequeña, se veia muy asustada.

- Byakuya…, Rukia se quedo toda la noche aquí cuidando a la niña – no era la primera vez que le hacia frente.

- Luego hablaremos de eso….Rukia, ya que decidiste hacer caso omiso a las llamadas tu jefe, te esta buscando, creo aun que tienes tareas pendientes – ¿_su jefe?._

- Gracias, Nii – sama - hizo una reverencia y el aludido se retiro.

- Rukia sera mejor llegar antes que el te encuentre, hay nuevas noticias – casi olvidaba al pelirrojo.

- Renji, el es Kurosaki Ichigo –

- Ichigo el es Renji, el amigo de el que te hable –

- Ah, hola Ichigo, gracias por cuidar de Rukia – fue impresionante, el cambio de actitud.

- Si…esto Rukia –

- Si, Ichigo estaré por aquí en la tarde – sabia lo que iba a preguntarle.

- Adios, Ichigo – ese fue Renji.

Y se retiraron.

En fin tenia que comenzar la mañana, seria muy lenta estaria al pendiente de su llegada.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

Una pequeña gota de sudor frio recorria por mi espalda.

Ya llevaba dos dias con la misma ropa, estaba agotadisima, queria volver a trabajar asi alejaria todos esos pensamientos que en mi cabeza giraban amenazando con su estallido inminente.

Llegamos, a un hotel no muy distante del hospital central de donde veniamos, Renji notaba mi agitación y sabia que no era momento para preguntas.

- Adelante – una amable voz nos recibio, lastima la reconoci al instante, el era a la ultima persona que queria ver.

- Eh, chicos, Rukia si quieres retirarte del caso solo necesitas decirmelo – ahora su voz era sarcasmo puro.

-No, Kaien – dono fue un improvisto que no volvera a suceder – ¿que demonios creia que hacia el aquí?, esta mision iba ser sencilla, no necesitabamos que el mismo presidente de inteligencia estuviera aquí.

- Lo se, Rukia solo bromeaba – era un tonto – bien comencemos, tenemos mucho por hacer y como veran de aquí no saldremos hasta que por lo menos decidamos que es lo que haremos con este sujeto –

- Un momento, esta no es nuestra tarea –

- Ahora lo es Rukia – chan - Mis ojos que se abrieron como platos, esa voz muy conocida provenia de una mujer, eso solo significaba…

- ¡Rangiku – san¡ – De la otra habitación comenzaron a desfilar rostros muy conocidos.

- ¿Que tal Rukia – chan? – Rangiku Matsumoto, investigadora cientifica colaboradora de Gin Ichimaru en sus anteriores investigaciones.

- Buenas, - Isee Nanao, Traductora de simbologia y codigos, no existia palabra o símbolo que ella no pudiera interpretar.

- ¿Que tal? – Hisagi Shuhei, el es nuevo, lo poco que conozco de el es que ingeniero de redes y sistemas inalambricos.

- Je, je…- el de la sonrisa sarcastica Madarame Ikkaku y Ayasegawa Yumichika, que junto con Renji, eran el trio experto en el arte de batalla, armas y estrategia.

Con Shiba Kaien el jefe de este grupo y el actual presidente del centro de inteligencia de la policia de estados Unidos, y por ultimo sin olvidar mi puesto vicepresidenta, que por cierto una de las mas jóvenes, cosa que no era por orgullo mas bien muchos lo veian como desventaja.

Todos nosotros reunidos, todo el equipo, explotaria.

- Kaien – dono, dijiste que era una tarea sencilla – no podia elevar mas la voz, no en frente de todos ellos.

- Rukia, esto no es juego, asi que colabora un poco –

- Claro pero tanta gente para que – ni al caso mis comentarios, ellos ya se estaban instalando, moviéndose de un lado al otro.

- Pues, designaremos que es lo que harán cada uno – genial, sin contar lo molesta que estaba de ser la ultima en enterarme de lo que pasaba, ademas que deseaba regresar al país donde tendría que trabajar…, lo mas antes posible.

- Bien comencemos, Hisagi – Renji tuvo que obligarme a tomar asiento, la impresión no me cabía, ¿que estaba sucediendo?

La pantalla de una computadora portátil se encendio enseguida.

- Bien, como verán, el repentino traslado de todo el equipo, tiene un evidente objetivo – eso iba dirigido a mi.

- Podran observar las recientes noticias de nuestro informante que se ha instalado aquí, hace mas de un mes, el fue que retraso un poco la operacion, ya que la insolencia de una de nuestras compañeras, casi lanza a la basura todo nuestro esfuerzo – sabíamos todos en esa sala de quien hablaba, pero el silencio fue la mejor reaccion en esos momentos.

- No permitiré que sigan arriesgando su vida de esa manera, ahora este caso será mas estricto, quedan prohibido relacionarse con las personas que estan involucradas directa o indirectamente con este caso – el tono de amenaza que utilizo hizo erizar la espalda a mas de uno en mis compañeros - no lo toleraré – mi caso era especial Ichigo no tenia absolutamente nada que ver en esto.

- Sin mas preámbulos, tras la muerte de Aizen, solo dos de sus colaboradores mas directos quedaron al frente del complejo de investigaciones "las noches", el informante tras su desaparición dejo este ultimo informe – no conocia la existencia de ese documento.

- El tercer cientifico quien borro por completo su paradero, fue el que se llevo la Hogyuko final, ocultandola ante la vista de todos –

- Pero, no anunciaron la muerte de Aizen Sosuke, para no perjudicar el mercado que ahora tiene que cubrir – tomo un trago de agua para continuar

– Aunque podemos decir que las fuentes de información que tenemos en nuestras manos es altamente confiable – eso significaba que todo estaba en marcha.

- Respecto al tercer cientifico, responde a nombre de Urahara Kisuke, tenemos a solo una persona que conoce su paradero y esa información esta clasificada, no tenemos ninguna orden para ellos asi que solo nos limitaremos a observarlos detenidamente.-

Tenia que ocultarlo, si lo que sentia ahora no venia al caso, pero esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, Urahara Kisuke.

- Asi que, Nanao y Hisagi se encargaran de entrar a la base de datos, del complejo de investigaciones, quiero absolutamente todo, desde que pruebas se hacen a esos productos, hasta las lineas de transporte de importación que utilizan.-

- Rangiku, te encargaras de colaborar con este equipo en los terminos que ellos no comprendan –

- Ikkaku y Yumichika – se encargaran de rastrear la ciudad y encontrar al informante. Notificaran cualquier comportamiento extraño entre los habitantes.

- Rukia y Renji – estaba agradecida que no me separen de el – ustedes tendran que esperar.

- ¿Que? – ese era mi limite de la paciencia

– Calma, ustedes se encargaran de la proteccion de la persona que conoce el paradero de Urahara y detalles de este producto –

- Bien, ¿a quien protegeremos? – por lo menos tenia que tener esa información.

- Eso es lo que quiero que esperen – rasco su cabeza nerviosamente - esa información me llegara, hasta mañana se les sera entregado directamente a ustedes – genial.

- Pero, estamos sujetos a lo que nos ordenen asi que por ahora solo limitense a observarlos -.

No estaba muy segura a lo que se referia, pero tenia cosas que idear de aquí en adelante.

- Bueno, las reuniones se llevaran en distintos lugares que veamos que sean seguros, asi que esten atentos – con esas palabras dieron fin a la primera reunion, para continuar con nuestras nuevas labores.

Hubo un poco de revoloteo, por todo el cuarto, todos correteaban y empacaban, me distraje viendolos, hasta que Renji coloco una bolsa de papel delante mio.

- Toma, ¿cuantos dias vas con la misma ropa? – en definitiva sin el era un desastre.

Entre al cuarto de al lado donde estaban las demas chicas que charlaban aun de lo sucedido.

- Tu, ¿la conociste? – preguntaba Rangiku, hace poco tiempo que ella va en el caso un largo Historial la trajo con nosotros.

- Claro, pero jamas imagine que ella…Kuchiki, lo siento – se disculpo al notar mi presencia.

- Rukia – chan, yo no sabia que tu fuiste su mejor amiga – estaba realmente apenada.

- ¿Momo?, asi es, pero descuida ella tomo esa decisión – trataba que no me afectara, muchas personas de mi pasado estaban implicadas ahora.

- Pues, debio estar perdidamente enamorada de el – decia Rangiku tratando de entenderla.

- Pues yo no lo veo asi, desde que la conoci me decia que la admiraba demasiado y lo que hacia no era motivo para llamarlo amor – la conocia muy bien pero seria mejor negarlo.

- Aun asi, casi matan a su compañero que logro escapar muy mal herido – Nanao era muy fria cuando del trabajo se trataba.

- Si, pero se que ella jamas haria daño a nadie ademas…- tuve que interrumpir por que mi celular comenzo a sonar.

- Diga – no conocia ese numero.

_- Rukia, vendras o te sigo esperando como un estupido_ – por poco y hago lucir mi vasto lenguaje, cuando cai la cuenta de quien era.

- Ichigo, pero que horas…..- no me di cuenta lo tarde que era – rayos, no me di cuenta de la hora, voy enseguida.

_- Bien…..-_ el colgo, no me queria perder la cara de enfado que ponia, era todo un espectáculo.

- Te vas Rukia – chan, no te quedaras a celebrar con nosotros – en definitiva, no.

- Tengo, un familiar en el hospital, tengo que estar con el – claro sin contar a quien mas deseaba ver.

- Bueno entonces me debes una – decia muy contenta Rangiku, era mi imaginación o Nanao suplicaba con la mirada que la sacara de ahí.

Atravese la habitación a la puerta central, ya casi todos se habian retirado excepto, Renji y Hisagi.

- Rukia, ¿a donde vas?, nos dijieron que no levantaramos sospechas – Renji mas que enojado estaba preocupado.

- Lo se, volvere en seguida –

- Llegaras a dormir no? – eso si que no lo deseaba.

- Claro… -

Corria por las calles, tenia aun tiempo, nunca me dijieron que esa ciudad reinaba el trafico congestionado, tenia que hacer memoria no habia vivido tanto tiempo ahí, crei que Estados Unidos era numero uno en esto.

Tome respiro en una de las paradas, la luz amarilla daba seña a continuar cuando crei que me habia enganchado a algun poste, pero al girarme al ver que esto era aun mas fuerte.

No podia en estos momentos irme peor.

- Rukia….- dios mio, como odiaba esos ojos que era lo que estos tenian que no podia negarle nada.

- Kaien – dono..- tenia prisa pero aun senti que el tiempo ahí se paro.

- Tenemos que hablar – vi la situación un poco tensa, el tenia en sus manos, un sobre, que lo reconoci enseguida…


	6. Porque te necesito tanto

miles de gracias a los que llegaron hasta aqui.

si, lo se, lo que vendra aun sera muy dramatico, y se extiende para mas.

asi que un muchos besos a todos los que siguen esta historia que me empeñe en hacerla y reeditarla

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 6: porque te necesito tanto.

* * *

Era suficiente, todo el dia, todo el santo dia, estuve con el nerviosismo a flor de piel me sentia mareado con el corazon en la boca, un sin fin de síntomas que me ponian irritable, en donde se habia metido ya pasaba la media noche.

Bien, ¿en que numero me quede?, asi el decimo segundo café que tomo desde su llamada, no podia fumar por que tenia que estar al pendiente, de la pequeña Yuki y tenia que ser lo mas cuidadoso posible.

Esos y mas pensamientos aun daban vueltas y vueltas, que colisionaron en mi cabeza cuando entre a la habitación de Yuki.

Ahí estaba.

Ella apoyando su cabeza a un lado de la cuna, por un momento queria levantarla a gritos, no era el momento, al acercarme a ella me sorprendio, una lagrima terminaba saliendo de sus ojos, ¿Qué le habia ocurrido?.

No la conocia, salvo a que fue hermana de Hisana, alguien que para mi siempre fue prohibido, pero aun la necesitaba a ella, la queria, queria que estuviera conmigo, queria saber mas sobre ella, en definitiva, necesitaba cada segundo para disfrutar de su compañía.

Pero al acercarme mas a su rostro, otra palabra hirvio mi sangre dejando en evidencia, mis pensamientos.

Ella se desperto de golpe, ahora yo era el asustado.

- Ichigo….- no aquí no era ni el lugar ni la hora, la cogi de la mano y a arrastras salimos de la habitación.

-Espera, que haces – decia por lo bajo.

Cerre la puerta y la coloque frente a mi, no calculaba mi fuerza pero ella reboto un poco por el empujon que le di.

- Espera, Ichigo, idiota no tienes que tratarme asi – estaba molesta.

Mi rostro sumamente molesto se suavizo un poco, acorte mas la distancia.

Colocando ambas manos en su fina cintura atraendola un poco mas, hasta ahí no pude parar y de manera tranquila posiciones mis labios en ella.

Y no me rechazo…

Elevo todas mis expectativas de lo que habia alucinado desde la noche que ella se quedo conmigo, ya no tenia miedo deseaba que ella supiera lo que siento, pero era muy orgulloso como para admitir que ella habia ganado, no queria separarme de ella ni un minuto mas.

Entre abrí los ojos al sentir como ella se dejaba llevar rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, estaba extasiado por la sensación dulce que sus labios emanaban cada vez que me adentraba mas en ellos.

Tuve que separarla un poco ya que su dulce aliento se acababa, notando que ella aun estaba mas agitada, con un paso certero se hundio en pecho rodeando mi cintura, que agradable sensación, tuve mucho cuidado al volver a abrazarla, para mi su existencia era lo mas delicado e importante para mi.

- No sabes cuanto te necesito – cada palabra que salia de ella, eran inesperadas estaba seguro que ella nunca terminaria de sorprenderme – te conozco tan poco y… no quiero separame de ti -

- Yuki, ya esta bien es su ultima noche aquí - trataba que mi conversación tomara otro rumbo.

- Gracias - no puede evitar sonreír nuevamente, la separe un poco, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, proporcionándole un beso que salía de mi control, y ella, no hizo mas que corresponderme…

Tras ese cambio repentino, la separe por un poco de aire.

Pero nuevamente probar sus labios, fue mucho mas tentador.

No medi la intensidad del abrazo, y la distancia entre nosotros era nula, comenzaba a acariciar su espalda de arriba hacia abajo, ella no me detuvo ni en instante.

Al separarme por un momento apoye la frente contra la suya, y pregunte lo que toda la tarde anduvo torturandome.

¿Por que creo, que no volvere a verte? – tenia tanta inseguridad, la voz se me quebraba.

Tal ves por que asi sea – el tono de resignacion no se hizo presente en su voz.

No lo permitire – termine de abrir mis ojos, deseando que ella tambien hiciera lo mismo.

- Lo se…- y ella comenzo alejarse e intentar inútilmente de liberarse de su abrazo, la retuve una ves mas, tomando agilemente su rostro entre sus manos obligandole a aceptar lo que el queria en esos momentos.

A ella.

La conducia por un pasillo poco iluminado, sin dejar de besarla pausadamente.

- Ichi…..go, espera….espera – decia entrecortadamente no tenia intencion de detetenerme.

- Yuki estara bien – no tenia que recordarme que esta bajo mi responsabilidad.

La arrincone contra la pared, despacio comence a saborear su delicado cuello, ella trataba de que nadie nos escuchara.

No estabamos en el lugar correcto, pero eramos los unicos ahí.

Llegamos mi consultorio, abri la puerta a tientas, no me separe de su boca ni por un momento.

Esa habitación estaba en penunbras, las tormentas de nieve dejaban a su rastro un cielo completamente rojizo, cerre la puerta al guiarla a su interior.

Ahora ella fue quien me empujo suavemente contra la puerta besando lentamente el camino de mi cuello hasta mi pecho, la sostuve firmemente sus hombros bajando mis manos lentamente por su espalda, notando como ella reaccionaba a tal echo, rapidamente me deshice de mi uniforme permitiendo llevar sus pequeñas y frias manos bajo mi ropa esto hizo que encorvara un poco la espalda al sentir sus caricias.

La eleve un poco llevandola encima del escritorio, se separo un poco quitandome el resto de la ropa, no deje que continuara, porque acerque mis labios obligandola a besarmela con mas fuerza.

Nuevamente la rodee en un abrazo dando pequeños mordicos al lobulo de su oreja, daba suspiros mas sonoros, comence a despojarla de su chaqueta ligera, posicionandome de su busto, acariciandolo suavemente, en ese momento cai en la cuenta de lo delicada que era su existencia, tan pequeña y frágil, comencea disfrutar mas de las caricias.

Ella no pudo aun reaccionar, todo estaba pasando muy rapido.

Un pequeña lagrima recorrio su rostro cansando.

- ¿Por que lloras? –

- Tranquilo… – susurro, sus caricias, sus besos aun no me di cuenta que yo era el verdadero causante de su dolor.

Tratando de que ella olvidara, comence a acariciar bajo su blusa tocando la suave piel de su vientre ese calido lugar, intentando llegar un poco mas, Rukia elevo su rostro hacia el techo lo cual aproveche para besar aun mas en su cuello que dejaba al descubierto.

Dejo que la desnudara poco a poco…

Hasta que un pequeño chaskido de la puerta les puso los pelos de punta.

- Mierda….- la puerta.

- Kurosaki – kun hoy lle...ga…ron…- por que justo ella tenia que entrar.

Me gire por completo olvidando mi aspecto, tratando de ocultar tras de mi a Rukia para que no vea como se arreglabla, pero lo peor es que Inoue seguia viendo nuestra situación aun con la cara embobada.

- Dime Inoue – tenia que sacarla de su asombro, o nunca reaccionaria.

- Vine por que, los resultados de Yuki llegaron… - dejo en la silla que no secomo diablos llego hasta ahí.

- Bien, gracias – le dedique una mirada para que ella se retirara, y rapido.

- Bueno, adios Kuchiki – san – cambio por completo su expresión.

- Adios, Inoue – decia en tono vago tras de mi.

Al cerrar la puerta recogi los papeles, me acerque a ella en la misma posición.

-Siempre entra asi, sin tocar –

Puse mis manos en su cabeza tratando de acercar nuevamente sus labios. Pero…..

- Asi, una cosa mas siento haberlos interrumpidos fue muy descortez no hacerlo antes – decia atropelladamente la pelirroja.

- Gracias, ahora SI puedes irte – ni me moleste en verla, volvi abrir mis ojos para ver a Rukia aun mas animada, reia por lo bajo.

- Es que, por las noches aunque tocasen la puerta yo nunca escucharia es por eso que entran sin llamar – decia apartandome de nuevo.

Note el frio cuando no estaba cerca de ella, asi que me vesti con el sueter negro que tenia seguidamente y comence a revisar los dichos resultados.

- Eh, Rukia tienes que ver esto – ella terminaba de cerrar el cierre de su chaqueta azul.

- Al parecer todo esta en orden, asi que muy pronto podras llevartela – decia esto para que ella se contentara, pero ni siquiera dio la cara.

- Rukia ¿que sucede? –

- No es nada, solo que me puse a pensar que es lo que haria de aquí en adelante – estaba muy preocupada, mientras se colocaba a mi lado frente a la ventana.

- Ven… -

Ella en silencio me dirigio una mirada melancolica – se que tu hermano, tomara las riendas del asunto y que tienes el temor que te separen de ella – creia estar al tanto del problema.

Tome un profundo respiro, no era nada facil lo que iba a decir…

- ¿Por que no se vienen tu y Yuki a mi departamento? – esta vez elevo la vista, completamente sorprendida, no podia articular palabras.

- No… No entiendes Ichigo –

- ¿A que te refieres? -

- Idiota, dejar vivir a alguien completamente extraña en tu casa… - fue repentino, esa noche a pesar de los tragos encima, casi no logre que me digiera mucho, solo que trabaja hace mas de un año en una empresa farmaceutica, su hermana y cuñado fueron su unica famili desde que crecio… solo eso.

- Con alguien con quien estuve a punto de acostarme – intente burlarme, observando triunfante como ella se sonrojaba.

Sus argumentos comenzaban a acabarse.

- Bueno – me levante con vista hacia la ventana – no se a quien tratas de engañar – ahora la miraba para que estuviera segura de lo que decia no era ninguna broma – ya lo se, se que no te conosco, no se exactamente como eres. Pero…. Se que no eres una mala persona.- esta vez ella levanto la vista dedicandome una mirada incredula como si yo fuera el unico que diria cosas asi.

- Cometes, un gran error – reprimio las lagrimas.

- No lo creo, hagamos un trato, dame una semana y si decides que es mejor que este lejos de ti, lo hare.- me sente a su altura para poner toda mi atención hacia su respuesta.

- Esta bien pero solo una semana – un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo al observar esa sonrisa deliciosamente tentadora.

- Ven – la tome entre mis brazos sentandola en mi regaso, no queria llenar ningun vacio, ni revivir viejos amores, simplemente deseaba estar con ella, la mujer que misteriosamente se habia metido en mi cabeza, y que ciertamente escuche hablar de ella en tantos años, como si todo el asombro esparcido por el tiempo recobrara vida en un solo impacto.

La arrulle entre mis brazos, tratando de calmar el abatido rostro que tenia, queria que fuera feliz. Ya que en esos momentos un espectro de tristeza la rodeaba, y deseaba que me lo digiera.

Pero esperaría.

Solo para mi tan especial como se ve.

* * *

nos vemos...


	7. y por si fuera poco

**Capitulo 7: Y por si fuera poco.**

* * *

Los dias comenzaban a correr como una espada que cuelga sobre tu cabeza amenazando caer en cualquier momento.

Decidimos asegurarnos que Yuki estuviera del todo bien.

Tras una incomoda entrevista con Nii – sama, accedio que ella estuviera conmigo, fue extraño tenia la sensación que el se negaria rotundamente, pero ni siquiera tuvo el interes de mirarme.

En fin me instale de inmediato, en el departamento de Ichigo todo parecia estar relativamente tranquilo, necesitaba tiempo, asi que después de una calurosa discusión con Renji el decidio empezar con la mision solo.

Diciendo que cuando estuviera lista lo llamara.

Tal vez tomaria un poco mas de tiempo tomar una decisión.

Esa mañana extrañamente estaba iluminada por un intenso sol, en la tarde decidimos ir de compras ya que Yuki no tenia mas de lo que en el hospital le habian proporcionado.

Con una larga lista de compras, alguna que otra pelea y un monton de burlas, terminamos en una cafeteria mientras el hacia los pedidos me distraje observando a Yuki entre mis brazos.

Analizaba palabra por palabra lo que el esa noche trato de decirme.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_- Te escucho Kaien – dono – lo veia muy nervioso, algo no andaba nada bien._

_- Mira, Rukia llego la información que nos dara la identidad de quien ahora en adelante tendras bajo estricta observación – me alcanzo un sobre con todos los sellos que reconoci al instante._

_- Esto ya esta abierto – reclame molesta ante sus bromas._

_-Decidi, como tu jefe ser el primero en leerlo – su rostro segui aun preocupado._

_- Bueno, - deslice los papeles con cuidado, eran dos folicopiados unidos por un clip, esos dos eran simples formalidaes, ordenes firmadas y documentadas pero al intentar dejar caer el sobre, de este resbalo hacia el piso un ultimo papel._

_Esto, es imposible, ¿que esta ocurriendo?. Mi mente no daba credito a lo que veia era inaudito, por un momento quise dar un golpe a la mesa y renunciar a todo._

_En ese pequeño papel estaba, retratado un hombre muy maduro, que si no fuera por esa apariencia tan formal que daba en esa foto hubiera negado que era el._

_- Ishiin Kurosaki – murmure autoconvenciendome que aquel hombre neurotico, tan alegre y aficionado a su familia estuviera implicado en esto._

_- No, sabia que lo conocias Rukia – me saco de mis pensamientos, era ahora o nunca, tenia muchas dudas en mi cabeza y el las responderia a cada una de ellas._

_- Quien es este hombre en realidad –_

_- En realidad, un fiel compañero y amigo de Urahara – pero lo que me tenia extrañada eran las reacciones del hombre que tenia en frente - Ayudo con las pruebas e investigaciones, el es el verdadero creador de la Hoguyaku-_

_- ¡¿Que?¡ – no creia lo que escuchaba._

_Todos en aquella cafeteria voltearon a ver a nuestra mesa._

_- ¿Que…que es en realidad la Hoguyaku? – esa fue una pregunta que me costo hacer, la hice en un susurro, para ya no llamar la atencion._

_- veras Rukia, exite un mercado extenso para el armamento de los hombres- comenzo con ese terrible relato - estos estan involucrados en la guerra o conquista, desde todo tipo armas, pasando por programas, especialistas y muchas cosas mas – su expresión cambio ahora a una mas seria._

_- Pero el campo de la modificacion del cuerpo humano, es desconocido, incluso creyeron que era hasta imposible modificar la estructura humana para que este sea una arma de combate – su semblante comenzo a ser completamente absorto y misterioso._

_- Pero la Hoguyaku, se creo para curar una enfermedad, que aqueja a una pequeña porcion de la humanidad pero no deja de ser mortal, – ese termino se me hizo muy conocido – ya lo sabes, un conjunto de mas de treinta enfermedades en los musculos, estos se debilitan severamente de un momento a otro dejandolos sin movimientos, en fin este farmaco iba ser parte fundamental del tratamiento, pero en las pruebas los voluntarios mostraron severos ataques de violencia –_

_Recorde el caso de Miami._

_Estos fueron encerrados en bovedas subterraneas, se mataron entre ellos destrozadose brutalemente, pero curiosamente estos tenian una fuerza y resistencia sobre humana, asi que Urahara y su equipo aquí intervienen._

_Ellos deseaban controlar esto para "crear", por asi decirlo, hombres convirtiendolos en maquinas asesinas._

_Sabia levemente toda esta información pero aun no podia creer lo que escuchaba – y ¿crees lo lograron? – esto iba aun mas alla_

_Urahara e Ishinn fueron los que lo lograron terminarla pero al tener conciencia de lo que Hacian escaparon y ocultaron todo rastro y huella de esto._

_- Ahora estan aquí, y el que lo tiene es Urahara – eso es lo que yo habia deducido – y ahora tengo que sacar la información de Ishinn Kurosaki._

_- Si… y no, estamos sujetos a ordenes, Rukia si piden que los desaparezcamos, lo haremos… -_

**Fin del flash back**

- Lo siento mucho – un ruido exalto un poco a Yuki, gire hacia donde Ichigo, quien habia tropezado con un hombre moreno que se disculpaba, por la cara que colocaba Ichigo, este debe haber sido horrible su cara de espanto.

- Nos vamos – asenti con la mirada estaba aun molesto.

- Escucha. Ichigo -

- Dime – saliamos rumbo a la estacion de trenes.

- Tu familia aceptaria, si los invitara a pasar naviades en una cabaña que tenemos en el bosque a veinte minutos de la ciudad – me vi hablando sola por que el estaba atrás mio con la mandibula dislocada por la sorpresa.

- Lo dices de broma, pasar fiestas con mi padre – notese el sarcasmo.

- Asi que eso te preocupa –

- Pues, si quieres arriesgarte, seguro que le encantara a mi madre –

En casa de los Kurosaki.

- Ichigo, por dios eres ….eres…..PADRE – era increíble la deduccion de ese hombre.

- ¡¡IDIOTA, COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO¡¡ –

- Hola Rukia – chan, pasa de ellos entra – Masaki estaba mas que acostumbrada a esas escenas.

- Es la hija de Hisana y Byakuya ¿no? Es una hermosura – me la arrebato de inmediato.

- Rukia – chan, hace tanto que no venias – Yuzu tan radiante como siempre.

- Hola, no perdiste el tiempo con Ichi-nii – era gracioso ver como Karin demostraba tener sentido del humor.

- Gracias, pero Ichigo y yo queriamos decirles algo – un aire denso se filtro en la casa.

- Bueno, veran primero Rukia y Yuki estan ahora viviendo conmigo – Ichigo lo solto de la forma mas natural – ella necesita estabilidad mientras este al cuidado de esta pequeña.

Si no fuera por que Jarin detuvo a su padre dejandolo inconciente en el suelo, seria todo un espectáculo.

- Y el otro punto – continue diciendo – es que queriamos invitarlos a pasar navidades en una pequeña cabaña en el bosque -

Agradeci que Yuki se encontraba en brazos de Masaki si no hubera terminado ahogada con el abrazo que me daba Ishinn.

- HIJA MIA……PAPA ESTA MUY FELIZ……CLARO QUE IREM-

- Es que no puedes alegrarte como una persona normal – al unisono lo decian Karin e Ichigo, bien el trabajo ante todo.

* * *

**En la tarde...**

El chorro de agua caliente era delicioso, pero al apagarlo el frio me pedia a gritos vestirme lo mas rapido posible, el ruido de mi revolino en el cuarto de baño se vio interrumpido por una melodía que venia no muy lejos de ahí.

Secaba mi cabello con una toalla la baje lentamente cuando vi como Ichigo tocaba una suave melodía, mientras le dedicaba pequeñas miradas y sonrisas a la cuna de Yuki que estaba lado de el.

Noto mi presencia y continuo yo me quede tras su espalda y rodeandolo con mis brazos me recoste en ella tranquilamente.

Su espalda…

Me encantaba me sentia también ahí, era dulce, lo queria y realmente odiaba, tener que ocultarle tantas cosas.

- Es hermoso – dije cuando termino de tocar, el asento un pequeño beso en mis palmas, frotandolas para que entrasen en calor.

- Parece que a ella tambien le gusta –observamos como Yuki dormia tranquilamente en su cuna tan preciosa, tan pequeña.

Se deshizo de mi abrazo sosteniendome la mano deteniendome frante a el – a que hora dijiste que estariamos con ellos – deslizo un poco de mi cabello fuera de mi rostro, casi no pude responderle.

A las diez los recogeremos, ah ¿por cierto sabes conducir? – sabia a donde iba dirigida mi pregunta

– si, Rukia, pero lo mas importante ya tienes todo listo o no.-

- A si claro, veamos la ropa y todo lo que necesita la bebe ya esta, tu ropa y demas implementos, asi los regalos, la comida…..

- ¿Y tu equipaje? -

- Eso si lo olvide – me dije en tono de no querer recordarlo

- Rukia, deberias pensar mas en ti – estaba muy preocupado.

- Vale, lo que mas me importa es que este todo listo, yo no necesito muchas cosas lo sabes –

- Bueno iremos hacer tus maletas – conduciendome a la habitación.

- Que no, esta bien -

- Bien por mi no hay problema que no lleves nada, por que asi podre...- comenzo a acariciar mis muslos subiendo peligrosamente debajo de mi falda.

- Claro ahora tengo mas motivos para empacar por que tu familia no tiene por que ver esto - trate de alejarlo pero mi cuerpo no queria tal cosa, asi que le continue abrazando su cuello. Besando levemente sus labios, sabia que eso le inquietaba aun mas, me encantaba explotar sus debilidades.

Pero el me tomo entre sus brazos aun acercandome mas a el, convirtiendo el beso en algo aun mas explosivo nuevamente nuestras lenguas se encontraban en esa eterna lucha.

Me hundi aun mas en su cuerpo, no se por cuanto tiempo mas este deseo lo contendria mi pecho ya estab a punto de desmoronarse, desde aquel dia en su oficina, tras el traslado y todo no hubo tiempo de estar verdaderamente a solas con el.

Poco a poco baje a sus pantalones, me libero de la abrazo y yo le empuje a la cama separe mis piernas posicionandole a el entre ellas, mis manos continuaron donde se quedaron el emitiendo pequeños suspiros comenzo a besar mi cuello y los hombros, cuando accidentalmente, una de mis manos rozo su hombria, el emitio un gruñido, que me tomo por sorpresa, me quito de inmediato el vestido acariciando mi vientre una de sus manos masajeo mi pecho logrando descontrolarme por completo, la otra comenzo su recorrido hacia el sur, mi boca se vio presa a la suya tras que el se quito la polera que traia encima me abrazo nuevamente y desconcertada comenzo a besarme la mejilla llegando a mi oreja con un suave suspiro dejo en mi mente algo que atesoraria para siempre.

- Te quiero….Rukia – y con eso nuevamente me besaba descontroladamente, a un paso que el intentaba quitarme el sujetador, alguien pedia atención….Yuki comenzo a llorar, ambos reimos por lo bajo, es que siempre tendrian que interrumpirnos, y ademas Ichigo siempre me esperaria.

- Voy yo –dijo colocandome en la cama para que esperase. Seria un buen padre, alucinaba. Pero a desgracia mia el telefono comenzo a sonar. ¿Por que no lo apague?

-Diga –

-_ Rukia, ya llevamos media hora esperandote_ – mierda olvide que la ducha que estaba dandome era para eso.

-Ya estoy llegando Renji –

- ¿_asi? seguro que no estas con el_ –si no fueran por los años de amistad lo hubiera mandado al diablo.

- Si, pero ya llego…- sin mas le corte, vole arreglandome, lo mas rapido posible, Sali casi corriendo de la habitación Ichigo, el solo me observaba con la mirada de haber recordado lo que tenia que hacer.

- Ichigo, volvere enseguida espero que no te cause molestias –

Colocando un mano tras mi cabeza dandome un beso en la frente me dijo.

- Tonta, vete ya es tarde yo te espero aquí – no tenia ganas de moverme de ahí sus ojos almendrados tan dulces, lo queria tanto.

* * *

Un desastre en definitiva, por Kami, esto era a lo que se referia Kaien a una reunion de informe, nada, si solo botellas de sake y pilas enormes de platillos sucios y lo peor desechables.

- Hola Rukia, tenemos que hablar – Renji no estaba afectado por el ambiente, asi que decidi seguirlo hasta la habitación que estaba un poco mas oscura donde Kaien no sesperaba con un semblante que no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

- Bien, Ikakku y Yumichika ya tienen todo listo –

- ¿Listo para que? – tenia que ser mas especifico.

- Bueno el informante hizo presencia pero tenemos que ser mas dicretos, asi que nos encontraremos, en este evento. -

Me entrego una pancarta que, si no fuera por la mesa que era el doble de cuerpo lo hubiera partido por la mitad.

- Solo A TI… - no queria gritarle.

- ¿Que? -

- ¡¡¡SOLO A TI SE TE OCURRE ENCONTRANOS EN UNA FIESTA EN AÑO NUEVO¡¡¡ -

- Y que tiene de malo – mucho ya que eran personas vitales para mi vida y no queria que las dañasen, no de nuevo.

- Pero que tiene de malo ademas es un regalo. -

- ¿De que? y ¿Por qué? -

- Por el esfuerzo que hicieron todos – era el colmo.

- Pues si, Rukia, Nanao, Hisagi y Rangiku tuvieron éxito por que tiene los nombres de los actuales contactos en japon y los que supuestamente venden este producto, ademas, demostraron que la Hoguyaku no salio del pais y no se realizo la prueba en ningun ser humano, Ikkaku y Yumichika encontraron sano y salvo al informante y estan dando con el paradero de Urahara, claro que creo que te adelantaras tu con tu plan pero…- Renji era mas preciso en todo esto

- Si en definitiva tenemos todo a nuestro favor asi que lo ultimo que nos falta es tu parte – Kaien aun no veia resultados de mi trabajo no lo culpaba era muy difícil para mi.

- Lo tendra Kaien –dono hasta fin de año –

- Bien, confio en ti por que luego tu seras la que se haga cargo de su seguridad de aquí en adelante-

- En serio….- después de todo, mis constantes insistencias dejarlos al margen del caso, si comprobaba que esa droga no fue probada por ningun ser humano.

- Pues si Kuchiki, podemos dejarlos a un lado incluso darles proteccion hasta que esto termine, solo si lo ordenan -

Sali de ahí de lo mas tranquila, realmente no deseba que ellos estuvieran en medio de esto, pero Renji me cogio del brazo llevandome a la entrada, donde cerro la puerta ambos nos quedamos en el pasillo a solas.

- ¿Que pasa Renji? -

- Rukia, quiero que seas mas discreta con todo esto, por favor todo lo que averigues este fin de semana y de aquí en adelante no se lo cuentes absolutamente a nadie me entendiste -

- Pero ¿por que? ¿Que esta ocurriendo? – exigi saber.

- Escuchame bien estan tras de ti y de la familia Kurosaki –

- Esa información era confidencial….

- Si, pero alguien la esta filtrando hacia el enemigo y sabe todos nuestros movimientos. -

* * *

Gracias, miles de besos...


	8. Mi amor por ti es mas que una noche

**Capitulo 9: Mi amor por ti es mas que una noche.**

* * *

- Y……el pobre no tenia remedio, puso su sonrisa de oreja, ja,ja,ja,ja -

- Si habia que ver como fuera si volviera a enfrentar, con esa chica seguro que ella ya no opinaria lo mismo ja, ja, ja, ja……. -

- Tranquilo, Ichigo –el contacto de sus manos, no surtia ningun efecto, tenia entre mis manos el volante estaba a punto de partirse en dos por la fuerza con la que sujetaba.

- ¿Como dijo que era su nombre? – Preguntaba aun sosteniendose el estomago una divertida Matsumoto.

- Ah, de esa chica pues Tatsuki, crei que si mi hijo no podia con ella se quedaria soltero toda la vida, ja, ja, ja, ja – Repondia dando gritos de emocion la cabeza de los Kurosaki.

Con una mueca casi petrea en mi rostro, y una vena que latia a mil por hora en mi ceño, pregunte a la morena de mi lado – c-crees que aun fue una buena idea – le dije sin medir el tic de mi ojo izquierdo.

- Ichigo, tranquilo – coloco una ves mas su mano en mi pierna aun no lo lograba pero si no fuera, por lo que conducia por esos resbaladizos caminos hubiera un enorme boquete en el lugar donde mi padre contaba terribles historias de mi niñez a todos los, precisamente no bienvenidos, visitantes.

Y por que lo acepte, fue culpa de ella, Dios que debil fui al dejarme convencer tan fácilmente.

**Flash Back.**

_- Bueno, creo que eso es todo – terminaba de decir Inoue al terminar de entregar los ultimos ropajes de Yuki._

_- Gracias, Inoue fuiste de mucha ayuda, pero aun me quedan muchas dudas – si casi tres dias de intenso entrenamiento para ser madre no le habian caido nada mal a Rukia._

_- Cualquier duda…-_

_- Pues si, mira Inoue saldremos de viaje y no estoy muy se gura de lo que tengo que llev… -_

_- ¡¡¡Pero que dices¡¡¡ tan pronto y de viaje, estas mal Kuchiki – san si piensas que te permitire ir sola con la pequeña – decia sacudiendo suavemente a Rukia quien no pudo responder por la sorpresa._

_- Bien, ademas es navidades, tengo todo mis turnos ya terminados asi que sera mejor para comer…- esta mujer iba demasiado rapido._

_- Espera, Inoue eres muy amable, pero iremos con Ichigo y su familia – asenti muy orgulloso._

_- Ah, bueno….. –fue imaginación mia o comenzaba a hacer pucheros de niña pequeña._

_- Ichigo…, no es tan mala idea ella podia ayudarme en lo que necesito – pues sobrellevaba muchas cosas, pero al ver el brillo de los ojos de mi morena, no podia negar que ella necesitaba ayuda, ademas Inoue no implicaba muchos problemas asi que seria una tarea sencilla._

_- Esta bien, Inoue sera grato que nos acompañes – lo dije de buena manera, la conocia tantos años, mi mejor amiga…._

_- Genial, le comentare a Ishida sera genial navidades – decia saltando por toda la habitación, genial, se lo dira, a-a a quien se lo ¿dira?_

_Hasta la pequeña Yuki, pudo notar como mi entrecejo no podia fruncirse mas – ¿que Inoue? –_

_- No les importara si me compañe Ishida pues el no tiene a nadie con quien pasar si no estoy yo……_

_- Bien, esta bien has lo que quieras – se aligero un poco mi rabia cuando al salir de ahí, Rukia me detuvo dedicandome una de sus mejores sonrisas, no tenia remedio a si que la correspondi, a Ishida le conocia a la par con Inoue, pero el no era la persona que precisamente le agrade pasar alguna fiesta conmigo._

**Fin del flash Back**

Ahora no solamente, era una fin de semana soportando.

No solo al idiota de mi padre, ademas que Inoue lo alentaba con sus historias, Ishida se burlaba sin compasión, claro luego arreglaria cuentas de sus indirectas.

Para acabar con mis nervios, estaban dos compañeros de Rukia, el pelirrojo este Renji, que ni lleva mas de una hora que conocio a mi familia y ya era parte de esta.

Ah….si estaba una mujer castaña de enormes atributos, que no solamente debatia sobre mi posible falta de hormonas, ademas que ponia en tela de jucio mi relacion con Rukia y Yuki.

En fin eramos 11 personas, en un auto, para que negarlo sumamente enorme, que la familia Kuchiki cedio en esta ocasión.

Faltaba la mitad del viaje y ya deseaba salir corriendo de ahí con Rukia en mis brazos.

Estuve a punto de cometer tal locura pero, el suave roce de ella me hizo volver a la realidad, solo estaba ahí por ella y para las dos, que en estos momentos eran las mujeres mas importantes de mi vida.

Mirandola solamente a ella el camino se hizo mucho mas corto.

Al poner un pie fuera del auto, se elevaba una casa preciosa de dos pisos, hecha de materiales rusticos que daba un contraste precioso con el bosque en sus alrededores y en ese momento no tuve mas que decir a Rukia – ¿a esto lo llamas pequeño? – no tenia que extrañarme a comparación de la casa principal de los Kuchiki, esto apenas era la cocina.

Se encogio en hombros y comenzamos a recoger todas las cosas por que no permitiria que Rukia cargara el equipaje.

Todos los invitados al observar mi predispuesta accion me encargaron sus equipajes y solo al voltearme para observar la montaña que habia a mis espalda, maldije a todo lo que en esos momentos a medio mundo

Estos desaparecieron al darme la vuelta, en definitiva este navidad seria una de las mas complicadas…

* * *

Con la familia de Ichigo, me sentia mas que segura pero al ver a tanta gente a mi alrededor, felices por la compañía, un suspiro extraño salio de mi

Calido que me llenaba por completo, le queria tanto por que gracias a el, la soledad iba marcha atrás, dejando a una nueva chica dispuesta a amar con toda el alma al hombre que me habia sacado de ella…

Pero, ¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde?... gire muchas veces mi cabeza buscandolo.

Si el debe estar a reventar sera mejor que le ayude, deje a la pequeña con Inoue y al cruzar la puerta me tope con un Ichigo maldiciendo a todo lo que sostenia en sus manos no pude evitar sonreir, era tan gracioso ver que su manera de demostrar su enojo sin lastimar a nadie a su alrededor… frunciendo el ceño a mas no poder.

- Venga, trae para aca –

- Suelta que yo puedo solo -

- No seas tan infantil que …- recorde que "esa palabra" fue tan mencionada en el camino por su padre se convertia tabu.

- Tu tambien Rukia -

- No mira tranquilo yo no quise, esto , pero…..Agh trae eso para aca – tome lo que pude y sali corriendo a la casa

Al hacer un segundo viaje, lo vi un poco mas relajado, terminando de colocar la ultima maleta, tres mujeres, que curiosamente todas pelirrojas gritaban desde la cocina.

- Ichigo, falta lo de esta lista, se bueno y ve a comprarlas – decian el trio dinamico de Masaki, Matsumoto e Inoue.

- Bien, veo que es imposible con ustedes – me asegure, que Yuki, quien ahora estaba con Yuzu durmiendo pacíficamente, me agarre del saco de Ichigo siguiendo su marcha, tras la puerta.

- ¿Eh?. Rukia entra a casa, yo ire por esto –

- No, quiero acompañarte, si te van a tratar como su criado por lo menos no lo hagas solo – le decia burlandome crei que comenzaria a discutirme pero, me dedico una calido sonrisa y giro hacia el camino.

- Ven, vamos me extendio la mano, bajando unas escalinatas dejandolo a mi altura

– Ichigo espera – dio la vuelta y yo casi de un brinco me enrede en su cuello, besandole para que el se diera cuenta de lo agradecida que estaba con el por estar a mi lado, los protegeria a todos no permitiria que nada les sucediese.

- Te amo…- le susurre, suavemente al oido, ocasionando un espasmo muy caliente cerca de mi estomago.

El me separo dulcemente, tomo con una de sus manos mi barbilla y se acerco para corresponderme el gesto con el beso mas dulce, lleno de cariño.

- Esto…ehm – giramos al ver quien era, Renji con cara de pocos amigos se nos acercaba, diciendo – esto es lo demas, si no se apuran una tormenta los agarrara desprevenidos -

- Gracias, Renji – acerte a decir comenzando la marcha.

No habia estado en ese pequeño almacen desde, mis cinco años, no habia cambiado en nada

Hisana y yo, soliamos andar aquí por estas fechas, junto con algunos miembros de la familia y sirvientes, lo cual era muy aburrido, pero al mirar como Ichigo revisaba algunas pequeñas ropas para, obviamente, Yuki, mi sonrisa nunca fue tan sincera.

- Gracias, Ichigo – me acerque a el

- Aun no me las de, deja que termine estos cuatro dias y luego veremos quien es el agradecido – lo dijo como una satira muy especial, dirigendose hacia la caja, cuando hice el amago para seguirlo, mis ojos fueron atraidos automaticamente a traves del vidrio del almacen, un espectro que se confundia con la nieve por su piel execivamente blanca, una cabellera ligera completamente oscura, pero lo que me perforaba los pensamientos.

Eran esos taladrantes ojos verdes que intentaba rebuscar en lo mas profundo de mi cabeza.

Lentamente el se giro estando seguro de la increíble curiosidad que habia sembrado en mi, ¡no¡, tenia que deternerlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo de ahí, dejando el aire las preguntas que Ichigo hacia, una ves afuera mire en todas direcciones.

- ¿Que ocurre? – intente responderle, pero al ver su semblante tan preocupado, bacile.

– un conejo – su bufido me reincorporo, me cogio la mano llevandome atrás.

- Hay que ver lo rara que eres – ese comentario hubiera sido detonante para una buena pelea, pero aun no reaccionaba del todo.

La tarde paso tan tranquila…

Estuve en medio de muchas de las conversaciones, pero ninguna me interesaba en realidad, mientras que el aire era inundado por un aroma delicioso de comida y esencias tipicas de la epoca, observe por un momento las bolsas que Ichigo trajo de compras, un pequeño bulto amenazando con caerse, lo cogi, acto seguido busque con la mirada a mi pequeña quien estaba en brazos ahora del padre de Ichigo, la tome y me dirigi hacia la que seria nuestra habitacion, en nuestra ausencia ya las habian repartido.

Me asegure que no hubiera corrientes de frio por que cambiara a Yuki de ropa, el gusto de Ichigo era muy acertado, tendria que suponerlo por la manera en que el se vestia, fue cuando la despoje de sus ropajes y la observe casi perdidamente, tan pequeña, los primeros dias en que la vi no me parecio nada del otro mundo, pero ahora note su parecido inmenso a nosotras, su piel era suavemente blanca, el pelo que le comenzaba a crecerle y era tan negro como su padre, aun me sorprendi mas cuando abrio sus ojos, y ahí es donde encontre esos ojos de un negro intenso y una mirada tan certera y hermosa como la de su padre, senti una punzada al verla por que Hisana hubiera disfrutado tanto esto, pero lo peor fue que Nii – sama ni siquiera se intereso en verla, eso seria muy doloroso mas adelante para Yuki.

- ¿Donde estara, Rukia? – esas voces me sacaron de mis alucinaciones, venian tras la puerta, estuve a punto de salir cuando…

- Me soprende, lo que ha hecho con kurosaki – kun – esa era la voz de Inoue ¿con quien estaba hablando?.

- Si, estaba lista para ser pañuelo de lagrimas, tras la muerte de Hisana – san – la curiosidad se me hizo automatica cuando escuche a Ichigo y Hisana en la misma oracion.

- Pues si, yo tambien – respondio alegremente - lo conozco desde hace mucho y la verdad esperaba un cambio mas rotundo, aunque lo que pregunto si no es por el mero echo de su parecido – Inoue toco un punto que no conocia muy bien.

- Espero que eso no sea la razon por la que Ichigo, estuviera con Rukia, ella no se merece esto, ella es una mujer tan dulce y buena no quiero que salga, dañada – reconoci la voz de Masaki, sabia que era la mejor amiga de mi hermana asi que tenia todo el derecho de decirlo.

- Yo tambien, cuidare de ella, hablare con Ichigo para que se de cuenta, por que el amor que por Hisana – san sentia, era tan grande, y ahora al ver a Rukia – esa fina capa que poco a poco recidia en el hueco que tenia en medio del pecho comenzaba a quebrase.

Era como si al obtener el papel principal, te corrieran por que enrealidad nunca fue tuya, me senti una estupida.

- Si, pero seria bueno que yo lo haga el no entendera de razones, tal ves estamos equivocadas y en realidad si la quiere de verdad – solo seria tal ves, sus voces se hicieron menos audibles, terminando de destruir completamente el poco corazon que sentia, toda la imagen que tenia de el se deshizo frente a mis ojos.

Dejando al descubierto mis peores temores.

- No… permitire involucrase con alguna persona en este caso, no lo permitire –

Kaien – san tenia razon, era una estupida al hacerlo.

- _solo tienes que observarlos_ – si esa era mi tarea.

- _El amor que sentia por Hisana – san fue tan grande _– fue por eso que no dudo el en recibirnos en su casa y que en tan poco tiempo de conocernos, me quiera, e intentara estar conmigo.

Atando cabos, me resigne…

Que esas palabras, esos besos y caricias no me pertenecian, por eso cuando yo le dije que le amaba el no me contesto.

Mientras nuevamente se levantaba ese frio bloque de muro de los restos que de mi alma quedaban, decidi limitarme a mi trabajo, deseando con todas mis fuerzas borrar todo lo que sentia encerrándome nuevamente entre mis cuatro paredes, de muros frios ahí se congelarian mis recuerdos, ahí terminaria de vivir la vida que no me partencia, a lado de alguien quien ama un recuerdo encarnado en mi, y yo como una idiota pense que estas que el parecido que tenia con ella no traeria problemas, me odiaba, no era yo…todo termino, eso queria creer.

Me acerque casi arratras hacia la cuna cambie a Yuki tenia que disimular de ahora en adelante, por que mi trabajo con ellos aun no estaba echo pero, ahora ese seria la unica razon por la que estuviera a su lado.

Baje, Ichigo me recibio con una sonrisa, me limite a entregarle a la niña, el se quedo maravillado por la ropa que llevaba, se veia emocionado, antes que comience a hablarme, atravese la cocina.

Sali por la puerta de atrás hacia el patio trasero, ya estaba a punto de oscurecer, pero aun podia ver una silueta quien estaba dandome la espalda.

- Kurosaki – san, por favor tengo que hablar con usted – le dije mas como una orden, me arrepenti de lo duro de mis palabras, pero el se hecho para atrás, mirandome fijamente con cierta perplejidad.

- Dime Rukia – chan, te escuho – me dijo como un padre que espera que su hija le dijiera alguna de sus faltas.

- Escucheme Kurosaki – san, yo estoy aquí por una orden explicita…-

- De protegernos ¿no? –

- ¿Que? – el lo sabia…

- Rukia, ¿quieres que te diga donde esta tu maestro? – ¿que? El me conocia desde aquella vez.

- No creas que solamente te conozco de tu familia, Urahara – kun quien fue tu maestro desde que eras un pequeña, me comentaba que era su preferida – era increíble.

- Tranquila, estoy conciente del peligro que corremos…por la Hoyuguko – el hombre ya lo dijo todo.

- Si y el equipo de inteligencia del gobierno de Estados Unidos confirma su proteccion – lo hice como una reverencia.

- ¡Eh¡, Rukia – chan, no hay necesidad de hacer esto, se que es una tarea difícil para ti, pero tienes que saber que yo te servire de ayuda – dijo intentandose disculparse.

- Yo, lo que tengo que decir es muy difícil para mi, pero te dare todos los datos, para que encuentres a Urahara – kun.

Muchas gracias, Kurosaki – san – estaba muy agradecida y temerosa a la ves.

- Rukia – chan, yo deberia ser el agradecido, se que es muy difícil, asi que te dire que tengas mucho cuidado, los de las "noches" – se referia a sus compañeros – no se detendrán solo por que ustedes tengan en sus manos a la droga – tenia razon.

Ellos arrinconan a sus enemigos hasta el punto de rogar por sus vidas, el dolor que ocasionan estos no tiene perdon, Urahara escapo de ahí por que lo hicieron orillar como un animal arrebatandole todo lo que tenia en su vida – su tono era nostalgico – el tambien me protegio y a cambio de ese inmenso favor ocultaria su paradero en especial de la persona que invirtio dinero en este avance, lo necesitaba urgentemente – ¿alguien mas en esto?

- ¿Quien es esa persona? – mi curiosidad era inminente.

- Lo siento Rukia – chan por tu seguridad no puedo decirtelo, pero fue demasiado tarde y asi el ya no lo quiso, el asunto es que decidimos destruirla, pero Urahara san me detuvo el creia que la necesitaria mas adelante – y con esto pense que dio por terminado su relato.

- Pero Rukia, no tienes que buscar mas…yo soy el que la tiene.

* * *

nos vemos, en la proxima entrega


	9. El show debe continuar

**Capitulo 9: el show debe continuar.**

No me agradaba para nada la ropa estrecha y menos en frio.

Pero esa noche el deportivo negro que utilizaba sumamente holgado comenzaba a asfixiarme, miles de ideas atropellaron mi cabeza, crei por un momento que un shock de choques electricos recorria mi cuerpo.

Me di cuenta de lo susceptible que estaba cuando escuche el timbre del celular de mi bolsillo, mi dichoso ataque, aun asi la luz de la pantalla lastimaba mis ojos, cai en cuenta que la noche estaba en su auge.

- Diga…- no tenia ganas de contestar.

- _Eh¡ preciosa feliz navidad_ – bien con eso era suficiente

- Kaien – sama – conteste de mala gana.

- _Bien, Rukia sal de donde estes, tengo noticias._

Me disculpe con la mirada, Ishinn me siguió los pasos, cruce la sala dirigiendo a mi habitación, quise cerrar la puerta pero Renji lo detuvo, el tenia todo el derecho tambien era su trabajo.

- Y bien -

- _Escucha, Ikkaku y Yumichika tienen muy buenas noticias y _– suspiro - _te implican a ti_ – me preguntaba por que tuvo que pensarlo tanto.

- _Bien, lo que quiero es una reunion urgente asi comunica al resto y_…-

- No podra ser – trate de ser considerada.

- _Me imagine que dirias eso, pero no es una opcion, ten cuidado termina lo que estes haciendo. Ten en cuenta que estoy siendo tolerante con tu actitud _– podria imaginarme a lo que se referia.

- Bien nos tendras ahí esta noche – corte antes que dijiera algo, agache la mirada, Renji se acerco lentamente, se veia confundido.

- Dile a Matsumoto nos iremos esta noche – fui muy dura conmigo misma.

- Estas segura – quise debatir ese punto hasta, que la mirada insistente de cierto pelinaranja termino por cortarme el habla.

Renji, se retiro casi de un salto, no queria escenas tensas, queria seguir sus pasos, pero alguien coloco su brazos deteniendome.

- ¿Que es lo que sucede? – tuve miedo mirarle a la cara estaba devastada.

- Nada, cosas de mi trabajo – tuve mas escusas en mente, pero el me detuvo abrazandome sencillamente muy fuerte contra su pecho, dandome una sencion agria que no podia dejar de gustarme.

- Sabes, si no quieres decirlo te esperare, quiero que confies en mi, Rukia, yo te necesito tanto que no te lo puedes imaginar – queria refutar las razones de eso ultimo pero ya habria tiempo para eso.

- Deja, que estoy bien – mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse, la odie por delatarme.

- Enana mentirosa – me decia en forma de arrancar una sonrisa.

- Descerebrado metiche – comence a burlarme por lo bajo, el seguia abrazado a mi tranquilamente.

- ¡Ah¡ kuchiki – san, Kurosaki- kun que bien que los encontre…- decia una Inoue muy animada, quien tenia arrastrando un paquete, comenzo a revolotear por la habitación, nos separo y de un empujon llevo a Ichigo fuera de la habitación, comenzo a parlotear una ves mas, salto encima mio despojandome de mi ropa alocadamente, mi mente trato de conectarse a mi cuerpo, pero sin ninguna repuesta me di unos cuantos golpes mentalmente.

- Kuchiki – san, ¿me escuchas? –

- Eh, ah si – obligue a decirle.

- Bien, Masaki – san vendra arreglarte mientras traigo el vestido, te quedara precioso Kuchiki – san, Kurosaki – kun lo eligio el mismo –

- ¿Que dijiste? –

- Que Kurosaki – kun te compro un vestido y desea que te lo pongas esta noche, no diras que no te gusta –

- Pues ni siquiera lo veo – aunque paresca mal agradecido, era la verdad. Sin decir mas se fue en busca de este, crei que era el paquete aque habia traido pero, tal ves se daria cuenta cuando vuelva después de rebuscar por todos lados.

- Puedo, pasar – la madre de Ichigo tocaba levemente la puerta

- Si. -

- Rukia – chan, como te encuentras – por su dulce voz, me antoje soltar toda la verdad, pero no queria involucrarla mas de la cuenta.

- Bien, Masaki – san – trate de poner la mejor de mis sonrisas, ella lograba hacer eso.

- Bien, Rukia – chan esta noche estaras preciosa asi mi hijo no se separara de ti en ningun momento, aunque no es necesario eso, el te quiere mucho, nunca lo habia visto asi –

- Solo con mi hermana – quise taparme la boca, si continuaba aun no podria parar.

- Crei que no lo sabias – en su voz no existia ningun rastro de sorpresa.

- Si, lo sabia, por eso esque el se comportaba asi conmigo –

- Eso no es verdad el en realidad te quiere jamas se acerco a una mujer como lo hizo contigo, ni siquiera con Hisana – san, aunque no quieras creerlo, ellos se conocieron desde hace mucho, simplemente fueron buenos amigos –

- Yo, solamente le recuerdo a ella, no tiene sentido hacerle daño, tal ves nunca sea igual que ella, para que el pueda ser feliz… -

- Te necesita a ti, Rukia – chan – decia esto tras de mi arrodillada en la cama cogiendo entre sus manos mi cabello alisandolo con un cepillo.

- No, lo unico que ve en mi es a Hisana y no quiero desilusionarle, el no puede vivir en el pasado – que es lo que decia, me contuve tantos años para decir lo que sentia incluso lo que pensaba, por que la madre del hombre quien mas amaba se mostraba como una imagen digna de confianza.

- Rukia – chan, no tienes que decir eso el esta muy conciente de lo queire, confia en el, sabe perfectamente que son distintas, no tienes que vivir en el miedo, aun puedes ser feliz, se que tienes un gran peso sobre tus hombros, es dolorosa la soledad y se que eres una mujer suficientemente fuerte como para vencerla – acarico mi cabeza, tratando de apartar las ideas enredadas en ella, la mire fijamente, no podia creer que hubiera alguien en el mundo que fuera capaz de perdonarme, de tan solo escucharme sin recriminarme siendo sincera mostrandome que hay opcion, que aun tengo la oportunidad de hacer una vida.

- Bien, aquí lo tengo – Inoue, entro de golpe, dando pequeños saltos se abalanzo con el vestido, que si no muy bien apenas pudieron sacar mi cabeza para dar un par de vueltas, poniendome firmemente frente al espejo.

- Ahora, esto – Masaki coloco un rosa celeste claro a un costado de mi cabeza recogiendo un poco mi cabello con ello el mechon rebelde que cubria mi rostro, baje un poco la vista, era un vestido de un negro definido, con un foro del mismo color de la rosa que ya se hacia sujeta a mi cabellera, al costado izquierdo se dibujaban motivos delicados y pequeños de flores y mariposas finamente bordadas, el vestido no era ni tan ceñido ni holgado, un poco mas arriba de las rodillas casi acercandose a ser una minifalda.

- Bien ahora que la cena esta servida – Matsumoto dio su entrada, con un sencillo pero provocativo, vestido color crema sencillo pero hermoso de corte largo, Inoue siempre se veia preciosa, pero con un hermoso vestido rojo entubado sujetos con tirantes que nacian en su cuello, con el pelo suelto simplemente hermosa su alegria tan contagiante era el implemento perfecto, Masaki lucia un sencillo traje rosa palido una blusa de cuello tortuga sin mangas, y una falda de tres cuartos, siempre tan dulce.

Salieron, alegremente de ahí, Masaki me sostuvo la mano hasta salir de la habitación bajaron las escaleras todas juntas, dio un pequeño respiro apoyada contra la puerta cerre lo ojos por una voz por poco y llega a asustarme.

- Te ves preciosa – Ichigo sostenia mis rostro con una sola mano, trate de sonreir pero estaba tan nerviosa, aun no tenia claro lo que sentia, aunque las demas mujeres habian puesto todo su esfuerzo para verme bien, me sentia muy avergonzada, el tambien se habia cambiado de ropa por un saco ligero color café, con un sueter de color crema, uso pantalones un poco desteñidos color gris, bien tenia que admirtirlo de ropa no conocia absolutamente nada.

- Y, ¿Yuki? -

- En el cuarto de mis padres con Yuzu y Karin.-

- Gracias, - el se acerco mas a mi ligeramente rozando mis labios, en ese momento tanta retencion de sentimientos terminarian acabando conmigo, lo aparte - vamos –

- Si.-

En la sala un show muy divertido comenzaba a formarse, mientras que Ishinn competia con Renji, quien no solo habia aceptado ese reto tan estupido si no que ademas decidieron involucra a todos los presentes, cual no daban credito a sus palabras.

- Bien, todos seran quienes juzguen quien de nosotros termine con esto….- elevando una especie de tazon brillante, que por el contenido, ademas que repleto, se me hacia un poco conocido.

- A, cortesía de Inoue – san – decia muy animado Renji – quien lo preparo con todos los chiles que encontramos en el super mercado – ahora si lo recuerdo, antes de salir de viaje, Renji, Inoue, Ichigo e Ishida habian salido de compras, yo no pude por que tenia que alistar los ultimos detalles, por no decir mis maletas. Cuando al cruzar la puerta Ichigo decia retando a Renji que jamas lograria ganar a su padre quien era un bocazas de lo mejor.

En fin la cosa es que Inoue maceraba en un gran pote Chiles sumamente enormes, me antoje abrirlos, pero Inoue me detuvo diciendo – si fuera tu no lo abriria.-

- Quien termine primero tendra derecho a pedir a los demas invitados lo que le plazca – al ver que Renji tenia otro tazon identico que el de Ishinn – san, tenia que detenerlo, no es que queria ahogar la fiesta simplemente que tras los antecedentes de la cocina de Inoue…..terminaria en una terrible indigestión.

- Bien, a la cuenta de uno, dos , ahora – cuando ambos competidores daban de borbotones en sus bocas sin derramar tanto de aquel brebaje de color rojo oscuro, la risas y burlas callaron subitamente, al ver lo serio de este concurso.

Todos tenian una mirada como si faltara muy poco para que exploten, cuando ya no pudo mas, Renji solto el plato por completo vi como su mirada que me dirigia sabia lo que intentaba decir Aaaaaaaaauxilioooooooo.

Pero al ver que ni siquiera movia un músculo, fue muy gracioso escuchar su grito de guerra.

- ¡¡¡Quecarajosteneestacosa¡¡¡-

- Eh, Renji toma – le dijo matsumoto señalando la mesa, que la tomo sin dudar.

Todos estallaron de la risa cuando Renji se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tomando era el sake que Matsumoto guaradaba para mas tarde, fue ver a Renji escupiendo fuego, sus lagrimas colmaban sus ojos a duras penas logro encontrar el picaporte de la puerta principal para salir a la calle y lanzarse a lamer el piso lleno de nieve, detrás de el todo un publico muy animado por ver que le faltaba muy poco para que lo terminara.

- Ichigo, tu padre – decia una asombrada Masaki quien al lado de su esposo, el padre de Ichigo de un color azulado casi llegando a un purpura intenso, el aludido en ves de aplicar tecnicas de reanimacion lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza, este a su reaccion escupio un enorme chile entero, Inoue tenia una sonrisa nerviosa diciendo – ahhhh ese era el que se atasco en la licuadora – Ishida recogiendose los lentes suspiro sonoramente, pues apenas comenzaba la cena de navidad.

* * *

Tras el incidente, cuando Rukia recibio una llamada muy perturbadora que cambio su semblante completamente, ella no era asi, dinamica siempre burlandose de mi y discutiendo de todo, pero desde ese momento apenas y podia mantener una corta conversación.

En la cena, que sin duda se noto el toque de Inoue en toda la comida, no fue tan desagradable, cuando ya todos pasaban a la sala para jugar, conversar hasta que pusieron el aparato de karaoke, botellas de sake uno tras otro todos comenzaron alegrarse con el espiritu contagioso de todas la pelirrojas que cantaban animadamente.

Pero ¿donde estaba la unica quien era ajena a todo esto?, habia recogido toda la cena, pero no volvio.

Al llegar la cocina la puerta trasera estaba entreabierta tras ella una preciosa morena sentada en una de las escalintas.

La luna se asomaba con un brillo muy debil pero eso era inútil comparado con la piel execivamente blanca de Rukia muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado a ver, su silueta fina y delicada tuve la sensación que no me permitia tocarla, porque tarde o temprano se iria de mi lado.

Quite mi cara de soñador cuando la vi elevando el brazo con el puño cerrado, inspiro muy fuerte y me di cuenta en esa mano estaba su telefono.

- Veo, que estas molesta - cogi su mano en el aire cual la dejo con la boca abierta no había notado mi presencia.

- Ichigo, ¿que haces aquí? -

- Lo mismo te pregunto, hoy has estado muy distraída sucede algo -

- El trabajo me tiene un poco irritada – esa excusa ya la conocía.

- Por que nunca, quieres contarme lo que te sucede, no confías en mi – recrimine.

Se quedo observando el horizonte.

En un intento mas de llamar su atención, toque su cabeza como si fuera un cascaron vacio.

- Idiota no me puedes dejar en paz ni siquiera por navidad - se levanto y dio la vuelta.

- ¡Ay¡…mierda Rukia – ya hacia en el suelo cubierto de nieve la caida de dos escalinatas me pego duro en la espalda. Pero no pude reclamarle se veia mas animada que antes.

- Eh, atrapala – le di de lleno en su boca abierta a punto de dar una ultima carcajada.

Ella se abalanzo sobre mi golpeandome con el puño cerrado en el hombro, para ser tan pequeña tenia muchas fuerzas, creo que no se daba cuenta que casi la mitad de la piel de sus piernas estaban al contacto desnudo con la nieve.

- Si ya tienes humor para pelear lo tendras para ir adentro falta poco para la media noche o ¿me contaras que es lo que te sucede? – la mire fijamente ella escondia aun mas la mirada cubriendo con la sombra de su mechon la veia muy cambiada.

- Esta noche….yo – fue interrumpida cuando todos los presentes dieron un grito de celebración, ya era la media noche, ambos dirigimos la mirada asustados hacia la venta donde se veian las sombras moviendose de un lado al otro.

Hice el amago de moverme para levantarla, pero ella se encontraba recostada en mi pecho con los brazos doblados en ambos lados, al cogerla por los hombros, me estremecio su contacto, estaba helada.

- Rukia…-

- Solo un momento Ichigo, quiero estar junto a ti – me decia yo no sabia que hacer, ella era……realmente rara y eso desperto aun mas mi curiosidad, la acune entre mis brazos como una niña pequeña.

Atravesamos el umbral de la puerta la deje en el piso, la gire para abrazarla pues aun tenia un punto pendiente.

- Tengo tu regalo -

- Creo que es suficiente, con el vestido te quedo, bueno esta bien -

- Callate solo tomalo - le puse en sus manos una pequeña caja, por su cara que puso, tuve la sensación que me devolveria, asi que le di un aviso.

- Tranquila no es lo que tu crees, solo por que no lo miras – ella lo abrio, detenidamente, cuando lo sujetaba hizo la peor de las preguntas.

- Y esto ¿para que me sirve? – Dios no era la señora de la delicadeza.

- Pues bien pequeñaza asi lo quisiste – acto seguido me coloque tras de ella cogi el objeto redondo con un vidrio un tanto deforme en el medio y se lo coloque delante de uno de sus ojos.

- Ves, es una lentina de Viresta, con esto ves millones de imágenes y luces de todo lo que refleja – ella estaba alucinada y cuando la baje ella aun la seguia con su mirada.

- Bien te gusto, se coloca aquí – objeto se prendiera en su vestido cerca de su pecho al lado izquierdo – a si, veras las cosas de ditintas maneras –

- Eh, Rukia a que hora vendra a unirse y tu Ichigo deja de aprovecharte de ella – decia el pelirrojo de su amigo, con mi puño cerrado segui a Rukia quien me dirigia una mirada muy extraña podria decir casi complice. Esa noche consegui que aunque sea conocerla un poco mas.

* * *

Tras la animada fiesta con la que me tranquilizo estando a su lado me sentia mucho mejor.

Pero el tiempo se me acababa, asi que al terminar la fiesta algunos se quedaron dormidos en la sala, la madre de Ichigo se fue a recostar, junto con las mellizas, a Yuki la deje en su cuna Ichigo estaba muerto del cansancio asi que se durmió abrazandome.

No crei que fuera tan testarudo aun de dormido, no queria soltarme el peso de su brazo era como el de una gran tenaza, sujetandome contra su pecho, no habia sido tan pesado como las anteriores noches.

Sali de la pieza un poco agitada pues por poco y termino ahogada entre sus musculos, en fin llegue hasta el baño donde me arregle lo mas rapido como pude, bajando las gradas detenidamente por el ruido que hacia, mire a un costado donde Ishinn e Ishida yacían dormidos en los sofas. Lo cual me extraño un poco, pero bueno al cruzar la puerta el motor del auto tronaba todo a su alrededor, quise hacer el amago de silencio, pero caeria en la cuenta que estaba loca.

- Rukia entra, tenemos que irnos -

Continuara....


	10. Aunque tu no lo seas

**Capitulo 10: aunque tu no lo seas.**

Miraba con los ojos entrecerrados el camino, apoyada de un costado de Renji quien me proporcionaba abrigo en esos momentos las cosas se habian complicado un poco, mientras resumia un poco, solo llegaba a esta interesante deduccion "hasta el cuello", mi vida y todos los que la conocian estaban involucrados en esto, si esto no me bastaba no se que mas ocurriria de aquí en adelante.

- Vamos - trate de fijar mi mirada en el impresionante edificio que ahora adentrabamos, sabia que tenian que cambiar de ubicación cada ves, pero esto era un poco exagerado.

- Chicos ¿como estan? – tras casi media hora en ascensor llegamos al fin al ultimo piso en donde Kaien nos recibia con los brazos abiertos.

- ¿Que tal su fiesterita? – decia Ikkaku muy enojado por la tardanza de la reunion ya eran las dos y media de la madrugada.

- Basta, comencemos esto y rapido por que mañana empezamos nuestras nuevas labores – se sento en una mesa larga que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada - tomen asiento – ordeno a todos - hoy me dieron su informe Ikkaku y Yumichika, el hecho que el unico humano quien fue sujeto de prueba de la Hoyugoku terminada, esta muerto -

- ¿Y quien fue? – mi pregunta fue automatica.

- Pues, su identificación se dejo en manos de los jefes del otro lado – se referia donde veniamos – pero es solo un hombre quien era sujeto a pruebas – una enorme duda se quedo en el aire.

- Ahora, el informante esta a salvo lo encontraremos en la fiesta de año nuevo, por cual ya esta quienes asistiran, sera una fiesta realizada por el principal inversionista de las noches, pasando a otro punto….

- Espera – corto de golpe Nanao con suma decisión en su voz – aun no mencionas lo de Grimjow - completo.

- Pues bien, se logro infiltrase en la base de datos y en la presidencia actual esta Grimjow, junto con Ichimaru Gin – mire de reojo a Matsumoto quien apretaba los dientes por lo bajo.

- Se bloqueo todo los contactos que alguna ves tuvieron con los Estados Unidos, asi no utilizaran ningun producto que ellos hayan creado. Pero aun asi los persiguen a todos ustedes traten de cuidarse – todos lo de esa sala nos mirabamos con incertidumbre

- Solo necesitamos la información sobre esta droga y que este o bien destruida o en un lugar donde este segura, asi que tras la información de Ikkaku sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos solo necesitamos dar la orden para que tomemos las instalaciones – decia con un aire de orgullo al hacerlo tan sencillo.

- Y que es lo que esperamos si los tenemos acorralados, sabemos que ellos no la tienen en sus manos, Aizen esta muerto, que mas necesitamos para atacarlos – Renji tenia mucha razon.

- Pues si lo ves asi, hasta yo la lideraria, pero tenemos que borrar todo rastro de esta, por que seria un escandalo si esto diera a luz por que todo el pais esta incluido en esto, que ellos quisieron comprar esta droga para mandar a unas armas vivientes a sembrar terror para saber quienes mandan, este tropiezo es lo que debemos borrar de todos los archivos – y el que diran, pense.

- Y bueno, esta sera la ultima semana hasta año nuevo, en este pais luego cada uno volvera a cargo hasta nuevas instrucciones – nada, eso es lo que ocurrio nada.

- Rukia quisiera hablar contigo – me dijo de espaldas dirigiendose a la otra habitación, entre en ella maldiciendo el dia en que acepte este trabajo no crei que fuera tan duro.

- Y bien – me asuste un poco por la poca iluminación y el chasquido del seguro de la puerta.

- Rukia, como has pasado estos dias, veo que muy animada ¿no? – se acercaba lentamente a mi.

- Mira, me importa muy poco que juegues con ese chico, pero si no tienes ninguna información sobre tu trabajo estas muy retresada no est…

- La tengo – que es lo que decia, sabia que me pediria que me aleje de ellos y no lo queria me quedaba muy poco tiempo.

- Y bien que es -

- Ishin Kurosaki conoce el paradero del asesino de Aizen y con este la Hoyugoku – luego arreglaria esto.

- Asi, entonces que lo lograste, bien estoy muy orgulloso de ti sabia que lo lograrias, toma – me alcanzo un papel y boligrafo – escribela – mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no me esperaba esto.

- Yo me hare cargo de esto – intente salir de ahí pero el me detuvo con una voz que me helo la piel.

- Confio en tu juicio, Rukia pero espero que estes haciendo lo correcto – tomo mi muñeca y me obligo a mirarlo directo los ojos a muy pocos centímetros de mi.

- Kaien – no podia articular palabra.

- Quedate conmigo esta noche – senti como rodeaba mi cintura con el brazo libre y me deje vencer, me besaba sin fuerzas no habia necesidad de ellas yo no lo detenia que es lo que hacia, solo me dejaba llevar.

Cerre los ojos con fuerza, deseando con todas mis fuerzas mantener mi promesa, protegerlos a cualquier precio…a cualquiera.

* * *

La poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana me afecto un poco la cabeza, esa cama era extremadamente pequeña, tal ves Rukia estaba en el piso, pero no su lugar estaba frio, me dio un ataque de nervios por un minuto, cuando la puerta se abrio lentamente como si no quisieran levantarme, pero ahí estaba ella, un poco sorprendida al verme despierto, pero se torno en una sonrisa suave, era tan distinta, mi alma volvio a mi cuerpo.

Ella se acerco a mi sentandose a un lado de la cama tenia en sus manos una bandeja con algunas cosas, tuve el impulso de preguntar.

- Lo hiciste tu – si porque si era Inoue…

- Claro – no comeria ni un poco, pero era un alivio.

- Dormiste muy bien ¿no? – pues si esa noche cai rendido, por que desde hace dos semanas que ella se quedaba en mi casa, no pegaba el ojo.

Hormonas las unicas que no dejaban de retumbar en mi cabeza, pero ella confiaba en mi, o eso decia, la cosa es que no la habia tocado, no mas de lo que podia controlar, que tentador castigo, talves tendria que amarrarme las manos de aquí en adelante, pero esta noche ni siquiera la senti a mi lado.

- Ichigo quisiera que fueramos solos, claro con Yuki, de viaje – se nota que no la separaria de ella.

- Podemos dejarla con mi madre ella estaria encantada – me recoste en un costado para acariciar sus cintura, el deseo de jalarla sobre mi, se detuvo cuando ella…

- Tenemos que hablar, es urgente – se veia muy seria ahora.

- Bien, dime -

- Escucha, sabes mi trabajo esta en Estados Unidos quisiera que tu y yo nos fueramos a vivir ahí – lo solto sin mas.

- Tu, te iras aunque te diga que no – no sabia lo que decia, pero esa propuesta me dejo muy sorprendido.

- Si, pero tienes que hacerme caso –

- En que –

- Mi trabajo, que tengo no es el que tu crees, asi que por tu seguridad tienes que venir conmigo –

- Y la enana mandona ya rugio, a que te refieres – levante los brazos sentandome al contrario de ella.

- Solo hazme caso –

- Y mi familia, mi trabajo y mi vida – aunque no lo fuera ya tenia una ahí.

- Te prometo que tu familia tendra seguridad se pueden venir con nosotros si lo deseas, te puedo asegurar tu trabajo y por lo demas

- Por lo demas nada…en que te metiste – eleve la voz, no lo habia hecho con ella con tanta seriedad.

- Entiende Ichigo no es lo que crees, entiende hay algunas cosas que es mejor hacerlas asi, confia en mi – me enfrento, eso era lo que mas me encantaba de ella su seguridad.

- Pues no hare nada si tu no me dices lo que esta pasando – ella se sento resignada en la cama – escucha Rukia puedo ayudarte – lo dije acercandome a ella no podia comprenderla.

- Solo, te lo pido por que no quiero perderte –

- Y no sucedera – el silencio nos incomodo por un momento hasta que comenzo.

- Mira, una organización va tras de tu familia por un error –

-¿Que? – eso si era de película, a que sentido mi familia es completamente normal y Rukia estaba en una empresa famaceutica, o no.

- Pues creen que tu padre descubrio, algo importante, asi que tengo que arreglar esto y por favor hasta que haga esto los protegere no dejare que les haga daño – era una promesa lo que en esos momentos hacia.

- Tranquila – la abrace, sentandome atrás de ella dejando caer ambos pies a sus costados – vamos dimelo – trate de no presionarla.

- Creen que tu padre creo una nueva medicina, que muchas personas desean y lo haran sin medir consecuencias –

- De que me hablas – conocia muy bien a mi familia y no entendia a que se referia.

- Escucha, tu padre fue un doctor mas del equipo que creo este producto, pero el no tiene nada que ver – no me miraba a la cara. Pero que es lo que no me queria contar.

- Bien, y por que no hacerles entender eso –

- No estan sencillo, Ichigo ellos quieren tener en sus manos a todo ese equipo para evitar deslices –

-Y entonces tu trabajo es…-

-Protegerlos, tengo que asegurarme que estaran bien, por eso es que renji y Rangiku estan aquí – se levanto lentamente de la cama dirigiendose al armario apoyandose poco a poco – no, quiero dejarlos y tienes que prometerme que no interferiras –

- No puedo hacerlo – levante la voz – no se quien eres Rukia – miro mi rostro sin dar credito a lo que decia – pero, si en esto mi familia y tu estan involucradas – me fui acercando lentamente a ella – no te dejare sola – eso ultimo fue como un susurro mientras colocaba una de mis manos a un costado de su cabeza – yo, no te dejare pase lo que pase, no tienes que cargar todo tu sola –

- Es mi trabajo – me incomodo solo ser eso – estar lejos de ti es mi gran temor, pero sabiendo que con eso estaras seguro lo haria…..es mas difícil para mi concebir la idea que te lastime por culpa mia – apoyo la cabeza contra mi pecho y se tranquilizo no entendia muy bien todo pero ya habria tiempo para que me explicara después mientras le apoyaria en esto, no la dejare sola.

* * *

La costumbre de interrumpirnos aun seguia en vigencia, tras esa discusión en la mañana, todos con excepcion Renji, Ishinn y Rangiku fuimos a un pista de hielo muy cerca de ahí, el sol que se reflejaba en la blanca nieve era un poco molesto pero observando mucho mejor era un lindo dia, mientras que las mujeres de la familia Kurosaki consentian a mi preciosa Yuki, Ishida e Inoue la pasaban muy bien de ves en cuando venia a molestar a Ichigo con un que otra broma que molestaba a Ichigo produciendole un ataque en su entrecejo que lo relajaba cuando yo le hablaba.

- Ven – me extendio la mano para que fueramos a la pista.

-No, no, no, yo me quedo aquí – le tenia terror a caerme.

- No seas una cobarde – de un tiro me llevo hasta el centro miraba al piso y un pequeño vertigo llego hasta mi cabeza, cuando estuve a punto de caereme, el me sostuvo de la cintura, me dedico una sonrisa traviesa, a la cual me dio un pequeño empujon suficiente como para atravesar de punta a canto todo el lugar, lo cual ocasiono muchas risas de quines me esquivaban, al llegar casi al borde cai de lleno lastimandome mis brazos.

- Estas bien, - decia en mis espaldas.

- Idiota en que pensabas no se sostenerme en el hielo - le hubiera gritado mas cosas, pero su rostro tenia un semblante muy preocupado.

- Sera mejor cuidar esa rodilla – me llevo en sus espaldas hasta el camino.

- Eh, bajame ni que hubiera perdido una pierna – le golpee en la espalda.

- Siempre tienes que ser tan torpe – pues me habian criado de una forma distinta – ya veo que no creciste con Hisana.

- Ah, si – trate de esconder mi rabia, sabia que no seria nada facil pero trate de poner mis sentimientos a un lado.

- Que sucede – me bajo mirandome a la cara.

No podia reclamarle nada, era mejor asi.

- Escucha, no quise decirte eso, si me extraña que una mujer sea como tu tan rara… tan especial – tomo mi rostro en sus brazos – me gusta que seas asi quiero conocerte mas por que yo quiero … – no escuche el resto de su declaracion por que algo mucho mas brillante que la nieve venia en direccion nuestra y lo peor que me cego en el instante que quise advertirle a Ichigo.

No tuve mas opcion asi que lo empuje contra el suelo puse toda mi fuerza en ello, pero el quedo un poco noqueado.

Gire mi vista y la sombra de donde provenia aquel ataque ya no estaba, en su lugar Renji corria en mi direccion, un golpe muy certero corto mi respiración, al abrir mis ojos una mujer de cabello negro estaba agachada delante mio con un puño elevado que habia colicionado contra mi estomago, mi garganta fue obstruida impidiendo que pueda dar un repiro.

- ¡¡¡Rukia¡¡¡ - la sangre mantiene un color aun mas vivo en la nieve, no hubiera querido pero Ichigo ya despierto habia visto como de un golpe me deribaban. Renji se puso delante mio.

Escupi los restos de sangre de mi boca, Ichigo ya estaba a mi lado, con el aire que me cortaba la garganta logre articular alguna que otra palabra.

- Vete..- tenia que dar mas respiros para continuar – vete y llevate a todos de aquí – vi que queria discutir mis ordenes.

- Rukia – chan – Matsumoto ya estaba donde nosotros muy preocupada – Ichigo - kun yo la cuidare ahora tienes que llevarte a tu familia de aquí –

- No lo hare –

- Te digo que te vayas – me logre poner de pie el aun seguia agachado – no seas estupido no conoces al enemigo si quieres ayudar protege a tu familia –

- Se levanto del suelo y me dedico una mirada muy triste pero confiada se giro y comenzo a correr.

- El contricante de Renji de un salto queria incorporarse para perseguir a Ichigo, con una embestida por un costado logre detener la persecución saque el arma que siempre la llevaba conmigo, aunque nadie lo notaba, y apunte contra ella.

- ¡¿Quien eres?¡ – le ordene a la mujer que estaba levantandose dandome la espalda, tenia el mismo color de cabello que el mio, pero con dos coletas largas en ambos lados, era delgada y mas alta que yo.

- ¿Soi – fong?- nuevamente una punzada en mi frente, hizo que flaqueara un poco, la conocia y para lo peor desde hace mucho que ambas fuimos entrenadas por nuestros maestros, yo con Urahara y ella con Yoruichi, nunca crei volverla a ver y menos aquí.

- Kuchiki Rukia – se giro, no le causaba ninguna sorpresa, se habia vuelto fria y mas fuerte.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – no bacile ni un instante sabia a que me enfrentaria.

- Pues tengo que deshacerme de lo que nos perjudica –

- Primero tendras que contestar..- no pude terminar cuando de una patada volo el arma, un hilillo frio recorrio mi garganta, ella estaba tras de mi con un arma muy afilada en mi cuello.

Un disparo, se escucho por todo el bosque, Renji habia pronunciado mi nombre tantas veces, pero estaba conciente que tenia que salir de ahí asi que el filo se dirigio a mi mejilla cuando le respondi con un golpe en su cabeza, logre alcanzar el arma pero, me encorve hacia delante y mi ropa comenzo a teñirse de color rojo y se expandia con toda la velocidad, Renji golpeo de lleno a Soi – fong alejandola de mi.

- Rukia – Matsumoto se acercaba a mi, pero lo que no entendia es que estaba de rodillas y entonces el dolor comenzo a marearme – respira tranquila – desesperadamente logro hecharme al piso, pero aun estaba bien podia ver a Renji quien era deribado con un golpe, luego irian tras Matsumoto y la rabia que sentia a no poder moverme, lo siento Ichigo…

Continuara...


	11. Tu error

**HOLA COMO ESTAN???**

yo muy bien, pero auqi vengo actualizar el fic en un momento que no deberia, cuando estoy en medio de exmanes importantisimos, ¿la razon?, es que cuando estoy nerviosa no puedo dormir, y en la madrugada el inter es mas rapido.

solo quise comentarles eso, un agradecimiento y abrazo enome a **MAKIKO-MAKI MAKI, MEI FANEL,XOXOKISS210,GHOST IV,RUKIAXUCHIHA, ETTERNAFANEL, **¡¡¡LOS QUIERO UN MONTON¡¡¡, muchas gracias de veras, y a todos los lectores que han llegado hasta este capitulos(hay qe ser valientes) en fin nos vemos prontisimi por que por ahi me dijieron darma unas vacaciones en mi trabajo (no saben cuanto lo deseo)XD.

A mi querida Makiko-maki maki: muchas gracias por acompañarme con tus reviews desde el primer capitulo (te adverti que es muy especial....n.n)

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 11: tu error.

Mis ojos deseaban abrirse, pero el suave calor que me rodeaba era tan acogedor, hacia mucho que no podia dormir bien estaba agotada, ninguna mision habia sido tan difícil, por un momento olvide que hacia ahí y para que estaba ahí.

Cuando al fin logre despertar, todo lo que habia vivido hasta hoy golpeo de lleno contra mi cabeza, traendo con el un ataque de histeria, angustia y dolor, me levante de un salto, tras deducir donde me encontraba.

Recordaba cada centímetro de esa habitación.

Lastimosamente.

Divise a mi costado que la ranura que separa la puerta del piso estaba iluminada, asi que no estaba sola.

La abri con un sonoro golpe.

Ahí estaba tantos años y podia reconocerlo de cualquier manera, sentado de espaldas cubierto por una bata ligera verde esta vez su cabeza estaba completamente descubierta, giro la cabeza dedicandome una mirada muy sorprendida, mientras cubria su boca con un abanico.

- Kuchiki – san – se volteo por fin y yo que me sostenia firmemente del marco de la puerta, abri mi boca intentando que salieran por ella todas las preguntas que tenia hacia mucho tiempo.

- Rukia – chan – pero fui interrumpida por una muy preocupada Matsumoto – estas sangrando – fui cuando segui su mirada que se dirigia directo a mi abdomen, entonces me di cuenta en donde estaba, casa de Urahara, con quienes estaba, Renji y Matsumoto, como me encotraba yo, semi desnuda con el torso cubierto totalmente vendado, que por mis movimientos estaban llenas de sangre y por ultimo de lo que deberia sentir en esos momentos una herida muy dolorosa volviendo a abrirse. Pero eso no me detuvo.

- Bien, es suficiente – con un inútil intento de decir un par de cosas a ese hombre, Renji me detuvo sosteniendome ambos hombros – ven tienes que estar en cama – me hizo retroceder a la habitación.

- Urahara, ¡¿que es lo que hiciste?¡ – por fin dije, pero la rabia que sentia en esos momentos no me dejaba enderesar mi cuerpo por completo, o tal vez fue que la herida comenzaba hacer acto de presencia.

- Kuchiki, vuelve a cama esa herida terminara abriendose, nos costo curarla – La esposa de Urahara, Yoruichi entro a la habitación elevando la voz como una orden, hace tanto que no la escuchaba, pero en esos momentos tenia mucho que reclamarles.

Renji manteniendo un agarre suave pero firme, me regreso a la cama, pero aun con una mirada molesta comenzo.

- Rukia, que es lo que te dije -

- A que te refieres yo deberia ser la molesta por que no me permiten aclarar las cosas – mi voz intentaba subir de tono pero la falta de aire lo impedia – no entiendes que personas importantes para mi estan en peligro – dije casi en susurro agachando la cabeza.

Renji se paro nuevamente y me empujo hacia la cama cubriendome con las sabanas, deje que lo hiciera ya no tenia voluntad por esta noche tenia que recuperarme queria verlo y a Yuki.

– ¿cuantos dias han pasado? – dije mirando como el se arrodillaba a un lado de mi cama recostando su rostro cerca del mio.

- Pues, dos dias –

-¡Que¡ – ese grito amenazo abrirme aun mas la herida.

Rukia calmate – fue una orden que lo hizo colocandome una mano sobre mi cabeza.

- ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? – dije un poco avergonzada.

- No, mucho te trajimos aquí inconciente y tu no dejabas de decir estupideces….

- No, me refiero a que como supieron donde estabamos –

- Bien, te lo dije… te dije que no confiaras a nadie de lo que sabias – me dijo como un padre que reprocha a una hija muy respondona – te dije que andaras con cuidado – su voz se fue suavizando – no eres la unica que tiene miedo a perder personas importantes en su vida – me susurro en un tono muy triste, apoyando su frente con la mia cerrando los ojos.

Lo conocia muy bien y estaba segura que el no se habia separado de mi lado estos dias que estuve herida, el era asi un amigo muy especial y esencial en mi vida.

- Lo siento, Renji yo no… -

- Abarai – kun quisiera hablar con Kuchiki – san un momento – Urahara entro en la habitación muy tranquilo esperando alguna respuesta.

- Estare aquí afuera – se levanto dirigiendose a la puerta, por un momento extrañe que estuviera a mi lado para enfrentarme a ese hombre.

- Kuchiki – san- dijo al fin cuando la puerta se cerro tras el – ¿cuanto tiempo? – dijo en ese tono que tanto me molestaba.

- Dime que es lo que sucede en las noches –

- Rukia, esto no es algo en lo que deberias estar enterada, solo es juego politico –

- Lo siento, pero la vida no es un juego dime que es lo que sucede – trate de tranquilizarme ante sus palabras.

- Esta bien, pero esto de algo que nunca escuchaste – se sento a un lado de la cama, fue cuando empezo un relato que cambio por completo mi vida.

Hace dos años atrás cuando, trabajabamos en un laboratorio que tanto nos costo obtenerlo,nuestro equipo Gin, Tousen y Aizen el jefe a cargo, recibio una oferta de trabajo muy especial – agacho un poco la mirada – uno de los hombres mas poderosos de Japon, ofrecio increíbles sumas de dinero, un complejo de laboratorios y seguridad si lograbamos…..

- Crear el Hoyugoku, ya lo se –

- No, el queria la cura de una enfermedad muy particular, cual aun es desconocida para mi, el hubiera dado todo lo que poseia para que la encontremos –

- El, ¿la padecia? – mi curiosidad era aun mas fuerte con cada palabra que escuchaba.

- No, la que la padecia fue su esposa – hizo una pausa un poco desesperante – asi que entonces comenzamos dias trabajando, al punto que ya no saliamos de las instalaciones, pero era inútil, ella no mostraba señales de mejora y el plazo se estaba terminando - se levanto de la silla dirigiendose a la ventana del otro extremo de la habitación.

– Ishinn un amigo ajeno a todo, se entero de esto, por culpa mia y preocupado por la situación en la que estabamos nos ayudo, fue estupendo concluyo el trabajo que nosotros no podiamos, pero Aizen y los demas poco a poco comenzaban a comportarse de una forma extraña, fue cuando me entere que esa droga que tenian en sus manos incompleta, lo probaban en humanos sanos, dando resultados nefastos – si, recordaba los reportes de hombres muertos de una forma demasiada violenta – y entonces escondimos la ultima prueba..

- Nunca se la entregaron – me referia a la esposa de quien habia promocionado todo esto.

- Lo hicimos pero por alguna razon, nunca llego a sus manos, entonces nos dimos cuenta que alguien intervino -

- Intentamos destruirla pero era un avance tan importante, que talves la necesitemos algun dia – se detuvo, cuando lo mire tenia una mirada de tristeza dirigida hacia mi –

- Aizen logro obtenerla y los compradores comenzaron a llover ofreciendo aun mas cosas, ya que esta es la perfecta arma en un humano, pero esta desaparecio, el nos busco por cielo, mar y tierra sabiendo la existencia de otra dosis en nuestro poder –

- Asi, nosotros intervenimos pero lo que sucedió cuando murio uno de nuestro equipo – dije, comenzando a darme cuenta de algunas cosas.

- Pues, ellos nos ayudarian a escapar, si a cambio les dabamos la información que necesitaban, cuando nos enfrentamos, ella Hinamori – san intervino en un ataque contra Aizen y ambos murieron –

- ¿Quien fue su asesino? – la rabia y la angustia se mezclaba en mi voz.

- Pues el que hurto la dosis que era para la paciente que tratabamos – mantuvo una mirada llena de reflexion como si se culpara a si mismo – Ulquiorra Schiffer, el la probo y con eso se convirtió en un ser con una increíble fuerza e invensible, el fue el que los mato esa noche.

- Donde esta ahora – me temia escuchar que alguien asi estuviera suelto.

- En los laboratorios, es fiel sirviente del que ahora esta a cargo Grimnjow, tras ese incidente nos escondimos borrando toda evidencia y desapareciendo, pero la identidad de Ishinn no aparecia en ningun registro es por eso que el se ofrecio en guardarla hasta que sea necesario – camino hasta ponerse frente a mi.

– ellos no tiene compasión a la hora de orillar a una persona al borde de la locura intentaron hacer eso conmigo, pero la que mas dañada salio fue Yoruichi, tratan de borrar la existencia de tus seres queridos, aislandote en el dolor para concentrarte solamente en tu trabajo. Volviendote loco – miro hacia un lado recordando el pasado – no se si estoy en lo cierto pero lo intentaran una ves mas, pero ya no conmigo.

- Si no con los Kurosaki – esa afirmación me helaba la piel.

- Según por lo que escuche de tus compañeros dicen hay un traidor en el grupo – no quise responderle – solo cuida lo que haces – con esto dio por terminado su relato – te conozco desde que eras muy pequeña y se de lo que eres capaz, pero esta vez ellos te superan en todo sentido –

- Solo quiero que me contestes algo mas – le dije con poca fuerza - ¿Quién fue el que los denuncio?

- Fue el mismo que patrocino este experimento, sumido por la rabia tras la muerte de su esposa – trago una bocanada de aire haciendo desesperante el silencio.

- ¿Y de quien se trata? –

- Rukia – llamo con una profunda tristeza

- Fue tu propio hermano Kuchiki Byakuya -

* * *

Agradecimientos por los reviews, realmente me alientan mucho.

mil diculpas las faltas de redaccion, ortografia o si el formato varia, les prometo que hago mi mayor intento.... n.n soy muy torpe .

nos vemos...


	12. Solo una noche

Después de un mes… aun sigo viva, auque prometi que lo iba a terminar lo mas rapido que podia, en fin se atravesaron problemas, viajes hasta muertes que impidieron hacerlo.

Mil disculpas…

Mil gracias a los que dejaron Reviews, que apoyaron leendo mi historia.

Ya falta poco… si poco tiempo para que salgan todos los capitulos, asi no se hara muy cargoso, adios.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: solo por una noche.**

El tic tac de cada segundo, retumbaba en su cabeza intentando explotar.

Comenzaba la cuarta noche en vela

Ya no estaba sentado mirando por la ventana cada cinco minutos.

El estrés se apoderaba de sus pensamientos maldiciendo el nombre que pasaba por su cabeza, estaba muy molesto por su ultima discusión con quien precisamente habia tenido una enemistad por años.

Pero en donde mas la buscaria, sus compañeros de trabajo tambien habian desaparecido.

Ya no podia seguir asi habia intentado localizarla donde sea hasta fue capaz de encarar al mismsimo Byakuya, quien le recibio de mala manera.

Asi que dando circulos en su habitación con las luces apagadas saco de su bolsillo un cigarrillo intento colocarlo a la boca, pero lo rompio de los nervios, Mierda detuvo en seco sus pensamientos y su ser, cuando a la media noche un lujoso auto negro se estaciono en frente de la puerta del edificio.

Vio este abrirse la puerta del conductor, salio aquel pelirrojo, quien se dirigia a abrir el lado del aconpañante.

Todo su ser se tranquilizo, como si un nudo que le cortaba la respiración se hubiera deshecho, apenas diviso la cabellera negra y esa fina silueta saliendo del auto, las ganas de correr se apoderaron de el, aunque sentia los pies de gelatina salio volando hacia el hall del edificio.

Cruzo la ultima puerta cuando la vio, ella estaba delante de su amigo quien le seguia los pasos, cuando ambos cruzaron la mirada corrieron a su encuentro, la abrazo con tan intensidad que no la dejaria irse jamas, ella correspondio de la misma manera, estaba tan bien al lado suyo valia la pena todo lo hizo y lo que tendria en adelante.

El amigo quien contemplaba aquel emotivo encuentro de dos personas que se aman tanto, sintio que salia demas, giro sobre sus talones levantando una mano en forma de despedida, a lo cual el pelinaranja agradecio dirigiendole una pequeña sonrisa.

- Por que tardaste tanto – la voz se quebraba tan solo recordar el tiempo que tuvo que esperar.

- Lo se, pero ya estoy aquí y no me ire jamas – se separo de el decicandole una mirada segura llena de cariño.

Acerco lentamente sus labios a los de el, pero la agarro de la cintura apegandola a el con fuerza, ella rodeo los brazos a su cuello aun jalando de su lado con mas intensidad.

Con un firme agarre la sujeto entre sus brazos subieron por el ascensor a su departamento.

Al llegar a su piso la dejo en el suelo frente a el pocos segundos fueron los que sus bocas se separaron para nuevamente unirlos, empujo la puerta haciendo retroceder a la pelinegra hacia su interior cerro con fuerza la puerta y colocando el seguro.

Nuevamente rozo sus labios lentamente para convertirse en un beso prolongado y lleno de fuerza, la atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo de chico y la comenzo a acariciar empezando por la espalda hasta llegar aun mas debajo de sus nalgas, ella colocando sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho.

Empujando lentamente, hacia la cama, sus besos se dirigian hacia su oreja pasando por su mejilla.

- No sabes cuanto te he deseado – estas palabras hicieron un efecto sedante en su cuerpo que ahora se encontraba presa de pequeños escalofrios que subian y bajaban por su espalda.

- Ichigo….yo…yo – intentaba susurrarle a la oreja del aludido pero el no se detenia en su recorrido con sus labios, que ahora llegaba hasta su clavicula, desnudandola poco a poco.

- Te amo Rukia…solo a ti – decia mientras se acercaba mas a su boca provocando una lucha con sus lenguas que comenzo a encender aun mas la pasion con la que comenzaron, deslizo su mano debajo de su vestido negro subiendo aun mas, arrancando un suspiro sonoro de ella quien ahora se encargaba de despojar de la camisa acariciando muchas veces sus increíble cuerpo del chico que deseaba con mas intensidad.

Con ambas manos logro abrir el vestido mientras continuaba besandole en los labios, logro bajarlo dejando su torso vendado a la vista de el quien se separo de ella con una mirada llena de preocupación y angustia.

- Rukia, pero que… ¿que te hicieron? – la sorpresa de ver a su amada en ese estado era palpable, deseaba estar en su lugar, dijo que la protegeria pero ella estaba herida, no podia creer lo que veia absolutamente todo su abdomen estaba vendado.

- Ichigo tranquilizate, estoy aquí – le decia acariciando su rostro, que se suavizo cuando vio los ojos suplicantes de su morena quien le pedia que no se culpara de eso.

La abrazo con mas cuidado acaricando suavemente sus heridas, deseando no lastimarla, jamas lo haria, pensaba, en ese momento ella comenzo a besarle el cuello recorriendolo con suma delicadeza el cerro sus ojos deseando que continue, le aparto por un momento y ella se quito el sujetador delante de el para que la viera, el la observo admirando lo hermosa que era, aun sujetando su cintura acaricio uno de sus pechos recalcando en su mente lo suave que era el contacto de su piel y en especial de esa region que era aun mas suaves y delicados, sus manos comenzaron a salir fuera de control recorriendo su cuerpo como si persiguiera algo que estuviera dando vueltas alrededor de ella, siguió con sus caricias y ella bajo sus manos desabrocho su pantalón dejandolo caer con el resto de la ropa.

La dirigio lentamente hacia la cama la recosto suavemente pero ella continuo con sus besos asi que no se separo del cuello del chico, asi que ambos se quedaron arrodillados en la cama uno frente al otro.

El retiro las ultimas prendas que faltaran y sus caricias se tornaron mas sensuales apenas rozaban la piel de la morena y ella se estremecia, sus labios hacian lo mismo bajando lentamente, entre abrio un poco los ojos cuando se encontro con una pequeña montaña que deseaba acariciarla nuevamente sentir esa delicadeza, asi que ese acto arqueo la espalda de la chica que se detuvo por el agarre del chico, ella enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos, suspiraba y jadeaba por lo bajo cuando se acerco a el nuevamente suspirando bajando lentamente por sus espalda.

El dirigio sus pirenas a otra direccion al lado de ella estirandolas, cogiendo su cintura con delicadeza la sento sobre el ella abrio las piernas rodeando al pelinaranja doblandolas ligeramente, presionaba mas su espalda para marcar los besos en su pecho, ella con los ojos cerrados se dedico a sentir el calor de su cuerpo, como sus caricias marcaban suavemente cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la desnudez de su compañero la tenia encantada, besando su hombro lamiendo lentamente su cuello mientras acarciaba toda sus espalda enterrando ligeramente las uñas cada vez que el intensificaba una caricia o beso.

Cuando entre sus piernas algo la rozaba austandola un poco, no pudo dirigir su mirada el tomo con ambas manos sus senos masajendolas con un poco mas de intensidad.

Tras un suspiro de la pelinegra, su mano se interno en su intimidad quedando extasiado por lo suave y excitante que era ese lugar mientras lo acariciaba, acallo los jadeos de ella con un beso que se profundizaba hasta dejarlos sin aire.

Tomo con ambas manos sus caderas, separando ese beso y recuperando el aliento, el tenia los ojos cerrados apoyando su frente de ella en la de su amante, demasiado excitado decidio completar.

- Quiero hacerte mia – decia susurrando para ella quien encorbo un sonrisa satisfactoria, aun mas agitada continuo.

- Yo soy tuya y siempre lo sere – dijo ella rodeando sus brazos aun en su cuello.

La elevo un poco acomodando su cuerpo, sus miradas no se separaban, ella comenzo a cerrarlos decendiendo lentamente el la imito cerrando sus ojos ya casi sintiendo el roce de la hombria del chico tomo un poco de aire y pronuncio te amo, lo cual recibio una respuesta inmediata de parte de ella y yo a ti.

La penetro suavemente, mientras que ella sentia una adolorida sensación que entraba asu cuerpo, era calido y muy humedo pero doloroso asi que no pudo evitar un pequeño grito de dolor.

El la miro mientras ella bajaba la mirada, pero comenzo a levantarla besandole indicandole que continuara.

Mientras sus caderas subian y bajaban, en su interior sentia explotar un monton de sentimientos se apoderaban de el que se quemaban en su piel, comenzo a abrasarla con mas intensidad, los besos que recorrian todo su cuerpo eran presa de gemidos sonoros, la pelinegra ya no apretaba tanto los ojos por el dolor que fue suplido por un placer enorme que deseaba fundirse con el cuerpo del otro.

El vaivén de las caderas de su compañera lo descontrolaban, la estrechez con el cual oprimian esa parte de su cuerpo fue volviendolo loco.

Cada ves estas se hicieron mas rapidas, logrando proferir de la bocas de ambos unos alocados gemidos que erizaban su piel, ahora perladas por finas gotas de sudor, el la recosto suavemente en su cama, el colocandose encima sin separarse de ella comenzo un vaiven aun mas profundo, que en respuesta ella rodeo con sus piernas sus caderas, se detuvo por un instante acariciandole el rostro, rozo levemente los dedos cerca de su vientre que estaba rodeado de vendas, acerco su rostro al de ella por un costado.

- Estaras conmigo – le susurraba al oido, ella abrio sus ojos de para en par, con la mano comenzo a acariciar su rostro, besandolo de una manera ansiosa, intentando demostrarle todo lo que ella sentia y le necesitaba.

Profirio un gemido aun mas fuerte, pero sus labios estaban completamente sellados con los de el, las embestidas comenzaron a intensificar manteniendo un ritmo salvaje que provoco a los amantes que se estremecian uno contra el otro.

Tras un suspiro de tono muy doloroso llegaron al climax, el no podia aun sostenerse en esa posición pero se mantuvo apoyando un brazo a un costado su respiración aun jadeante logro con mucho esfuerzo retirar el mechon rebelde del rostro de su amada quien se aferraba a su pecho, no le importaba nada solo que el la tocara.

Se acosto aun lado acercando aun mas su cuerpo, ella le dio la espalda sintiendo como el se aferraba tiernamente a su cuerpo y colocaba su rostro en su cabello, se cubrieron con algunas sabanas y sin mas que decir se entregaron a un sueño tranquilo que no tenian hace tanto.

* * *

Un hombre de espalda ancha muy alto caminaba sonoramente atraves de los pasillos con un final en especifico que ahora se divisaba como una puerta de cristal llena de luz, entro sin llamar cruzo un pequeño vestíbulo tras la queja de una señorita que no daba credito alguno, llego al fin frente a una enorme oficina completamente blanca, la luz era aun mas brillante en el interior.

- Aquí tienes – le lanzo un pequeño trazo de papel sobre la mesa.

- Sabes que eso ya no me interesa, solamente queria saber si la traeras – decia el interlocutor sonriendole de una forma tan sarcastica que tuvo que tragar toda la rabia que en esos momentos deseaba molerle a golpes, paciencia era todo lo que necesitaba.

- Si, pero necesito los pases para todos – puso énfasis en la ultima palabra para que se fuera adelantando a lo que vendria.

- Veo que hoy no estas de buenas, te pone de nervios pensar que haremos con ella – se detuvo antes de entregarle unos cuantos papeles que guardaba en un cajon inferior de su escritorio – siempre tenemos alguien para ese tipo de trabajos ¿no? Ulquiorra.

Cuando emergio de su escondite ese hombre quien su piel se camuflaba en su interior, el invitado no tuvo mejor reaccion que contraerse ante ser tan terrorifico, su mirada nula de sentimientos, sin vida, desvio la suya hacia el piso.

- No, no me importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer solo es parte del trato – decia el tratando de lo que decia no le afectara tan notoriamente.

- Si no piensas interferir, cual seria estupido, te pido que cumplas con esa parte del trato y lo que esta en acuerdo lo tomaremos -

- Esta bien – recogio los pases y salio volando de ahí maldecia todo lo que en su camino cruzara, ya no habia marcha atrás.

* * *

agradeciendo a todos los lectores que tienen la valentia de seguir esta historia, deseo no decepcionarlos asi que nos vemos...

muchas gracias...


	13. Rukia

**Solo entre tu y yo**

**"uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que ...."**

**

* * *

**

**Rukia: Nuevo vocabulario**

El dia habia comenzado con un sol intenso, que ahora derretia los ultimos vestigios de nieve, talves la temporada de año nuevo sea mejor.

Aun asi, mi cabeza dibagaba en otro lado muy lejos de ahí ya no queria creer en nadie.

Una señal roja me detuvo, no queria empeorar las cosas, me gusta caminar asi que en estos momentos necesitaba hacerlo sola y pensar.

Primero, mi hermana fallece y deja huerfana a Yuki, su padre mi hermano no quiere ni verla esa fue la razon de estar aquí principalmente y para lo peor el denuncia a un grupo de cientificos que el mismo habia contratado para salvar de una enfermedad a Hisana lo reprochaba mentalmente era inaudito.

Pero por que dejaria que Ichigo estuviera cerca de ella si es un Kurosaki, pues de seguro que ni el sabe.

_Luego esta Urahara y Yoruichi _recordaba con suma tristeza despues de la separacion de su hermana la mandaron a vivir con esta pareja, quienes le enseñaron un monton de cosas, en especial Urahara artes marciales, kendo, "el arte de la batalla" según el, en fin cosas que le sirvio para llegar hasta donde esta

_Aun asi no puedo creer que Soi-fong estuviera de ese lado _ella fue alumna de Yoruichi crecieron juntas aunque solo fueron compañeras, era como de su familia.

A los quince años fue mandada a Norte America, por ordenes de Byakuya, para que tuviera una educacion superior o simplemente para que se aleje de su familia, en fin, sin pensarlo dos veces ingreso al cuerpo policial de ese pais tras dias intensos de preparacion, mi hermana me llamo al fin con una noticia que me trajo mucha curiosidad, el protegido de Byakuya vendria a ese pais y seria mi compañero, entendia muy bien la indirecta estaban preocupados que saliera dañada asi que tendria que aceptar, si queria quedarme en ese trabajo.

_Renji….._si ese tipo escandaloso y muy activo era el que habia enviado Nii – sama para que me protegiera, de niños nos llevabamos fatal, era muy torpe y bullicioso, pero su destacada formacion fue admirada por mas de uno en el cuerpo de rescate que ingreso casi de inmediato, comenzamos a vivir juntos y nos convertimos en los mejores amigos ambos nos defendiamos y cuidabamos.

El es muy especial para mi y nunca se alejaria de mi lado.

Me pare en frente de la casa de los Kurosaki el sol estaba en su punto, el dia tan calido con una suave brisa de frescura, sonrei abiertamente agachando mi cabeza por un momento _Ichigo…. No me alejare de ti. _

Ahora le tenia a el a mi lado aunque pasase lo peor de ahora en adelante mi alma y corazon siempre se quedaran a su lado, daria mi vida por protegerlo, a el y a mi familia.

- Rukia – chan, pero que haces ahi parada – se acercaba el padre de Ichigo con una sonrisa euforica al verme ahí mirandole – ese idiota de mi hijo no te acompaño, pues bueno que era de esperarse de ese inutil – me agarro por la espalda y me llevo hasta la puerta.

- Vine, a ver como esta Yuki, muchas gracias por cuidarla –

- Ah, si pues es una preciosura, como tu – su tono comenzaba a bajar – lo que realmente me preocupaba es tu desaparicion, todo esta bien? – me dijo mirandome seriamente a los ojos.

- Si lo esta, solamente me preocupan ustedes y su seguridad –decia tratando de calmarlo se comportaba como mi padre.

- Bueno, solo dicelo a Ichigo el es un testarudo y un bueno para nada, pero el se merece la verdad – dijo mirando la puerta para abrirla.

- No, es mejor asi yo no quiero que se involucre mas de lo que esta – mire a la misma direccion dando por terminada la conversacion.

- Rukia – le mire por que el aun no habria la puerta – solo deja que te ayudemos, si te sucede algo – sus ojos negros y tan serenos que me sorprendio lo firme que eran – mas de uno te quiere y necesita estar a tu lado.

Entramos a la casa yo aun le miraba el rostro como se encendia de felicidad al ver a su familia que ahora estaba incluida, mi corazon se tranquilizaba al estar en esa casa junto con la familia de Ichigo, veia a Ishinn con Masaki los padres que nunca tuve, pero ahora ellos estaban ahí dedicandome sus sonrisas llenas de apoyo, era lo que mas necesitaba.

Vi a mi hermosa Yuki, tan pequña era increible como dormia esa niña, su piel se atenuaba aun mas blanca parecia un angel su cabello negro y lacio tan hermoso, pero cuando la cargue abrio sus ojos, no queria despertarle, pero ella raras veces lloraba, me miro a los ojos y los tenia preciosos tan profundos como de su padre adornados por esas pestañas, fue cuando me dije que tendria problemas cuando ella creciera, por que tendria que alejar mas de un patan que quisiera conquistarla.

- Ya estara, la cena Rukia – chan lleva a Yuki a la habitacion de Ichigo – me dijieron Yuzu y Masaki desde la cocina, yo asenti y subi las escaleras llegando a su habitacion sin despegar la mirada de Yuki quien miraba mi mano como la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

En su habitacion, saque de la pañalera unas cuantas cosas para asearla la cambie de ropa y la eche en la cama.

Me acoste a lado de ella apoyando el rostro en la almohada senti el aroma de Ichigo en ella, me sonroje un poco recordando la noche anterior, escondi mi sonrisa, pero me asombro que Yuki me miraba y se reia de mi, Dios si la niña supiera por que estaba sonriendo, no criaria a una pervertida.

Divertida por aquel gesto, continue jugando con ella, era preciosa tenia la sonrisa de Hisana y yo adoraba a mi hermana.

Hasta Yuki se asusto cuando cierto pelinaranja, novio mio entraba como desesperado a la habitacion.

- Mierda, Rukia por que desapareces asi no sabes –

- Callate, idiota es que esta mañana estabas tan dormido, se que te levantas de muy mal humor – le encare poniendome frente a su… ombligo, bueno es que la altura no me favorecia cuando lo reprochaba el tenia que agacharce y yo elevar mi rostro.

- Pues por lo menos, deja una nota, yo que se pero no lo hagas asi – se desespero al no encontrar la palabras exactas, me imagine un poco como desperto esta mañana.

Ambos nos silenciamos, cuando Yuki comenzaba reir moviendo sus manitas agarrando un peluche con el que estabamos jugando. Ichigo se acerco sentandose aun lado de ella y comenzo a sonreir.

- Entiendo que hayas venido por ella – su tono y ceño estaba mas relajados – pero que desaparescas sin dar señas donde estas comence a deseperarme, te lo dije no quiero perderte y que tampoco te vayas de mi lado – su mirada se dirigio hacia mi siendo serio e intensa.

- Ichigo, yo siento no haber dejado ningun aviso – me pare frente a el – no crei que pensabas eso, pero confia en mi no te dejare – pose una mano en su mejilla, el sonrio y me tomo con sus manos mi cintura atrayendome un poco mas.

- Si, por que si lo haces te buscaria hasta encontrarte – me dijo con una amenazando acercando su rostro a mi estomago suspiro mas tranquilo cuando puso una mueca muy rara – Rukia la cambiaste –miro a Yuki aleteando la nariz.

- Pues hace poco, pero ya que lo dices – me acerque a la pañalera y saque un pañal limpio y se lo lanze a sus manos – anda, te toca a ti – su mirada de miedo no daba credito a lo que decia.

- Estas loca yo no –

- No, me digas eres pediatra y que no lo sabes – le dije cruzando brazos burlandome de el.

- Eso es distinto, ademas no es exactamente pediatra, venga ayudame – suspire traje conmigo lo demas, talco, toallitas y me sente a su lado indicandole lo que deberia hacer, dando le animos como si fuera un boxeador en su ultimo round.

- Idiota, que estas haciendo – retiraba sus mano cuando colocaba el pañal del otro lado – enserio que no tienes idea.

- Quita, que tu no lo sabes esto le molestaria aquí adelante – me retiraba como si estuvieramos peleando por un juego de mesa.

- Que, no es asi que lo fabrican en serio que no sabes nada – le comence a reclamar era increible como ese hombre queria tener la razon.

- Bien, pues tu no ayudas muchos mira que colocarle tanto – asi estuvimos peleando, Yuki nos miraba muy divertida mientras forzejeabamos el pañal, cuando la puerta sono.

- Rukia – chan, Ichi – nii, ya esta la cena – la voz de Yuzu anuncio esto, ambos nos miramos dispuestos a correr a la salida, solte el pañal de un brinco sali corriendo mientras decia – tu ganas cambiala –y corri hasta el comedor.

- Eh. Rukia¡¡ – decia el muy sorprendido por mi reaccion.

* * *

Al final bajaron, con cara de pocos amigos logro cambiarla perfectamente, la comida estaba muy divertida como siempre era hermoso estar en familia.

A la vuelta a nuestra casa tomamos un rumbo diferente, llegando a los centros comerciales, el cargaba a Yuki que le mostraba todo, aun tan pequeña y miraba todo como si le entendiese, compramos muchas cosas que nos hacia falta, pareciamos una pareja de recien casados, salvo que cada dos por tres discutiamos, pero era muy pasajero.

Yo cargaba algunas bolsas el no me dejaba hacer mucho por que mi herida en el abdomen, aunque le convenciera que no era asi el no me hacia caso, caminamos en el atardecer por unos caminos desiertos de hermoso paisaje que teniamos alrededor me deje llevar sin pensar en nada.

- Rukia, por que no dejas tu trabajo – me dejo atonita tal cosa – hazlo por ella, es que me preocuba que andes por ahí jugandote la vida – mi vista se fijo en Yuki quien dormia tranquilamente sobre su pecho.

- Lo se, pero no es trabajo de medio tiempo que dejas cuando te aburres – le dije casi molesta.

- Bien, pero por lo menos deja que te ayude, no me quiero imaginar que te suceda algo – me dijo dedicandome una mirada muy compremetedora.

- Se que te preocupa pero es el camino que elegi, te prometo que no cambiara nada, ahora lo veo esto sencillo, no te dejare – le sonrei para que se tranquilizara, vi que estaba dando resultado – yo estare contigo y me ayudaras, lo haras – tome su mano y el me miro con mas tranquilidad todo saldria bien si el estaba a mi lado y me protegia como lo ha hecho hasta hoy.

Mire hacia delante, pero mis sueños fueron removidos con un solo objetivo, tener una vida, si esa frase que estaba incluyendose a mi vocabulario.

Eso era lo que queria una vida y una familia con el.

* * *

Cortisimo la verdad, como dicen por ahi, todo tiene su razon de ser.

sin afan de molestar: no soy muy seguidora de los fanfic Yaoi o Yuri, pero cuando me fui de viaje se colo por ahi una historia que me dejo muy pero que muy entretenida, yo soy de esas chicas que solamente al leer algunas cosillas se sonroja super avergonzada, que calores¡¡, al final lo termine.

llego aqui y resulta que tiene continuacion, (no se si se pueden decir los titulos o no), pero ya saben a cual me refiero (Ichigrim, Byarenji IshinnRuy..), en fin ya lo dije todo, mira lo que uno se puede perder por no intentar cosas nuvas no?.

solo queria compartir esto con ustedes.

muchas gracias...

**Proximo capitulo**

**"Una fiesta para recordar"**


	14. una fiesta para recordar

**Solo entre tu y yo**

**Capitulo 14: Una fiesta para recordar.**

* * *

(Aclaraciones, cursiva es relatado por tercera persona)

- Que, presiosura……mira, mira. Que nena tan bella, si eres preciosa como tu tia – habia que admitirlo era empalagoso ver como ese pelirrojo aludia a la pequeña Yuki.

- Aquí, tienes – le alcanze una taza de café, ya llevaba bastante esperando asi que por lo menos tenia que ser amable.

- Gracias, - me recibio la taza muy animado, era una persona muy singular, siempre se mostraba alegre. Pero a veces daba miedo esa sonrisa.

- Y bien no iras – me dijo de sorpresa mostrandome una tarjeta de tamaño postal negra – la entrada es estrictamente personal.

- No, le prometi a ella en no perjudicarla – le dije sin agarrar la tarjeta, la coloco a un lado volviendo su vista a mi.

- Entonces ya te tiene bien dominado. ¿eh? Ichigo -

- De que hablas, ella no es mi jefa - le decia desviando la mirada hacia las escaleras.

- Pero de que hablas, apenas te dice que no te metas y tu como si nada – puso de nuevo la atencion a la pequeña.

- Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa…si asi la ayudo – me encogi en hombros a la idea que se me cruzo por la mente.

- Esta bien, se que eres un buen tipo y que nunca la dejarias, ¿verdad? – no le quise responder, queria decirle que el tambien lo era pero - asi que me das permiso para quedarme con ella TODA la noche –

Una palpitante vena se hizo presente cerca de un ceño que se fruncia a no mas dar, si el enojo estaba a punto de estallar – ¡¿que dijiste?¡ – agarre la taza con una mano, agradeciendo que esta sea lo suficientemente resistente.

- Pues, eso claro que habra mas personas ahí en la fiesta que se la quedran llevar, pero como es tan mandona, tendre que dejarla que se salga con su gusto - me miro de soslayo, fue lo que culmino mi paciencia.

¿Que era lo que decia?, cerre mis ojos y los dientes me rechinaban.

Cuando al abrirlos me encontraba frente a el sacudiendolo con ambas manos, el grito que le iba a dar romperia uno que otro timpano, cuando una dulce y curiosa voz bajaba de las escaleras.

- ¿Quien se saldra con su gusto? – Rukia bajaba las escaleras, lista para la fiesta de fin de año, cual su trabajo obligaba a ir, pero se veia preciosa, no era de extrañarse esas caracteristicas tan misteriosas de su rostro y su cuerpo daban un aire sensual que a todos sorprendia, llevaba puesto un vestido azul de brillos plateado, ceñido al torso, cayendo ampliamente hasta el piso, no tenia ningun adorno mas que un liston blanco que cruzaba de lleno por su pequeña cintura terminando en un nudo sencillo, sus ojos combinaban perfecto con el, su delicado cuello se notaba aun mas por el cabello completamente recogido.

Quede embobado ante su precensia, cuando me di cuenta que lo que sostenia en ambas manos se habia escurrido hasta llegar a lado de ella.

- Te ves magnifica, Rukia – decia ese idiota sosteniendo su mano para bajarla de las gradas, _como que magnifica_, como se le ocurrio decir eso, necesitaba ayuda pero los cumplidos se me acabaron.

- Y tu un desatre, Renji que te ocurrio – le arreglo la ropa que habia sido sacudida por mi agarre.

- Pues, jugabamos con Ichigo – decia sonriendo como un tonto.

- Ichigo, quita esa cara volvere antes de la media noche esta ya todo listo – decia acercandose a mi, yo no despegaba la mirada de ella, estaba inauditamente bella.

- Bien, volvere dentro de poco – estaba agachandose un poco para alcanzar la cabeza de Yuki dandole un beso en la frente. Mientras que Renji le alcanzaba el abrigo.

- Bien nos vemos enseguida – se giro a mi sonriendo de una manera muy dulce y tierna que no veia hace tiempo.

- Adios…amigo – decia Renji cerrando la puerta cuando ambos ya la habian cruzado.

¿¿¿¿QUE????

Un momento todos habian pasado de mi, no habia dicho nada ¡que estupido¡, queria decirle algo, no se, unas palabras de aliento, decirle lo hermosa que estaba, pero todo habia pasado tan rapido que me quede en medio de la sala, hasta Yuki se burlaba de mi lentitud.

- Genial – dije en voz alta, la invitacion que tenia Renji la habia olvidado en el sillon – venga Yuki a dormir antes de que tu tia llegue – mi paso se convertia mas pausado colocandose frente a mi la tentadora idea de ir a esa fiesta, ella misma me dijo que no correria ningun peligro pero era mejor no arriesgarse, ademas el idiota de Renji tenia razon, no me iba a dejar mandar por esa enana, que ahora era la razon de mi vida.

* * *

- JA, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja……Rukia viste la cara de Ichigo – decia Renji desde el asiento del conductor echando un poco atrás su cabeza.

- Pero, ¿de que hablas? – le miraba de reojo.

- Pues, se quedo embobado no dijo ni media palabra, si que lo tienes redondito – decia bajando un poco el tono comico.

- No te entiendo – no queria admitir que cuando el no decia nada era tan tierno, parecia un niño sin saber que hacer cuando le muestran algo lindo.

- Vale, vale – decia cortando sus burlas – es un buen tipo – miraba por la otra ventana el camino – me alegra que lo hayas elegido a el – le mire subitamente de lo que hablaba.

- Ah, no sabia que tenia que elegir – le dije arquendo una ceja.

- Pues, si tonta me refiero a Kaien – me decia como si me diera golpes mentales, para recordarlo.

- Ese fue un error –

- Si pues el no me da buena espina ya sabes, esa cara de asesino… -

- No el error, fue habertelo contado – dije directo por que me molesto que me hubiera cortado la frase.

- Si, como no sabes que soy tu amigo, aunque no me lo dijieras lo sabria de todas formas – bien, con este chico tenia una relacion tan trasparente – ademas si no lo hacias te lo sacaria a la fuerza – retiro lo dicho.

- Renji….- le dije levantando un dedo para dejarle algunas cosas en claro.

- No importa Rukia, con el te ves muy feliz – me dijo mirando nostalgicamente el camino, mi mano volvio a su pose inicial – y si es asi hare todo lo posible que sea permanente, haria lo que sea para que seas feliz ¿sabes por que? -

- No – le dije mirando curiosamente su rostro.

- Por que te lo mereces, hace mucho que sufres, por esto – me decia aun en tono mas serio – y yo lo se, se que no hubo nada con Kaien, el fue un tonto en no verte a ti – me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa tranquila, como cuando lo hacia cuando volvia de una mision – si, tenia que ver la cara de tonta que ponias en los entrenamientos – enterre mi puño en una de sus mejillas, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte.

- Callate, no sabes lo que dices – me rei por lo bajo sabia que decia eso para que la tristeza no invada aquel momento – Renji – me miro con una mano en su mejilla sobandola – gracias – le sonrei como hace mucho que no lo hacia con el cuando el siempre estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

- Bien – detuvo el auto ya habiamos llegado – vamos, vamos – me dijo abriendo la puerta.

- A por cierto Rukia, solo no digas nada de lo que te enteraste estos ultimos dias con Urahara – me dijo apoyando sus codos encima del auto – no me preguntes solo hazlo.

- Esta bien – siempre confiaria en el.

- Bien, adentro - me tomo de la mano y nos adentramos ese enorme salon de eventos.

- En la entrada, personas muy elegante nos recibian, esta fiesta, como ya lo habiamos dicho fue de las empresas que actualmente patrocinan el complejo de laboratorios, pero el interior era inmenso, una sala blanca en su totalidad, en los alrededores figuraban los balcones del segundo piso, dejando a la vista en lo alto a los enormes vitrales, los corredores se unian al centro frente a la entrada unas escalinatas enormes por donde entraban los personajes importantes.

En los alrededores, mesas distribuidas juntamente, que desde mi poscicion se veian pequeñas.

- ¡¡Ya, llegaron¡¡ - Matsumoto se abalanzo hacia nosotros.

- No puedo respirar - era la verdad sus atributos, eran un poco…sofocantes.

- Bienvenidos – Nanao, siempre fue tan fria, pero era amable cuando estaba tranquila, ahora la tension estaba en su punto, conoceriamos en esta fiesta a quien tendriamos que atacar.

- Llegan tarde – decia una voz detrás de nosotros – Rukia, ven conmigo tenemos que hablar – Renji me sacaba el abrigo cuando oi debilmente un gruñido por su parte.

Sin siquiera terminando de sacarlo, Kaien ma arrastro fuera del grupo – pero que haces, espera – me libere del agarre.

- ¿Que significa, eso de mandar mensajes con tus compañeros? – se referia cuando en mi recuperacion no pude reunirme con ellos – ademas te hieren y sales mal parada, se puede saber en que pensabas al no pedir mi ayuda – me dijo casi gritando, cuando se dio cuenta que era observado se tranquilizo.

Me tomo ambos hombros – no vuelvas a desaparecer asi, estuve muy preocupado – le mire extrañada, estaba preocupado por mi.

- Lo, siento mucho – me aleje de el.

- Rukia, por cierto estas hermosa – trate de desviar la mirada pero me volvi a perder en la suya.

- Por lo menos podre bailar contigo – me dijo extendiendome la mano, intente darme la vuelta, pero el me agarro por la muñeca – esta ves no me dejaras hablando solo ¿no?

Me arrastro, por la pista. Estaba relajado y me miraba detenidamente, me tomo por la cintura con cuidado – ahora si que te digo que estoy muy feliz – me dijo acompasando los pasos con la musica que era lenta.

- ¿Por que? – tenia curiosidad por su repentino cambio.

- Porque dentro de poco, todo habra terminado, volveremos juntos – volteo un poco su mirada al suelo – y podre estar a tu lado.

- No, te equivocas – dije sacudiendo esos pensamientos.

- Asi, pues con esto ya no tendras que cuidar a nadie, hoy tendremos la identidad de quienes dentro de poco seran arrestados, claro secretamente, no queremos que se enteren del avance que hacian – estaba muy seguro de lo que decia.

- Bien, y con eso todo estara tranquilo, yo no lo creo asi – dije desviando la mirada hacia la entrada – aun falta mucho, no sabemos cuantos son en realidad – dije dirigendole aun la mirada hacia el otro lado del salon, ya no estaba nadie del equipo ni siquiera Renji.

- Si pero una vez la cabeza del rey es cortada….el juego termina – me decia con un rostro un tanto macabro – pero no te preocupes todo estara bien – comenzo a acariciarme el cabello, nos habiamos detenido – solo tu conmigo, que te parece – la distancia entre los dos se acortaba y sentia muy cerca su aliento, pero elevo un poco mas el rostro besandome la frente – estaras bien Rukia –

- Yo…..no lo creo asi Kaien dono – opte tratarlo como antes, Renji tenia razon ya habia decidido y tenia un sueño, lo defenderia cuando todo esto terminase.

- Como tu digas – se irguio sobre si estaba a punto de continuar cuando…

- ¡Eh¡, esta aquí – decian Ikakku y Yumichika acercandose a nosotros.

- Que bien chicos, con eso su trabajo a terminado, llevenme donde el – les segui por puro instinto, fue cuando automaticamente gire mi vista hacia uno de los balcones, me imagine que alguien veia atentamente lo que hacia.

- Rukia….- segui enseguida no tenia que distraerme.

- Alla esta – decia Yumichika, señalando a un pasillo donde una sombra se acercaba tranquilamente, la hubiera reconocido en donde sea, si fue hace tanto que no lo veia.

- Rukia que sucede – se acerco una Matsumoto muy curiosa – ¿quien es el? – sus ojos brillaban mas de lo debido.

-Un componente importante del equipo, pues es el infor…- era muy rapida para adelantarse a todos los demas – ¡¡Rangiku san, por favor¡¡ – me acerque mas al ver la cara atonita de todos – sueltalo, que lo ahogas – no eleve mi voz.

- Si, esta monisimo¡¡¡, nunca me dijieron que era solo un niño – lastima que solo era apariencia aunque se lo expliquemos no lo dejaria en paz.

Mientras la emocion de Matsumoto estaba en su punto, mire de reojo a todos con una cara de miedo, entre sus pechos y sus brazos estaba alguien a punto de estallar de la rabia.

- Sueltalo, sueltalo – le separe de sus brazos con calma.

Una vena muy resonante palpitaba en la frente del peque….digo del muy sonrojado joven.

Intervino Kaien tranquilizando la situacion, mientras alejaba junto con Nanao a Matsumoto.

- Ehhh…Hitsugaya kun bienvenido – le dijo extendiendo la mano la cual el no recibio, todos creiamos que fue por el numerito que se habia mantado, no logre escuchar el resto ya que nos encontrabamos mas alejadas.

Mientras observaba como Nanao le daba algunos golpes en la nuca de Matsumoto, senti alguien detrás mio.

- Kuchiki san – se me rizo un poco la piel al escucharlo tan cerca y enojado.

- Hitsugaya senpai siento mucho el comportamiento de mi compañera ella es nueva y asi….- trataba de justificarla.

-Luego, hablaremos de eso – miro hacia un lado, para luego erguirse y hacer una reverencia – siento mucho lo que paso con Hinamori – estaba pidiendo ¿disculpas?

– No pude protegerla y es un terrible descuido haber permitido semejante tonteria – me miro directo a la cara mientras todo el equipo estaba sorprendido, en su expresion ocultaba aquella tristeza infinita.

- Yo, soy la que siento lo que ocurrio, Hinamori tomo esa decisión fue terrible ponerlo en riesgo – no tenia mas que decirse ella fue asi y dio su vida por alguien quien no lo merecia.

El ambiente se tranquilizo, la atencion de todos los invitados se dirigio a esa gran escalinata que partia en el centro del salon.

- Y donde esta Abarai – decia Hitsugaya, cuando el acto central empezo, no estaba en el equipo, mire por todos lados no habia ni rastros de el, no creo que se haya ido, el no era asi.

- Ire a buscarlo – dije a sus espaldas.

- Te acompaño – eso me sorprendio mucho.

- Gracias, - empezariamos por el ala oeste por que era la que teniamos mas cerca, talves desde los salones en lo alto lo veriamos.

* * *

_- Rukia, tenemos que hablar – Renji, le molestaba escuchar esas palabras de Kaien, no entendia muy bien por que siempre el tenia que comportarse asi._

_Tras su buena disposicion, todos los de su equipo le dejaron con sus abrigos y demas cosas…..si que son, pensaba mientras miraba un lado al otro para ver donde estaba el guarda ropas, se acerco un poco hacia la entrada cuando, en su rostro se dibujo una maliciosa sonrisa, al ver quien habia asistido a la fiesta._

_Pero era el peor momento, su cara se distorcionaba cuando recordo con quien se iba Rukia._

_- Hola, Renji – se acerco un relajado Ichigo._

_- Esto, ¿que haces aquí? – decia casi temblando, tenia que distraerlo._

_- Mira que eres tonto, me dijiste que viniera – decia muy molesto._

_- Ayudame con esto – le paso algunas cosas, tratando de evitar su mirada._

_- ¿Donde esta Rukia? –_

_- Enseguida la ves, tiene que arreglar algunas cosas, dejala – se adelanto, mientras confundido Ichigo le seguia sus pasos._

_- Crei, que tu jefa te habia dominado – le decia sin quitar la vista del frente._

_- Pues tu no estas en condiciones como para decirlo, no sabia que eras montacarga – le dijo en tono de risa._

_- Si, mira que… – se dio cuenta que Ichigo ya no le seguia sus pasos y tenia la vista fija en el centro de la pista de baile._

_- Ichigo, espera el… – trato de decir apuradamente un tanto nervioso._

_- Es Shiba Kaien, el jefe de Rukia – decia en tono tranquilo casi de burla._

_- Ah, no sabia que lo conocias – dijo mirando incredulamente a la cara._

_- Solo, un poco – lanzo un gran suspiro al aire – bueno, de todas maneras ella tenia razon – termino la musica y el se giro sobre si con lo ojos cerrados – bien deberia escucharla de ves en cuando – me dejo los demas abrigos encima de las que ya traia – dile, que la estare esperando en casa – se retiraba dejando a Renji aun mas confundido._

_- Eh¡, si que te libras facil, vuelve aquí – decia en tono enojado pero sin intentar detenerle, solo recibio una despedida con la mano de parte de Ichigo._

_- Tal ves, sea hora de que alguien te lo diga – torno una mueca de insatisfaccion mirando como Rukia se quitaba de encima a Kaien – Rukia – suspiraba sonoramente y retomo su camino._

_La gente que caminaba a lado suyo comenzo a reducirse hasta quedarse solo, cruzo unas cuantas mas salas por que estaban ocupadas, las que se encontraban mas alla del oscuro pasillo estaban desocupadas._

_Entro en la primera puerta, sin prender la luz cruzo el amplio salon hasta, donde parecia un closet, lo abrio dejando en cubierto a su cuerpo, pero la puerta se cerro tras el, tenia las manos muy ocupadas asi luego la abriria, tentando ambos muros, para prender la luz, el cerrojo de la puerta principal del salon se abrio._

_Detuvo su busqueda al saber de quienes se trataba._

_- Sabes, si esta aquí – decia con una voz muy segura de estar solo en el salon._

_- Su jefe, dice que es identica a su hermana sera facil de diferenciarla – una voz pausada y tranquila le seguia cerrando la puerta del salon._

_- Entonces tu te ocuparas… – callo de golpe por que su interlocutor lo interrumpio con una señal, lentamente se acerco hacia el guardaropas, el pelirrojo trato de esconderse inutilmente, cerro lentamente los ojos, sabia de quien hablaban, lo sabia, que ella se encontraba en peligro pero tenia que salir vivo para decirselo._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos tan abruptamente, cuando la puerta estallo delante de el, quiso hacer el amago de escapar pero, una mano que rodeba su cuello le corto por completo la respiracion._

_- Rukia… - fue lo ultimo que prolifero, al estar ante la mirada de dos enormes orbes verdes, que no le permitian desviar la vista hacia ningun lado._

_- Deshaste de el - dijo su compañero alejandose ni siquiera lo vio – seria un problema que ella te conociera por este – dijo cerrando por completo la puerta, su vista se nublo cuando un puño se enterraba en el estomago de Renji, supo entonces que por la fuerza de su atacante todo estaria perdido._

* * *

Caminando a lado de Toshiro se me antojo hacerle algunas preguntas, pero sabia que no era ni el lugar ni el momento. Solo observaba las vendas que cubrian por completo su brazo derecho.

- Kuchiki san – me llamo la atencion, un poco asustada le mire no queria ser impertinente – siento mucho lo de tu hermana - cambio radicalmente de tema.

Quisimos continuar la conversacion, cuando se escucho al fondo de un pasillo oscuro un destrozo que me trajo un mal presentimiento, uno que se presionaba fuertemente contra mi pecho.

Ambos reaccionando, corrimos instintivamente, hacia el salon donde provenia estos ruidos, senti que alguien nos perseguia, al llegar a la puerta, la abrio de una patada, entramos sin decir mas.

Hitsugaya, se lanzo directo a la sombra parada en medio de la oscuridad, este traspazo la puerta por el impacto llevandolos a ambos a la habiatacion conjunta.

Al ver su reaccion, mire hacia un lado y lo que vi me inundo de tristeza, mis ojos comenzaban a arderme, Renji completamente mal herido observe si respiraba, agitaba sus ropas desesperadamente – ¡Renji¡ – le grite muy cerca estaba incociente pero aun respiraba.

- Maldita sea – dije mientras miraba el charco de sangre que se habia formado debajo del torso, rompi su camisa, mientras escuchaba como la pelea entre Hitsugaya y el atacante de Renji se estaba intensificando.

Trate de levantarlo presionando una herida muy extraña que tenia en su estomago, como si un tubo de metal hubiera intentado traspasarlo – es….pera – llamo mi atencion mientras el intentaba decir algo – vete….vete – decia debilmente.

- ¡Callate Renji no ves que estas mal herido¡, no me ire de aquí si no es contigo- le gritaba cerca de su rostro mientras lograba sentarlo para sacarlo de ahí aunque sea arrastras.

- Rukia – una voz me llamo desde la puerta principal – ¿que sucede? – me tranquilice al saber quien era, el podria ayudarme a sacarlo si no, no queria imaginar lo que sucerderia.

- ¡Kaien, ayudame tenemos que sacarlos a todos de aquí¡ – gire para verlo, el se acerco tranquilamente mientras sacaba una pistola del interior de su saco – ¿pero, que haces? - le decia con un tono desesperado, mis ojos no daban credito a lo que veia.

- Todos, pueden irse de aquí menos tu Rukia – me dijo con una seriedad en su rostro que comenzo a asustarme.

- Maldito – susurro por lo bajo Renji.

- ¿Que estas haciendo Kaien? – deje por un momento a Renji sentado en el suelo y enfrente a ese traidor – ¡dejalo¡, no ves que esta muy mal herido deja que se vaya y podras hacer lo que quieras conmigo – le dije si mover un pelo pero dentro mio me moria de miedo estar al filo de la muerte.

- Rukia – alzo un poco mas la voz Renji.

- Bien, Rukia – dijo retrocediendo sin dejar de apuntarme con el arma – pero lo siento, el ya ha escuchado demasiado – por un momento un frio se estremecio dentro de mi pecho cuando se hizo a un lado para apuntar a Renji, acto reflejo me di la vuelta abrazandolo cubriendolo con todo mi cuerpo cerre los ojos cuando escuche de lleno el disparo a mis espaldas.

Todo paso tan lento, cuando senti que en mis brazos Renji se desvanecia cayendo al suelo, gire instintivamente mirando por encime de mis hombros, me quede petrificada al observar que el tiro habia sido desviado, y que alguien detenia a Kaien con un golpe directo a la mano que sostenia la pistola dejandola caer a un lado.

Fue entonces, que vi de quien se trataba y una extraña fuente de poder se encendio en mi impulsandome que lo protegiera como lo habia prometido si era necesario con mi vida.

Ichigo…

* * *

**Proximo capitulo**

**"las palabras que no se dicen"**


	15. Las palabras que no se dicen

**Solo entre tu y yo**

**Capitulo 15: las palabras que no se dicen.**

(Aclaraciones, cursiva es relatado por tercera persona)

* * *

_La fiesta estaba en su auge, los anuncios se hacian fervientemente, pero en un costado de este salon tan repleto de personas dos mujeres se abrian camino sin llamar mucho la atencion pero lo hacian tan rapido como podian._

_Recorrieron el mismo camino hacia aquel amplio pasillo cuando un estruendo se escucho, ambas se asustaron pero no disminuian el ritmo de sus pasos, cuando algo repentinamente salio volando atravesando la puerta destrozandola en su paso, tras la cortina de polvo lograron divisar quien fue directo a estrellarse al otro muro._

_- ¡Hitsugaya kun¡ – Matsumoto se acerco rapidamente a socorrerlo, mientras que Nanao se quedo petrificada al ver quien emergia de las sombras de la habitacion de donde venia Toshiro, nunca lo habia visto antes, pero su sola presencia le causaba escalofrios, esa piel tan palida y esos ojos verdes sin vida, que extrañamante brillaban atraves de la oscuridad, a pesar de que lo comparaba con una bestia se sorprendio en la manera que lo miraba._

_- Nanao, alejate de ahí – decia Toshiro gritandole – ese bastardo es el asesino de Hinamori – esas ultimas palabras le hicieron reccionar._

_Dando un paso atrás de alguna parte de su cintura saco un arma puntiaguda un tanto larga pero mas parecida a un puñal – ¡te digo que te alejes que yo me encargo de el¡ – se levanto tambaleando un poco, sacando de su traje un espada que empuñaba firmemente._

_- ¡Hitsugaya kun¡ – matsumoto vio como se recuperaba para enfrentarlo, asi que lucharia a su lado, desefundo su arma debajo de su vestido._

_- Veo que aquí tambien se armo la fiesta – esa voz provino a un lado del pasillo que no habian recorrido, cuando todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba._

_ – hola – dijo mostrandose a la luz, la sonrisa que tenia grabada en su cara lo delato ante la mirada de Matsumoto quien lo recordaba bien, el pasado vino a encararle sus peores pesadillas._

_- Ichimaru Gin – dijo por fin Nanao intentando moverse._

_- Cuanto tiempo Rangiku san – dirigiendose directamente a la aludida, cual en su rostro el miedo era evidente, agacho la mirada ocultandola de todos._

_– ¡Matsumoto¡ – dijo Toshiro mirandola que no se movia para nada._

_- Estoy bien – dijo aun con la cabeza gacha – yo – levanto decididamente su rostro – me encargare de el – dijo apuntandole con el arma._

_- No creo que te lo vaya a dejar tan facil – dijo sacando de un extraño y largo traje blanco, mas parecido a una capa, una larga y delgada espada, ella disparo, dando inicio al ataque, como tambien sus compañeros contra el asesino de Momo._

_Gin logro desviar el disparo con la espada, ella se distrajo y aparecio detrás suyo colocandole el arma al raz de su cuello – no crei que me lo dejaras tan sencillo – dijo mientras la paralizaba._

_Cuando dos sombras se unieron a la pelea, aparatandolo de Matsumoto, uno de ellos lo atacaba con una espada._

_– je, no crei volverte a ver – decia Ikkaku parado delante de el colocandose en posicion de lucha._

_- Que desagradable – Yumichika, se enfrento a Ulquiorra viendolo directamente como detenia su ataque con una brazo, dejando a un lado a Nanao._

_La pelea se intensificaba, mientras Matsumoto recuperaba el aliento, los varones quienes cada vez eran embestidos por ataques feroces, les ayudaban con algun que otro golpe cinco personas basicamente entrenadas, se enfrentaba contra dos hombres quienes sabian esquivar los ataques y devolverlos con furia._

* * *

¿Como habia llegado ahí?, no lo recordaba solo que algo no le daba buena espina con todo eso, ademas de una fiesta era una locura por la situacion en que se encontraban, asi que fui corriendo por la misma direccion sin pensarlo dos veces, me hirvio la sangre a ver a ese estupido amenazando la vida de Rukia, quien ella tan firmemente aceptaba, si que era tonta.

Corri, con todas mis fuerzas lance un golpe apartando el arma que sostenia mientras le miraba de frente, nuestro parecido en esos momentos, me dio un poco de repulsion al verlo frente a frente, solo deseaba aplastar su cabeza.

- Ichigo – ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo al verme en ese lugar.

- ¡¡Imbecil, no dejare que la lastimes¡¡ – no sabia lo que ocurria pero a juzgar la situacion era en esos momentos una de las peores.

- Renji – dijo nuevamente Rukia, voltee a verlo quien estaba desplomado en el suelo le habian propinado la peor de la palizas, estaba muy preocupado, ya no sabia que hacer.

Fui interrumpido en mi analisis, cuando una punzada terrible me cortó el aire de un solo golpe mientras que me apartaba Kaien.

- ¡¿Quien te crees que eres para interferir en esto mocoso?¡ – ese golpe me llevo a caer al suelo, en mi boca la sangre salia sin mas, intente dar la primera bocanada, pero corte de repente cuando Rukia ya se habia abalanzado contra Kaien comenzando la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo me sorprendio ver tal tecnica de Rukia, certera y fuerte.

- ¡No lo toques¡ – le grito en el ultimo golpe, pero el supo responderle que la empujo contra una mesa la cual recorrio con ella.

- ¡¡Como pudiste volverte en alguien tan debil, por ese tipo¡¡ – decia Kaien mientras miraba a Rukia como se incorporaba, tomo algo en sus manos y nuevamente embistio a Kaien propinandole un golpe con una barra de madera, la cual fue esquivada por el la tomo por sorpresa y le dio un mismo golpe en el estomago, fue cuando recorde lo peligroso de su herida en esa region.

- ¡Rukia¡ - grite mientras me paraba y corria hacia el tomandolo por la espalda haciendolo caer de frente comence con la cabeza, en serio queria reventarla.

Pero no me di cuenta que la pistola ya estaba en sus manos.

- Te dije, quien te crees para meterte en esto – decia mientras me hacia retroceder, no puse resistencia veia tras de el a Rukia quien sujetaba su estomago fuertemente – no sabes quien es ella, ni lo que hace aquí, asi que apartate si no quieres… –

- ¡Callate¡ – dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía Rukia, seguia mirando al suelo ambos la miramos extrañados.

- Ah, ya veo asi por que ahora te acuestas con el, no crees que tiene derecho a saberlo – ahora la pistola le apuntaba a ella.

- No, me interesa saberlo – no creia que de mi boca salieran esas palabras pero queria detener esa incomoda situacion – dejala el problema es conmigo –

- ¡Que ingenuo eres¡ – alguien mas entraba en esa habitacion, que poco a poco se mostraba a la escaza luz de los ventanales, cual todos volteamos a ver.

- Grimjow – decia quedamente Kaien mientras bajaba la pistola, fue cuando se mostro, me miraba directamente a mi con una sonrisa burlona y eso me enojaba aun mas.

Le dirigio una ultima mirada, acto seguido se retiraban, pero al darme la espalda le segui no podia dejar las cosas asi.

- Oye, espera – dije gritando tras ellos, pero Kaien me proporciono otro golpe en el rostro que no me tumbo pero si me perturbo un poco.

- ¿Quien es ese? – dijo mirando la escena Grimjow.

- Un mocoso entrometido, no tiene importancia – le mire por lo que habia dicho el me conocia bien pero se limito a decir solo eso y se fueron de ese lugar, no quise seguirlos ahora mas me preocupa sacar de ese lugar a Rukia y a Renji.

Vi entonces que ella se desvanecia en el suelo sujetandose aun mas el estomago, me acerque muy asustado creendo lo peor, pero su pulso como respiración se encontraban acompasadas ella ahora estaba desmayada, aun viva.

* * *

Cuatro años atras...

- Rukia por aquí – una voz me llamaba entusiasmada.

Y yo le segui.

El uniforme era muy comodo asi que era por demas decir lo bien que estaba en ese lugar.

El sol estaba en lo alto y el cielo despejado, mientras nos uniamos a un grupo muy selecto de estudiantes que escuchaban atentamente a la persona que tenian al frente, era alto y muy bien parecido, su cabello suavemente despeinado rizado ligeramente, color castaño y tras unos anteojos dislumbraban unos ojos tranquilos y tiernos.

Mas de una chica suspiraba por aquel entrenador, en especial mi amiga Momo, era tan dulce me habia recibido con lo brazos abiertos desde el primer dia y siempre me ayudaba a incorporarme en todas las actividades.

Ese dia en especial habiamos sido reunidas, por que designaria, entre los antiguos a los monitores para entrenar en grupos, asi que nos separaron en grupos de cinco a la suerte, mala para mi porque, Momo se encontraba en otro grupo como tambien Renji asi que me sentiria sola.

- Y tu te llamas…- alguien se dirigia a mi al voltear para ver quien era, no lo conocia muy bien pero se corria los rumores que era un genio de su año – ¡eh, te estoy hablando¡ – sacudio mi cabeza con una mano despeinandome.

- Ah… – no es que no supiera mi nombre solo que era un poco intimidante.

- Uf… Creo que tendre problemas contigo – dijo dirigiendose a otro lado.

- Bien, el grupo de Shiba san sale primero – decia Aizen dando la seña a nuestro monitor, corri tras ellos mientras hablaban animadamente con el, yo veia que los de años superiores eran muy serios y pedantes, pero el era todo lo contrario.

Comenzamos la competencia lo cual era una carrera hasta traspasar un tupido bosque, pero pequeño donde recogeriamos la cantidad de banderas que encotrasemos o pudieramos recoger, teniamos que estar muy atentos un error y los otros equipos nos harian pasar mal.

Habia una flotando cerca del rio, al pie de una cascada, asi que me anime a ir por ella, rodee con mis piernas un tronco y me colgue para cogerla, los animos de mis compañeros fueron mas cuando lo logre me sente por un momento cuando comenzaba a dirigirme a ellos la madera comenzo a crujir, apure al paso dando un salto en el cual alguien me recibio en el aire.

De repente estaba atrapada en un fuerte abrazo, me sorprendi quien me sostenia fuerte contra su pecho, era Shiba quien me separo lentamente mientras me decia.

– buen trabajo – lo dijo tan bajo que me erizo la piel por su accidentada cercania, el silencio se rompio cuando por un golpe al agua el tronco roto lo arrastraba la corriente del rio.

Me separe de el, de un brinco cuando mis compañeros retomaron otra direccion dandonos la espalda – gracias – dije haciendo una reverencia.

- Veo, que te esfuerzas mucho Rukia chan, supe que tus notas son mas que excelentes – levante la vista mientras veia embobada su sonrisa, no tuve mas que corresponderla con otra.

- Espere, ¿ya sabia mi nombre? – decia con una retardada reaccion.

- Si, todo el mundo te conoce en la academia, si que llegaras muy lejos Rukia chan eres muy buena en esto – se dio la vuelta.

– Ahora nos vamos – me miro por encima del hombro con la misma sonrisa tan segura y tranquila por un momento me perdi en ella mientras le seguia y lo hacia a donde el fuera.

Tiempo actual...

Quema…

Pero no duele, mi cuerpo comenzaba a moverse, mi cabeza me pesaba y en la posición en que me encontraba era realmente molesto.

Me levante perezosamente y vi que aun llevaba ese vestido completamente sucio y lleno de sangre que no era la mia, sentada apoyada ligeramente a un costado de la cama, recorde a quien velaba.

Mientras lo miraba deseando con todo mi ser que despertara, pero el no habia dado señales de conciencia ya hace…bueno no recuerdo cuantas horas o dias, pero fue hace mucho.

Mientras sacudia mi cabeza intentando sacar de mi mente aquellos recuerdos con lo que habia estados soñando las ultimas noches, fui interrumpida cuando una mano se poso en mi espalda, era tan calida que me calentaba la piel por completo.

- Rukia, amor tienes que descansar - voltee para verle ahí estaba mirandome tan preocupado por que no me habia separado del lado de Renji desde que llego al hospital.

Era el unico que habia salido tan herido, por que los demas con algun que otro golpe pero estaban bien, mientras que Renji no habia despertado y estaría a su lado hasta que lo hiciera, no deje que me atendieran por que me encontraba bien, aunque Ichigo a duras penas logro limpiarme la herida y cambiarme de vendajes.

Retome mi posición demostrando que me quedaria mas tiempo, cuando mi cuerpo se elevo por los brazos de Ichigo, quien muy enojado me llevaba fuera de la habitación.

- ¿que haces idiota? – le decia intentando llegar al suelo inútilmente.

- Eres, muy testaruda esta es la decima ves que te lo digo – no me di cuenta la veces que lo intento – vendras conmigo – dijo llegando hasta su oficina me coloco en el sillon y me alcanzo ropa para que me cambiara, mi aspecto era deporable lo aceptaba, pero tenia que hacerle caso.

Comence a bajar el corse del vestido y vi como Ichigo se sonrojo al rojo vivo y volteo tartamudenado.

- Es..esto…yo..yo …salgo – era gracioso verlo asi aunque ya habiamos compartido una noche el seguia teniendo pudor por verme desnuda, lo cual provoco que sonriera abiertamente – no te burles, solo que tu te quitas la ropa asi sin mas – dijo volteando aun mas rojo.

Mi sonrisa se torno un poco triste al verlo – gracias – dije mirando mis manos, el se sento al lado mio agarrando mi barbilla obligandome a verle a los ojos – Ichigo…yo lamento ponerte en peligro – le dije, pero mi corazon se acelero al ver que me sonreia y acariciaba mi mejilla.

- Todo estara bien, te invito a comer cuando mi madre traiga a Yuki para aca – me dijo levantando un lado de mi vestido, su roce provoco que ahora yo me sonrojara, sintiendo una presion en mi abdomen como desde la primera ves que lo vi, salio por la puerta dejandome sola para cambiarme.

Fue entonces cuando, comence a colocarme una ropa muy comoda y holgada como me gustaba, pero mientras lo hacias retumbaron en mi mente las palabras que habia escuchado estos ultimos dias y un presentimiento golpeo mi pecho provocandome un escalofrio.

_Ellos no tienen compasión a la hora de orillar a una persona al borde de la locura…. _las palabras de Urahara las ecuchaba claramente mientras terminaba de vestirme rapidamente.

Sali de ahí corriendo, llegando a la habitacion de Renji.

No, ahí no estaba el peligro.

_Tratan de borrar la existencia de tus seres queridos, aislandote en el dolor para concentrarte solamente en tu trabajo. Volviendote loco…. _

Corri en direccion a la salida del hospital buscaba deseperadamente a Ichigo, pero no lo veia por ningun lado, la tristeza que sentia era indescriptible, que sucedia por que me senti asi.

Solo corria.

Hasta salir a la calle, continue corriendo…

_Mi madre traera a Yuki….._

Esa extraña sensacion me impulso para que siga corriendo, mucha gente alrededro mio se acumulaba en medio de la carretera.

Y un muro muy duro detuvo mi marcha mi cuerpo se paralizo por completo, mis piernas no me respondian el aliento se me cortaba, me obligue a moverme, mientras que las palabras se me acortaban terriblemente.

Asustada mire rapidamente a un costado donde el rio.

Una extraña sombra era destilada por el brillo anaranjado del rio que corria libremente.

El estruendo de la sirena de una ambulancia me trajo nuevamente a la realidad, los gritos y lamentos de las personas nuevamente se escucharon.

Me abri paso para llegar al frente entonces fue cuando vi la escena mas aterradora que vi en toda mi vida.

_Fue una colision de tres autos_ decian los policias por las noticias.

Cuando entre el humo y las figuras de blanco que se movian a todos lados divise las partes de aquellos autos que aun figuraban en su interior figuras humanas.

Rapido, Rapido – exigian por todos lados.

El auto bus mediano blanco aun en sus cuatro ruedas erael que menos daño habia sufrido, salvo al conductor que aun podia moverse pero completamente ensangrentado.

El auto delante que figuraba por la pintura ser un taxi estaba completamente destrozado de la parte trasera y del lado del conductor y a unos pocos metros de ahí un auto Peugeot platedo cual habia sufrido un vuelco de campana quedando con el techo en piso, del cual sacaban a dos hombres que ya estaban muertos.

Entonces pare con mi analisis al ver la figura de Ichigo cruzar velozmente hacia el taxi que aun intentaban abrir.

- ¡Ichigo¡ - salte la varda de seguridad a pesar de las amenazas de los policias e intentaban detenerme.

-Kuchiki san – gracias a dios Inoue estaba ahí, y con un amago dejo en claro que podia pasar.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?¡ - dije corriendo a su lado.

- La madre de Kurosaki esta ahí adentro, Ishida le aviso para que viniera – su rostro ahora completamente serio y preocupado no dejo que dijiera ni una sola palabra.

Cuando llegamos cerca del taxi comprendi por la colision las puertas se trancaron y los salvaguardas y bomberos intetaban abrir esa puerta.

No escuche nada de lo que decian solo veia la cara de desesperacion de Ichigo en un intento mas de sacar a su madre de ahí que muy acurrucada entre la chatarra que aun qedaba de aquel auto trataba de proteger con todas sus fuerzas a Yuki quien gritaba sin parar.

Gire por un momento cuando las personas se alejaban del auto plomo y los bomberos daban una señal para alejarse de ahí.

Comenzaron a empujarnos y retener a los paramedicos y en ellos a Ichigo quien se resistia.

Me escurri entre ellos al verme comenzaron a perseguirme, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron que iba a ese auto.

Tome la palanca abandonada por el susto, y la enterre en la abertura de lo que fue la puerta.

Grite sus nombres para que reaccionaran, pero ni yo misma podia escuchar mi voz.

Utilice toda la fuerza que mi desesperacion me obligaba.

Fue entonces cuando una manos sujetaron las mias y la palanca gire para verle no necesitaba hacerlo ya sabia quien estaba a mi lado.

Ambos pusimos prsion en esta y cedio, no se como fue pero de un momento al otro Ichigo coloco en mis manos a Yuki quien estaba empapada en sangre y el sujetaba a su madre como podia corri con toda prisa sabiendo que Ichigo seguia mis pasos, cuando llegamos cerca al rio decidi agacharme y dejarla en el piso para examinarla.

Entonces una terrible explision sucedió en niuestras espaldas, aclarando mis oidos.

Yuki no tenia heridas contundentes solo la sangre salpicada de la madre de Ichigo.

A unos pasos de ahí el se encontraba gritando su nombre mientras acercaba su oido a su pecho, pronto los para medicos llegaron hasta el y comenzaron con tecnicas de reanimacion.

Mientras que Inoue llego hasta mi levantado a Yuki del suelo.

De inmediato Ichigo junto con su madre subieron a la ambulancia, Inoue jalo de mi mano y me llevo a otra.

En los pocos minutos en los que estuve en eesa ambulancia, donde la compartiamos con dos señoras que tenia fracturas en los brazos y otra en la cabeza.

Gritaban incanzablemente.

-¡¡Yo lo vi ese hombre se paro en media carretera¡¡ - dijo entonces una enfermera se acerco para tranquilizarla.

Solo pude ayudar en detener la hemorragia y solo en mi mente repetir que no era cierto y que solo fue una accidente, definitivamente.

Las cosas estaban saliendo de control.

-Kuchiki san, su niña se encuentra fuera de peligro – un joven colega de Ichigo llego hasta mi sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Es un pequeño milagro, tuvo algunos hematomas en sus piernecitas y un esguince en la muñeca izquierda se le coloco una ferula – alzo su brazo para que le siguiera los pasos – pronto llegara el traumatologo para que la vea, ahora esta dormida se le dio unos sedantes, pase –

Cuando entre llego a mi mente el mismo escenario en el cual conoci a Ichigo, salvo que ahora Yuki no necesitaba incubadora, pero si lo demas.

-Gracias-

-Cualquier duda se lo comunica a la enfermera y estara aquí enseguida- se retiro.

Estuve a punto de colocarme a su lado cuando la puerta se abrio de nuevo de para en par.

-¡Rukia¡- me llamo sorprendido al verme.

-Isshin san, recibio mi mensaje – corri a abrazarlo para elk debio ser terrible enterarse de esta manera.

-Si, gracias como esta- dijo mirando a Yuki.

-Ella esta bien, Masaki… -

-Ya salieron de cirugia –

-¿Qué? – me separe de el y Sali corriendo hacia el area de terapia intensiva sabia bien que Ichigo habia entrado con ella mientras yo llamaba a su padre.

-Rukia- me detuvo sujetandome la mano – creo que deberiamos ir despues – su tono helo mi sangre.

-Es-esta bien- jalo de vuelta a la pieza de Yuki.

-¿Yuzu y Karin?-

-estan en casa aun no saben nada del accidente-

-pero ¿Por qué?-

-Solo que, no quiero que sufran esta incertidumbre cuando todo este confirmado se los dire-

Un triste silencio se formo entre nosotros, podia distinguir la culpa en sus ojos que aun no dejaban de mirarme como si trataran de confirmar mis sospechas.

-No se si podre responderte- dijo adivinando lo que pensaba.

-¿Masaki san lo sabia?-

Asintio cerrando los ojos y acercandose a la cama dandome la espalda.

-Aun asi ella decidio continuar a mi lado, perdono y tolero todo lo que mi trabajo obligaba hacer- se sento en la silla cercana- si le sucede algo yo… -

Se cubrio con una mano sus ojos y comenzo a temblar. Llegue a sus espaldas colocando una manoa cada hombro.

-Masaki… - susurro muy dolido, comprendi aquel sentimiento, personas que tu amas con todas tus fuerzas se vean involucradas por tu culpa era lo peor.

Pero la puerta se abrio de nuevo y por ellaalguien paso.

-Ishida…- susurre.

-Kurosaki san, Kuchiki san, siganme por favor.

Cruzamos muchos pasillos hasta llegar a la pieza de Masaki, en el camino ambos doctores hablaban terminos que poco entendia al juzgar por la expresion del mayor de los kurosaki no era nada bueno.

Entramos por la puerta donde vimos como Ichigo con una expresion casi muerta observaba a su madre.

Su padre llego hasta donde el lo llamo un par de veces, y el recien reacciono, se paro del asiento y rodeo con los brazos a su padre completamente desconsolado.

Ambos murmuraban cosas que nunca uno quisiera escuchar, al deshacer el abrazo el llego hasta donde su esposa y tomo su mano palida.

Masaki postrada en una cama aun dormida entubada dejaba poco para ver su rostro completamente lastimado, mi cuerpo me dolia y las ganas de llorar llego a mi, pero vi a Ichigo que se acercaba a mi.

Di un paso atrás y casi impulsivamente Sali corriendo, no tenia ninguna razon de hacerlo, pero la culpa.

Me carcomia el alma.

¿Quién era yo para destruir la vida de la persona a quien amo?

Nadie.

Cuando me di cuenta que no habia nadie en el pasillo por el que corria me desplome cayendo de rodillas, primero por que me tropece y no aguantaba la presion de mi pecho.

-Si que eres torpe – se escucho a mi espalda.

-Vete- no queria que me vea llorar.

-Estas segura- tambien de el su voz estaba quebadra.

-No-

Ayudo a que me parara mientras yo le abrazaba tan fuerte como podia.

-Perdoname- quise gritar pero el llanto comenzaba a ahogarme.

-En absoluto – me separo un poco molesto- no tienes nada para pedirme perdon –

Sus ojos donde aun quedaban algunas lagrimas me miraron directamente fue entonces cuando comprendi que, aunque las cosas comiencen a ponerse negras debes limpiarte las lagrimas y seguir.

Masaki estaba luchando por su vida, su familia, asi que no podia dejarme vencer.

Ichigo me abrazo con la misma intensidad, ambos comenzamos a llorar, era dificil.

Pero teniamos que continuar.

* * *

**Proximo capitulo:**

**"En la soledad"**


	16. En la soledad

**Solo entre tu y yo**

**Capitulo 16: En la soledad.**

_(Aclaraciones, cursiva es relatado por tercera persona)_

* * *

Todo habia pasado tan rapido, mientras que el capitan Ukitake me pedia los informe de los ultimos acontecimientos, no existia dia en que no estuviera a lado de Masaki, Renji y Yuki quien le dieron de alta a los dias, a pesar de que se quedo conla ferula por precaucion unas semanas mas.

Me sentia muy mal, pero tenia que ser fuerte, supimos entonces que por el impacto del accidente Masaki habia caido en un coma profundo.

Me dolia como si hubiera sido mi madre, por que ella me habia acogido en su familia y lo unico que habia hecho fue destrozarla, me odiba por el sufrimiento que causaba, dos dias mas tarde la llevaron a la clinica de casa ahí estaria mucho mejor en casa.

Yuzu era la que ahora era la madre ocupandose casi de todo lloraba a menudo pero aun seguia siendo responsable.

Karin no hablaba con nadie habia dias que ayudaba con los deberes para despues encerrarse en su habitacion.

Ishinn solo se quedaba pensativo a lado de su esposa.

Y yo trataba de acompañarlos no queria dejarlos solos.

- No, te culpes por eso Rukia chan – la cabeza de los Kurosaki me asusto por ese comentario, le mire a la cara llena de tristeza que observaba a su esposa – ella lo sabia todo y aun asi estuvo a mi lado – el hueco de mi pecho termino de abrirse.

- ¿Por qué? – tenia que preguntar queria encontrar desesperadamente las respuestas que estaban arruinando sus vidas.

- Eso, es sencillo porque somos familia – dijo dedicando una sonrisa tierna a su esposa, como cuando estaba despierta

– yo la amaba con todo mi ser, y es por eso que ella se arriesgaba por mi cada dia, es mi culpa por haberla expuesto de esa manera – su voz comenzaba a apagarse, mientras yo agarrando a Yuki me acerque dandole un beso en la mejilla, tenia aun mas personas importantes en mi vida y queria que ellas supieran que las amaba.

- Gracias – dije mientras me dirigia hacia Ichigo, quien con una mirada perdida se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, sintio que me acercaba.

– Ichigo vuelve a casa con tu familia ellas te necesitan –

- Si, eso hare – fijo su mirada a la nada – ve a casa con Yuki – suspiro tranquilamente, me tomo con ambos brazos rodeándolos contra el – por favor cuidate no soportaria que te pase algo a ti o a la niña – sus lagrimas volvieron a salir.

- Ichigo, yo….perdoname – le decia controlandome – yo te amo y perdome por el daño que te estoy haciendo –poso sus labios en mi frente cerrando los ojos.

- Gracias, Rukia por estar conmigo ahora – se separo de mi acariciando la cabeza de Yuki quien le observaba, le dio un beso y se despidio dirigiendose hacia su padre rodeandolo con un brazo su espalda.

Me voltee para verlos, odiaba que pasaran por esto se supone que los protegeria, ¿por que me sentia tan debil?

Caminaba por las calles, cuando automáticamente tome un rumbo diferente, cruzando la ciudad, tenia cosas aun por averiguar y respuestas que conseguir, asi que sabia a donde dirigirme.

Hace mucho que no venia y aun seguia sorprendida por la imponencia de las mansiones de la familia que me habia adoptado, al llamar a la puerta abrieron enseguida cruzando el inmenso jardin de la entrada llego a mi lado Tsumaki, mi fiel aliado en esa casa.

- Buenas tardes, Rukia san – me dijo acompañandome

– hola, sabes si mi hermano esta adentro – le dije cuando al fin llegamos a puertas de esa mansión blanca de mas de tres pisos donde colgaban innumerables balcones, era una edificio de estilo colonial ingles muy bien trabajada

– si, esta en su oficina enseguida le anuncio – me abrio las puertas mientras continuaba con la mirada la inspeccion.

El interior ni que decir, dos escalinatas que lo conectaban con los demas pisos se alzaban por los costados, mientras que en todas las direcciones habia salones, pero me dirigio directamente a traves de la principal llegando atrás al lado derecho se mostraba un puerta amplia de dos cuerpos, es cuando mis recuerdos comenzaban a recorrer mi mente, ese era el despacho de mi hermano.

- Adelante – su voz provino del interior, cruzamos el umbral, mientras sostenia a Yuki quien miraba al frente – con permiso, señor – Tsumaki se retiro dejandonos solos.

- Nii – sama – hice una reverencia el tenia todo mi respeto aunque mi hermana me decia que lo quiera como un hermano de verdad – disculpa mi entromicion necesito hablar contigo –

El dejo caer la pluma de su mano al escuchar mi peculiar forma de llamarlo siempre.

- Toma asiento – cuando lo hice dejo todo lo que hacia y me presto atención lo cual me puso mas nerviosa.

- Queria que veas primeramente a tu hija a pesar de que nacio prematura esta creciendo bien – el no dijo nada solo miraba a la pequeña – y aunque haya sucedido tantas cosas ella sigue siendo tu hija – dije cuando el me dedico una mirada un tanto triste.

- Bien, y como me dijiste que se llamaba – ese comentario me sorprendio.

– Yuki asi lo queria Hisana – dije rapidamente.

- Te noto un poco cansada, si ella te trae mucho trabajo….- dijo mientras comenzaba a ordenar unos papeles.

- No, no para nada – dije atropelladamente – es que vengo de la clinica de Ishinn Kurosaki, su esposa esta internada con un coma profundo de hace dos dias – una mirada reprochadora ahora se colocaba en mi – ¿lo conoces no es asi? – dije con calma de que no estallara.

- No se de lo que hablas – volvio a poner atención a sus papeles.

- Mientes – me pare para reclamarle – se que el hizo una medicina para salvar a Hisana de una terrible enfermedad – sus ojos me miraban incredulos y sorprendidos, pero no perdio la calma – lo se todo, incluso que no llego nunca y por eso tu mismo los denunciaste – se giro dandome la espalda.

- Por que no vas a tu habitación en la cena hablaremos de todo esto –

- Ya no soy una niña. No me engañes ¿que fue lo que sucedió? – le dije enfrentandome cosa que jamas habia echo en mi vida – ¿no entiendes que necesito tu ayua?, si no mas personas moriran por esto, por favor –

- Ve a descansar luego hablaremos de todo esto Rukia – bueno lo aceptaria hace mucho que no descansaba y lo necesitaba.

Subi a mi antigua alcoba, no habia cambiado en lo absoluto, aun tenia todo el juego de muebles blancos con un poco de polvo y la cama de igual manera, colocada al centro de la habitación en frente la puerta, tras ella habia los ventanales y balcon cubierto con cortinas azules y blancas que llegaban hasta el piso, recoste a Yuki en medio de la cama, _tan pequeña y ya habia experimentado el peor de los peligros, _pensaba mientras la observaba, su vida realmente era un milagro para mi.

Levante un poco la vista la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta, Yuki aun sin despertarse la admire crecia mas ya tenia tres meses, estaba preciosa, la cubri bien y arrope, tome todo lo necesario y entre al cuarto de baño.

Solo tenia en mente una y cada una de las preguntas que Nii – sama tendria que contestarme.

El caer del agua tibia se sentia tan bien recorriendo la espalda, por un momento cerre los ojos, ahí sola sin saber que hacer lo extrañaba tanto, queria estar a su lado, pero ya lo haria y no me separaria de el.

Pero el alma se me partia en pedazos me sentia tan debil.

Renji….no sabes cuanta falta me haces, el siempre me ayudaba y me cuidaba ahora estaba inconciente en el hospital, todo estaba mal.

Tanto dolor me mareo me agarre de la pared agachando la cabeza bajo la ducha, mi respiración se agitaba ya no podia mas, mis lagrimas reprimidas desde hace meses comenzaron a salir inundandome, agarre mi rostro con ambas manos, no deseaba ya hacer daño, tenia que decirle la verdad….

_Ichigo…… _mis ojos se cerraron para no abrirse mas, cai de rodillas y una sensación desconocida recorrio mi cuerpo dejandome agotada.

El dolor de que era presa en esos momentos se parecia a que una enorme explosion se expandiera arrancandome la piel, solo habia oscuridad y mi corazon se aceleraba a punto de salir disparado, no podia respirar agarre las cortinas del baño que amortiguaron un poco mi caida, desplomada en el frio piso del baño, me encogia por el dolor no podia pensar en nada mas que eso, apegaba las rodillas contra mi pecho como si eso fuera a detenerlo.

Fue entonces cuando senti el cobijo calido entre dos fuertes brazos que me sostenia, la oscuridad se aligeraba mientras alguien pronunciaba mi nombre, el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer dejandome completamente vacia

– Rukia – nuevamente me llamo, pero esa voz era extraña habia miedo pero parecia tan acostumbrada.

– despierta – la vision la recupere mientras unos ojos negros como la noche me miraban muy preocupado estaba, en la cama cubierta por una sabana, envuelta en toallas.

- ¿Que sucedió? – me agarre mi rostro mientras miraba a mi alrededor – y Yuki – dije al ver que no estaba a mi lado.

- Ella esta con las sirvientas – me dijo tomandome de los hombros – ¿que te sucedió? – me dijo con urgencia.

- No lo se, es la primera vez que me sucede – dije mientras trataba de sentarme, mi hermano quien estaba al pie de la cama desvio la mirada avergonzado, cai en la cuenta que las sabanas se deslizo dejando descubierto mi torso, no entendia por que se escandalizaba tanto.

- Nii – sama ¿que sucede? – le pregunte cubriendome para que me dirigiera la palabra.

- Estabas en el suelo del baño inconciente y te traje aquí a la cama – me dijo levantandose con direccion hacia la puerta.

- Espera, por favor – le dije me sentia un poco extraña es como si el dolor que sentia hace instantes se refugiara en mi pecho esperando un nuevo ataque – quisiera saber… -

- Rukia, vuelve a Estados Unidos y olvida todo, este problema solo me concierne a mi -

-Si no lo recuerdas tambien mi apellido es Kuchiki, estoy involucrada en esto – solo resentimiento existia en mi voz.

- Sabes, que hubiera llegado hasta el final por Hisana, era mi esposa y madre de mi hija pero esa enfermedad comenzaba a arrebatarmela – hizo una pausa cambiando de tono.

– yo no quiero que le pase nada ni a ti ni a Yuki – me sorprendi cuando la llamo por su nombre – que ellos hayan utilizado eso como un arma y ahora buscan la original, la cual debio ser para Hisana, eso ya no debe importarte –

- ¡Claro que me importa por eso personas inocentes estan sufriendo¡, Renji esta hospitalizado, Masaki no sabemos cuando despertara tengo que detener esto y destruir esa droga que mal fue usada – no se lo que mas le sorprendio al saber de Renji o lo que iba hacer.

- Esta bien si eso decides solo puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda – me sorprendio lo que dijo, solo necesitaba un favor mas que nada.

- ¿Puedes cuidar a Yuki mientras termine todo esto? – tenia la esperanza que acepatara.

- Esta bien, pero se quedara con las mujeres de este lugar – dijo haciendo el amago de abrir la puerta.

- Gracias, Nii – sama, no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco - se detuvo un poco pero salio de la habitación diciendo que me esperaria en el despacho.

Antes de irme, decidi despedirme de Yuki llegue donde la cocina principal donde tres mujeres me saludaron con mucho respeto.

Me acerque a la pequeña la abrace fuertemente y le di unos cuantos besos

– volvere pronto – le dije viendo su carita divertida por las cosquillas que le hacia

– por favor cuidenla mucho – les dijes a la tres mujeres que me respondieron agradecidamente por la confianza.

Entre sin llamar a su despacho, entonces el puso un paquete mediano sobre el escritorio.

– aquí tienes – me dijo seriamente – es toda la información de las actividades y funciones, planos y organización del complejo que mande construi y de los que trabajaban para mi – lo tome entre mis manos estaba profundamente agradeciada era mas de lo que podia esperar.

- Muchas gracias hermano con esto llegare al fondo del asunto – di la vuelta para irme.

- Rukia – me llamo – prometeme que no arriesgaras tu vida inútilmente – me dijo con un tono en su voz que podia decir que hasta era dulce.

Asenti con una sonrisa y me fui de ahí.

De ahora en adelante tenia muchas cosas que hacer con la esperanza de volver a lado de las personas que eran mi familia.

* * *

Al dejar a mis hermanas profundamente dormidas, mi padre se quedo en la sala escuchando musica.

A la orilla del rio donde mis peores temors se hicieron realidad, ahora me encontraba ahí sentado completamente solo.

Encendi un cigarrillo, el sol se escondia… y yo la extrañaba, una a una las imágenes del accidente llegaron a mi cabeza era lo mas doloroso que en mi vida pudo haber pasado.

Pero Rukia… sin ella no hubiera estado ese momento ahí.

Tire a un costado mio lo que sobro de la colilla.

La mire por que aun seguia encendida, me dispuse a levantarme para pisarla.

Pero alguien se me adelanto.

- buenas, Kurosaki san - canturreo una melosa voz, alce la vista para encontrarme con una mirada singularmente misteriosa.

No lo conocia, pero en eso momentos todo para mi era desconocido, un escalofrio llego a mi espalda aquel hombre solo se limito a que yo hiciera las preguntas.

Pues ahora no podias saber quien era tu amigo o tu enemigo.

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo:**

**"No entiendo"**


	17. No entiendo

**Solo entre tu y yo**

**Capitulo 17: No entiendo tus razones.**

_(Aclaraciones, cursiva es relatado por tercera persona)_

* * *

Ichigo, trataba de estar mejor al pasar de los dias, aunque al parecer ponia todo su empeño en cada cosa que hacia, siempre llegaba cansado.

Y cada vez que le preguntaba que era lo que tenia tan ocupado simplemente evadia el tema dela forma mas cortez.

No le agrado para nada la idea que Yuki no estuviera con nosotros.

La relacion entre padre e hijo se torno cada ves mas unida, claro que seguian con sus escandalosas palabras y Karin quien sorprendentemente estaba con su madre atendiendola lo mejor que podia.

Iba constantemente a visitar a Yuki pero las visitas se iban reduciendo por que tras mostrar toda la información a mi equipo, esta fue mandada al centro de inteligencia pero estos cayaron diciendo unicamente que esparariamos hasta nuevo aviso.

Esa tarde era soleada asi que a arrastras lleve a Ichigo conmigo a dar un paseo, era cada ves mas seguido verlo frunciendo el entrecejo y su caracter se tornaba aun mas decidido y fuerte aunque nos diferenciaba tres años el comenzaba a madurar mas que yo.

- Ven Ichigo – le jalaba del brazo – mira no son lindos – sorprendentemente me sonrio hace mucho que no lo hacia, tomo mi mano y me llevo al interior de la tienda.

Tras estar un desacuerdo con que Yuki se haya quedado en casa de mi hermano el acepto pero de ves en cuando la sacabamos para estar los tres juntos y el siempre se lo compraba alguna que otra cosa para ella y en las tardes que estabamos en su casa siempre tocaba el piano para nosotras.

Pero esta vez en desacuerdo compramos un enterizo en el cual al centro tenia bordado la cabeza de un conejo blanco muy linda aunque a el no le gustaba, tambien penso que le quedaria muy bien a Yuki.

- Toma – me alcanzo un refresco esa tarde estaba haciendo mucho calor.

– gracias – le tome de la mano y comenzamos a caminar por un puente pequeño de un parque, nos detuvimos y yo me sente en el borde mientras el miraba a la fuente apoyado con ambos brazos.

- Renji, esta mostrando mejoria tal ves pronto despierte – me dijo tranquilamente – seria bueno que lo vayamos a ver – esta ves se dirigio direcatamente a mi.

- Si, pero tu eres el que me preocupa – deje a un lado la bebida – como te encuentras – acaricie su rostro que temblaba un poco.

- No se que decirte Rukia, mi madre era asi protegiendo a su familia contra todo – dijo con la mirada perdida – quisiera ser como ella – su tono se tornaba a uno triste.

- Y, lo eres – le dije rapidamente, mientras me miraba de sorpresa – tu eres igual a tu madre proteges a las personas y sabes cuidarlas.

- Pero, no a ella – tenia razon – no pude protegerla – le rodee con mis brazos acercandome a el al cual me correspondio, hubo muchas noches en la que el me abrazaba sin decirme nada y quedarse dormido en mi regazo o en mi pecho lo cual me llenaba por completo saber que en algo podia ayudarle

– no, se que haria sin ti Rukia…te necesito a mi lado, por que gracias a ti mi familia y yo estamos saliendo de esto – me quede sin palabras nunca crei que hacia eso por ellos.

- Gracias, - me miro directo a los ojos.

- Pero…yo – quise continuar pero el se habia acercado presionando mis labios, cerrando lentamente sus ojos lo atraje mas a mi cuerpo sujetando su rostro, estaria toda la vida siempre a su lado aunque el no me pueda ver.

Nos separamos por que el aire ya nos faltaba, el me abrazo por la cintura apretandome ligeramente mis labios deseaban aun mas de ellos pero me detuvo con una petición.

- Rukia… – me susurro al oido – dejame que te ayude con esto.

Lo separe para entender bien lo que me pedia – quiero encontrar al responsable del accidente de mi madre y hacerlo pagar por lo que nos hizo – lo mire atentamente, era extraño pero ni en su mirada ni en su voz exitia rastro de rencor mas bien decisión, era lo justo pero estabamos para atraparlos y no para matarles.

- No, Ichigo es muy peligroso – le dije desviando la mirada – ya no quiero que te lastimen –

- yo, no quiero perderte –

- yo tampoco quiero perderte, haria lo que sea por ti – le dije colocando un dedo sobre su frente mientras el se hacia un lado, pero una sonrisa maliciosa me daba mala espina.

- Asi que harias lo que sea por mi… – dijo colocando una mano en su barbilla – lo dices en serio –

- Pues si, pero no se adonde quieres llegar –

- Si es asi entonces – me tomo por la cintura – casate conmigo.

Lo dijo de una manera tan segura que me quede sin habla.

-espera, espera esto es diferente – intentaba inútilmente safarme de agarre.

– Mira, ahora no es el momento para eso tenemos mucho trabajo y ademas – mire hacia un costado – no estamos seguro de lo que sucedera de aquí en adelante -

- Si, tienes razon – hizo una pausa – pero no te sorprenda que te lo pida luego – me susurraba.

El atardecer teñia el ambiente de un calido naranja y el cabello de Ichigo aun brillaba mas le veia distraidamente mientras nos dirigiamos hacia el hospital para ver a Renji.

Entramos a su habitación, sin llamar cuando muchas miradas se posaban en nosotros, pues si Matsumoto, Nanao se encontraban lado a lado de la cama de Renji jugando a las cartas encima de su cuerpo, en los pies de la cama Shuhhei apostaba a una de ellas. Ikkaku y Yumichika estaban al otro lado de la habitación sentados en unas sillas conversando mas que todo Yumichika.

- ¿Que clase de visitas son esas? – quise continuar cuando alguien abria la puerta.

- ¡Siento por llegar tarde¡ – Inoue entraba a la habitación muy contenta sosteniendo unos cafes y algunos aperitivos, al cual todos se acercaban para repartirselos – ¡Kurosaki kun kuchiki san¡ – nos saludo escandalosamente, mientras que alguien mas le seguia.

- ¡Ishida tu tambien¡ – Ichigo esta enojado con el ceño fruncido –¿que hacen aquí? no ven que Renji esta… -

- Dormido – Ishida le interrumpio.

- ¿Que? – ambos saltamos de la sorpresa.

- Pues si desde anoche que desperto y por eso es que estabamos celebrando crei que nunca llegarian - dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes ese hombre era muy directo.

Di unos pasos hacia Renji le tome el rostro – Renji despierta – eleve mi voz un poco – ¡¡despierta dormilon¡¡ –

- Hola…Rukia – me dijo tras unos parpadeos aun su voz era debil pero la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos eran los mismos asi que no tuve mas que sonreir abiertamente

– Renji me alegra que estes despierto – le dije cerrando los ojos suspirando tranquilamente.

- Venga que tu turno empieza dentro de cinco minutos – Ishida junto con Inoue sacaban del brazo a Ichigo que nos miraba tranquilo sabiendo que el estaba ya bien.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos – una voz que siempre me crispaba los nervios hablo en mis espaldas.

- ¡Hitsugaya senpai¡ – no me habia percatado de su precensia que habia estado apoyado a un lado de la puerta.

- Kuchiki, tenemos que hablar, llegaron las nuevas ordenes -

- Esto si que me gusta – decia acercandose Ikakku.

- Bien, tras la traicion de Shiba Kaien y esta por demas decirlo que es condenado a una pena mayor, el departamento de inteligencia, dictamino quien seria el jefe de este grupo – hizo una pausa que me parecio eterna

– ahora la que liderara esta mision eres tu Kuchiki -

Mis ojos se abrian como plato mientras tomaba una de las manos de Renji.

– estas seguro – no podia creerlo, crei que por mi edad no les agradaba en lo absoluto a los del departamento de inteligencia.

- En cuanto a la información que recibieron cual fue fundamental, decidieron tomar ese lugar y detener a todos los implicados, la policia y el equipo antiterrorismo solo espera ordenes para venir y cumplir con la mision que estan siendo entrenados nosotros les daremos los ultimos detalles, e iremos al frente de esta – lo rapido que habian tomado esa decisión fue sorprendente pero ahora estaba en mis manos.

– solo falta tu respuesta Kuchiki san –

Habia tomado decisiones en mi vida y no queria arruinarlo, esta mision iba ser una de las mas peligrosas, tal ves muchos de nosotros moririan, el miedo se apodero de mi al sentir el dolor que era perder a alguien importante, tome una bocanada de aire tratando de ordenar mis ideas, esto era importante asi como la vida de los demas asi que…

- acepto – lo dije sin dudar y en una sola palabra de ahora en adelante esto estaba en mis manos de fallar lo perderia todo tenia que esforzarme al maximo por protegerlos.

* * *

El tiempo pasa como las heridas se cierran, teniendo a la mujer que mas amaba a mi lado velando por mi sueños y dandome todo su cariño eso era lo que necesitaba mas que nunca, aunque el dolor seguia el ritmo de mi corazon ella siempre estaba ahí.

Esos dias estuve trabajando duro.

Aquel tipo loco que aunque muy poco confiaba en el tenia todo mi respeto.

Desde aquel dia tuve que ocultarselo, sabia que si se lo decia Rukia jamas aceptaria.

Dejaria que por lo menos ella se lo creyera, ademas de Renji y Toshiro, ese extraño niño genio, estuvieran de mi lado, era mas sencillo.

Un dia, mientras me daba una escapada para verlos me detuve tras la puerta al escuchar que estaban discutiendo, eso era muy raro en ellos.

- No, Renji esto no se quedara asi – decia Rukia muy molesta.

- Entiende lo hago… – Renji aunque no podia escucharlo del todo estaba gritando.

- Ya se por que lo haces, pero debiste habermelo dicho cuando lo viste -

- Solo, escucha – decia con mucho esfuerzo – no estaras sola, falta una semana para la toma y haran lo que sea para detenerte asi que solo quedate aquí con Ichigo o conmigo – no estaba seguro a lo que se referia pero estaba muy preocupado.

Di unos pasos atrás cuando vi que la perilla de la puerta giraba para abrirse, ella cruzo la puerta con la cabeza gacha, se asusto cuando me vio, pero hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, ella creia que no habia escuchado nada.

- Hola, Ichigo que haces aquí – se acerco a mi con esos ojos llenos de preocupacion, violetas hermosos que tan solo mirarla me quede sin palabras

– ven, tienes que comer - se acerco aun mas sonriendome y tomo mi mano arrastrandome por el pasillo, su mano siempre estaba fria y tan pequeña que podia cerrar mi puño completamente.

- Ichigo, me escuchas – desperte de mi letargo cuando llegamos frente al comedor solo la vi que me señalaba algo en el menu – te digo que si quieres esta orden – me acaricio la mano mientras nos sentabamos en la mesa.

- Rukia, que sucedera dentro de una semana – esa pregunta hizo que ella dejara caer la carta sobre la mesa.

- Escuchaste – intento relajarse.

- Creo que aun me debes una repuesta – le mire de soslayo, seguia sin confiar en mi, pero queria que supiera que no estaba sola.

- Ichigo, no sabes lo que dices no te pondre en peligro – desvio la mirada

– yo no soportaria que algo te suceda el enemigo no es lo que crees – se levanto de la mesa y yo le segui con la mirada se acerco a mi y beso mi frente susurrandome algo que me lleno de frustacion - …solo dejalo asi – salio de ahí, queria seguirle pero mi rabia me domino en ese momento.

Sali de ahí en direccion a mi oficina estaba completamente furioso y tire todo lo que habia en mi escritorio no pude contenerme apretaba los puños terriblemente y mi respiracion era aun mas agitada, estaba apunto de maldecir por los cuatro vientos cuando, Inoue entro a mi oficina muy apurada pero se sorprendio un poco cuando vio el desastre que habia hecho.

- Kurosaki kun, Abarai kun esta completamente desesperado puede lastimarse y solo llama a Kuchiki san – me dijo apuradamente, no era mi especialidad pero como su amigo podia tranquilizarlo.

Fuimos directo a su habitacion y mas de dos enfermeras trataban de tranquilizarlo e inmovilizarlo en cama, intentaron colocarle un sedante pero las detuve, estas me miraron y Renji se tranquilizo al verme.

Les pedi que se retiraran y como Inoue era la jefa todas obedecieron, Renji se sento en la cama, aunque el cuerpo seguia vendado y ya estaba casi un mes internado pero solo faltaba recuperar las fuerzas del tiempo que quedo inconciente.

- Ichigo – me miro casi suplicando – tienes que detenerla – abri mis ojos sorprendido.

- No se a que te refieres, pero sera mejor que descances – le tome de un hombro obligandole a echarse nuevamente en cama.

- No entiendes Rukia esta en peligro por favor no la dejes sola – intento safarse de mi agarre lo cual me sorprendio un poco – ire por ella – dijo levantado de la cama intentando llegar a la puerta.

- ¡Vuelve ahora mismo a la cama¡ – le detuve encarandole – ella estara bien yo me encargare de eso, ahora vuelve – se detuvo y agacho la mirada, temblando ligeramente.

- El que me hizo esto – el miedo era evidente en su voz – el que me hizo esto, la esta buscando – dijo al fin mirandome a la cara se podia ver su desesperacion grabada en su rostro, era demas decirlo por que el que le ataco lo dejo casi muerto, dudaba si era un humano o una bestia lo que le habia hecho.

Pero Rukia ella…estaba en peligro tenia que encontrarla.

* * *

_La oscuridad caia poco a poco como suave brisa en toda la cuidad, tras haber tenido una reunion con su equipo decidio ir de compras, tenia que arreglar las cosas con su pelinaranja las cuales iban un poco mal, tras un largo recorrido las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a prenderse y hoy ella estaria esperando en su departamento y le prepararia algo especial._

_Siguio su camino apurando el paso deseaba llegar antes que el, faltaba solo un par de calles, cuando se detuvo de golpe, el viento soplaba aun mas frio y fuerte que de costumbre._

_Sintio que algo la perseguia, pero aunque miraba por todos lados no habia nada a su alrededor, se irguio en su poscicion y dejo caer las bolsas de la compra mientras dirigia la mirada a su derecha hacia una calle angosta y mas oscura cuando se encaro frente a la oscuridad._

_- Muestrate, sal de ahí – decia muy segura mientras que entre sus abrigo metia su mano aun sin sacarla comenzo a deseperarse_

_– se que estas ahí – decia nuevamente mientras respetaba la distancia, fue entonces que una sombra se meneo lentamente hasta mostrarse a la luz, pero tan solo fue unos instantes, cuando este le dirigio la mirada._

_Pero en un instante el se quedo al lado de ella muy cerca de su cuello._

_- En realidad no te buscaba a ti – su voz tan fria y escasa de sentimientos hizo estremecerse cuando este acerco su mano acariciando lentamente el cuello con el tacto completamente frio y a la vez tan suave, ella dejando a un lado su temor alzo su mano apartandole de ella, sosteniendo un arma que apuntaba directamente a su atacante._

_– apartate – le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con su arma pero el no movia ni un solo musculo mas bien agarro por el caño del arma y le atrajo de un jalon._

_- No te quiero hacer daño – le decia a pocos centimetros de su rostro ella se quedo perpleja al oirlo – solo necesito que me lleves con tu amigo – le retiro el mechon rebelde que cubria su rostro sin dejar de acariciarlo._

_Sus ojos violetas comenzaron a brillar por el miedo, si se referia a Ichigo ella perdia el control asi que lo aparto de una patada que el esquivo._

_Comenzo a atacarle retrocediendo en direccion hacia la calle angosta, unas barras de metal cayeron al suelo, ella tomo uno de estos y le embestio de un costado, solo tuvo que utilizar el brazo para detener sus furiosos ataques, comenzo a aburrirse de sus inutiles intentos a si que la paralizo tomando uno de sus brazos y su cuello colocandose detrás de ella._

_- Entonces conoces como nosotros atacamos a los que descubren nuestro secreto no Kuchiki Rukia – le dijo muy cerca al oido lo unico que logro ver que las luces se apagaban y su mundo se sumia en sombras nuevamente su cuerpo le pesaba y se dejaba caer de lleno deseando que se la llevara en su lugar para que no tocara a Ichigo._

**

* * *

****Proximo Capitulo:**

**"Este es el adios"**


	18. Este es el adios

**Solo entre tu y yo**

**Capitulo 18: Este es el adios.**

_(Aclaraciones, cursiva es relatado por tercera persona)_

* * *

_Desperto pesadamente como si hubiera dormido dias enteros, pero solo fueron horas aun era de noche, la habitacion donde se encontraba no se le era nada familiar._

_Estaba oscura y ella se encontraba en una cama amplia y completamente fria se encogio mientras abria los ojos, se sintio mareada al sentarse en ella sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de disminuir el dolor que la aquejaba._

_Poco a poco se reincorporo recordando lo que habia sucedido hace instantes se cubrio la boca cuando recordo el peligro que corria su amado pero antes de hacerlo la puerta que se encontraba delante de ella, se abrio._

_- Ichigo – dijo con toda la fuerza que aun tenia, pero su desilusión la aquejo cuando este no respondia simplemente se quedo apoyado en la puerta dandole la espalda._

_- ¿Quien eres? – le dijo colgando las piernas a un lado de la cama para poder parase pero un peso adicional invisible le impedia hacer esto, estaba mareada y completamente perdida, le costaba sacar fuerzas de su conciencia para armar sus frases y estas sean coherentes._

_- Es la primera vez que nos encontramos – dijo pausadamente mientras giraba para verla a la cara – pero yo te he estado observando desde hace tiempo._

_Al vislumbrar su rostro la sangre se congelo cuando este le dirigio la mirada mas inquietante._

_Su rostro, su cabellera no hubiera deseado verlo ni en una de sus peores pesadillas._

_Las escenas que ella lograba recordar comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza fugaces como un chispazo de luz blanca._

_En la cafeteria se tropezo con Ichigo, se dijo para si misma._

_El almacen en navidad, cerro los ojos fuertemente._

_El accidente de Masaki, deseaba que sean mentiras._

_Renji……_

_Recordo quien fue su atacante y cerro los puños aferrandose a las sabanas, ese ser le habia hecho tanto daño dejandolo casi muerto, deseaba hacerlo pedazos._

_Solo un hombre logro sobrevivir a la Hoyugoku original, ahora todo tenia sentido_

_Ese hombre es…, las palabras de Urahara comenzaron a tener peso y sentido._

_- Ulquiorra Schiffer – susurro tornado los ojos llenos de miedo mirando hacia el suelo._

_– veo que me conoces asi que no tendre el reparo en presentarme – comenzo a acercarse a ella quien no se movio al sentir que el la elevaba, la tomo por el cuello tenia mucha fuerza era evidente, sintio deshacerse en sus brazos, tan debil._

_- Entonces no tendre problemas en destruirte – le dijo colocando firmemente su mirada en ella quien desviaba hacia un lado viendo su total resignacion en sus ojos._

_- No – dijo de golpe tratando de liberarse de el – no puedo, no dejare que vayas por Ichigo el…. –no pudo termina de decir se sorpendio ahora ella se encontraba en el suelo frente a el pero este no le sujetaba ni nada._

_- No lo comprendo por que le haria daño en vano si te ofreciste tu en su lugar – coloco una mano en su rostro lo cual Rukia miro sorprendida al verlo que la tratara asi, si era verdad ella habia ofrecido su vida a cambio de la de el._

_– no…te creo – dijo timidamente soltandose de su agarre – no creo que le vayas a dejar en paz – se aparto un poco_

_– tengo que vivir no puedo dejar que lo lastimes como lo hiciste con su madre – le recrimino con sus ojos._

_El no se movio solo la observaba detenidamente mi, su silueta fina tan delicada y sus ojos, esos ojos que le llamaban la atencion, este creia que cualquier sentimiento era totalmente ajeno a su vida desde que cambio su mundo al ser sujeto de investigacion._

_Pero ahora un impulso casi descontrolado obligo a tormarla con ambas manos su rostro, obligandole a que le viera, si era evidente que la habia observado por mucho tiempo pero eso no era parte de su trabajo._

_Simplemente esa mujer traia un sentimiento muy doloroso a el que ahora la tenia entre sus brazos y descubriria de que se trataba._

_Ella, comenzo a sentirse aun mas inconciente de lo que hacia, el dolor se hizo presente debilitando todo su cuerpo, no entendia lo que le ocurria simplemente caia, caia en la oscuridad se sentia muy mal, sabia que la extraña sensacion de adormecimiento que saboreaba en su garganta y en su nariz, era completamente nuevo, que es lo que me dio, se repetia mentalmente tratando de recordar por que ella lentamente estaba sumida en un sueño tan delicioso._

_Pero poco a poco ella se dejaba llevar por el dolor que sentia al saber que ahora el que recorria su piel no era Ichigo, si no alguien completamente desconocido._

_Este la recosto en su cama, tratandola con toda delicadeza._

_Lentamente el se posecionaba encima de ella tratando de no aplastarla, aunque no podia controlar su fuerza haria un gran intento, enredo su mano entre su cabello acariciando lentamente su rostro, ella estaba ardiendo con las mejillas encendidas, aun inconciente, con sus labios entreabiertos, frios y rosados rebosantes y muy tentadores que los rozo suavemente._

_Comenzo a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente sin querer despertarla, besando lentamente su cuello y parte de sus hombros acariciando sus muslos debajo de su falda disfrutando de lo suave de su piel quiso en esos momentos despertarla para que la correspondiera, pero continuo respirando cerca de su piel embriagandose de su aroma, la acariciaba como si fuera lo mas delicado que habia tocado en su vida, en su pecho que hasta en esos momentos lo sentia vacio y frio comenzo a irradiar un calido fulgor._

_Quizo acercarse una vez mas a sus labios deseandolos como nada en el mundo._

_– Ichigo… –_

_Dijo inconciente aun la morena en sus brazos, lo hizo tan debilemente que su voz sonaba muy triste, aparto su rostro cuando una brillante lagrima surco su rostro, entonces se alejo por completo, viendola detenidamente recostada en la cama completamente inconciente, en esos momentos deseo no haberla escuchado decir ese nombre, acostada a un lado con ambos brazos doblados cerca de su pecho, despeinada y con la ropa desarreglada, la vio hermosa, la luz de la luna aun mostraba en todo su resplandor su piel suave y palida, se paro a un lado de la cama, acaricio nuevamente sus labios con sus dedos cubriendola con una sabana._

* * *

La noche era evidente, mientras me dirigia a los vestuarios para cambiarme de ropa e irme a casa, deseaba ver a Rukia, llevaba mas de una hora sin contestar su movil, solo si tal ves…

- ¡Donde esta¡ - alguien gritaba entrando a los vestuarios – te tengo - Renji me agarro del cuello de la camisa empujandome hacia los casilleros mientras Ishida trataba de detenerlo

– por que no me hiciste caso y ¡la dejaste sola¡ – grito cerca de mi rostro a juzgarlo se notaba su mejoria – y bien responde – me insistio lo vi nuevamente y comence a recordar las ultimas palabras de ella.

- Calmate – le retire su brazo y lo aparte de mi – no te entiendo, que es lo que sucede para que estes asi – le dije para que entrara en razon.

- Ayudame – su respiracion estaba agitada – ella no puede anfrentarse a alguien como el – lo mire extrañado pero en sus ojos el me mostraba el miedo que sintio cuando fue atacado por ese hombre.

– ayudame a encontrarla – mire hacia donde estaba Ishida quien me miraba de igual manera se retiro la chaqueta que tenia y se la coloco en hombros de Renji quien volteo sorprendido por tal acto.

- No puede salir asi – abrio su casillero y le alcanzo unos pantalones y zapatos era cierto aun tenia la pijama del hospital.

- Bien vamos – le dije mientras que el asentia con la cabeza

– gracias por la ropa te la devolvere – dijo Renji sacudiendo la mano por encima de su cabeza.

- A, donde vamos – le dije mientras corriamos ya metros lejos del hospital.

– pues debemos empezar por tu casa – dijo sin quitar la vista del camino, quise entender su sobreproteccion y me daba muy mala espina pensar que todo lo que hacia no era nada exagerado.

– ¿tu crees que el que la persiga es el mismo que te hizo eso? – pise sonoramente un charco pero no detuvo mi marcha.

- Si, pero no diria que es un ser humano – dijo con un rostro lleno de rabia.

– si antes lo fue no lo se, el fue sujeto de experimentos de sus propios compañeros – abri mis ojos a tal comentario.

- Eso, significa que….- no pude terminar la frase cuando el me detuvo con los brazos, clavando la mirada al suelo.

- Si es un ser, invencible y muy poderoso –cuando segui su mirada vi unas bolsas de papel tiradas faltaba muy poco para llegar a mi departamento, pero lo que no cabia en mi cabeza que en esas bolsas estaba todo lo que Rukia acostumbraba a comprar

– Ichigo – me saco de mis cabilaciones – prestame tu movil – se lo alcance marco desesperadamente un numero largo, tras conectar.

– si….tenemos un problema….QUE¡ - gire al ver su cara de espanto – ¡¡¡como que ya lo sabian, muevan su maldito trasero hay que buscarla¡¡¡ – corto la llamada mientras miraba a todos lados.

– Ichigo que lado de la ciudad es este.

- El norte – dije aun fuera de mi, estaba preocupado y el miedo comenzaba apoderarse de mi.

- Pues tenemos que ir al oeste esta muy cerca de aquí llegaremos al complejo – no dejo que me rindiera, asi que me arrastro para que lo siguiera siguio la direccion hacia mi departamento.

– ¿tienes auto? – lastimosamente nege con la cabeza.

– bueno, nos la arreglaremos – llegamos al parqueo de los autos de los demas vecinos, tento con sus manos las ventanas, hasta que llego a uno y rompio un de estas con el codo, abrio la puerta entrando en ella, dio un par de patadas al tablero este reboto, colocando una barra delgada de metal conecto la energia y comenzo a andar.

- ¿Como sabias que no tenía alarma? – le dije mientras terminaba de entrar al auto

– pues, sencillo por que antes robaba autos y los que no tiene vidrios de seguridad no tienen alarma, ademas son un cableado antiguo facil de conectar – me dijo con una sonrisa triunfal mientras tomaba el volante y pisaba de lleno el acelerador.

Conducio adentrandose en un camino fuera de la ciudad rodeados por arboles, una cupula ancha y blanca se extendia a lo largo alumbrado por debiles luces blancas.

El camino aun era mucho mas accidentado, detuvo el auto y salio de el auto le segui mientras atravesabamos agilmente el camino llegando frente a un amplio muro de gran grosor a juzgar por su apariencia estabamos al otro lado de la entrada principal, no tenia ni una ventana, simplemente una luz que apuntaba hacia el suelo y otra unida por atrás alumbraba hacia arriba, en el techo redondo.

- Este es el complejo de investigaciones de Las noches – me dijo mientras detenia un brazo para que no me acercara mas.

– Rukia y los demas tenemos la mision de destruirla – me estremecio esas palabras, en que estaba ella metida – tenemos que esperar a los demas – me dijo tomando nuevamente el movil, apenas se dio la vuelta y me solte de su agarre si ella estaba adentro no tenia por que esperar.

– eh, espera Ichigo que haces vuelve aquí –

Intento detenerme, pero sabia a donde me dirigia, rodee un poco entrando por el lado que tenia menos luz donde un gran cumulo de tierra se unia a una de las paredes saltando por encima de ellas.

Llegue a su interior cual no era nada distinto, pero era extraño no habia mas ahí que una extension mediana de una sola planta, salas dispuestas en hexagano, la entrada principal estaba apagada al igual que su interior, camine mas tranquilamente tenia que estar seguro que no era una trampa.

El arma que se me fue entregada siempre la llevaba conmigo, ahora la sacaba y oscilaba entre estas habitaciones en total oscuridad, el salon principal estaba completamente vacio, en el fondo los vitrales destilaban la luz de algunos faroles que alumbraban, me preguntaba que ese techo flotante era mero engaño.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando un ruido de un golpe seco provino de una de ellas, me dirigi hacia el y encontre una habitacion con la puerta semi abierta.

Cual entre un resplandor verde y la oscuridad llamaron mi atencion, la abri lentamente, entre con calma no vi a nadie a mi alrededor y solo habia una puerta del baño que estaba asegurada por su interior, me acerque torciendo mi rostro hacia la cama, alguien dormia, entonces unos mechones morenos me dejaron sorprendidos.

Retire de un jalon la sabana blanca, dejandola caer al ver quien era la persona que estaba debajo de estas.

– Rukia… - me dolia pronunciar su nombre mientras la obserbava, totalmente dormida, su cabello desmarañado y lo peor semi desnuda.

– despierta Rukia – la sacudi un poco nervioso, pero ella no me escuchaba.

- Ella no despertara – una voz de ultratumba se acercaba hasta mi mire a mi alrededor pero nadie era visible.

- ¡¿Que le hiciste?¡ – por fin una sombra de palido rostro me miraba – maldito bastardo que le hiciste – le exige mientras sujetaba su rostro.

- Nada, ella simplemente se desvanecio – dijo sin ningun tono en su voz

- No crei que ella pudiera aguantarlo – la sangre comenzo a hervir y a correr a mil por hora tan solo imaginar lo que ese desgraciado le habia hecho, la recoste en la cama tome el arma y le apunte con toda mi fuerza

– ¡dime quien eres¡ – exigi.

- Solo, un juguete de alguien mas, pero ¿no estas seguro de quienes es ella no? – no entendia su comentario, a donde queria llegar

– me lo imaginaba, ella quiso contartelo pero a un niño como tu iba ser dificil que entiendas – su mirada se dirigio a donde ella.

- A que te refieres – le exigi, deseando no haberlo hecho.

- Que en todo este tiempo te mintieron, tu familia y la persona que amas – no queria escucharlo pero de una vez por todas queria saber la verdad.

– ella, es ahora la jefa a cargo de esta mision y del departamento de inteligencia de Estados Unidos – arquee una ceja eso era increíble.

– ella tenia la mision de detener este complejo por crear una droga que convertia a los hombres en armas destructivas, pero tambien para proteger a los que lograron hacerlo, ya que esta idea nacio de una cura para una enfermedad extraña – hizo una pausa al saber que tenia mi total atención.

– asi que ella ya te conocia a ti y a tu familia los protegia desde ahí, borrando datos para que no dieramos con su paradero – Rukia, ella ya ¿nos conocia antes?, ni siquiera Hisana hablaba de su trabajo.

- pero la repentina muerte de su hermana la trajo aquí conociendote y enamorandose de ti, poniendo no solo en peligro su vida si no que tambien el resto de su equipo – solto un bufido por lo bajo lo cual me extraño.

– pero fue sencillo conseguir un aliado adelantandonos a los acontecimientos – Kaien, el es que los habia traicionado ahora toda la responsabilidad caia sobre ella.

- no puedo creerte – aun le seguia apuntando, todo lo que habia vivido era una mentira y estaba destrozando mi vida llevandose a las personas que amaba, no queria perderla.

Una explosion retumbo por todo el complejo, mientras la cortina de humo se disipaba dejando ver a un grupo de personas moviendose agilmente por la habitacion, alguien llamo mi atencion por mi hombro.

– Ichigo, saca a Rukia de aquí llevatela – Renji me pidio empuñando una espada mientras se dirigia donde tres de sus compañeros me miraban incredulamente.

Dos mujeres terminaban de entrar, Matsumoto y otra castaña, acercandose preocupadas hacia donde estaba Rukia y entonces las espadas destellaron con los ataques que el solo lograba recibirlos de esos cuatro hombres que eran muy agiles con la espada que sostenian cada uno.

- Rukia chan – la castaña llamaba a Rukia desesperadamente.

– yo la sacare de aquí – ambas mujeres me miraban mientras que Matsumoto asintio con tranquilidad.

– cuidala por favor, llevala contigo – dijo colocando una mano sobre su rostro.

La cargue en mi espalda aun dormida recorriendo un camino de salida muy deserticos cosa que me extraño, ¿no era acaso un gran complejo de laboratorios?

Debia apresurarme, si ella estuviera despierta se quedaria ahí para defender a sus amigos, continue tenia que aprovechar la distraccion.

**

* * *

**

**Proximo Capitulo:**

**"Tu confianza"**


	19. Tu confianza

**Solo entre tu y yo**

**Capitulo 19: Tu confianza.**

_(Aclaraciones, cursiva es relatado por tercera persona)_

* * *

El frio golpeaba en grandes olas, era evidente el ingreso al verano el cambio de clima se presentaba con temperaturas altas y bajas, para alguien quien estaba inconciente era muy malo.

Asi que debia continuar hasta llegar al hospital busque el auto que Renji habia conducido, tras un salto peligroso llegue hasta ahí.

Abri la puerta del copiloto la recoste notando que se estaba aun mas fria y rigida, su respiracion y pulso eran debiles.

Desesperademente conduje por aquel camino, los muelles de las ruedas parecian partirse por el camino accidentado una vez recorriendo la ciudad ya casi era las cuatro de la madrugada, y corria por las avenidas me estacione en una esquina cerca al hospital.

La cogi en brazos y la lleve directamente donde Ishida el sabria que hacer.

- Kurosaki, que le sucedió – me decia deslizandola sobre una camilla.

– la encontre inconciente en la cama no se mas – le dije cuando vi que Inoue y un grupo de enfermeras se acercaba a nosotros con sondas y demas aparatos.

Entramos todos en una sala amplia de emergencias mientras traian todos los implementos en caso de infarto.

Mientras Ishida rasgaba sus ropas y controlaba su pulso las demas enfermeras se movian por todos lados introduciendole agujas y sondas, las cuales ella ni reaccionaba, mientras un centenar de medicamentos traspasaban hacia ella.

Ishida me pedio que conectara todos los aparatos para escuchar su corazon y respiracion, los bips de cada latido eran inconstantes e irregulares pero poco a poco se calmaron en un ritmo lento.

El equipo retiraba todo los materiales, aquel acto solo se llevaba a cabo para ciertos casos, pero seria mejor preguntarle a Ishida

– dime como esta – miraba muy asustado mientras Rukia aun estaba dormida.

- Casi, muere por una intoxicacion de algun tipo de agente quimico – dijo sin mas cavilaciones.

En mi interior una voz muy intensa repetia cada segundo desde que la encontro, esta decia y repetia _no te vayas, _todo habia pasado tan rapido que un ligero espasmo en mi estomago no dejo que respire tranquilamente.

Pero al escuchar que ella estaba a salvo, mi alma volvio a mi cuerpo, por que hace instantes esta se iba con ella, pasando cada segundo como un aguijon muy cerca de mi pecho.

Tras dejarla en una habitacion estuve a su lado, pero algo me impedia tocarla, la misma desconfianza al saber que no la conocia, que mi vida cambio por completo cuando ella llego, el mundo que estaba rodeado termino siendo todo una mentira.

Me recoste en el espaldar de la silla cuando la luz del pasillo se filtro por completo en la habitacion, gire con una pequeña sonrisa cuando vi quien era que estaba entrando.

- Crei que no lo lograrias – le dije desviando la mirada hacia ella.

- ¿Como esta? – se acerco preocupadamente a un lado

- Ahora estable, pero esta noche es la mas delicada – retire el mechon de cabello que cubria su rostro, no queria que este perjudicara a la mascara de oxigeno que ayudaba a respirar.

– ¿todos estan bien? – le dije asegurando su victoria.

- Hitsugaya resulto herido pero los demas logramos salir de ahí antes que llegaran refuerzos –

- Y Ulquiorra – le dije contraendo mi rostro

- El no creo que vuelva acercarse a nosotros – me golpeo en la espalda –asi que no te preocupes.

- Entonces me retiro – me levante de la silla y el miraba extrañado

- Crei que te quedarias a su lado – me dijo cuando se levanto del suelo.

- Tengo cosas que pensar – le dije mientras cruzaba la puerta claro que estaria con ella aunque no me pueda ver.

* * *

-_ Creo estar en lo correcto – decia un joven mientras era vendado por una mujer castaña quien lo hacia con mucho cuidado._

_- Si asi ella saldra de una vez de esto es muy debil – un hombre mucho mas mayor se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana con la mirada puesta en las luces de la ciudad._

_- Te equivocas Ikkaku ella estaba en el ojo de la tormenta, son ordenes que tenemos que seguir ella se recuperara hasta que los refuerzos lleguen aquí – todos interrumpieron lo que hacia cuando la morena dijo estas palabras._

_- Ukitake Taicho confia en ella asi que tendremos que trazar el plan con o sin ella – decia Hitsugaya observando sus vendajes ya terminados._

_– entonces Kuchiki solo hara su parte como todos en este caso, ella tendra que detener a Kaien, por que es la unica que lo conoce – termino de decir mientras cada uno examinaba su vida y el pecado que cargaba cada uno._

* * *

El dolor de mi cuello competia con el de mis ojos quienes se abrian perezosamente ante el brillo del sol, que entraba por la ventana.

Fue una hora que logre conciliar sueño, me habia quedado pensando en lo que le preguntaria a Rukia tenia que ser preciso, como era posible que ella me hubiera protegido por tanto tiempo y no me lo haya dicho, ademas mi familia estaba involucrada en esto, cogi una chaqueta tenia mi dia libre asi que tenia que hacerlo bien.

Cruce el pasillo, sintiendo una ansiosa emocion como cuando esperas un regalo que necesitaba por tanto tiempo, llegue a su puerta y la abri sin tocar, Renji tenia sujetada a Rukia quien despierta se sostenia a el.

Desvio la mirada hacia un lado lentamente, cai en la cuenta que no me deseaba ver.

- Rukia, tenemos que hablar – dije tratando de enfrentar el miedo que sentia por lo que escucharia en esos momentos.

- Yo, tengo que ir a desayunar – decia Renji tratando de salir de ahí, pero la mano de Rukia detuvo sus movimientos indicando que se quedara a su lado, eso me molesto un poco comprendia que era su amigo pero no queria que escuchara.

- Esta bien, como quieras – bufe sonoramente – entonces ya no tienes que fingir, se que me conoces bien incluso conoces mejor a mi familia – mi tono era duro no podia evitarlo – dime la verdad, mi familia esta en peligro por que…

- Por mi culpa – me interrumpio tan rapido como pudo.

Una afonia desesperante tomo la habitacion

- Mentirosa – dije casi con desprecio.

- No eres responsable de lo que mi padre hizo lo haces para que yo no sepa a lo que viniste aquí – le dije cruzando los brazos aun tensando mas mi cuerpo – y no creas que me tragare el mismo cuento – dije firmemente.

- No soy un niño. Rukia y ya no seguiras engañandome, si mi padre nos expuso a esto yo los protegere ya no necesitas cargar con este peso – mi tono sorprendentemente se suavizo tratando de que ella ya no caragara con su culpa, vi como me miraba con un brillo infinito de tristeza.

- Ichigo yo… –

Giro hacia un lado cambiando completamente su rostro arquendo una ceja dirigiendome una mirada diferente.

– En realidad ya no me sirves – deje caer mis brazos a los costados, esa voz no era suya hace mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba cuando la conoci, fria y escasa de sentimientos, tratando de encerrase en eso que yo no lograba comprender, no me dolia lo que dijo simplemente me decepcionaba.

- ¿Que es lo que dices? -

- Ya tu tarea la hiciste, gracias a ti tuve informacion muy importante y el paradero de esta – tenia el descaro de agradecermelo estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

– el accidente de tu madre fue algo que no estaba en nuestros calculos pero que se puede hacer… - el golpe que di hacia el muro con el puño cerrado la detuvo.

- ¡Callate¡ no pienso escucharte mas, quien te crees que eres para llegar y destruir mi familia y mi vida, yo no quiero esto – ella se limito agachar la mirada no creia lo que decia.

– Rukia no entiendes que yo te amo y no dejare que sigas engañandome – le dije al fin con la voz quebrandose.

- No…no es cierto – se esforzaba por no gritar.

– ¡tu amas el recuerdo de Hisana¡ –

Dijo elevando un poco mas su voz – por eso….por eso aproveche ese recuerdo para llegar hasta tu padre, entiendelo en mi mundo las cosas son asi, no importa como pero llegar a la meta es lo que importa – dijo en un tono muerto.

- Que importa jugar y destrozar la vida de los demas para lograrlo – sus palabras comenzaban tener sentido, crei que era distinto tenia la esperanza que era realmente amor lo que ella sentia.

Confiaba en ella pero me di cuenta muy tarde que siempre seria asi con el corazon hueco y sin sentimientos, que tonto fui al tener un poco de fe en la persona que habia amado desde el momento que la vi.

- ¿Eso es todo? – dije tratando de recuperar el poco aliento que me quedaba – entonces no me vuelvas a incluir en tu juego – le mire mientras ella aun ocultaba su mirada.

– yo protegere a mi familia de quien fuera – me gire para salir de ahí cuando escuche que Renji rechinaba la silla levantandose de ella pero le adverti una vez mas.

– espero jamas encontrar en mi vida a una persona tan egoista como tu –

Sali de ahí, tomando aire necesario cerrando mis ojos lentamente tratando de tranquilizarme, sali del hospital casi corriendo ante las miradas preocupadas de Ishida e Inoue que no trataban de detenerme.

El sol estaba en su punto y sus reflejos me molestaban pero aun asi continue mi camino, todo habia terminado necesitaba recontruir mi vida lejos de ella, eso pensaba mientras recorria un parque cercano a mi departamento era enorme y tenia arbustos que lo rodeaban, cuando decidi observar por un momento la laguna del centro del parque, alguien tiro de mi ropa atravesanado aquellos arbustos.

Cai de cabeza lo cual me molesto tremendamente sujetandola alce un poco la vista reconociendo tres siluetas que se opacaban un poco por el sol, pero estas me miraban detenidamente, cuando la que me habia atacado primero quien se acerco a mi arrondillandose encarandome tomandome nuevamente del cuello enterrando su puño en mis rostro lo demas fue historia, ya no me importaba el dolor fisico comparado con mi alma, este era diminuto.

* * *

- ¡Kuchiki – san¡, BUEN DIA –

Tras cuatro dias postrada en cama, Inoue siempre estaba mi lado, la repentina desaparicion de Renji dejandome sola, mal agradecido, pensaba, pero ella no me habia preguntado nada sobre Ichigo lo unico que me dijo es que el habia pedido un adelanto de sus vacaciones.

De seguro lo hizo para no verme

- ¿Me escuchas? – me asuste cuando me volvio a hablar ella habia cuidado de mi asi que minimamente le agradeceria – gracias Inoue, por cuidarme todo este tiempo –

- Entonces es verdad que te vas – dijo con una mirada muy triste terminando de empacar mis cosas.

–si, pero aun me faltan cuatro dias para eso, asi que no hay que ponerse tristes vendre aquí de vez en cuando tengo a mi familia aquí – este corto tiempo que la conoci confiaba en ella, su alegria lograba aligerar los momentos que vivia.

- Ishida kun buenos dias – dijo alegremente Inoue cuando el entro.

– hola Inoue, Kuchiki san – nos saludo un tanto nervioso – necesitamos ayuda en este sector Inoue san – dijo saliendo apuradamente.

- Estare aquí cuando salgas – dijo agitando la mano animadamente cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Gire terminando de colocar mis cosas desechando empaques de regalos pues el segundo dia la pase muy sola, los comprendia tenia que ponerme al corriente a un solo dia de que los refuerzos llegaran necesitaba poner todo lo que me quedaba para que saliera bien.

Escuche el cerrojo de la puerta abriendose lentamente, sabia que Renji hacia eso en ocasiones intentando asustarme asi que decidi adelantarme.

– En donde te metiste, te dije que me comunicaras tod…. – sostenia una prenda delante de mis ojos, cuando vi quien cruzaba la puerta me quede helada por lo que dije sin pensarlo.

- ¡Nii – sama¡ - escondia la prenda detrás de mi avergonzandome, era extraño casi nunca me sucedia.

- Rukia veo que te encuentras mejor -

- Si hoy me dan alta – le dije incorporandome – no esperaba tu visita – me asuste cuando comenzo a caminar a direccion mia.

- Si, aunque no espere que te fueras pronto – fue mi imaginacion o ese tono suyo tan frio se desquebrajo por el tiempo que pasaba con Yuki.

- Yuki, como esta ella – dije apurandome cuando el se sento en la silla frente a mi.

- Bien, cada dia crece mas rapido – se recosto sobre el respaldar.

– te extraña mucho – miro hacia la ventana mientras mis manos se habian apoyado en mi pecho, era increible como el logro cambiar en tan poco tiempo – y tu Rukia, como estas – sacudi mi cabeza sacando las insulsas ideas.

- Bien, bien…-

- Si te vas, ¿te llevaras a Yuki? – me pregunto tranquilamente, a que venia ese cambio de tema.

- No lo creo, Nii – sama eres su padre y yo no puedo – quise continuar mirando a la misma direccion que el pero firmemente me sujeto la muñeca.

- No es asi, te conosco prácticamente desde que naciste – le mire directamente a sus ojos que ahora eran encantadores irradiaban luz donde antes solo habia oscuridad y frio.

– se que lo haras muy bien – me susurro mientras soltaba mi muñeca girando la mirada hacia la puerta, mi asombro era tan grande que no me fije que Inoue nos observaba felizmente.

- Kuchiki san, Byakuya san – decia cuando me percate de su presencia – que crees mi turno ya termino asi que nos iremos juntas.

- Pero yo…. – esperaba irme con mi hermano, deseaba escuchar mas de lo que el tenia que decir, pero el se paro y continuo su camino despidiendose con la mirada y desparecio de mi vista.

- Rapido, rapido – cargo mis cosas y me empujo hacia la salida, bajamos hasta el parqueo subterraneo, no sabia que ella tenia auto.

- Ahí esta, Ishida kun - levanto el brazo, mientras que un auto, negro familiar amplio, se estaciono delante de nosotras

Ella abrio la puerta de atrás donde habia un monton de bolsas y cajas por todos lados, me empujo al interior quedandome enredada con alguna de ellas, Inoue se sento a lado de Ishida que con tierno beso en la mejilla le agradecio.

– todo bien alla atrás Kuchiki san – decia el conductor mirandome atraves del retro visor.

- Si ha esto le llamas comodidad… – dije safandome de alguna que otra cosa que me golpeaba.

- Bien vamonos – elevo el puño Inoue cual no entendia ni la razon ni la manera en que lo hacia, pero estaba bien me dejarian cerca del hotel donde mis compañeros estaban reunidos.

Al menos eso creia.

El brillo entrecortado de las ventanillas indicaban que ese lugar era muy distinto al de la ciudad, ¿pero en donde estaba?, me habia quedado dormida, aun en el auto de Ishida, el camino estaba rodeado por arboles.

- ¿Donde estamos? – dije un poco molesta.

- Ya falta poco, no te preocupes – me dijo el moreno cual ni me miraba por que tenia a un costado apoyada a Inoue, deducia que ella tambien se habia quedado dormida, cuanto tiempo ya llevavamos de viaje.

El entumecimiento de mi cuerpo aun me inquietaba queria salir de ahí, pero…

– llevame de vuelta Ishida, por favor tengo mucho trabajo – no me estaba esforzando en volver simplemente no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo.

- te prometo que no faltaras a tu trabajo-

Lo admitia lo necesitaba, olvide lo ultimo que dije cruce mis brazos encima de mi pecho apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldar del asiento mirando hacia la ventana, no habia mas que arboles y mas arboles.

Estuve a punto de cerrar mis ojos cuando el paisaje fue interrumpido repentinamente por un amplio playon, se extendia chocando dierctamente con el mar, pero lo que resaltaba en ese lugar fue una casa de dos pisos completamente blanca dando la puerta principal en vista hacia el mar, sorprendentemente ahí se estaciono el auto, pense que era un poco pequeño para ser un hotel asi que…

- ¡Rukia¡ - abrio la puerta del coche extendiendome la mano.

Dislumbre a Renji que con una radiante alegria me recibia con la mano extendida.

– preciosa te ves genial, cuanto tiempo – Renji me saco de un jalon, abrazandome, haciendo olvidar por completo toda la rabia que sentia al haberme dejado sola.

– ven tienes que ver esto – me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia la playa, se veia tan radiante, el sol de media mañana era fresco y calido, la brisa de ese lugar era tan relajante que me dedique a llenar mis pulmones de aire puro.

- ¿Como es que encontaron este lugar? – dije mientras le miraba extrañada.

– es una de las propiedades de Ishida, no los presto por este fin de semana – mire al aludido, quien salia y entraba metiendo y traendo todas las cosas del auto, cuales Nanao y Matsumoto se habian unido al traslado, mientras me saludaban con la mano.

– y mira esa es la mejor parte – me tomo del hombro señalando a unos metros de ahí encima de un acantilado interrumpiendo la vegetacion y en su cima una cabaña que desde donde la veia parecia pequeña y solitaria.

- Y que tiene eso de bueno – le pregunte mirando a comparacion de la casa principal no era nada especial – pues ahí podremos escapar para dar una que otra siestesita – me miraba tranquilamente no desaba mas que trabajar en esos instantes.

- y…como estas – paso un brazo sobre mis hombros.

- Bien, muy bien – le dije asintiendo con la cabeza – aunque ya no lo volvi a ver, espero que algun dia pueda perdonarme – mire a la casa intentando volver a ella.

- Si que lo hara, estoy seguro – me abrazo aligerando mi dolor, entonces me di cuenta cuanto lo necesitaba y el alma se me partia con solo recordarle, me habia costado mucho pensar que lo habia perdido para siempre, pero cuando su recuerdo acudia me desarmaba y mis sentimientos me traicionaban, pero ahora Renji estaba ahí para apoyarme aunque llorara el estaba aun conmigo, siempre conmigo.

El resto del equipo estaba en el interior de la casa, aun no comprendia las razones de por que Ishida nos cedio su casa y ademas era el anfitrion perfecto.

Todas las mujeres cocinaron y los varones jugaban o charlaban mientras preparaban todo para el almuerzo, cuando me detuve a mirar aquella escena, la cual solo me trajo tristeza y un gran remordimiento mientras apretaba mi corazon.

Sali de ese lugar atrás de esa casa un patio hermoso y amplio sorprendentemente lleno de vegetación, era hermoso pasee por el, contando cada paso pero eso solo me distraia un poco del dolor que me aquejaba.

Miraba cada detalle que habia ahí eran colores y aromas hermosos por un momento pense quedarme ahí hasta que me llamaran para almozar, tenia que fingir para que no se dieran cuenta lo mal que me ponian esas reuniones.

El viento rozo mi pelo me ergui mirando hacia la nada perdida en mis recuerdos que deseaba recuperar, pero ahora se elevaban siendo inalcanzables y eso me dejaba completamente vacia.

- Rukia… –el viento reducio la voz quien me llamaba y de golpe gire sobre mi observando donde provenia.

Mis ojos se abrieron aun mas brillando emocionados, mi corazon golpeaba contra mi pecho, con cada latido mi respiracion se corto de golpe mi mente gritaba sacarlo de mis pensamiento.

Una ilusion, me decia para que dejara de sufrir, pero no esta ves el viento traia su aroma hasta mi

Era el estaba segura su presencia jamas habia sido tan real desde que lo deje ir.

- Ichigo…- mis puños se apretaban contra mi pecho impidiendo que este se partiera en dos, por fin las lágrimas salieron euforicas por no haber caido en la locura de verlo.

-Ichigo…-

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo:**

**"No entiendo"**


	20. Ichigo

**Solo entre tu y yo**

**Reflexiones Ichigo: Sin ti…**

_(Aclaraciones, cursiva es relatado por tercera persona)_

* * *

Tener sentimientos egoistas es de lo peor mas aun cuando tratas de luchar con alguien que amas mas de la cuenta.

¿Quién podia ser responsables de las vidas ajenas que sufren por ti?

Nadie

Aun asi queria creer que lo podia conseguir, eso es lo que queria creer

Cuando te conoci.

**

* * *

**

**Seis años atrás**

Completamente furioso cerre la tapa de mi celular, no estaba con animos de leer nuevamente ese mensaje.

_Ichigo, Senna y yo te estamos buscando por lo menos contesta._

Ese tonto de mi amigo Ishida siempre se preocupaba en vano, al menos no debi contarle nada.

Eso y mas maldecia en mi cabeza cuando, algo ligero pero molesto golpeo mi cabeza, lo detuve y cuando lo vi.

¿una hoja?

No precisamente era un sobre, ese y una docena mas volaban desordenadamente hacia mi, gire para ver de donde provenian.

No me costo mucho ya que a unos metros de mi una chica de solitaria observaba el mismo horizonte en aquel puente, tan sumida en sus pensamientos.

Recogi las que pude y me acerque a ella.

-Disculpe- aclare mi garganta para llamar su atencion, ella me miro por unos instantes.

Los cuales nunca olvidare, era sumamente bella y con un gesto indiferente pero dulce en su rostro logro una sonrisa, sus ojos negros y brillantes, su cabello que danzaba sereno con el viento cubria la delicadez de su rostro.

No tardo en volver a su posicion anterior, soltando un suspiro despreocupado.

Aunque fuera hermosa no queria tener mas problemas asi que deje aun lado las cartas del bolso donde aun escapaban.

-Creo que es suyo- y sin mas retome mi camino.

-Creo que olvidas algo ahí- dijo dulcemente, gire y vi que señalaba donde estaba mi moil que aun seguia sonando.

-deben estar muy preocupados para estar llamandote cada cinco minutos- crei que no sabia que estaba a su lado pero habia estado atenta a todo lo que hice desde que llegue - ¿Por qué no les contestas, debe ser importante?-

-lo dudo- me acerque cogiendolo y en el identificador nuevamente era Ishida – solo espero una llamada en especial-

-¿de quien podra ser?- me arrepenti de lo que dije no queria entablar una conversacion en esos momentos.

-De mi padre- pero algo en ella lo incitaba.

-¿el esta bien?- ahora puso toda su atencion en mi.

-solo desaparecio- dije apoyandome nuevamente en el borde a su lado – mi madre y hermanas estan muy preocupadas aunque ella repite que el esta bien-

-y tu no confias en ella-

-si, no es eso- sujete parte de mi rostro –solo que soy el mayor y debo de cuidarlas, pero con mis estudios… - me detuve cuando nuevamente ese sentimiento de decepcion volvio a mi.

-¿Qué sucede con eso?-

-en el examen de acceso falle, y tengo que esperar otros seis meses para intentarlo pero tengo miedo en perder mi tiempo- lo solte sin mas – ademas que hoy descubri que mi novia nunca me quiso y me engaño-

Ella se quedo callada cuando voltee a verle estaba sonriendome.

-me llamo Hisana-

-yo soy Ichigo, lo siento no debi decirte todo eso-

-me alegra haberte escuchado ahora te daras cuenta que cuando la lluvia cae siempre una luz viene a iluminar el camino de vuelta-

Sus sencillas palabras fueron suficientes para sentirme aliviada.

-tu padre volvera, tu madre lo sabe y el vinculo mas fuerte es el amor, confia en ellos, deben ser unos padres maravillosos-

-¿y como puedes saber eso?-

-si estas tan preocupados por ellos un joven como tu significa que son muy buenos- tenia razon.

-Y tu novia algun dia se arrepentira y tal vez le paguen con la misma moneda solo perdonala asi la rabia no opcara tus dias-

No sabia por que pero al escucharla era como si supiera por todo lo que me aquejaba.

-y si tienes miedo de perder el tiempo, dedicalo a lo que te gusta veras que no te equivocaras-

Interrumpi mi atencion cuando nuevamente las cartas salieron disparadas.

-no vayas tras ellas- me sujeto del brazo – estan vacias-

-¿de quienes son?-

-De mi hermana pequeña-

-¿y por que estan vacias?-

-por que para la familia para la que trabajo las revisa y usualmente me las quita-

-no tiene derecho hacerte eso- la mire extrañado.

-si, pero son sus reglas- busco en su bolso – las que necesito estan aquí, melas dio el hijo de los señores, es muy bueno.

Hablamos de muchas cosas esa tarde.

Supe que su unica familia era su hermana pequeña, ambas fueron dadas bajo proteccion de una familia muy importante, los Kuchiki.

Pero Rukia la menor fue enviada desde sus quince años al exterior.

Lei algunas de sus cartas, soprendido por lo que ella aspiraba, ser policia, era un poco rara.

Mientras que Hisana era como la dama de compañía de la señora de esa casa a pesar que repetaban mucho eran muy frios y de sus verdaderos padres no sabian nada.

-entonces nos veremos pronto Ichigo- dijo cuando termino de grabar el numero de mi movil.

-cuando sera- dije un poco ansioso me gustaba hablar con ella.

-cuando tu entres a la facultad de medicina-

Un poco desanimado asenti, si deseaba verla tendria que esforzarme el doble.

**Seis meses despues de aquel incidente.**

En una cafeteria cercana de la universidad, vi por la ventana que ella me esperaba muy feliz.

-Ichigo- se acerco abrazandome.

-gracias por venir-

Esa tarde le dije la buena nueva que logre pasar el ingreso, y ella me dijo que Rukia habia logrado graduarse de la academia y ahora aspiraba a un puesto dentro de la F.B.I.

Casi se salen mis ojos de sus orbitas al ver la foto en su graduacion, crei que era con ese menudo uniforme de policia, todo lo contrario.

Era hermosa tanto como su hemana pero la gran diferencia era que sus ojos enormes violetas profundos y una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro tan delicado y natural.

-es hermosa… - susurre inconcientemente.

-no te estaras enamorando de ella verdad- dijo mirandome con una sonrisa.

-no, no apenas la conozco- dije sonrojado mirando al otro lado.

-devuelvemela- extendio su mano.

Peleamos por ella, por que antes de darmela me dijo que hizo muchas copias, por lo menos queria una.

**Dos años depues de aquel dia.**

Mantenia contacto con ella casi a diario, conocio a mi familia y la frecuantaba todas las semanas.

Pero pasaron dos meses sin saber de ella, y por mis estudios no pude ocuparme por ella.

Hasta que un dia me llamo.

-Ichigo-

-Hisana, como has estado, ¿te sucedió algo malo?-

-debo hablar contigo, sera posible-

-claro-

Quedamos en un parque cerca de la gran mansion donde trabajaba, al llegar ella estaba columpiandose mirando al frente tristemente.

-hola-

-Ichigo- se aferro a mi pecho yo la abrace un poco confundido –perdon por traerte hasta aquí-

-descuida, que sucede-

-Ichigo, voy a casarme-

-casarte ¿Quién?-

-Kuchiki Byakuya el hijo unico de los señores-

Eso me parecio increible al escucharlo lo conocia solo por ella y pos la television y algunas fotos.

-tu, no lo amas-

-yo, yo lo amo mas que a mi vida- nunca la habia escuchado tan firme en su afirmacion.

-y que sucede-

-El no me ama-

-por que lo dic…-

-lo escuche de su propia boca el no me ama-

Entonces comenzo a relatar que cuando los reunieron a ella y Byakuya frente a sus abuelos, le informaron de la noticia.

Luego el se retiro, sus familiares hablaron con el indignados de aprobar ese matrimonio, siendo la veguenza de la familia, y el solo respondia "es mi obligacion"

Tras llorar varios minutos.

-Ire hablar con el-

Ella se sobresalto de ese comentario.

-Que dices, estas loco, no entiendes el…el… -

-el, nada, nadie puede lastimar el corazon de una mujer nadie tiene ese derecho-

Sali con pasos firmes no se como lo habia logrado pero en pocos instantes llegue hacia el estacionamiento y divise como Byakuya bajaba de uno de esos autos.

-tu- lo sujete sin miramientos- como te atreves a lastimar a Hisana.

-Ichigo, ya basta- trato de detenerme.

-hombres como tu no se merecen el amor incondicional de nadie – y le enterre el puño en su cara.

Una vez en el piso segui gritando.

-No permitire que te burles de ella… ella solo te ama, a pesar de no estar a tu altura-

-¿que esta pasando?- una voz adulta interrumpio a los de seguridad que ya comenzaban a forcejear conmigo.

-Kuchiki sama- Hisana asustada hizo una reverencia.

-¿Qué noche mas animada que sucede?- volvio a insistir.

-que el- señale a Byakuya que ya estaba parado mirandome con una cara muy extrañada – no permitire que se burle de Hisana, si no la ama no se casara con ella.

Todos hasta aquel venerable anciano quedaron completamente sorprendidos.

-¿eso es cierto Byakuya?- se dirigia a su nieto – no fuieste tu el que me pidio mi bendicion para casarte con la mujer que amabas, ¿eso no fue lo que me dijiste?-

Ahora era Hisana y yo los sorprendidos.

-es verdad- afirmo sacudiendo su saco.

-pero…-

-¿tu quien eres?- me fulmino con la mirada- no tienes ningun derecho a entrar hasta aquí para decir tantas bajeces.

Que tono mas frio.

-lo siento, es mi mejor amigo- hizo una reverencia Hisana mientras se para ba delante mio.

-ya veo, Hisana san tienes muy buenos amigos para llegar a este punto – dio media vuelta el anciano – epero volverle a ver pronto joven- se despidio y dio la señal para que los guardias se retiraran.

-pe-pero…-

-si te refieres a lo que escuchaste, tendras que saber que nadie estara deacuerdo con mi decisión, disculpame-

-es que yo-yo- Hisana no para de balbucear.

-si nunca te lo pedi, es que la tradicion de mi familia asi lo amerita – sujeto sus manos entre las suyas – pero si asi ya no recibire mas ataques de tus amigos, prefiero hacerlo ahora mismo-

-¿QUE?- ambos saltamos de la impresión mientras el colocaba una rodilla en el piso.

-Hisana, deseo que sepas que siempre te amado desde que te conoci, aun con todo este sentimiento queda corto a lo que siento, te casarias conmigo-

Me quede pensando en como seria cuando yo lo hiciera, pero para eso faltaba mucho.

-si- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Antes de sellar aquel compromiso con un beso, el me dirigio una mirada "retirate", me decia con ella, asi que me fui casi con la misma velocidad con la que entre.

-Ichigo- me llamaron nuevamente – gracias -me susurro mientras me abrazaba y con un beso en la mejilla se despidio con una sonrisa y se fue.

Deje de frecuentarla, solo el dia de su boda al que fue despampanante, pero antes de esta hubo una sencilla y muy intima a la cual solo asistieron muy pocos.

**Tres años despúes de la boda.**

Comence a trabajar en una pequeña clinica en la central.

Ni pasaron tres meses y me recomendaron para el estatal, al principio no quise por que mi especialidad exigia tiempo.

Pero gracias a la noticia que mi mejor amiga estaba embarazada. Tuve que aceptar el trabajo a su peticion.

Hay que ver lo dramaticas que pueden ser en el embarazo.

Pero aun asi estaba preocupado, su salud no andaba bien, frecuantemente estaba debil, no comia y tomaba trabajo despertarla.

Le impedi que viniera a sus controles, a cambio yo iria donde ella, tambien Ishida venia conmigo por que era quien la controlaba.

-quisiera salir-

-deja de ser tan caprichosa, Byakuya estara preocupado-

-a pesar de todo, se llevan bien ¿verdad?-

-si a eso lo llamas bien, como tu digas- la acomode en su cama.

-Ichigo, Rukia vendra cuando nazca el bebe-

Quede por un momento pensativo, esa mujer quien tanto habia escuchado hablar, no entendia la razon pero estaba emocionado.

-me alegra- solo dije eso a lo que ella tomo mi rostro.

-no sabes cuanto deseo que la conozcas-

-¿Por qué?-

-se que te encatara, y te enamoraras de ella-

-alto, es muy prematuro para que digas eso-

- di lo que quieras, los conosco a ambos muy bien se que se llevaran bien- como se equivoco en eso.

-como quieras ahora duerme- le deje todo a su alcance.

-vendras a verme-

-claro-

-si no yo ire a verte-

-no saldras escabullendote, te atraparan esta vez-

-si pero te vere algun dia-

-si, estas muy rara, descansa mas-

-si te lo prometo-

Y acurrucandose entre las sabanas la deje mirandola con ironia aunque intetara ser testaruda, siempre era dulce.

Le hubiera dicho algo mejor ya que fue la ultima vez que la vi.

* * *

**Dos dias antes, tiempo actual.**

Por quinta vez choque contra la pared, no levantaba mi mirada, sabia que si lo hacia este delataria las ganas de llorar que tenia.

-Kurosaki san- otra vez ese hombre extraño que ya me tenia harto con sus entrenamientos suicidas.

-si es Ichigo, pero que sucedió- matsumoto limpio mis heridas con un pañuelo.

-ese bastardo, hizo llorar a Rukia – dijo completamente enfurecido – es un idiota-

-Abarai san, calmese – dijo la castaña que tenia un nombre un poco extraño…Nanao- debemos escuchar lo que paso- parecia que ella iba a cambiar de tema.

- Rukia que tanto se esforzo para que tu no murieras en manos de esos idiotas, ahora dejaras la mision ya quieres ayudarla, ya no la protegeras despues de que juraste que la amabas-

Nunca nadie en mis 26 años habia reclamdo mi conducta, pero si ella me dijo todas esas cosas que podia pensar.

-ella dijo que no estuviera a su lado-

-¡¿Y QUE?¡- dijo a la sorpresa de todos.

- si realmente la amaras, recordarias todo lo que pasaron todo lo que te dijo, todo lo que hizo por ti- ese loco amigo suyo me hizo recuerdo a mi cuando intente defender a Hisana. Tenia razon.

Que tonto fui, el orgullo me habia ganado la partida.

Sabia muy bien que esas palabras eran solo eso, palabras.

Rukia me dijo simepre que me amaba, y yo tambien podia ser tan testarudo como ella, pero…

-escuchaste lo que dije- afirme con un susurro – ella no me perdonara-

-te equivocas- dijo de inmediato – conozco a Rukia mas que ti, y si te vuelve a ver lo hara-

Levante la cabeza mirandolo, el me extendio la mano para que me levantara.

-si, podemos ayudarte, no hay necesidad de que termine asi- dijo cerrando los ojos Toshiro.

-no sabia lo bien guardados que tenia su corazon Hitsugaya senpai-

-¡Matsumoto¡-

-calma, calma si ya terminaron con su Dr. Corazon aun tenemos trabajo pendiente – dijo abanicandose aquel hombre rubio – luego buscaremos solucion a la impotencia de Ichigo.

-¡¿Qué?¡- todos quedaron sorprendidos a lo que dijo de repente.

-¡¡¡NO SOY IMPOTENTE¡¡¡- grite reaccionando terriblemente ante sus dudas respecto a mi hombria.

-¿ah no? No te dejo por eso- dijo con una sorpresa inocente.

-NO- afirme mientras todos me miraban pervertidamente – es verdad ella nunca tendria quejas de eso - ¡pero que dije¡

-I…CHI…GO- Renji enfuerecido amenazo nuevamente con el puño, el cual esquive a duras penas.

-ja,ja entonces el problema no estan grave ja,ja- dijo agitando su abanico en la cabeza de Toshiro.

-callate Urahara solo empeoras las cosas- dijo el peliblanco mientras miraba resigando como me perseguian ese loco mientras maldecia cosas que no entendia, tomaria un poco de tiempo pararlo, mejor dicho detenerlo…

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo:**

**"No entiendo"**


	21. Solo sigueme

**Solo entre tu y yo**

**Capitulo 21: Solo sigueme.**

_(Aclaraciones, cursiva es relatado por tercera persona)_

* * *

Dio unos pasos acercandose a mi alce la mirada que ahora jamas deseaba ver a nadie mas de esa manera, el dudo al ultimo paso, pero me adelante y le abrace de sorpresa con todas las fuerzas que habia guardado tanto tiempo, no queria dejarlo ir.

- Perdoname… Ichigo lo siento tanto – se sorprendio por mi reaccion, pero aun asi me rodeo con sus brazos con la misma intensidad, lo cual calmo mi agitacion.

- Tonta – su voz era suave y tranquila.

– Soy yo el que te debe una disculpa – continuo abrazandome hundiendo su rostro en mi cabellera, su calor me sentaba tan bien.

– perdoname, no sabia lo mucho que hiciste por mi y por lo que sufriste por eso – me separo a unos centimetros de el.

– tu cambiaste mi mundo, fuiste la unica en abrirme los ojos – lentamente se acerco a mi posando sus labios sellando los mios en un dulce beso que deseaba tanto, mis lagrimas rebalsaron mi rostro, ya no se contenian, llore desconsoladamente una mezcla de dolor y amor se mezclaban.

Antes en mi mundo inmune al dolor, nada, ni siquiera llore cuando me llevaron lejos, o cuando mi mejor amiga murio o cuando me entere de la muerte de mi hermana o cuando lastimaron a Renji, ni menos por la traicion de alguien que admiraba con todo mi ser, por Dios ni siquiera por Masaki quien en tan poco tiempo logro ser como mi madre.

Tal vez, todos esos acontecimientos acumulados en mi interior y coincibir la idea de que el ya no estuviera a mi lado era el detonante perfecto para que el muro de frialdad que me protegia cerrando mi corazon a todos se derrumbo delante de mis ojos quedando solo trozos pequeños dificiles de reconstruir.

Un aliento de vida volvio a mi, era calido y sereno, abrazada a el no dejaria que se vaya de mi lado, le necesitaba mas que el aire, me sentia tan bien y me quedaba aun la vida por hacerle feliz.

Ahí abrazados, con el sol del medio dia sobre nuestras cabezas, algunos se asomaron fuera de casa, observandonos.

El aire se torno tranquilo aunque mi cuerpo que ahora caia rendido por todo lo que habia pasado, lo sentia revitalizado y lleno de energia.

- Bien, bien – algunas personas se acercaron donde nosotros, pero Inoue y Renji eran los que encabezaban, el agarro de los hombros a Ichigo, lo cual se dedicaron una mirada extrañamente complice.

– ya es, hora – dijo mirando a Inoue, ella asintio con fuerza.

- Rukia chan – Yuzu me tomo por sorpresa mientras veia que Ishinn y Karin se acercaban venian muy contentos al verme de nuevo

-Isshin san- corri donde el a abrazarle – como ha estado y ¿masaki san?- dije apuradamente.

-Bien, bien, tranquila, ella esta en cas aun no despierta, pero esta bajo cudados de gente confiable, hoy no te preocupes mas – acaricio mi cabeza y yo continue llorando.

Pero junto a ellos una mujer delgada de cabello corto de color castaño los acompañaba y seguidamente a ella un hombre que tapaba el sol por el imponente porte tambien iba tras ellos.

-Ahí, estan – Ichigo me tomo de la mano – quiero que conoscas a mis mejores amigos –

– Rukia, ella es Tatsuki una amiga de la infancia – la aludida arqueo una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Ichigo, su contestura delgada y alta… ese nombre

–ahhh, tu eres la que vencio a Ichigo en artes marciales – Renji quien nos siguio me recordo que si, era la misma chica, ella al escuchar eso se puso a reir, mientras que Renji le acompañaba

– dejalo ya Renji……- Ichigo me llevo delante de ese hombre moreno e imponente.

-Rukia el es Sado pero le llamamos Chad el es mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria – el me extendio su mano enorme yo la estreche con el miedo que me la aplastara sin querer

– mucho gusto – su tono de voz certero y directo era muy especial.

-Y, bien ¿para que estan todos reunidos aquí? – le preguntaba quedamente a Ichigo no entendia por que todos estaban aquí y ademas, con mi equipo de trabajo

– ya, lo veras – nadie nos escuchaban por que entre ellos se iban conociendo mi equipo tambien estaba con ellos, entre presentaciones y uno que otro curioso.

-¡Todo, listo¡ – Inoue hizo una señal a Renji, afirmando desde el otro lado, Ishida junto con Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya se dirigian hacia el otro lado de la casa bordeandola, Inoue me llevo a empujones hacia la casa, seguidas por algunas mujeres, Renji se llevo a Ichigo en dirreccion al Acantilado y asi el resto de los hombres y las mujeres hacia la casa principal esto estaba mas que extraño.

Recorde las bolsas y cajas que llevabamos en el auto de Ishida y ahora estaban en una habitacion donde fui encerrada por un momento, cuando voltee hacia ambos lados me tope con un espejo de cuerpo entero.

No es que me maravillase sino que simplemente hace mucho que no me vei de cuerpo entera, y estaba fatal habia adelgazado mas de la cuenta y mi piel por el simple hecho de ser palida ahora el color casi sin vida de mi rostro no tenia perdon, entendi entonces las razones por la triste mirada que Ichigo me dedico cuando me vio hace un momento, estaba hecha un desastre.

-Bien esto es todo – Inoue entraba felizmente con grandes paquetes en sus manos, seguida de Matsumoto, Yuzu y Karin.

La ultima salio de la habitacion, sin antes se acerco a mi y me susurro – sera mejor que distraigas a Inoue de la cocina – una mueca distinta se torno en su rostro incluso divertida, supuse que Nanao, Tatsuki y ahora Karin estaban en la cocina.

-Rukia chan sientate – Yuzu me dirigio hacia una silla que se encontraba en medio del ajetreo que creaban las tres pelirrojas, Yuzu comenzo a cepillar mi pelo suavemente.

En ese momento no escuchaba lo que me decian, simplemente mi mente volo hacia unos meses atrás cuando todo era diferente, cuando ella estaba aquí que diria ahora, seguro que haria lo mismo que Yuzu, pero en esos momentos que no entendia muy bien lo que sucedia la extrañaba como a nadie en el mundo, Masaki san…

Ahora Ichigo estaba junto a mi me habia perdonado, solo pude sentir el infinito amor que transmitio a sus hijos y ahora fluia hacia mi, hubiera deseado que Hisana supieran que su recuerdo se quedaria para siempre conmigo, transformandose en ese afecto a quienes dejo en su legado y todo el amor que ellas hubieran dado pasaba a mi y yo tenia la vida para dedicar a amar a los que ellas protegieron con su vida, Ichigo.

Yuki mi pequeña niña la queria tanto como si fuera mi hija pero en estos momentos la extrañaba…

-Rukia chan, te he lastimado – me miro Yuzu, cuando senti una de mis mejillas corria una lagrima, no de dolor, si no por la alegria de estar rodeada de personas que me cuidaban y se preocupaban por mi, la limpie enseguida.

- Ahora si empecemos – Inoue y Matsumoto comenzaron a desvestirme, nunca intente luchar a monatazos con mujeres tan euforicas.

Ellas se parecian mucho, no pude ver nada mis ropas volaron por la habitacion me levantaban facilmente, telas blancas y suaves rozaban mi rostro.

Yuzu jalaba mis muñecas para que las meterira por unos huecos me dieron algunas cuantas vueltas mientras cerraban algun cierre muy largo en mi espalda, quise ver hacia abajo lo que tenia puesto, pero no.

Matsumoto tomo mi rostro obligandola a que la viera mientras que con una brocha suave empolvo mi rostro cual me hizo toser un poco.

-Estos estan, perfecto – miraba unos zapatos mientras se dirigia hacia a mi.

– que… -

-Rukia chan, quieta – Yuzu termino, de sujetarme el pelo mientras amarraba, colocaba y arreglaba algo en mi cabeza, unas cuantos brochazos a mis labios, me obligo a cerrar los ojos, mientras eran presionados, alguien entraba por la puerta.

-Que, sucede Nanao chan – le pregunta a la recien llegada.

-Ya esta todo en el patio, solo falta que nos alistemos – dijo cerrando la puerta

– bien y donde esta nuestra ropa – solte un bufido por lo bajo, cuando senti que la manos de Matsumoto se habian retirado, decidi abrir primeramente un ojo vigilando que sucedia.

Era tremendo, muchas mujeres alrededor mio me observaban atentamente, con una sorisa muy calida.

-Estas, hermosa – decia Nanao cual la mire y un brillo especial saltaba de sus ojos, el grupo se abrio hacia el espejo para que me viera, levantandome de la silla, camine lentamente hacia el espejo

Un vestido perla palido cubria mi cuerpo delineandolo, los adornos que cubrian todo el torso que pasaban casi inadvertidos, pero le daban un detalle muy especial.

Desde la cadera partian bolados con un aire gracioso dibujando figuras ligeras y caprichosas hasta un poco mas arriba de mi rodilla, la tela de estas eran delicadas

Un escote cuadrado terminadas en dos cintas delgadas, mire hacia los pies de mi reflejo, un bulto hecho con la misma tela caia al pisocon el mismo terminado arrastrandose aun mas alla.

Unas zapatillas delicadas y sencillas que no competian con el vestido.

Mi cabello recogido y adornado con flores blancas con tonos azules en las bases y claro con el tipico mechon de mi cabello que cruzaba mi rostro voltee a ver a todas las que me miraban, torne una sorisa en mi rostro.

-No es que me no me guste – dije mientras ellas me miraban asombradas por mi reaccion – me pueden decir que significa esto – era obvio pero……

Tocaron la puerta - chicas vamos apurando que la noche nos agarra-

Alguien al otro lado de la puerta nos llamaba, mientras ellas corrian de un lado al otro pasando de mi.

Me dirigi hacia la puerta la abri ya que todas evadian mis preguntas…buscaria respuestas en otro lado.

Sali de ahí, cruce el pasillo y cuando vi al pelirrojo quien se disponia a bajar las escaleras.

-Renji – el volteo y detuvo su marcha, mientras me veia muy sorprendido

– Rukia – se acerco a mi.

- Debes quedarte en el cuarto, nadie tiene que ver a la novia…-

-QUE???? –

-Rukia, callate – me callo por el escandalo que hacia, tomo mi brazo y me llevo hacia la habitacion de donde habia escapado.

Los zapatos volaron hasta donde nosotros, entre chillidos y amenzas al pervertido de Renji quien habia abierto la puerta del vestidor improvisado de las mujeres

Me burle del golpe que le habia alcanzado.

-Es tu culpa – me reclamo mientras entrabamos a la habitacion vecina, saco un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara.

-Renji, - cruce los brazos, no se iria de ahí hasta que lo supiera todo – se puede saber por que no estamos trabajando mira falta…

-Rukia, llegaran el martes y hoy es sabado relajate y disfruta un poco – se paro en frente mio – y por cierto, estas muy hermosa – me sonrio para que me calamara.

-Ah, si Matsumoto tiene talento – la desvie sentandome al borde de la cama – Renji… tu tambien te ves genial, de donde sacaste ese traje.

-Te parece – se miraba mientras daba una vuelta sobre si, haciendome reir de sus muecas que hacia.

-Renji, no me digas que tu armaste todo esto – le dije apoyandome con una almohada.

-Pues veras fue mas la idea de Ichigo…mira esto empezo asi.

* * *

Flash back

Antes de llegar al hotel…

-Idiota quien te crees…… - los gritos de un muchacho pelinaranja se detuvieron cuando, diviso aquellas siluetas que se acercaban.

-Como eres estupido Ichigo – un pelirrojo lo levanto del piso mientras, que un hombre le apuntaba una espada de madera al cuello

–es el –decia

–si lastimosamente, Rukia tuvo que fijarse en un niñato tan inmaduro – decia su amigo mientras lo golpeaba en su nuca.

-Pero, que dices maldito, fue ella quien me engaño – se separo de un golpe de ese grupo

–Que desegradable eso no es nada bonito – un joven de cabellera negra y lacia hasta los hombros miraba con desapruebo.

-Y tu que haces aquí Renji, todos ustedes me engañaron – miraba al piso con sumo resentimiento.

El aludido no tardo en propinarle un golpe de lleno en el estomago dejandolo de rodillas.

-Sientes eso idiota, pues es poco a lo que paso Rukia por ti, me alegra – tomo un respiro – me alegra que un bastardo como tu saliera de su vida asi ella no la arriesgara cada dia – gritaba con toda su rabia.

-Ahh, asi que este mocoso por el cual Kuchiki ofrecio su vida a Ulquiorra – Ichigo abrio sus ojos elevando el rostro no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-¿Que dijiste? – intento pararse

–pues, Kuchiki san nunca fue perseguida por Ulquiorra este enrealidad te buscaba a ti – explicaba tranquilamente Yumichika

– no puede ser – el muchacho sujetaba su rostro sumido en el arrepentimiento.

-Asi, es Ichigo, Rukia desde el dia que te conocio no hizo otro cosa que exponer su vida por ti, se estaba consumiendo poco a poco – dijo Renji relajando su tono – no crees que meresca un poco de felicidad en su vida que solo tu le puedas dar, no te alejes de ella – le siguio con la mirada mientras su amigo que se paraba frente a el.

-Si, pero no se como hacerlo…-

Fin del flash back

-Asi que pensaron que una boda era la solucion – cruzaba los brazos me sorprendia las soluciones que buscaban los hombres para hacer feliz a las mujeres.

-Pues –se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza – no, esa idea no fue la primera, veras esos dias que te dejamos sola planeamos de todo pero no le convencia nada hasta que…

* * *

Flash back

-Es inutil – lanzaba por los aires un vaso desechable.

-Tranquilo, Ichigo ella no se negara lo veras, no es que sea facil de convencer – le palmeba el hombro un relajado Renji – ya veras le gustara todos te ayudaremos…- el aludido observaba a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, ya habian estado mas de una hora en la cafeteria planeando su boda……

Fin del flash back

* * *

Me acerque hacia la ventana mientras miraba todo lo que se montaba ahí, la mayoria de los varones estaban moviendose de un lado al otro trasladando sillas y mesas.

Las mujeres adornaban todo muy agilmente, el atardecer caia tranquilamente y en todo mi ser se tranquilizaba me permiti un respiro orgullosa, les dedique una sonrisa atodos los que habian echo esto posible.

-Renji, nunca crei que hicieran esto, muchas gracias – se acerco a mi.

-No tienes por que darlas Rukia estuviste todo el tiempo en medio de esto, tu familia, tus amigos y yo por supuesto – se señalo con mucho orgullo

– nunca nos dejaste y eso es lo mas importante, que los quieras y protejas ahora te damos las gracias de esta manera – extendio su mano acariciandolo mi mejilla – ahora es tu dia disfrutalo, estoy muy feliz de compartir estos momentos contigo y si puedo hacerlo es por que tu me salvaste la vida – cogio mi nuca acercandome a su pecho al cual rodee abrazandolo.

En esos momentos nunca habai sido tan feliz, queria sonreir como nunca lo habia hecho y un cosquilleo casi incontenible revoloteaba en mi vientre tan solo pensar en lo que sucederia dentro de poco……

* * *

Fue muy sencillo mudarme de ropa para la ceremonia, pues por que esta era muy ligera y un poco formal, se que no era la correcta pero mi padre la habia elegido y todos me aseguraron que iba con mi estilo, no sabia a lo que se referia pero bueno, no era exigente queria que todo saliera bien, mientras miraba por la ventana era inutil diferenciar a mis amigos por que se veian como hormigas trabajando.

-Ichigo - mi padre entro a mi habitacion sosteniendo algunas cosas – ya es hora – me dijo mientras me apuraba.

-Como, ya – mis nervios estabn entorpeciendo mis palabras no estaba seguro que ella me perdonaria, o que acepatara esto y si no queria, no lo se debi habercelo dicho tal vez me odie…

-Ella no te odia, hijo – me leyo los pensamientos – en estos momentos ella debe estar muy feliz esperandote, o es que desconfias de ella – arqueo la ceja mientras se burlaba de mi.

-No, no es eso simplemnete es que… - no tenia escusa – yo, papa la amo demasiado y no quiero hacerle sufrir ella hizo tanto por mi y ademas extraño a mama – me frotaba el cabello tratandome de calmar.

-Lo, se hubiera estado feliz por ver a su hijo tan enamorado y siendo feliz a lado de la mujer que ama, que padre no daria lo que sea por eso – golpeo mi codo colocandose frente mio.

– pero lo mas importante es que ahora en adelante trabajen juntos para que nada los separe – miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa melancolica – y aun despues de la muerte se amen, jamas te vi asi y estoy seguro que no hay nadie mejor para ti que Rukia.

-Ni la habra- le rodee con mi brazo cuando mi padre me daba un consejo era el mejor…aunque a veces deseaba que no pusiera a prueba fisica con sus tremendos golpes.

-Pues bien vamos, o si no llegaras tarde para eso – retiro lo dicho era un bestia a la hora de dar animos a sus hijos, me frotaba la cabeza siguiendole sus pasos

– Ichigo…… - le mire mientras el se detuvo – se feliz – giro su rostro hacia mi y continuo su camino

– claro que lo hare. –

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo:**

**"Mi Angel"**


	22. Mi Angel

**Solo entre tu y yo**

**Capitulo 28: Mi Angel.**

_(Aclaraciones, capitulo relatado en tercera persona)_

* * *

Tema de fondo: Angel

Autora: Sarah Mclanchlan

_Spend all your time waiting_

(Pasas todo tu tiempo esperando)

_For that second chance__  
_(Por esa segunda oportunidad……)

El sol tibio, se debilitaba adentrandose en el mar este reflejando su brillo en forma de despedida llevando su luz naranja hacia la costa, mientras que en el patio central de esa casa la gente termino de acomodarse en su sitio.

La musica, tranquilizaba los nervios del novio que no podia evitar sonreir cuando esta anunciaba a su amada, sus amigos mas queridos estban mirando hacia la entrada de la casa, nadie mas entraba.

El camino que recorreria estaba cubierto de un popurri de petalos de flores, las mujeres buscaban algun desperfecto para arreglarlo, mientras que los varones esperaban impacientes, cuando todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie.

La puerta comenzo abrirse lentamente dejando al descubierto, una hermosa mujer quien timidamente empezo a caminar ante la mirada feliz del resto.

_For a break that would make it okay  
_(Por un comienzo que lo haría bien)

_There´s always some reason  
_(Siempre hay una razón)

Bajo tres escalinatas, sosteniendo un ramo delicadamente, cuando llego a la ultima alguien le extendio la mano, una persona que ella mismo habia pedido que la acompañara hasta el final.

La mayoria de los hombres vestian atuendos comodos de colores claros, mientras pasaba el brazo de su amigo le dedico una mirada de triunfo al saber que la acompañaria. Cruzando paso a paso el camino fue inquietante, pero nunca habia sonreido tanto.

_To feel not good enough_

(Para no sentirse lo suficientemente bien)

_And it´s hard at the end oy the day_

(Y es duro al final del día)

Detuvo un poco su marcha, al ver quien la esperaba en el altar, el admiraba lo preciosa que se veia y lo bien que se sentia tenerla a su lado en estos momentos se hacia una promesa en silencio que llenaba de regozijo su corazon que ahora le pertenecia a ella.

_I need some distraction_

(Necesito alguna distracción)

_Oh, beautiful release_

(Oh, hermoso descargo)

_Memory seep from my veins_

(Las memorias se escurren por mis venas)

Su amigo, que ahora tomaba su brazo separandola un poco, la dejo al final del camino colocando un beso en su frente, le miro con tristeza pero a la vez agradecido por haber compartido junta ella los mejores y peores momentos.

Aun voltenado la mirada, ahora el padre del novio la abrazaba, conduciendola al lado de su primogenito quien con una sonrisa dejo a la feliz pareja, quien se dedicaba una mirada donde todos los testigos, sintieron mucho orgullo por el trabajo que habian hecho para que ellos estuvieran juntos.

_Let me be empty_

(Déjame descargar)

_Oh, and weightless and maybe_

(Y más liviana tal vez)

_I´ll fine some peace tonight_

(Encuentre algo de paz esta noche)

-Gracias, - sonrio dulcemente la mujer que estaba a su lado amandolo mas cada segundo que pasaba.

-Te ves increible – le susurraba el chico quien la miraba emocionado y apretaba aun más su mano para que ella no se alejara.

-Tu, tambien – no necesitaba examinarlo una vez mas el hombre de su vida siempre se veia bien, su traje de boda era muy particular.

Una ligera camisa apegada formando su cuerpo, de material suave se meneaba con el viento y el pantalon del mismo material combinaba muy bien por el corte sencillo y tranquilo.

Mientras la ceremonia daba inicio, el que la propiciaria se acercaba a la pareja, ella le miro sorprendida, era el mejor amigo de su novio que recien habia conocido, pero el simplemente se coloco delante de ellos y comenzo.

_In the arms of the angel_

(En los brazos de un ángel)

_Fly away from here_

(Me alejo volando de aquí)

_From this dark cold hotel room_

(Desde esta fría y oscura habitación de hotel)

Todos tomaron asiento, el argumento que daba era muy familiar para todos los presentes, ese mensaje lleno de tranquilidad y bendicion para los que creen en el amor, la pareja no separaba sus miradas, mientras sujetaban sus manos.

La hora del acto central llegaba – Ichigo, unes tu vida con la mujer que amas, Rukia para que aqui en adelante estaras a su lado cuidandola y respetandola aun mas alla de la muerte – colocaba una mano encima de su hombro.

– si, acepto – no dudo ni por un momento.

-Rukia, aceptas a Ichigo uniendo con el tu vida en las buenas y las malas cuidando y amandolo aun mas alla de la muerte – ella miro el rostro de su amado asustada talves traeria solo dolor aquella decisión que involucraba a Ichigo…

Pero tal ves sus vidas fueran felices a pesar de lo duro de su futuro, arqueo una sorisa dulce tranquilizando asu compañero

– si, acepto –

_And the endlessness that you feel_

(Y lo interminable a que le temes)

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

(Has sido sacado del resto)

_Of your silent reverie_

(De tu ensueño silencioso)

En la primera fila Renji tocaba sus bolsillos desesperadamente mientras dedicaba una mirada desesperada a la cabeza de los Kurosaki quien imito en movimientos, todos observaban la desesperacion en sus rostros, mientras que el joven Hitsugaya cruzado de brazos fruncio el seño ante tan estupidos actos, rodo los ojos y suspiro sonoramente camino por el centro del publico metio una mano en sus bolsillos y la extendio hacia el novio quien recibia los anillos, un respiro aliviado se escucho desde la primera fila, el padrino de anillos regreso a su lugar sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera penso en oponerse cuando le nombraron tal responsabilidad.

_And everywhere you turn_

(Y dondequiera que voltees)

_There´s vultures and thieves al your back_

(Hay buitres y ladrones a tu espalda)

_And the storm keeps on twisting_

(Y la tormenta sigue dando vueltas)

Colocandose uno al otro los anillos, sujetandose de la manos se dedicaron algunas palabras en susurros mientras el orador culminaba el acto.

– por el amor, que hoy en dia somos testigos los declaro marido y mujer – pero la pareja aun seguia mirandose

– esto……Ichigo puedes besarla – el le miro y volteo rapidamente, cuando ella se acerco cerrando los ojos, el la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo aun mas ella rodeo sus brazos en su cuello terminando su dulce beso ambos se abrazaron tiernamente, lo cual provoco la euforia de los presentes quienes aplaudian y felicitaban a la nueva pareja.

_Escaping one last time_

(Escaparse una última vez)

_It´s easier to belive_

(Es más fácil creer)

_In this sweet madness_

(En esta dulce locura)

-Gracias, - susurraba al oido de su esposa – te amo – ella se separo un poco mirandolo de frente.

_In the arms of the angel_

(En los brazos de un ángel)

_Fly away from here_

(Me alejo volando de aquí)

-Y, yo a ti – agarro con ambas manos el rostro de su esposo y se acerco para besarlo nuevamente, las flores comenzaron a llover cuando la pareja se acurrucaba cuando estas llegaban a sus cabezas, ambos miraban a su familia entera que ahora celebraban los mejores momentos de sus vidas.

_You´re in the arms of the angel_

(Estás en los brazos de un ángel)

_Maybe you find some comfort here_

(Puede que encuentres algún confort allí…)

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo:**

**"Dios los hace y el diablo...los que?"**


	23. Dios los hace y el diablo losque?

**Solo entre tu y yo**

**Capitulo 29: Dios los crea y el diablo los... que?**

_(Aclaraciones, cursiva es relatado por tercera persona)__

* * *

_

-¡¡¡¡ARRIBA LOS NOVIOS¡¡¡¡ - todos chocaron sus copas en el unisono, felicitandose unos a otros.

La familia de ichigo fue la primera en abrazarnos mientras observaba como los demas hablaban animadamente, la musica cambio y comenzaban a acomodarse en las mesas mientras que se despejaban el centro de la pista, no quise separarme de su lado pero un jalon que otro me abligo soltarme de su brazo.

-Ven, aca preciosa felicidades – Renji me abrazaba fuertemente mientras que yo le daba las gracias, pero una vez mas Matsumoto se colgaba de mi hombro mientras mi equipo comenzo a rodearme llevandome hacia la mesa, cada uno me abrazaba y felicitaba.

No me sentia incomoda todo lo contrario cada uno se acercaba a mi algunos como Ikkaku que aunque por su seriedad torno una sonrisa maliciosa rodeándome alegremente y otros delicadamente como Nanao pero muy contenta.

La fiesta comenzaba pero ni siquiera al principio me dejaron estar cerca de Ichigo que con sus amigos reia felizmente mientras estos le felicitaban.

-Pues venga, ¡ICHIGO¡ – renji lo llamaba al grupo, fue muy gracioso por que el vino junto con Inoue, entonces como un intercambio yo me fui con los amigos de Ichigo mientras me dedicaba una mirada nerviosa mientras nos cruzabamos en el trayecto.

-Rukia chan, hija mia – el padre de Ichigo saltaba de un lado a lotro mientras sus demas amigos no paraban de hablar.

Pues no los entendia muy bien… cuidados por aquí, estupideces tambien estaba incluido amenazas de muerte y asi "cambio de opinión" tambien se hablaba mucho de eso.

Las risas de mi grupo aumentaron, voltee a ver la razon de estas pero, Ichigo muy enojado se dirgia hacia mi tomo de mi mano y me atrajo hacia el

– no pienses dejarme con los locos de tus amigos – me dijo con un ceño muy fruncido, mientras observaba como ambos grupos intercambiaban sillas unian mesas y caminaban por todos lados.

-Pues, tus amigos no son exactamente unos santos – le respondi burlandome por la importancia que tomaba sus bromas.

-¿Asi? - me miro arqueando una ceja, caminando hacia el centro, sorpresivamente me tomo de la cintura y elevo mi mano con la suya y la musica comenzo a sonar

– ¿Ichigo que haces? – pues, nunca habia estado en una boda, ni siquiera pude llegar a la de mi hermana, pero lo que nunca me imaginaba hacer es bailar primero y a vista de todos.

– ¿como que hago? – me miro extrañado – es nuestro primer baile, no me digas que no lo sabias – me miro divertido.

-Pues no tonto, es la primera vez que asisto una boda – se rio por lo bajo

– eres una lindura – no entendi por que ese comentario encendio mis mejillas mientras bajaba un poco la vista – aun asi te vez preciosa – alce la mirada, encontrandome con la sonrisa mas linda que me dio, como la que le daba a su madre.

La musica cambiaba y mas de una pareja nos siguió, yo solo tenia ojos para el, asi que solo miraba al frente.

– mira, Rukia – me desconcerto entonces logre mirar a donde el me señalaba, y entonces una gran nostalgia se apodero de mi.

Tatsuki la amiga de Ichigo quien llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda corto son dos tirantes finos estaba bailando con Renji quien la hacia reir cada vez que la miraba, me sentia la hermana celosa, pero se me paso cuando vi sus ojos tan iluminados cerca de ella.

– Ichig… - cuando le eche un vistazo, me quede muy divertida viendo la cara de Ichigo, echaba humo.

Su hermosa hermana Karin quien estaba sentada a solas con Hitsugaya mientras el hablaba atentamente con ella, Hitsugaya parecia tan relajado, que no se podia creer que era el.

-Tranquilo, Ichigo ella es mucho mas cuidadosa de lo que crees - le dije llamando su atención.

– me temo mucho – miraba de reojo de ves en cuando, creo que Hitsugaya no le agradaba del todo.

Matsumoto bailaba alegremente con Hissugei, mientras que Nanao lo hacia con Yumichika parecian dos amigas bailando ya que ninguno queria mandar.

Isshin daba vueltas por la pista con yuzu quien se movia agraciadamente, era preciosa y robaba mas de una sonrisa, asi transcurrio un par de canciones mas, asi que me pare mientras que ahora el resto se unia a la fiesta, excepto, Ikkaku quien comenzaban a beber junto con Chad.

– eh Ichigo no sabia que tu amigo era sacerdote – le llame mientras nos serviamos algunos aperitivos.

– pues no lo es – me dijo llevandose algo a la boca

– asi entonces fue una farza – me burle

–no, que va no es un sacerdote catolico, ademas tenemos que firmar los papeles de matrimonio mañana – se dirigio a la mesa de bebidas, todo se veia delicioso, asi que comence a picar una que otra cosa.

-¡Rukiaaaaa¡ – Inoue y Matsumoto se acercaban abrazandome – bien llego la hora ven para aca – trague lo que tenia en mi boca mientras me mostraban una silla en medio de la pista.

-¡Ichigo¡ – Renji le jaloneba hasta donde nosotras.

- bien damas y caballeros – la tenue luz daba un aire romantico al ambiente

– queridos novios llego la hora de quitar el porta liga¡¡¡¡ – mi rostro se convirtió en un signo de interrogación

– y que comiencen los mordiscos – Inoue termino sus palabras y los listones de luz que cruzaban por todas direcciones, me quede observandolas como una niña, hasta que una mano se incursionaba bajo mi vestido

– lo siento rukia se me olvido ponertelo – Matsumoto sujetaba algo en mi muslo muy arriba mientras que Inoue la cubria, rapidamente Renji me tomo de la cintura y me coloco encima de la silla parada a la vista de todos, que se acercaban, empujando delante a Ichigo quien se acercaba muy sonrojado.

-Esto, de que va – le pregunte a Renji antes de que se vaya

– es, sencillo el tiene que quitarte la liga que te coloco Matsumoto en la pierna – miraba a Ichigo con una mirada burlona.

-Y, por que tanto escandalo – si fácilmente llego ahí entonces seria facil sacarla

– pues lo tiene que hacer con la boca –

-¿Que? – torci el gesto – esta de aquí – le dije alzando mi vestido mostrando algo mas que la liga.

-¡Rukia¡ – de un jalon Ichigo bajo mi vestido – por dios por que no eres normal – Ichigo se cubria los ojos con una mano.

-Ja, ja. Ja, ja, ja, ja – todos se reian abiertamente

– Ichigo creo que te ira muy mal en la noche – le decia Renji agarrandose su estomago

– no necitaras ayuda no? – Ikkaku le abochorno mas, me parecio gracioso ver su expresión de asombro asi que comence a reirme como todos.

-¡Rukia, tu tambien¡ – pare de reir cuando me reclamo

– anda Ichigo es solo una liga – le decia su padre burlandose de el

–callate-

-Tienes que ayudarme – me susurro – solo levanta el vestido un poco – me recalco la ultima palabra – le hice caso, tomo un poco de aire y mordio el rozon de la liga mientras lo tironeaba hacia el suelo.

-Alto – Renji puso una mano en su hombro, mientras que el resto le miraba extrañado – que manera de hacerlo si es una prenda delicada – le hizo retroceder mientras que tomaba nuevamente la liga y la subia mas que antes.

-Uuuuuuhhhhhhh – los invitados se admiraban del reto que para Ichigo era imposible

– ahora si, con delicadeza – dijo mientras se abria espacio encendiendo una camara enfocandonos.

-¡apaga eso Renji¡- Ichigo se dispuso a quitarsela.

-No, el que dio la idea aun no llega y dijo que queria una evidencia- esquivo sus manotazos.

-¿evidencia?- pregunte hacia Matsumoto.

-Luego te lo explicaremos- respondio con una sonrisa - ¡a ver si no muere en el intento¡- le coloco nuevamente a mi frente, mientras que su rostro no podia estar mas rojo.

El resto reia cada vez que Ichigo trataba de hacerlo a ciegas, era un amor cuando se avergonzaba pero era tan gracioso, un intento mas trato de hacerlo lo mas suave hasta que llego a mi rodilla

– Ichigo – le llame

– que… – pero solto la liga y esta callo hasta mi zapato rapidamente.

Ja, ja, ja – otra vez las risas estallaron

– Rukia – una vena palpitaba en su frente

– pero que, que hice – le miraba extrañada.

-Ah, es una pena tendra que volver a empezar, Matsumoto por favor – invito a la aludida quien se acerco a mi me hizo un gesto para que soltara el vestido y ella elevo aun mas la liga, le llamo a Ichigo que miraban en donde habia quedado y acto seguido Ichigo caia en el suelo con una hemorragia nasal.

-Nuevamente las risas se intesificaron – creo que todos se te adelantaran si tu no lo haces – le decia Renji casi sin aire de tanto reir, me cubri la boca para que no viera la sonrisa descarada que le daba.

-¡¡Esta bien¡¡ a un lado – retiro a la gente que se interponia, el mismo elevo mi vestido tras tomar aire, deslizo suavemente hasta llegar al suelo la saco y mostro triunfante, mientras todos aplaudian me ayudo a bajar de la silla con un solo brazo

–ahora que te tengo que sacar a ti – le dije mientras arreglaba un zapato fuera de lugar

– gracias a Dios nada – dijo suspirando mientras los varones fomaban un grupo un poco lejos.

-Y ahora que haras – le pregunte mientras el giraba en dirección mia.

– pues lanzarla – tiro de ella con un sola mano mientras volteabamos a ver en donde cayo, Renji dio un salto fabuloso, pero coliciono contra Ikkaku chocando en el aire y la liga cayo en la mano abierta de Ishida quien miraba sorprendido.

-Ishida kun – Inoue lo abrazaba muy contenta.

-Toma, tu tambien tienes que lanzarlo – me alcanzo el ramo que sostuve durante todo la ceremonia mientras que al igual que los hombres, las mujeres se reunian, el me giro a la otra direccion y yo lo lance sobre mi cabeza, este reboto un par de veces hasta que llego a manos de Yuzu mientras que Ishinn se le acerco para abrazarla.

El me abrazo a su costado, mientras que los demas se acercaban a la mesa de comida.

Ishida e Inoue se dirigieron a la casa por un momento, mientras que mi equipo se reunia cerca de lapuerta que daba el patio.

La bebida comenzo a circular, la musica mas animada la pista se lleno todo entre amigos, disfrutabamos cada payasada de Isshin mientras que los demas exigian bailar con uno y con otro en esa noche bailaba con todos, Renji, Ishinn, Hissugei, Yumichika, Ishida, Hitsugaya, Chad hasta Ikkaku, todo menos Ichigo que bailaba con sus hermanas.

Saludando a los recien llegados no pude reconocerlos en un principios, pero la cabellera larga y reflejos purpuras de este delato a Yoruichi quien venia acompañada de un inusual bien vestido Urahara.

Quise acercarme para saludarlos, pero me detuvo una mano que me jalo tras los arbustos.

-Ichigo que haces –

-Shhhh, no llames la atención, aun te tengo una sorpresa para ti ven – me tomo de la mano.

-Quiero ir a saludarlos-

-Lo haras mañana creo que ahora no es buena idea- Y sujetandome mas firmemente me llevo por otro camino.

Al principio crei que Ichigo escapaba ya que este camino era accidentado y un poco oscuro.

Los zapatos no me ayudaban mucho, pero el me cargo en su espalda mientras sujetaba los zapatos aun lado.

Reiamos mientras cruzabamos el camino, fue una fiesta animada y divertida y se iba a poner mejor cuando Matsumoto sacara las botellas de sake o se le ocurriera alguna competencia estupida, reiamos abiertamente recordando la idea que se les ocurria.

Entonces pudimos ver ya la casa pero ahora estaba muy lejos, bordeabamos un barranco, pero me di cuenta que mas que un barranco era el acntilado, el aire purpura que se respiraba alli en las alturas era preciosos era como si el sol nunca se ocultaray aun rasgaba con algun que otro rayo en el cielo, me baje de su espalda y camine descalza admirando el paisaje que era el mas hermoso, me quede perdidamente feliz._

* * *

_

_El la miraba mientras se acercaba al borde del acantilado, queria detenerla pero algo le amarraba al suelo lo cual le desespero, pero la morena se detuvo para mirarlo y asi el se tranquilizo, aun tenia una mano frente a el como si quisiera alcanzarla, la bajo enseguida para no quedar en vergüenza._

_Ella le indico con la mirada que la siguiera, tras ellos se asentaba una cabaña pequeña de color blanco, constaba de una sola planta, en su interior se dividia en un salon unido por una barra se encontraba la cocina frente a la puerta principal al lado derecho los ventanales cubiertos de cortinas blancas de techo a piso dando vista directa al bosque que rodeaba la puerto._

_En la izquierda se encontraba una amplia habitación que ocupaba la mitad de extensión de toda la propiedad, los ventanales de esta estaban por todos lados, aun mas amplias, frente a estas deslindaban sofas muy comodos empotrados en el piso y frente a estos una cama amplia elevada por una escalinata que separaba entre si._

_Toda la cabaña en su interior se pintaban colores claros, al igual que los muebles que eran poco y colocados separadamente para dar una sensación de amplitud, la pelinegra paseaba toda la casa sin perder ni un detalle de cada uno de estos, ya que nunca habia estado tan a gusto en una casa después de la de su esposo antes de casarse._

_El simplemente dirigia su mirada hacia la casa principal mientras todos celebraban la noche ya comenzaba a sumirse entre las sombras y poco a poco la siluetas se confundian en ellas._

_Camino decidido detrás de su morena ella sin percatarse de su cercania la abrazo por la espalda, se quedaron asi por unos instantes, cuando acerco con una mano su vientre, acariciandolo suavemente, ella poso sus manos sobre estas deteniendolo, con la otra mano solto su cabello que llegaba ahora un poco mas lejos de sus hombros._

_Hundio su rostro en el respirando pausadamente el aroma de sus cabellos y continuo acariciandola._

_Ella comenzo a cerrar los ojos, no sabia que era lo que habia ocurrido dias antes de estar hospitalizada, solo que en esos momentos sintio que su cuerpo era extraño, que por unos momentos sentia repulsión por el roce que sentia este._

_Trataba de relajarse pero su corazon se partia, cuando intento divisar quien era solo vei a su pelinaranja, pero su vista se nublaba y su mente le gritaba que no era el que ahora la poseia si no alguien mas._

_Comenzo a temblar y el se detuvo alejandose un poco la agarro de los hombros y la giro, pero comenzaron a rodar las lagrimas por su rostro, no queria lastimarla asi que se detendria_

_– Rukia…… ¿que sucede? – le miraba tristemente estaba preocupado, ella abrio sus ojos de golpe no habia nada que temer ahora aunque su vista se nublara, aunque no pueda verlo, sabia quien estaba a su lado acariciandola y amandola._

_No importaba lo demas, ni la gente, ni su mundo no importaba ahora el peligro o el pasado, no importaba quien ganaba o perdia… solo con tocar su rostro y tenerle entre sus brazos bastaba para seguir adelante, bastaba para dejar la vida en la lucha por continuar a su lado._

_Coloco ambas manos en el pecho de su esposo y comenzo a retirarle ropa, mientras que este tragaba sonoramente una bocanada de aire, la rodeaba con sus manos hasta llegar a su espalda y comenzo a bajar el cierre de su vestido, este caia lentamente dejandola a la vista tan fragil y delicada que comenzo a acariciarla mientras ella besaba su cuello y los musculos de su pecho._

_Ella se detuvo por un momento y lo empujo ligeramente a la cama, abrio sus piernas y se posiciono encima de el, apagando sus ojos con un beso intenso, las caricias y los gemidos recorrian aun mas rapido por sus bocas, ya haber experimentados sus cuerpo deseaban ahora saborearlos con mas intensisdad._

_La ropa se encontraba regada en el piso cubiertos por sabanas livianas, ella aun estaba encima suyo mientras que el no se resignaba estar tumbado completamenete en la cama asi que se elevaba besando cada curva de su cuerpo, mientras que ella recorria con su lengua cada centímetro de su piel, mientras que un vaiven improvisado daba el preludio para su union._

_El rodeo con sus brazos su torso desnudo y la atrajo a su cuerpo para que se hechara encima, ella se coloco en una posición mas segura entre sus piernas, elevandose un poco estiro los brazos junto con los de el y etrelazando sus dedos, una vez mas ella aprisiono sus labios fuertemente y comenzo a descender._

_El abrio sus ojos desesperadamente, mientras que sentia una gran explosion difícil de controlar, arqueo su espalda, liberandose por fin del beso por que le faltaba el aire, ella paro de repente y le miro muy triste, el se relajo y acarico su rostro despacio indicandole que continuara se acerco a ella besando tiernamente los labios, solo basto que ella se moviera un poco para enloquecerlo nuevamente se abrazo a su cuerpo y los suspiros se convertian en jadeos que cada ves se encendian._

_El continuo abrazandola cada ves mas fuerte, ocultando su rostro en su cuello aun en el vaiven que ella intensificaba, el comenzo a acariciar sus piernas desesperadamente ya no podia aguantar, asi que cerro sus puños intentando hacerlo._

_Pero ella se detuvo tomo su rostro y se lo acerco redujo la velocidad haciendolo de una forma cada ves mas sensual y el en respuesta besaba su cuello y comenzo a relajarse, pero mientras mas la besaba mas se sentia cerca del cielo como es que lo lograba, se repetia en su mente aun sin penetrarla salvajemente ella lograba que se acercara lentamente al climax disfrutando cada roce, cada beso haciendo en realidad sus sueños, detener el tiempo para amarse_

_No habia necesidad de penetraciones salvajes, la tratto con delicadeza disfrutando cada roce sensible que quemaba su piel, aun sin poder soportarlo, giro y el quedo encima de ella aligerando el peso para no aplastarla acaricio la piel de sus piernas y los besos la acariciaban suavemente._

_Ella solo dedicaba a besar el cuello de su esposo, y dejar marcas rojizas en el mientras sus manos exploraban su abdomen muy cerca de su miembro cual arranco varios suspiros._

_El se acomodo entre sus piernas rozando certeramente sus intimidades, cual sorprendio a la morena y dejo de besarlo para encajar sutilmente las uñas, el respiraba cerca de su cuello agitadamente, y comenzo a enloquecer mientras ella acariciaba su miembro para incitarlo._

_La temperatura comenzo a aumentar, y las caricias y roces comenzaron a ser mas salvajes mientras el comenzo a explorar la intimidad de Rukia y sus labios comenzaron a descender._

_Su mujer solo sujetaba las sabanas con fuerzas mientras con su voz llena de deseo lo llamaba._

_Cada lamida y beso cegaba sus sentidos sintiendo una fuerte descarga que se originaba en esa zona, asi que sujetando sus cabellos le obligo a que le viera y ambos quedaron frente a frente, ella se sento a horcajadas encima de el y de una manera salvaje comenzo a besarle y acariciarle, el ya no pudo soportarlo y la tomo de la cintura elevandola acomodandose en ella._

_Se introdujo casi de manera totuosa lenta y que la pudiera sentir, ella sentia cada milimetro de su piel, si antes lo habian hecho ahora era distinto le dolia tanto como si fuera la primera vez._

_Comenzo a respirar mas rapido y pausado, sus bocas no dejaban de emitir gemidos y llamar sus nombres._

_El la tumbo de manera sutil, penetrandola de manera abrupta haciendola gritar su nombre, eso lograba que el perdiera el control y le llevara a la locura._

_Las penetraciones aumentaban los suspiros y besos dejaron pasos a jadeos y gemidos alocados que se detenian cada vez que sentian que iban a terminar._

_Tras, un jadeo sonoro de la morena ambos llegaron al climax, tratando de acompasar su repiracion, el la llevo a su pecho besando su coronilla mientras que ella sentia un calidez indescriptible que derretia su corazon mientras que en su vientre se expandia con una gran emocion que ahora los dejaba dormidos con una sonrisa en sus rostros._

_El aun murmuraba entre sueños aunto la amaba y depsertaba de ves en cuando para acariciarla y cuando ella despertba comenzaba a empezar aquel juego en el cual se perdian en el tiempo y la tranquilidad de la noche._

_Dejandolos completamentes exhaustos y felices, quedaon profundamente dormidos Ichigo intentaba seguir despierto para volver hacerla suya una vez mas, Rukia solo se deleitaba de su perfume y el suave tacto de su piel._

_Pero ambos por el cansancio se rindieron con el calor de la noche se dejaron llevar._

_

* * *

_

**_Proximo capitulo:_**

**_"Peligroso"_**


	24. En las visperas

**Solo entre tu y yo**

**Capitulo 31: En las visperas, el juego se acerca**

_(Aclaraciones, cursiva es relatado por tercera persona)_

* * *

_Lo recuerdo bien, muy bien………_

-¡Kuchiki san¡ era necesario tanto escandalo – apenas logre tomar aliento mientras Nanao me reprochaba.

-Lo, siento fue culpa mia Nanao senpai – Renji hizo un reverencia mientras que el resto del grupo nos daba la espalda.

-Ummm, es demasiado tarde para eso pero estan a punto de partir – al levantar la vista vi que el capitan Ukitake me alentaba para que continuara.

El avion de Hinamori y Hitsugaya partia al medio dia y llegamos media hora de restraso por que habiamos entrenado mas de la cuenta.

Continue corriendo aun mas rapido por las escaleras electricas abriendome paso por la gente que me veia de mala manera, frene mientras vi la fila de ingreso y entonces cinco puestos antes los vi.

– ¡¡¡Momo¡¡¡- grite para llamar su atención.

-Rukia chan – llege frente a ella.

-Ten…ten… mucho cuidad…do – mi agitación me cortaba las palabras.

-Kuchiki, no te preocupes por nosotros, nos reuniremos en un mes – intervino Hitsugaya

– ademas, Rukia chan no pude felicitarte por tu nuevo puesto – Hinamori me abrazo calmando mi agotamiento.

Pues si, ella habia logrado ingresar al deparatamento de inteligencia mucho mas rapido que yo, y esos eran mis primeros dias comointegrante del equipo

– si, en hora buena ahora estaremos en contacto y nos veremos ahí –

-Gracias Hitsugaya senpai – agradeci sus felicitaciones.

-Ya no me tienes que llamar asi, pero olvidalo……y Kuchiki – Me ergui rapidamente

– por tu excelente genialidad espero que nos comuniques cualquier avance – el se volteo para tomar las maletas y avanzar en la fila.

-Bueno, Rukia chan te extrañare da lo mejor de ti – me abrazo nuevamente – y por lo de esta tarde felicidades eh… - puse cara de rareza – por Kaien hoy es tu primera cita oh no? –

-Ah, si si – me rasque la cabeza nerviosamente – pero, tu Hinamori tienes mucho valor para ir a enfrentartelo…

-Aizen – sama?, no que va debe ser un error ademas lo conozco por mas de 18 años desde pequeña el no es asi – su rostro siempre fue el mismo cuando hablaba de el aun lo mantuvo asi cuando se entero que el habia hecho cosas tan espantosas.

-Esta bien, por favor cuida de ti y de Hitsugaya – le tome de la mano antes de que se vaya.

-Adios, Kuchiki san – salio corriendo a lado de Toshiro mientras agitaba su mano – te llamare, cuando llegue y me contaras lo de tu cita – grito mientras se despedia y fue arrastrada por Hitsugaya por el pasillo.

* * *

Las imágenes desaparecieron de forma subita al abrir los ojos, veia a Ichigo, o que diga a mi esposo a mi lado completamente dormido abrazandome fuertemente con su cabeza apoyado a mi pecho siempre lo hacia, para ser mas exacto desde que el accidente de Masaka.

Me agarre el rostro tratando de sacudir esos recuerdos, fue la primera vez que senti el dolor de perder a alguien importantote, y estos ultimos dias eso dolor habia caldado profundamente mi corazon.

Logre separarlo, era sencillo cuando el dormia como piedra, le cubri con mas sabanas aun era de madrugada, mientras comenzaba a vestirme, tome un vestido ligero blanco, fue un gran descubrimiento en el montaña de paquetes que habian mal ocultados en el armario.

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, asi que sali de la casa queria respira profundamente sabia que tarde o temprano tendriamos que irnos asi que lo disfrutaria al maximo.

Cerca al acantilado descubri que el miedo irremediable a las alturas estaba apunto de desaparecer, tras visualizar un salto perfecto desde ahí hasta el mar, me detuve para reirme de la cara que pusiera Ichigo al verme hacer tal acto.

Vi la casa principal cual todo esta completamente apagado, y desertico, mientras mi imaginación volaba para adivinar quien habia pasado la noche con quien, comence a recorrer el camino que unia ambas casas, paseando tranquilamente, traeria comida para prepararle algo a Ichigo y sorprenderlo, por que fue una decepcion no ver ni rastros de comida en esa cabaña.

Asi recorri, poco a poco pateando algunas ramas, cuando la brisa me golpeo tremendamente en la garganta

Pero no fue la brisa suave y calida como siempre, agache la cabeza cerrando los ojos fuertemente, entonces senti caer en el abismo, mientras intentaba sostenerme de algo cada vez que lo tocaba este se perdia, y nuevamente una explosion que ahora partia de mi pecho termino colisionándome contra el piso, mientras intentaba colocar mis manos para incorporarme senti que mi piel se desgarraba, grite, grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero el dolor nublo mi vision mientras era presa de la oscuridad, mi mente no volvio a responderme.

* * *

El sol, entraba ahora por todos lados, los vestigios de la fiesta comenzaban a acumularse mientras que uno a uno, despertaba, no se extrañaban la ausencia de los novios, era su noche de bodas después de todo.

Pero aun asi un malhumorado pelirrojo se levantaba pesadamente de la cama improvisada del sillon que compartia con Tatsuki, tanteo la mesa donde se suponia que estaba su celular.

-Diga..-

_-Renji?_ – salto de golpe dejando caer las mantas que lo cubrian al reconocer esa voz.

-Kuchiki – sama -

_-Si, Renji cuanto tiempo_ – Bykuya nunca tenia ese tipo de expresiones, aunque trataban de ser amistosas siempre su voz era fria – _por favor quisiera hablar con Rukia_ –

-Esto…perdoneme Kuchiki sama ella ahora no esta aquí la ire a buscar, para que se comunique con usted-

_-No hace falta, Yuki y yo vamos para alla –_

-¿QUE? – el grito de Renji desperto a Tatsuki quien dormia en la cama.

-¿Que sucede?… - se frotaba los ojos, para ver su cara de espanto.

-Bya…bya –

-¿…?-

-El hermano de Rukia viene para aca, pero como el sabra… diablos – recordo que el mismo se lo habia dicho a Byakuya

– le dije que estariamos aca, tengo que encontrar a Rukia-

Tatsuki de la mano de Renji salian volando por el camino hacia la cabaña del acantilado, solo tenia que venir ella, por que si veia a Ichigo, pues iba ser lo peor, dejo ordenes para que todos ocultaran algun rastro de fiesta por la casa.

Su hermano, es aterrador –

-Mas que eso, si Rukia se hubiera casado con un perfecto extraño, a su hermano no le hubiera importado pero Ichigo…-

-El es…- le animo para que continuara.

-Nunca fue de su agrado, por que el maldito Ichigo queria a su difunta esposa –

-Ah¡ eso si que no lo sabia, pero ahora esta con Rukia, seria…… - se detuvo observandole cuando su compañero se habia petrificado en medio camino y empezo a tornear los ojos de terror.

-¡¡¡¡RUKIA¡¡¡¡-

* * *

Alzaba la mirada cada cinco minutos por encima de mis hombros, observando la entrada ¿a que hora se habra ido? Me preguntaba mientras me arreglaba para ir a la casa principal.

Tal ves llego ahí y todos la estuvieran acosando con preguntas extrañas y como ella no tiene el sentido del pudor…

- Ay Dios – me sujete del lavatrastos tan solo imaginar sus explicaciones tenia que apresurarme.

Cuando mire al frente, la ventana daba directo al borde del acantilado, cuando observe nuevamente.

Ahí estaba ella sentada al borde de este dandome la espalda, pero ella colocaba ambas manos a su costado y saltaba al vacio.

Sali corriendo de casa para detenerla queria gritar pero al verla caer las palabras no salian de mi boca, era un acto desesperado, cuando llegue tuve que frenar al observar que no habia nada, sacudi mi cabeza era imposible que eso sucediera, si ella no habia hecho tal cosa, era un tonto.

Nuevamente voltee y vi el camino que lleva a la playa y de un salto comence a correr por este, no es que algo malo sucedia simplemente que necesitaba verla, o por lo menos saber que esta bien.

Corri, aunque senti uno que otro calmbre por las malas pisadas, segui, llegue a la puerta trasera no la toque simplemente entre abriendo las puertas de par en par.

Retrocedi dos pasos cuando lo vi, ¿que hacia el aquí?.

-Ichigo – Renji se sorprendio al verme como el resto de mis amigos.

-Kurosaki kun - vi a Inoue cargada de Yuki.

-¿Que esta sucediendo?… Byakuya – mi rabia comenzaba a destilarse convirtiendose en preocupación, un terrible dolor se habia posicionado en mi pecho.

-Rukia – eso era lo unico que pude decir cuando el volteo sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Rukia completamente incosciente.

-Kurosaki, no te entrometas en esto, me la llevare ya se lo que tengo que hacer – me encaro, pero aunque anteriores veces el siempre tenia una mirada dura pero ahora sus ojos llenos de preocupación me hicieron temblar de miedo.

-¿Que le sucede? – aprete los puños.

-Tengo, que llevarmela –

-Ire contigo – comence a seguirle, mientras los demas no decian nada.

-No, no sabes lo que sucede –

-Soy su esposo, aunque tu no quieras contarmelo yo lo sabre – le tome del hombro al voltearlo, el asombro y el dolor enmarcaron en su rostro.

Sin mas que decir ambos entramos a su gran auto donde no dude en quitarle de sus brazos para acunarla entre las mias, estaba aun mas fria y eso comenzaba a asustarme.

Los demas tomaron sus respectivos autos y nos siguieron hasta llegar al hospital donde, Ishida y yo entramos con ella a la sala de emergencias, mientras que Inoue cogia todo el material, para llevarla, nuevamente la vi sumida entre tubos y agujas, me cubria e lrostro al verla asi me partia en dos mi alma, que es lo que tenia, pero Byakuya si el sabia algo.

* * *

Me separe del grupo que la traslada al tercer piso, el departamento de terapia intensiva, mientras que buscaba a Byakuya, pero una oleada de personas se interpusieron.

-Como esta, -

-Que le sucede Ichi – nii –

-Cuando podemos verla –

Fui bombardeado por preguntas, pero pase de largo hasta llegar donde su hermano.

-¿Que es lo que sabes? – le sacudi contra la pared, estaba furioso – anda responde – el bajo su cabeza

Alguna vez imagine que las expresiones que veia a diario de tristeza y melancolia por algun familiar que se encontraba interno en el hospital eran similares, pero jamas olvidare el rostro de aquel hombre cuando su esposa fallecio.

– no me digas que… - lo solte mientras retrocedia unos pasos y nuevamente sacudia mi cabeza – no, Hisana –

Miles de imágenes volvieron a mi memoria sintiendome mareado, ya recorde por que ella habia muerto y por que el ya no deseaba que viniera

– no, no puede ser – el simplemente no respondio, mientras retomo su camino fuera del hospital, el lo sabia que todo esto…, todo esto terminaria aquí.

-Pasame la que esta alli, no esa no, cuidado…-

* * *

-Ay, Ichigo piensas matarme – Ishida se frotaba la cabeza maldiciendo la hora en que me ofrecio su ayuda.

-Pues, muevete y sigue buscando – ahora lo mas importante era buscar ese expediente.

-Pero, si fue hace menos de cinco meses como es que no sabes donde lo pusiste – en realidad eran cuatro pero no tenia ganas de contestarle – se supone que deberia estar en este sector y a ala vista – me detuve ante lo ultimo que dijo.

-Ishida, donde estan las llaves de este deposito –

-Pues en donde mas va ser, en la porteria en el panel – me dijo dibujando en el aire un cuadrado, de un salto baje las escaleras, mientras me dirijia a ese lugar.

Cuando llegue ahí no habia nadie, solo ese panel, comence a revisar cada una de las llaves y por normas de este siempre tenia que haber uan copia de este, busque en el cajon del escrito este se dividia de la misma manera, pero las llaves del deposito "6" donde estaban los expedientes de pacientes fallecidos, habian desaparecido.

-Ichigo – golpearon el vidrio entonces vi a Ishida muy preocupado, corri los vidrios de seguridad.

-Que suc…-

-Rukia no esta en su habitación, ni tampoco Renji –

-Es, suficiente –

-Eh, que haces sueltame – golpeaba su hombro mientras me levantaba.

-Llevarte de vuelta, no debi confiar en ti – Renji se veia muy preocupado, era mi mejor amigo y por eso me apoyaba en todo.

-Bajame – lo hizo – estoy bien, solo fue un desmayo no veo por que tanto escandalo – trate de hacerme la fuerte.

-¡¿Como que un desmayo?¡, Rukia – comenzo a gritarme.

-Kuchiki – Nanao entro por la puerta - el capitan Ukitake ya esta aquí – siempre era tan correcto y puntual sabia que las cosas saldrian bien.

-Hola – un hombre de cabellera blanca cruzaba el umbral de la puerta me sonrio y yo corri a recibirlo.

-Capitan Ukitake que bueno verlo – hice una reverencia, cual Renji imito.

-Bien, Kuchiki san un buen trabajo, ahora solo el grupo espera tus ordenes, nos iremos a reunir con ellos, vienes Abarai – mi superior siempre habias sido muy amable y tranquilo.

-Renji – yo le exigi una respuesta ya que el se habia quedado callado.

-Lo siento mucho, llegare enseguida, no podre ir con ustedes – tras su reverencia salio técnicamente corriendo de la oficina, nosotros lo hicimos por el lado contrario, no se pero tenia el presentimiento que no llegaria.

Tras la reunion a la que Renji nunca llego

-Maldita sea – esta ves el golpe sono un poco mas, agarre mis mano realmente estaba adolorida, es que mi querido amigo era increíble, nunca pense eso de el mi rabia estaba a punto de consumirse.

Pero tome un repiro, no podia tener la cabeza echa un lio justo antes de empezar el trabajo, pero como se le ocurrio hacerme esto, tome mi rostro con ambas manos, mientras me tumbaba en el sofa de la oficina, depues de eso necesitaba un traquilizante o peor algun sedante o algun tipo de droga alucinogena…

* * *

Unos minutos antes…

-Nos reuniremos dentro de tres horas, asi que preparence – dio por terminado la reunion el capitan Ukitake, me levante de golpe de la silla, ese pelirrojo me la pagaria no habia dado ni señal de vida.

Llegue hasta mi oficina, sin tocar entre… tremendo error.

-Asi que aquí estas – puse mis manos en mi cintura al ver quien estaba en el respaldo de la silla – por lo menos puedes preocuparte de tus oblig…… - casi me atraganto con la lengua mientras observaba de las sombras del librero quien mostraba su cara.

-Como…Renji¡ que hace el aquí – estaba completamente asustada.

-Pues, como ves el no es un cobarde como tu – Ichigo estaba muy molesto, correccion los dos varones me miraban con cara asesina.

-Si, yo le dije que viniera y el te sacara de aquí aunque sea a arratras – me tomo del brazo haciendome avanzar hacia ellos

-Dejala – ambos miramos a Ichigo quien agachaba la mirada, llena de confunsion.

– esta vez dejare que ella elija – giro dandonos la espalda – si ella quiere seguir arriesgando su vida sin ningun sentido ya, la dejare – sabia que sus emociones lo traicionaban pero queria que sepa que es firme ante todo

– pero si no vuelve con nosotros, con la gente que lo unico que hace es preocuparse por ti y vivir por ellos que tanto te necesitan-

-No, lo entiendes – tome aire para poner seguridad en lo decia – esto no es un juego, mi familia, mi vida, mi pasado – le mire a los ojos como suplica – y las personas que amo estan en peligro y ya no me queda mas, solo amarlos y potegerlos – tenia que escucharme esto no era tan simple, mi hermano fue el que encendio la mecha y yo tendria que apagarla.

-Esta bien, has lo que quieras, no pienso detenerte – paso por mi lado y tomo mi hombro – pero, como tu esposo tambien puedo hacer lo que me plazca – me dijo muy enfadado cerrando sonoramente la puerta.

-Renji…yo – tambien paso de mi siguiendo a Ichigo sin antes menear la cabeza por resignacion, genial, pense.

Nunca habia tenido tanta suerte, eso fue sarcasmo.

Me cubri, con alguna manta que pesque en la oscuridad, trate de cerrar los ojos, aunque estuve en peores condiciones, nunca me hubiera imaginado que tener un matrimonio fuera de lo mas increíble, eso fue sarcasmo.

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo:**

**" Ofrecer?"**


	25. No estamos solos

**Solo entre tu y yo**

Capitulo 25: No estamos solos

_(Aclaraciones, cursiva es relatado por tercera persona)_

* * *

Pasillo oscuro, escaleras, tubo de escape, deposito general y descargamento, bien, me repetia mentalmente mis tareas por el momento fueron sencillas, aunque si me quedaba algunas dudas tenia a Renji del otro lado, no era por decirlo estos trajes realmente eran incomodos.

Ya era las cuatro de la madrugada y los equipos comenzaban a moverse, aunque corria el rumor que eran mas de viente grupos cada uno de seis mecenarios y su lider, pues yo no habia visto a muchos, por que al infiltrarme, los demas ocultaban mi presencia y en especial Renji quien era mi jefe al mando, aunque estaba desesperado, el grupo numero trece y el seis tenian un punto en comun asi que la veria si algo malo le sucede.

Los tiroteos comenzaron, cada unos se cubria y atacaba para abrirse camino, los grupos se iban incursionando, para no extraviarme memorise el camino, seria un estupido que me agarraran a mi primero, asi que continuamos.

Tras muchos percances por fin llegamos a las puertas de almacenaje y los grupos comenzaron a juntarse y volvieron a repartirse nuevamente, pero Renji no me perdio de vista.

_-Posición equipo seis –_ sono el radio.

-Ala derecha, laboratorio numero 3 – sorprendentemente las instalaciones eran subterraneas, y las entradas mas conocidas fueron las alcantarillas de la ciudad.

_Objetivo laboratorio numero cinco, equipo 13, equipo 13_

-Es Rukia –

* * *

Dos horas atrás.

Ademas de comprender, aguantar y preservar, tenia que admitir que todas esas cosas debia tener el matrimonio pero era ya demasiado, recorri los pasillos de las intalaciones del hotel donde su grupo esperaba ya las ultimas ordenes, como Renji me dijo.

Me detuve antes en la entrada del ascensor, me apoye en la pared y consulte el reloj exactamente 3:34 de la mañana Renji se coloco frente mio en silencio, dijo queme acompañaria si no intetaba hacer una locura.

El timbre de la puerta sono.

-Kurosaki san- ambos nos sorprendimos al verlo, si era puntual aunque en los dias que estuve con el no lo era.

-Urahara san- Renji se adelanto a saludarlo –El capitan Ukitake lo esta esperando- hizo un ademan de buscar alguien en su espalda.

-Kurosaki, llegaste mucho mas antes – Renji interrumpio su busqueda.

-¿Ya se conocian?- dijo señalandome.

-si estas aquí eso significa que tomaste una decisión-

Asenti con la cabeza, mientras Renji trataba de decir algo.

-Bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder- continuo su camino y yo fui tras el, Renji reacciono y sin decir nada llegamos hasta nuestro destino.

-Buenas, Ukitake- entramos en el pequeño salon sumido en la oscuridad iluminado débilmente por la pantalla de un portátil, pude reconocer a Hitsugaya y Nanao que me observaban atentamente.

Pero un hombre sutilmente mas alto de cabellera blanca y sonrisa amable rompio la tension del lugar.

-Urahara san, veo que mantuvo contacto estuve muy sorprendido al enterarme de tu nuevo hallazgo- dijo extendiendo la mano y observarme de manera afable.

-efectivamente, justo me acompaña hoy no estaba muy seguro de participar en esto- se hizo a un lado para presentarme- el es Ichigo Kurosaki hijo de Isshin, es el nuevo integrante del grupo que te prometi –

-Un placer señor- tanto como Nanao y Renji quedaron tiesos y completamente asombrados, Hitsugaya simplemente se acerco a nosotros ya que lo sabia desde hace mucho.

Asi era desde el accidente de mimadre y la petición que hice a Rukia, cual fue negada, Urahara junto con su esposa Yoruichi me ofrecieron su ayuda para poder comprenderlo y encontrar al responsable quien la habia hecho dañoa a las personas que amo.

-Bien, entonces supongo que Urahara san te puso al corriente en todo lo que respecta a esta mision, ya que en el pasado tu padre fue pieza principal, ahora solo me resta contar con tu ayuda-

Lo que vino depues fue mas tedioso ya que me mostraron absolutamente todos los planos y estrategias que tomarian, la mayoria del equipo seria extranjero por asi decirlo asi manejaríamos la situación como ellos.

Fue muy difícil los entrenamientos, y la información que me daba dejaba a mi cuerpo y cerebros cansados, lo mejor fue que ellos hablaban mucho cuando Rukia era pequeña y anhelaba ser la campeona en artes marciales, raro ¿no?.

Tomando las instalaciones de manera arcaica.

Por asi decirlo, no es que no me agrade la idea, no habia otra manera de solucionarlo, pero arriesgaba insulsamente la vida de muchas personas.

Luego de la reunion, en la que se dejo en claro que mi participación solo se mantendría entre ellos, estaria en el equipo numero 6 liderado por Renji que aun no podia digerir todo eso.

-Hablaremos luego- dijo solo para mi y al salio de ahí, se veia muy enojado, no es que no quise contarlo, todo debia mantenerse en secreto, al menos con Rukia.

* * *

Tiempo actual…

-Si ambos equipos y el octavo tenemos que captura a Grimjow – es esa la razon de por que Renji me llevo a su grupo, el me lo decia todo y por Rukia teniamos que protegernos.

Tras volar por los cielos algunas puertas muchos fueron acorralados por algun sirviente de Grimjow, pero siempre lograba que los dejara atrás cerca de las puertas de laboratorio numero 5 esta ya estaba destruida, y en su interior, se divisaban muchas sombras apuntando a dos hombres, que ya conocia bien.

Entramos en el juego apuntando al mismo, pero Rukia se quito el casco de proteccion descubriendo su rostro.

-Esto termina aquí Grimjow – dijo sin dejar de apuntarlos.

Tras el repentino silencio, un estrepitoso estallido cego la vista de todos dejando solo escombros.

-¡Rukia¡ - me incorpore enseguida mientras algunos comenzaban a moverse, tire para todos lados buscandola, cuando al fin la tome en brazos y ella desperto.

-Pero…… - limpio su rostro mientras me veia.

-Soy, yo Ichigo – retire mi mascara ante la vista atonita de ella

-Ichigo… pero que demonios haces aquí ¡VETE¡ - rompio en grito mientras se levantaba.

-Eso no sera posible – Renji se nos acerco – el ahora pertenece al equipo, y no hay nada que puedas hacer – se burlo de ella, cuando me miro con rabia mientras asentia con la cabeza.

-Diablos, me tiene harta –

-Espera, que la culpa es mia – la detuve – por que no confias un poco en las personas que tanto dices proteger – giro la cabeza mientras su expresión se suavizaba

– vamos, no somos nada inútiles – arquee una sonrisa para que se tranqulizara.

-Si, la verdad es que al principio crei que no lo lograria – Renji golpeo mi espalda – pero resulto ser un genio en armas.

-No… - inclino la cabeza hacia nosotros – tu no tienes remedio aunque te lo ruegue tu no te iras – cerre los ojos por un momento tenia razon.

-Se, escapan – nos alerto otro compañero mientras señalaba al otro extremo del pasillo, los tres salimos a su captura.

Llegamos al corazon de los complejos, la sala de pruebas.

Un amplio salon donde los mas que resaltaba es una decena de pilares rodeandola.

La puerta se abrio delante de nosotros dejando una descomunal sombra que colocaba una mano encima de su hombro, destellando una sonrisa de muerte.

Directamente se abalanzo en contra mi pero Renji se interpuso desviando su ataque.

-¡Larguense¡ – nos grito mientras se levantaba el suelo, el arma que me habia entregado un extraño sujeto que me habia entrenado de una manera peculiar, quise ir a su lado pero alguien me agarro del brazo.

-Dejalo, Ichigo – Rukia miraba la escena muy preocupada pero a la par confiaba en Renji.

Cruzamos la puerta donde el atacante salio, sin antes que el intente detenernos, sin mirar atrás la segui con direccion a la superficie, confiaba en ella asi que la seguiria a donde ella.

Se detuvo por un momento y de un golpe con el brazo, abrio una escotilla que dio a la terraza, ella subio primero cuando estuve a punto de emerger ella fue atacada por la espalda.

-¡Rukia¡ - cayo al suelo mientras dos sombras se acercaban a ella, los embesti con un ataque que ellos esquivaron pero uno de ellos me atrapo cogiendome del cuello.

-Tu, otra vez sabia que nos traeria problemas – se burlaba de mi y lo reconoci mirando sus ojos, Grimjow.

-Debiste escapar cuando te lo dije – de un golpe lo aleje de mi, por que vi ese hombre a lado de Rukia y eso me hirivio la sangre.

-Kaien – grite pero Grimjow me detuvo, me asegure que no la tocara y comenzo nuestra lucha, con cada golpe el impacto era tremendo aun asi la fuerza se apoderaba de mi mientras el no dejaba ningun punto debil era muy rapido.

-Ichigo – me distraje por un momento y recibi el impacto que me hizo caer de rodillas y Grimjow apuntaba mi nuca con su arma.

Pero lo que me horrorizo fue que alguien tomaba entre sus brazos a Rukia inconciente.

-Ulquiorra llegas tarde – Kaien no movia ni un músculo y eso me desesperaba.

-Rukia – grite una vez mas cuando el la dejo a un lado, ahora este se dirigia hacia mi.

-Por que … - mi rabia rechinaba mis dientes – que es lo que quieren – intente levantarme pero ambos me tenian rodeados.

-Solo, darle al hombre su propia destrucción – el miraba detenidamente todo lo que sucedia – ellos deciden utilizarlo para matarse entre ellos – desvio por un momento la mirada hacia Rukia completamente herida – es una pena que personas como ustedes intenten cubrir a asesinos mayores.

Agache la mirada, yo quise estar ahí por que queria protegerla pero tanto lo que estaban ahí, solo eran manejados, pero asi habia muchas cosas por que vivir y seguir luchando.

Todo comenzo a transcurrir lentamente, mientras eleve mi mirada mientras el cerraba su puño y dirigia un golpe directamente a mi cabeza pero este se detuvo, cuando el filo de la espada se introdujo en su cuello empujandolo, interviniendo.

-Rukia –

Ella se abalanza mientras el rotrecedia, llegaron al borde del techo cayendo mientras sujetaba aun con más fuerza la espalda que atravesaba su cuello.

-¡NO¡ - quise detenerla pero sombra los seguia Kaien se lanzaba en su espalda desapareciendo los tres caendo al vacio.

Reaccione y arrebate de un golpe el arma dirigiendole a el que ahora se invirtieron los papeles, estaba desesperado, la rabia comenzo a desesperarme queria liquidarlo.

-Alto – gire la mirada, mientras que ascendía muchos soldados a traves de la escotilla a cargo del capitan Ukitake– arrestenlo y llevenselo – seis hombres lo inmovilizaron.

Observe como todo terminaba tan rapido como habia empezado, Rukia, de inmediato baje el arma y fui corriendo en direccion hacia la salida.

- espera Kurosaki – el capitan me detuvo – pronto la veras.

No era grosero con nadie, pero esta vez no escuche y Sali corriendo a la vista de todos sus compañeros que me observaba tras un salto arriesgado llegue al suelo, corri hacia donde estaba Renji de espaldas dando indicaciones cerca de unos cuerpos.

-Renji, donde esta Rukia – el puso ambas manos deteniendome dedicandome una mirada que comenzo a preocuparme, un temblor recorrio mi cuerpo, sacudiendome dejandome sin habla, solo, sin poder protegerla las lagrimas acudieron a mi rostro, queria verla queria estar a su lado.

Cuando algo tomo mi mano, y la reconoci

– Ichigo–

Su voz era debil pero completamente feliz al verme, estaba echada en un camilla sus ojos entreabiertos cubiertos de lagrimas me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, pero estaba cubierta con una manta blanca con una enorme mancha de sangre en el centro, abri los ojos horrorizado.

-Rukia, que te hicieron – dije de forma desesperada pero ella me detuvo siguió apretando mi mano, sin soltarla aunque jamas lo admitiera a ella le agrado que estuviera ahí en esos momentos, ahora que lo peor habia pasado.

* * *

_Asi, deseaba estar y ahí deseaba quedarme…… el agua salada del mar me acariciaba los pies, la brisa suavemente me rozaba y me hacia sentir tan bien, sonreia sin razon y daba pasos ligeros entre la arena blanca, suave y tibio. _

_No deseaba regresar, mi corazon buscaba desesperadamente paz… y aquí es donde me quedare._

-Eh, Ichigo llevas asi horas descanza, no podras avanzar asi

-De acuerdo – sali de las instalaciones, costaba llegar sin perderme en el camino.

Ya llevabamos asi tres semanas, nada habia cambiado…

* * *

Flash back

-Ya esta todo bien – decia Ukitake mirandome.

-Salio, ¿bien? – Renji se adelanto.

-Si, si Kuchiki san pudo evitar que el golpe dañara organos internos –

-Cuando podemos verla – deseaba estar con ella mas que nunca.

-Pues, cuando pase la anes… - Toshiro toco su hombro interrumpiendonos. Le siguió en silencio tras una mirada muy seria.

-Ukitake. – llame al ver que se alejaban.

-En seguida, regreso no es nada – algo no me daba buena espina.

-Kurosaki san – Urahara me tomo por sorpresa indicandole que le siga.

Renji se quedo atrás, estabamos en las instalaciones de la noches mientras esta era registrada, tenia el equipamento hospitalario mas avanzado que haya visto, ahí estaban muchos compañeros siendo tratados pero a Rukia la aislaron por completo y solo algunos podian ingresar hasta donde ella.

-Kurosaki – en una sala pequeña que tenia un ventanal delante de ellos, tras este estaban muchas personas moviendose por todos lados.

-Ichigo – Hitsugaya, Nanao, Matsumoto y Ukitake se encontraban observandome seriamente

– debemos informarte un asunto muy serio Ichigo – dijo Urahara muy serio observando aquel ventanal.

Matsumoto se acercaba a mi – es sobre Rukia –

Cuando aquel gentio se retiraba y dejaban verla, ahí estaba postrada en una camilla conectada a muchos aparatos muy complejos.

-¿Que le sucede? – di unos pasos camine un poco hacia el vidrio para observarla mejor, completamente palida y sin vida, sus ojos y labios estaban rodeados por leves manchas moradas completamente visibles, algunas heridas en el rostro que aun no curaban terminaron congelandome la sangre cerre los ojos agachandola cabeza, era lo peor que vi en mi vida, lo peor.

-Aun no lo sabemos – Ukitake hablo – ahora no tenemos respuesta, su cuerpo esta totalmente tieso y sin movimientos, pero sus funciones vitales van debilitandose a medida que pasan las horas, tratamos de que estos no desaparescan – recordaba esas palabras, y de donde la habia estudiado, la conocia pero lo que no sabia……

-¿Ella morira? – esa pregunta la hacia mas a mi que a Ukitake, recorde una y cada una de las imágenes cuando murio Hisana, y lo unico que logre fue que la desesperación y el miedo retomaran mi control.

Fin del Flash back

* * *

Mi padre e Ishida me ayudaron, en la primera semana, mi padre me mostro aquella medicina, aunque era muy extraña.

Inoue y Tatsuki junto a un equipo de enfermeras, la cuidaron y administraban el medicamento que desgraciadamente no mostraba ningun resultado, mas bien todo lo contrario, habia momentos en que ella dejaba de respirar, o su corazon se paraba.

Asi que todo el equipo comenzo a trabajar arduamente sin descanzar, y poco a poco ella dejo de necesitar aparatos para vivir y fue colocada en un cuarto sencillo en su eterno sueño que ya llevaba mas de tres semanas, las mas dolorosas en toda mi vida.

Algunas noches en la madrugada cuando todos descanzaban yo me quedaba con ella esperando, llorando en silencio a su lado era una tortura que ella no pueda despertar pero no perdia la esperanza, faltaba poco, estaba muy cerca.

Pero un dia

Renji y yo nos dabamos el apoyo en silencio, el se ocupaba de todo lo que yo descuidaba y viceversa.

-Kurosaki, aquí tienes – Ishida me entrego un block de hojas – los ultimos resultados de lo que pediste.

-Y, esto te ves fatal – Renji me alcanzo una taza de café caliente, desde lo sucedido rara veces dormia o me sentaba.

-Gracias, - leendo detenidamente, tenia mis sospechas en definitiva habia algo que faltaba.

Era hora del almuerzo, mientras los demas desocupaban las instalaciones decidi ir a ver a Rukia mientras.

Caminaba hacia su habitación mientras veia distraidamente las hojas abri la puerta con calma.

Tras cruzar la puerta, la taza resbalo de mis manos colisionando en el suelo, el ruido retumbo dejando eco en mi cabeza, comence a temblar y mi boca no podia pronunciar ninguna palabra, el pasado comenzo a atormentarme nuevamente, lo que veia solo conseguia confundirme y gritar, gritar solo un nombre.

-Byakuya… que haces – mi rabia se confundia, ¿que estaba haciendo?, pude ver claramente que Rukia completamente inconciente en la cama, tenia sus labios acariciandolos en los de ella, lo mas extraño es que no sentia celos simplemente confusion.

El, no dijo nada, la miraba atentamente con suma tristeza, como si se tratara de su difunta esposa Hisana, detuve mis gritos cuando el acarico su rostro intentando sonreir pero solo dolor reflejaba en esos momentos.

-Kurosaki –paso por mi lado como un fantasma – sigueme – cerre la puerta que aun sostenia.

Camine tras el con la mirada baja miles de preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza, mientras suvimos hacia la terraza donde Rukia me habia salvado la vida una vezmas, su traje negro ondeaba a la brisa del otoño que se acercaba, el sol no habia salido y era un dia gris.

-Esto, es para ti – me extendio un sobre demasiado pesado, cual no dude en abrirlo.

-Esto es…- me temia la respuesta.

-El expediente de Hisana-

-¿Que? – lo habia buscado desde hace mucho.

-Tiene algunos documentos confidenciales sobre las investigaciones sobre la Hoyugoku – esos eran los documentos que faltaban, pero ademas habia un sobre blanco delgado y mediano al sacarlo tras el cayeron al suelo una cinta de grabacion de voz.

La levante, pero abri aquel sobre en blanco donde tenia todo tipo de información y analisis sobre Byakuya y Hisana, pero no podia creer lo que estaba leendo.

-Byakuya que signifca esto -

-Son algunos examenes que necesitaras y algunas cosas que quiero que se la entregues – se giro hacia mi – y esto te ayudara para salvarla-

Lentamente, el metio la mano en sus ropajes sacando un arma que miraba atentamente.

-Byakuya que haces – solte todo intentando detenerle – ¡¿pero que crees que haces?¡ – grite desesperado al ver lo que intentaba hacer pero el me empujo hacia un lado aun con la mirada perdida y completamente dolorosa.

-Quedate quieto – ahora me apunto a mi mientras estaba en el suelo – si realmente la amas, si realmente quieres tenerla a tu lado – alce la vista y en su rostro tenia marcado la angustia diciendome que lo entendiese.

-Como… - mi voluntad se desvanecia – como, puedes hacerle esto hay otra salida

-No existe – respondio sin dudar – ahora no la hay, yo…… - desvio la mirada – haria lo que sea por ella, prometi cuidarla la vida es insoportable cuando la personas que amas no esta a tu lado-

El viento soplaba aun mas fuerte y con cada palabra la mente se me nublaba.

-Ahora, ella es tu esposa y la unica que puede dar una familia a Yuki– me sorprendi cuando lo dijo con tal alegria rota – y sabes bien que hariamos lo que sea por ellas.

El arma que colgaba sujeta en su mano la alzaba lentamente.

-¡Espera¡ – trate de llegar a su lado pero el camino se hacia largo.

-Nunca me arrepenti de amarla asi – fueron sus ultimas palabras, mientras jalo el gatillo una lagrima cristalina caia por su rostro, desplomandose en el suelo.

El sonido del disparo se perdio en el viento de aquella tarde, fue simple, fue muy simple como una vida se desvanecia en mis manos.

-¿Ahora, que? – me pare a lado suyo, el aire metalico y pesado empezaba ahogarme.

-¡IMBECIL¡ - como describir en ese momento lo que sentia, lo que me confundia y lo peor como se lo diria a ella.

Comence a llorar desesperado, aprete los puños mientras me hervia la sangre de furia al llegar a esto, no se lo merecia nadie.

Pero solo un vacio indescriptible vino a mi, por un momento senti el dolor de Byakuya y eso me dejo sin aire.

En la noche, tras declarar a la policia todo lo ocurrido, sin olvidar los comentarios que corrian por todos lados.

Renji fue el mas afectado, quedo callado el resto del dia.

Pensativo en la sala donde todos los monitores que mantenian a Rukia con vida, tome el paquete y comence a examinarlo hoja por hoja y es donde descubri lo peor.

Cubri mi rostro mientras de mis ojos salian lagrimas sujete los papeles al punto de arrugarlos.

-Ahora te comprendo Byakuya- dije en susurro, agradeciendole como si pudiera escucharme.

* * *

_Los pasos, puedo escucharlos._

_Y el fin se acerca……pero donde esta._

_El viento me atrae, pero alguien me detiene y simplemente giro la cabeza. _

_Alguien me llama, por que? _

_No logro reconocerlo y no tengo a nadie pero aun asi las olas me jalan quiero quedarme aquí._

_Quiero quedarme aquí._

_Simplemente siento que alguien roza mi brazo, intentando llevarmede vuelta_

_El roce de su piel me tranquiliza y siento mi pecho estallar en emocion, quiero estar contigo._

_Quiero estar contigo _

_Repite mi mente y obliga a voltear segui el camino, sin antes de dirigir una mirada al lugar que me habia acogido tanto tiempo._

_Pero ya no estaba sola, una sombra caminaba en la orilla alejandose mi pecho rspira con tranquilidad, pero estaba triste._

_Sabia que ya el no regresaria._

* * *

Ultima Aclaracion: si Byakuya se referia a Hisana todo el tiempo, aunque no lo paresca n.n...

penultimo capitulo:

**"A paso lento"**


	26. A paso lento

**Solo entre tu y yo**

Capitulo 37: A paso lento.

_

* * *

_

_Cuida de ella y no cometas los mismos errores que yo, estando el a tu lado deseo que sean muy felices. Cuidate Adios._

-Tonto – cuantas veces habia escuchado esa grabacion, doce o veinte, aun no me decia nada.

Oculte la grabadora bajo las sabanas, cuando escuche que alguien entraba por la puerta.

Era Ichigo quien con una dulce sonrisa llegaba a mi lado besandome la frante.

-Rukia, ¿como estas? – Ichigo me recogio el cabello acariciandome – supe que hoy decidiste caminar – se sentaba en la silla cercana.

-Pues, si estas cosas no me dejan – señale algunos aparatos que aun estaban conectados a mi.

-Si, pero estos te ayudan a vivir mas vale que los cuides – me advirtió con burla.

-Ni que los fuera, a romper con la fuerza que tengo, seras burro – le reñia.

-Si no digo…-una vez mas la puerta se abrio.

-Vaya mira quien vino a verte – sonrei cuando Renji seguido de Tatsuki entraban a la habitación.

-Yuki – mi preciosa, en brazos de Renji habia crecido demasiado, claro ya faltaba poco para que cumpliera su año.

Me la acercaron, ella me tomo la mano mientras me sonreia, hace tanto que no la veia, a pesar de que sus ojos eran identicos a lo de su padre no me entristecio, si no todo lo contrario, me llenaba de alegria tenerla a mi lado.

-Ahora, que estas en perfectas condiciones le daran algun hermano no, ¿Ichigo? – Renji le golpeo la espalda haciendolo toser sonoramente.

-Oye, ni que fuera una maquina, le falta todavía que se recupere, para pensar en esas cosas – le amenazo con el puño.

-Ehm, bueno suficiente Kuchiki san tiene que tomar su medicina – Inoue entraba cantando como siempre, pero las medicinas.

-Puaj- siempre tuve esa terrible repulsión hacia ellas.

-Eh, Rukia que tienes que tomarlas, o no saldras de aquí –

-Si ya estado aquí un mes y medio – le decia de manera triunfal.

-Asi, entonces quedate – a que comodo abri la boca para reclamarle.

-o… -¿?

-Eso, es muy bien Kuchiki san tomatelas todas – me engaño para meterme un par de grageas azules.

-Cof, cof, cof… piensas matarme – Todos comenzaron a reir por haber caido en mi propia trampa, esos dias de tension que habian pasado por mi culpa debian ser recompensados, sabia que ellos no se habian separado de mi.

* * *

Unas semanas después.

En el auto rumbo a la mansión Kuchiki.

-¿Y bien? – tenia en mi regazo a Yuki quien comia una galleta que le habiamos comprado – me lo diras- insisti en el camino a Ichigo.

-Mmmmm – su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse – ¿de que?-

-Ichigo, me lo prometiste – reclame mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Esta bien, esta bien creo que las medicinas te carcomieron el cerebro – le dedique una mirada asesina.

-Bien, por donde empiezo…-

-Por que no, que es lo que tuve al borde de la muerte por mas de un mes – le ayude a comenzar.

-Pues, bien una enfermedad genetica debilitaba tus musculos y tu sistema inmunologico, Hisana, tu hermana la tenia – hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

-Byakuya, contrato a un grupo de investigadores y obtuvieron lo que creyeron que la salvaria – una subida nos freno ya habiamos llegado pero nadie en el auto se movia.

– pero, a Hisana no le hizo efecto aunque le dieran varias dosis, por que a ella al igual que a ti solo le faltaba una cosa- dijo apagando el motor y abriendo la puerta.

Salio por fin del auto, llego hasta mi cogio a Yuki en brazos y nos dirigimos a casa.

-Eso, fue el músculo principal coronario el Miocardio del corazon – una gran equis, se posiciono en mi rostro y el lo noto

– en pocas palabras para que asimilaras la cura necesitabas un corazon nuevo – mis ojos se llenaron de culpa, me sentia fatal tan solo recordar cuando Ichigo me dijo que Byakuya…

-El se hizo las pruebas para saber si eran compatibles, y al saberlo… – ya no habian palabras, el mismo habia precensiado como mi hermano se suicido ante el sin poder hacer nada, no me imagino como se sintio

– el te dio su corazon por que queria que la cuidaras y continuaras viviendo

Sabía las razones de mi hermano, pero aun no se lo perdonaba, no podia.

-Entra – Tsumaki abrio la puerta dando una reverencia muy sorpendido dejandonos pasar.

Ichigo no se habia separado de Yuki desde que hace dos dias, la razon, le habia llamado _papa,_ cual fua su primera palabra y a el le emociono bastante que no separaba de el.

Cruzamos el salon mientras el subia a las alcobas, yo fui directamente a su despacho, no sabía muy bien lo que hacia pero aun tenía muchas dudas.

La primera cinta que llego a mi era completamente corta y vacia, na sabia a lo que se referia.

Cuando vi un pequeño cinta de grabacion, saque la reproductora y la puse.

_Rukia, debes odiarme, lo se, se que lo hiciste desde que te conoci. _

_No te culpo solo que ahora dejo en tus manos mi vida…cuidala y amala tanto como tu hermana y yo hacemos, eres lo mas importante que quiero proteger y a la unica que se merece un futuro mejor._

_Se feliz, como todos y cada uno que estan a tu lado lo desean y siempre cree en un mundo en donde todos nosotros estaremos juntos…_

-Yo…no… yo nunca te he odiado, hermano – y mis lagrimas cayeron.

Me senti muy mal mi pecho me dolia, ahora le entiendo, no puedo decirle cuanto lo queria y que nunca lo odie.

-Rukia, que sucede –

Tenia muchas cosas que hacer, mucho por que vivir, mucho en que soñar y mucho por quien creer.

– no me austes estas bien –

Quiero una familia y una vida sin mentiras y sin rencores, sin miedos junto a el.

-Si estoy bien – me abrace a el y comence a llorar no queria preocuparlo pero lo unico que podia era llorar – te amo Ichigo…gracias –

* * *

_En, una cafeteria cercana._

_-Siento, por la tardanza – un pelirrojo muy canzado se reportaba._

_-Vale, no llevo mucho esperando – la morena curvo una sorisa muy amable – que es tan urgente – le dijo mientras Renji se sentaba frente a ella._

_-Pues, veras tenia que decirte que, que… – buscaba por todas sus ropas la razon de su retraso – y los dias pasan y cada ves, bueno tu sabes la gente se va y…- trataba de decir._

_-Tienes que volver a norte america si eso ya lo se – dijo Tatsuki muy resignada por que lo habia escuchado dias antes._

_-Espera, espera no es lo que crees – seguia con su busqueda hasta que algo rodo por el suelo_

_–Es que mira tenia algo para ti y queria - se quedo cayado al ver lo que Tatsuki tenia en sus manos – es…es…espera – intento quitarselo._

_-Anda que lindo que es – inteto abrirlo._

_-Espera… es es es para ti – bajo la voz cuando ella abrio la pequeña caja viendo un anillo plateado._

_-Es para mi – apenas pudo articular las palabras._

_-Si pues, pero aparte de eso queria preguntarte si quisieras venir conmigo a America – torciendo el rostro la morena cerro la caja._

_-Yo, lo siento – agacho la mirada – no puedo mi familia y…-_

_-Ya lo se, fui tonto preguntartelo eres maravillosa y se que tienes una vida aquí -_

_-No, no es eso simplemente, este es tu pais quedate conmigo – coloco sus manos sobre las de el._

_-Mi trabajo, esta ahí pero sabes – ella alzo la mirada – si te tengo aquí volvere y yo quisiera que me esperes – se detuvo cuando ella le tomo de la camisa y lo hizo inclinar sobre la mesa._

_-Y lo hare - rozo sus labios bajo una sonrisa, para luego besarlo dulcemente mientras el tomaba su rostro entre sus manos._

* * *

En la mansión Kuchiki……

Ahora en sus brazos sienta tanta paz no deseo separarme de el jamas, mi corazon solo con el es feliz ahora que lo tengo, mi esposo y a Yuki mi hija veo que todo valio la pena.

Mientras me perdia en el sueño recostados en el sofa el me acurrucaba siendo poco el echo que estuviera recostada en su pecho, la luz del sol huia a traves de las ventanas corriendo hilillos dorados a traves de sus cabellos claros.

Tras un largo suspiro me deje llevar por el sueño, mañana seria un dia muy largo y tras el muchas cosas terminarian dando paso a nuevos caminos que solo faltaba descubrirlos.

* * *

y el tiempo paso sin remedio

-Empuja mas, no ahí estas, sorda –

-Te dije que no entraria es enorme como se te ocurre comprarle semejante cosa –

-Es su primer cumpleaños y ademas –

-Genial, ya la hiciste llorar- fue la ultima discusión que deseaba tener con el esa tarde cuandose trataba de ser anfitrion era una manojo de nervios.

Ya llevabamos tres meses en este departamento en la zona central de Karakura, cerca del hospital donde trabaja Ichigo en su especialidad de… bueno no lo puedo pronunciar ya que lo veo hacer de todo ahí, a pesar de que renuncio a una oferta unica.

Ser gerente medico del nuevo equipo que ocuparia el complejos de las noches ya que decidieron conservarlo, pero el lo rechazo.

Renji se fue hace dos meses a Estados Unidos sin antes de casarse con Tatsuki, cual fue un evento hermoso, a pesar de que Ichigo hizo que pagara todo lo que habia hecho en la nuestra.

El resto del equipo, algunos renunciaron, como Matsumoto y Nanao que ahora empezaron a trabajar en una linea de cosmeticos muy famosa de ese pais me alegre mucho al escucharlo.

Algunos decidieron continuar en el equipo como Hussei, Ikkaku y Yumichika, bueno ya no supe mas de ellos. Pero en cambio…

-Ya estan aquí – Ichigo salio corriendo de la habitación en direccion a la puerta.

-Ichi – nii – Yuzu que ahora era una preciosa jovencita de dieciséis años, se dejo crecer el cabello y crecio un poco mas.

-¡¡IIICHIGOOO¡¡ - tras mi recuperacion no volvi a ver a Ishinn Kurosaki, pero aun seguia siendo siempre el mismo.

-Kurosaki – ahí estaba el problema.

-Karin – trago aire – Toshiro – el aludido puso una mueca parecida a una sonrisa lo cual me estremecio – Bienvenidos.

Suspire, tranquila al menos hoy no habria mucho jaleo.

-Kuchiki san, kurosaki kun – tan amable y feliz Inoue entraba en el brazo de Ishida – traje bocaditos – todos nublaron la vista colocando cara de horrores.

-Eres muy amable – fui la unica que aseguraba que la sazon de Inoue tras su embarazo habia mejorado, pero ahora ellos tenian que probrarlo.

-Buenas – la flamante esposa de mi mejor amigo aparecio sola, eso me extraño me habia prometido llegar para su primer cumpleaños de Yuki confiaba en el.

-Bien, y la cumpleañera – Ishin se planteono delante de su hijo – mi nieta donde esta –

-No seas pesado que ya lo traere baja – hizo el amago para subir las escaleras, y le detuve.

-Yo, ire por ella ve por lo demas – le tomaba del brazo.

-Bien, ten cuidado – llegue a su habitación que habia sido exclusivamente decorada por Ichigo no queria que ella se criara como una niña mimada y superficial, era muy cuidadoso en esas cosas.

-Cuando me asome a la cuna, un ligero vertigo obligo a sostenerme de los barandales, me asuste en brazos de Yuki tendria que tener cuidado asi que me tome un respiro.

-¿Todo esta bien? – gire para ver quien era pero era por demas decir que no reconocia su voz.

-Tatsuki, si solo que-

-No tienes que esforzarte aun no te recuperas del todo lo que te paso, yo fui testigo que estuviste muy delicada – se acerco a la cuna sacando a Yuki entre dormida.

-Si, gracias – la observaba como jugaba con ella no pude evitar preguntar – sabes si Renji –

-El no vendra – me interrumpio

-Ah, vale que pena – estaba muy enojada – ese, bastardo ya me escuchara

-El no va volver Rukia-

-¿Que? –

-El me dijo que te llamo pero veo que no lo hizo – se arrepintió por adelantarmelo – yo tengo que darle alcance dentro de unos meses – le daba la espalda, no era celos simplemente es que el siempre habia estado a mi lado y hubiera querido que hubiera estado esos momentos conmigo.

-Vamos, que nos esperan- salio de la habitacion.

Una entretenida mañana es la cual teniamos, cada vez que un regalo aparecia, severamente pasaba por control de calidad (Ichigo), mientras que hacian bromas como el seria si fuera padre lo cual hacia volar uno que otro plato por los aires.

Yuki se divertia a mas no poder estaba creciendo y se convertia en una preciosa niña, era cierto aunque con un toque de Byakuya cuando se enojaba pero volvia a sonreir cuando una de sus tias jugaba con ella, tenia que tener muy bien planeado por que al dia siguiente era cumpleaños de Ichigo aunque a el no le gustaba celebrarlo pero le daria una sorpresa.

Mientras pensaba eso sacaba la torta de su escondite luego de dejarla en la mesa, Ichigo me dio un beso fugaz en la frente mientras discutia seriamente con Karin del mismo tema, pero cuando ellos continuaron su camino me quede observando a la nada y comenzo a faltarme el aire y todo me daba vueltas, me detuve para ver que nadie me observaba.

Sali del departamento, tome el ascensor para llegar a la planta baja ya que en las afueras un pequeño parque quedaba en la entrada del Edificio, estaba un poco vacio para ser sabado en la tarde.

Mientras, maldecia por lo bajo a cierto amigo mio que ahora no cumplia promesas, pense que iria a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban.

Me levante, tranquilamente un poco de caminata no me haria nada mal, di la vuelta y mi paso se quedo al aire al ver quien llegaba con un monton de bolsas y completamente agotado.

-Renji - me miraba tan asombrado como yo a el, asi que al final llego.

-¡Rukia¡ - solto todo lo que traia en las manos y corrio a abrazarme, me elevo por los aires como siempre pero esta ves algo fallo.

-Bajame – trate de cubrirme la boca

-Lo siento, mirate Rukia ya estas bien – me dijo volviendome a abrazar, pero le detuve con la mano.

-Tengo ganas de vomitar, Renji que recien me recupero –

Pero que dices debilucha, mirate has recuperado tu cuerpo de 20 años te ves genial

-Que me tratas de decir – arquee una ceja.

-Nada, nada, te ves radiante y feliz – calmo su energia.

-Si, casi me arruinas el dia cuando Tatsuki me dijo que no volverias – le reclame abiertamente.

-Bueno, pues eso le dije sabes como es ella pero en fin me tienes aquí – se señalo orgulloso no habia cambiado nada solo que ahora tenia una luz muy especial en sus ojos cuando me miraba.

– veo que tu tienes algo que me ocultas- sonrio maliciosamente.

-De que hablas – me examino de pies a cabeza

-No es nada olvidalo – agito la mano – pero, que hacemos aquí entremos, que quiero ver al idiota de Ichigo.

-Oye espera, que tengo –

-Traje regalos para todos, mi Yuki como esta – parecia mama sobreprotectora cuarentona.

-Pero Renji escuchame – tenia que detener sus habituales bienvenidas con ichigo por los…

Llego a la puerta mas rapido que yo, el conocia ya donde viviamos por que el nos ayudo en el traslado.

– espera Renji – pero era demasiado tarde el ya habia abierto la puerta de una patada.

-MALDITO, SAL DE AHÍ¡¡¡ – entro colocando su cara de asesino, no sabia que ya todos habian llegado y su manera especial de saludar a Ichigo solo era recibida por el.

Asi, lo que rapido entra, rapido sale, toda la familia se asusto por la usual forma de entrar, recibio restos de comida en la cara y algun golpe en la entre pierna por su escandalo que armo en la puerta.

Pero Ichigo al reconocerlo trato de defenderlo insulsamente ya que el tambien recibio algunos tortazos.

Tras aquella aparicion.

-Deja, no cargues nada – Renji me arrebato de las manos algunos platos.

-Siempre exageras – le dije con mala cara.

-Esta vez no creo – me tenia de nervios el no era asi, toda la tarde me habia lanzado miradas extrañas y picaras si planeaba algo me las pagaria.

-Eres, un ingrato Ichigo – Ishinn lloraba a mares en el suelo.

-Pero, si la estas asustando – tenia en brazos a Yuki.

-¿Que pasa? –

-Es que quiero que mi nieta sepa lo que hara cuando se encargue de su inválido abuelo –

-Por que dices eso, seras, deja de hacer cosas tan extrañas – gritaba Ichigo mientras se colocaba a mi lado.

-Relajate Ichigo a este paso, no podras soportar tener un hijo propio – ambos le mandamos una mirada asesina al pelirrojo, toda la tarde estuvo con indirectas.

-Bien ya esta la cena – anuncio por fin Yuzu mientras que todos correteban por aquí y alla Renji tenia extremo cuidado cuando me movia y eso me tenia de nervios.

-Bien, quiero agradecer por acompañarnos hoy a celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Yuki – comenzo Ichigo – aunque algunas casi nos matan del susto pero gracias.

-Eso es todo… - todos miraban extrañamente a Renji – bueno tendre que ser yo el primero en felicitarte Ichigo- todos creiamos que los golpes le removieron el cerebro- idiota, seras padre dentro de poco.

-¿QUE? – salte de mi asiento.

Pues, si o no te diste cuenta que Rukia esta embarazada, si que eres lento –

-Oh, por Dios – entonces cai en la cuenta aparte de Ichigo nadie y repito nadie me conocia tan bien como el.

-Rukia eso es cierto – sus ojos me miraban sorprendido y llenos de felicidad.

Afirme con la cabeza cuando recorde algunas cosas que no eran comunes en mi.

-¡Felicidades¡ - todos saltaron de sus asientos, pero el primero en abrazarme fue Ichigo.

-No puede ser verdad estoy tan feliz por que no me lo dijiste – no era obvio ni yo lo sabia.

-Por que eres lento, Ichigo – le dijo Renji mientras me atraia hacia el.

-Como demonios lo supiste- golpe su pecho de modo de reproche.

-Je, lo note desde que llegue, si te vez feliz y radiante cuando estas con Ichigo pero un brillo muy especial vi ante tus ojos, ademas me lo confirmo Tatsuki diciendome que te veias extraña – abrazo a su esposa mientras la besaba en la frente, se veian felices juntos.

Ichigo me abrazo nuevamente -Me haces tan feliz-

-Eso es lo que quiero Ichigo que seas feliz, sufriste tanto por mi – le dije solo para que el me escuchara.

Tonta – me callo – tu fuiste la que lucho por todo esto si estamos aquí y ahora tan felices es por ti.

-Y lo haria de nuevo por tenerte -

-Y yo…por ti

* * *

y con una buena despedida.... el ultimo capitulo....AL FIN!!!

**"Como si fuera la primera vez"**


	27. PARA TODOS

Y como no pude dejarlo sin esta parte agradeciendo a mis queridos lectores que dejaron un Review me ayudo demasiado.

No esta demas recalcar que la manera de actualizar que tengo es catastrofica, mi primera razon es por que la historia ya estaba terminada, claroque se aumento algun que otro capitulo, dos por que mi tiempo se reduce al minimo para dedicarme a esto. Y por ultimo este fic estaba atentado con ser borrado de un solo plumazo, muchos capitulos se perdieron me costaron horrores encontrarlos.

En fin el esfuerzo valio la pena.

Es el primer intento denme una oportunidad a esta historia y a la autora.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

: Mujer lei tus historias (estan muy buenas), y que ingrata fui al no dejarte reviews estan proximas mis vacaciones asi que ya sabras mas de mi dejandote reviews, Muchas gracias siempre te agradeci que fueras la primera en dejar los Reviews y animarme cada vez que actualizaba o cuando estuve punto de dejarlo, **MIL GRACIAS¡¡¡¡¡¡.**

Muchisimas gracias a los que me dieron su apoyo:

**Ghost iv**

**Mei Fanel**

**Rukia Uchiha**

**Eternal Fanel**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE LLEGARON HASTA AQUI DANDO UN POQUITO DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y ENTRETENERLES UN POCO LA VIDA.**

Y ya dejandolos con el ultimo capitulo

Hasta la proxima


	28. Como si fuera la primera vez

**Solo entre tu y yo**

**Capitulo Final:**

"Como si fuera la primera vez."

* * *

Nueve meses después

-como puede tardar tanto-

-Olvidalo y llama de una buena vez a Inoue-

-Pe-pero, ya llevas horas asi-

-Tatsuki- tome su mano mientras una nueva contracción llego, el dolor era insoportable pero este se encrementaba al pasar las horas y aunque llamaron a Ichigo a su familia y amigos.

Nadie llego, si no fuera por Tatsuki esataria completamente sola.

-Rukia- Renji al fin el llego.

-Tonto, donde estabas, no ves que ya va a nacer- comenzo a gritar Tatsuki.

-Calma, creo que los gritos ahora no ayudan en nada- dije agitada.

Transcurrieron varias horas, pero nadie mas llego, la enfermera anuncio mi pase a la sala de partos en horas de la noche.

-Donde estan- dije completamente triste.

-Tranquila, ya los llame no los entendi bien, pero creo que estan en una emergencia-

-Ichigo?- pregunte extrañada.

-Si y toda su familia- quise preguntarle mas pero la puerta se abrio.

-Kuchiki san- Inoue aparecio con una radiante sonrisa.

-Rukia chan, como estas- corriendo llego a mi lado.

-Rukia- pero no me di cuenta cuando dos brazos me rodearon y me abrazaban fuertemente.

-Ichigo- dije y todo el temor de notenerlo a mi lado en el momento mas importante se desvanecio- ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Rukia- susurro- ella desperto, mi madre desperto- se separo un poco de mi para ver sus ojos llenos de emocion, entendi entoncesque habia llorado, pero de felicidad.

-Masaki- dije pero lo sujete fuertemente el dolor me ataco de nuevo.

Pero este era prolongado, cosa que asusto a los demas y de inmediato me trasladaron a la camilla y la sala especial para partos.

Mientras nacia el bebe solo rogabaque todo saliera bien y que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para poder lograrlo.

Cuando escuche el llanto del bebe entendi muchas cosas y rememore toda mi vida desde que me fui lejos de mi hermana.

Antes de caer profundamente dormida mire como Ichigo le sostenia en brazos, y con una sonrisa cerre mis ojos.

Pasaron tres dias para salir del hospital, y lo primero que deseaba hacer era ir a verla.

Tras varias discusiones llegamos con Ichigo hasta su casa, donde nos recibieron muy felices.

-Rukia- su dulce voz me llamo, ella aun estaba descansando pero en su recamara.

-Masaki san- llegue a donde ella para abrazarla, subi tan apresuradamente que llegue sola ya que el bebe y Yuki estaban con su padre.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-tu tambien- tome una de sus manos.

-Ichigo, donde esta-

-Aquí estoy- interrumpio en la habitación aun cargando al bebe.

-Hijo mio, ¿es el?-

Ambos asentimos con la mirada, Ichigo se acerco hasta la cama y descubrio el rsotro del bebe que aun seguia dormido.

-Mira madre el es tu nieto. Hikaru- Masaki lo sujeto en brazos y con una tierna sonrisa le observo.

-Ichigo ya…- Isshin quien entraba muy animado se detuvo observando la escena- Cariño estas bien- Llego hasta donde ella sentandose a su lado.

-si, no es hermoso- pregunto mientras el besaba su frente.

-Realmente maravilloso, me trae recuerdos cuando nacio Ichigo- dijo abrazandola.

-papa – Ichigo se quejo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-Ichi nii, Rukia chan, se quedarna a cenar?- pregunto Yuzu cuando entro a la habitación y se dirigia al lugar de su madre.

-¿Dónde esta Karin?- Pregunto Ichigo mirando a Yuzu.

-Salio con Hitsugaya kun, no tardaran en regresar-

Vi como mi esposo torneba sus ojos, no entendia como podia fingir molestia por su hermana si antes de eso se llevaban muy bien.

- Vamos que se enfriara la comida- dijo el mayor de los Kurosaki mientras tomaba al bebe.

-Mama- Ichigo y yo nos acercamos a ayudarle.

-estoy bien quisiera hablar con Rukia chan por un momento- todos me miraron mientras yo me acercaba a ella.

-No se tarden demasiado- dijieron al salir de la habitación.

-Rukia- llamo una vez mas – supe todo lo que pasaste, dime ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?-

-Muy feliz, ahora que usted esta con nosotros- dije cuando ella tomo una de mis manos.

-Siento lo de Byakuya sama-

-si, algo demasiado repentino y triste- baje la mirada, aun no pude superarlo, era muy difícil.

-Lo se por eso, aun inconsciente deseaba con todas mis fuerzas regresar por mi familia, pero cuando alguien amado se va es muy difícil, Byakuya debio sufrir todo este tiempo al haber perdido a su esposa-

A pesar de que Masaki no conocio en su totalidad a mi hermano, entendio muy bien el dolor que el sintio, ahora el deberia estar a su lado, eso al menos queria creer que ahora el era feiz.

-Yuki, lo comprendera algun dia, pero todo el amor de padres se lo daran ustedes-

Comenzo a caminar sujetandose de mi.

Bajamos al comedor, mientras todos estaban ocupados en servir la comida, Yuzu tenia un talento indiscutible ne la cocina.

Al ver a Yuki a lado de Isshin que reia y hablaba sin parar recorde que los seres mas importantes en mi vida me habian dejado una gran responsabilidad.

Una bella responsabilidad.

La tarde transcurrio y Karin acompañada de Toshiro, unas cuantas peleas se susitaron, graciosas por cierto.

Pero asi era la familia, y deseaba que asi fuera por muchos años mas.

* * *

Y los años pasaron…

-¿Yuki? –

-Donde esta, ya se esta haciendo tarde –

-Seguro que en el cuarto de Hikaru –

-Chicos, vamos o no llegaremos – al abrir la puerta dos jóvenes estaban sentados en la cama, un chico muy apuesto de cabello castaño claro y ojos almendrados sostenia una guitarra aunque estaba elegantemente vestido estaba sentado tranquilamente en la cama.

-Lo siento mama es mi culpa – la suave voz, de una hermosa jovencita de piel palida de cabellera larga y negra sumamente brillante se disculpaba desde el piso donde se sentaba.

-Papa, esta afuera esperando – ambos corrieron a arreglarse en el espejo entre burlas y pequeños empujones por verse en el.

Bajaron corriendo mientras veia quien llegaba primero y abrazaba a papa ella se fue asegurando que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas.

Observo por la ventana mientras que a su esposo le colgaban del cuello dos energeticos muchachos, aunque ya rondaban entre 17 y 16 años ellos nunca alcanzarian la estatura de su padre.

Al abordar el auto lo cual los llevaria al concierto de piano que daria la pequeña dama ella iba muy animada jugando con su hermano Hikaru.

Se llevaban demasiado bien incluso parecian gemelos pero eran divertidos juntos.

Al llegar al teatro ambos jóvenes entraron al ver a su familia en la entrada, eran muy alegres y siempre andaban jugando bromas a todos, en especial se divertian mas con Renji por que el caia fácilmente en sus trampas, esa tarde paso tranquila,

Yuki habia sido introducida a la musica por su padre y ella misma la habia perfeccionado, a su corta edad tenia muchos premios y reconocimientos de prestigio.

Pero ella solo se sentia gusto si hana le acompañaba con la guitarra era todo un espectáculo verles juntos.

-Ichi nii – Karin, su hermana habian sido aun mas unidos. Tras la partida de Yuzu a una beca en Europa. Pero tambien…

-Necesitas algo a Rukia siempre comia chocolates para sentirse bien – si, pues ya estaba al término de su tercer embarazo.

-Gracias, Ichigo yo voy por ellos – a pesar de muchos problemas al fin logro que el y Hitsugaya se entendieran, perfectamente.

-Tu, te sientas a lado de tu padre – Renji tomaba de la mano a su hija de 13 años Umiko.

-Hola, Umiko chan quieres un helado – Hana nunca entendia las indirectas era un buen muchacho aunque

– Eh?¡ tio Renji que eso era para Umiko – Renji lagrimeaba por el dolor del frio de sus dientes.

-Si seras idiota Renji, se nota que nunca creces – Ichigo se reia de lo estupido que se veia como padre celoso.

-Mami, puedo ir con Hikaru – Tatsuki era mas razonable.

-Claro, - ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron dos asientos mas adelante donde estaba, Daichi, el hijo mayor de Ishida cual torcio el gesto de Ichigo.

-Ja, ahora si lo ves tu tambien eres celoso de Yuki – le codeo en las costillas.

-No, no solamente que Yuki es mayor que todos, y que una chica se mayor que el chico no… -

-Tienes algun problema con eso Querido – su esposa arqueo la ceja mirandolo de reojo, si era una indirecta el saldria perdiendo.

-No, tengo nada en contra de matrimonios donde la mujer es mayor – dijo tomandome ambas manos – no es asi – me beso tiernamente mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-A, ver si dejan de ser asi – Renji abrazaba a su esposa – nunca cambiaran parecen recien casados.

Tras el anuncio del comienzo del concierto, todos esperaban el solo de Yuki, cual lo hizo precioso, tenía la tecnica de su padre.

Ambos padres no se soltaron sus manos ni por un momento siempre asi enamorados como la primera vez.

Tras el acto toda la familia confirmaba su participación en la cena de navidad que este año seria en su casa, llegaron a su casa mientras los jóvenes como todas las noches se iban a la cama, pero cuando su madre cerró la puerta.

-Eh, Hikaru duermes –

-Si-

-Mentiroso – le pego con la almohada. – vamos, arriba que nos faltan cuentas.

-¿Estas segura que le gustara? –

-Claro, el mejor regalo que podemos darle a mama – saco algunas cosas debajo de su cama – es papa.

-Bien, pero al menos esta ves iran mas lejos –

-Si ahorramos lo suficiente como para que se vayan un mes – le dijo Yuki mientras sacaba una pequeña caja- gracias a la coperacion de nuestros tios-

-Pero, ellos se preocuparan en donde nos quedaremos – decia Hikaru cruzando brazos.

-Ah, eso noy hay problema en casa de tio Uryuu – decia feliz Yuki.

-Como no, y por que no en la de Renji – pellizcaba las mejillas de su hermana.

-¡Ay¡, por que soy menos obvia – le retiraba su mano.

-Haber que opina Daichi – alzo el auricular del telefono.

-¡Vale¡ tu ganas una semana alli o aca donde quieras no las arreglaremos – decia interrumpiendo su llamada.

-Eh, miralos – decia viendo la ventana – nunca cambian no?

-Pues, claro ellos se aman tanto – decia volviendo a la cama – y ademas una cuarta luna de miel les encantara.

-Si, nunca se cansarian de tener una mas, como en la primera-

El chico se acomodo sentado a los pies de la chica, pero seguro que mas tarde llegaria a su lado, no habia por que ocultarlo, no les gustaba dormir solos y menos cuando algo importante pasaba.

Ambos esposos siempre salian al portico de su casa en medio del bosque, se cubrian con una manta y tomaban café tranquilamente.

-Otra vez se quedaron en su cuarto – decia el pelinaranja como la cosa más natural.

-Si, dejalos asi son – su esposa se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Si, pero que sucedera cuando ellos se separen por, bueno yo que se –

-Te preocupas demasiado ellos aunque los separes siempre seran los mismos –

-Si lo se, ademas tu los criaste de esa manera-

-Si, aunque ames a alguien sea quien sea siempre tu corazon se queda a lado suyo

-Por eso es que me case contigo Rukia –

-Que lastima, crei que era por mi estupendo fisico – se burlo regalandole una sonrisa.

-Si, si – beso la frente de su esposa mientras observaba el cielo – tambien fue por eso – reia por lo bajo.

Ella coloco su mano sobre la de su esposo.

– si mi corazon siempre se quedara contigo – le susurraba a la luz de luna siempre asi juntos, siempre asi tomados de la mano.

_Solo entre tu y yo podremos construir nuestro destino._

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA....**


End file.
